King of Fighting
by Herolover27
Summary: What if Midoriya was trained by someone else besides All Might? And what if that someone was so strong that they are considered a King of Fighting? And what is he hiding and how far does this rabbit hole go? Izuku X Harem. AU: Where Izuku learns Martial Arts.
1. First Step

It was a typical day for the quirkless teen known as Izuku Midoriya, running away from his bully's as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't understand why they always picked on him: Only him. All he ever did was say that he wanted to be a hero in class. Sure, they made fun of him for his dreams, that didn't mean they also had to beat him. It was even worse as Katsuki was the one picking on him. Katsuki and Izuku were once friends, but that all changed when they were age four. Bakugou got a marvelous quirk while Izuku was left quirkless. Katsuki became powerful while Izuku became his punching bag, a _'Deku'_ as the mean teen would say: An insult to his name, meaning 'The one who can't do anything'.

After running for so long, Izuku found himself in an alleyway. His legs burned and he had lost his bearings during his attempted escape, his bullies appeared to have vanished, so that was good. Or so he thought, "Well Deku, I'll admit your fast on your feet, but play time's over," Katsuki said in a menacing voice. His other two allies had also caught up by now. They seemed out of breath but were still ready for a beat down. Izuku backed against the wall, his body froze, too scared to defend himself. Katsuki grabbed Deku by the collar and shoved him against the wall.

"So, little Deku still thinks he can be a hero huh," Bakugou said as volcanic explosions formed on his free hand.

"I take back what I said Kacch-" Izuku was interrupted by a punch to the face.

"I said never call me that." Bakugou spat at the green-haired freak.

"I'm sorry," Deku replied, tears forming in his eyes.

"Jeez, Bakugou do we really have to do this," one of his friends asked, a little confused as to why they had to bully this quirkless all the time – "there's no fun in bullying someone like—".

"Quit it, you extra," Bakugou yelled back, "We have to teach Deku here a lesson." On cue, Bakugou sent his right knee flying into Deku's stomach. Izuku coughed as his body dropped to the floor with a thud.

The group ganged up on him, striking him anywhere they could. Deku was unable to utilize any means to defend himself, he just laid there being kicked. They, unfortunately, had quirks that could cause some serious damage, whilst he possessed nothing.

He was just a punching bag for the strong. Deku refused to be a mere punching bag his whole life. Deku wanted to be strong: All Might levels of strong… But there was absolutely no possible way that he could. Without a quirk, the ground was where Deku belonged. It was useless to resist. Modern society deemed him useless for anything. No matter what he did or how hard he desperately tried; a quirkless, useless, fragile person like him would always be society's punching bag. Why even bother at life at this point. Perhaps it'd be best if he just died. The only person who would care is his mother. There was his dad, but he's always overseas working, never there when his son dearly needed him. Then again, who would sincerely care for a pathetic, quirkless, unimportant person… Even if they are your son?

Despite being spaced out for a bit, Deku's mind had been brought back to reality by a small explosion to the face. His body was now covered in bruises and ached. Bakugou was towering over him, making sure that he stayed down.

"Just give it up Deku. All you will ever be in life is a pebble and no matter-"

"Excuse me." A figure interrupted Bakugou as he was talking down to Deku. The 3 bullies turned to face the voice that had interrupted Bakugou. He was tall, muscular and had dark black hair. The anonymous stranger also wore a casual jogging outfit.

"Listen, man, I don't know who you are but how about you run if you know what's good for you," Bakugou said in a confident tone. However, the unknown stranger did something that surprised all of them: He laughed.

After what felt like forever, his hearty laugh ended. The man continued, "It's common for the weak to think they are strong."

The group of boys was shocked and confused at what the man said. Did this unknown extra call Bakugou weak? How was that even possible? Bakugou has an extraordinary quirk, not to mention his insane intellect. How could anyone call him weak? There was only one emotion that Bakugou was feeling right now: Pure, unfiltered, blood-boiling RAGE.

"You piece of shit! I'll show you who's a weakling. Let's fight it out right now." Bakugou stopped standing over Deku and faced his new opponent, hands ready to throw fireballs.

The man put both of his hands up saying, "Sorry kid I don't fight anymore."

That sentence made Bakugou's anger turn from a burning fire, into a world-ending volcanic eruption. This fucker who doesn't fight claims that he was weak?! The teen launched himself at the intruder, using his quirk, Bakugou quickly closed the distance between them. Bakugou was about to throw a left punch but soon found his back against the hard concrete floor. He felt no attack of any kind hit him, so how did he fall on the ground? Getting up, Bakugou threw a right, only to fall face first on the ground.

' _What the hell is going on?_ ' Bakugou asked himself. This was the first time in his life that the blond had no idea what was happening.

"I told you, you're weak," the man stated with calm composure.

However, Bakugou wasn't the only one attacking. Behind him, the boy with sharp teeth attempted to launch a bite at him. His attempt failed when the man put two fingers on one of his teeth and yanked. The boy screamed in pain as blood poured from his mouth. The long finger boy watched in terror as his friends were beaten with little effort.

"You bastard… We'll call the cops on you!" The kid threatened, trying his best to act brave.

"Oh, and what will you tell them?" The stranger asked, "Because, from the looks of it, it seems that you attacked both this boy and me first. Also, two of you tried to use your quirks on me, which is illegal… So, let me ask you again, how are the police going to respond to that?"

Everyone stood in silent shock. In only a few minutes the man had utterly defeated them.

"Amazing…" was all Midoriya could form.

"Why you-!"

"Drop it!" Bakugou commanded. The two co-bullies turned their heads toward him as the blond was getting back up.

"As much I hate this bastard, he's right," Bakugou said. He went back to his cronies before saying "You just got lucky you bastard."

The man turned to the young teen, telling him, "In a fight, there is no such thing as luck. Remember that sparky-fist." Those words just made Bakugou grow further into a rage.

To everyone's surprise, Katsuki simply replied with "Fuck you." Before walking away with his goons.

The man turned to face Izuku. Izuku, on the other hand, was still shocked by the fact that Kacchan had been beaten.

"Hey kid," Izuku turned his head to face his savior, "Are you alright?" Izuku had a black eye and brushes all across his body, luckily that was all, no broken bones.

"Ah, yes thank you, sir," Midoriya gratefully thanked as he bowed his head down.

"What's your name kid?"

"Midoriya Izuku s-sir!" He stuttered, still a little banged up from the beating.

"Well then Izuku, there's no need to thank me."

The man was about to leave when Midoriya cried, "Wait, I need to ask you something." The man turned back to face the kid. "How were you able to do that?" Midoriya asked.

"You have to be more specific." The man said.

"When Kacchan tried to attack you, you placed your palm right against his chin. That was what caused him to slip right?"

"Yeah, it was," the man was amazed by this boy. When he did that move, his hand had moved faster than the human eye could track, yet this boy saw it.

"That is correct. I reversed the speed at which the boy was going. Remember this kid, the faster someone goes, the more fragile they become." The man said.

"Thanks, I'll keep that mind," Izuku took out a notebook and pen and started to write things down.

"One more thing, that kick you did to knock Kacchan down. I saw you specifically aim at his foot, is there a reason why?"

"Yes, there is. Footwork is very important in a battle, it controls your balance and if done well, can add power to your punches."

"Thank you, sir, I will take note of that," Izuku said. "If that is true,"

"If?"

"Then that could apply to a hero like Miruko who uses her legs to attack. Or someone like Seal who often bounces around in a fight." The boy kept on mumbling on and on about what quirks could work best with different kinds of footwork and potential ways to counter said footwork. The man was impressed. He just said one sentence about footwork and the boy was written pages full of info. The man had a long experience in fighting, with many scars hiding in his clothing. Yet this kid had something he had never seen before, an unknown potential that was waiting to be released.

"I was wondering Midoriya, why were those kids picking on you?" the man asked. The boy looked down on the ground, not wanting to answer that question. "Your quirkless aren't you?" The boy continued to look down on the ground. "That makes sense, quirkless people are often treated like trash," the man said. He saw that the kid's spirits were already being lowered. It seemed like he had stepped on a mental landmine. The man hadn't seen many quirkless people in his lifetime. Well, there was one person he knew who once was quirkless, but he didn't like looking back on bad memories.

"Sir, can I ask you a question?" Izuku asked.

"Sure," the man replied.

"Can someone as weak as I become as strong as you?" Izuku asked, desperation leaking through his eyes, along with tears. The man knew that his answer could have an impact on this boy's life.

"Honesty," the man said, "I can't answer that question."

"Oh," Izuku said as he lowered his head.

"But you can," The man said.

"What?" Midoriya asked in confusion, his words seemed contradictory.

"If you want to get on my level, then you have to work hard to get there. However, I don't mean just push-ups and sit-ups. I mean the work that would make Hell sympathize with you. I'm talking about running when your legs are broken and bruised. Use a punching bag when your wrists and hands are broken. And when your hands are beyond damaged, use your teeth to pick up weights. That's what I mean." Midoriya was shocked by the man's words. That kind of training could kill someone, and he's expected to do that?

"Well that's just my answer," the man said. He was about to leave we the boy asked him a question that would change his life forever.

"PLEASE TEACH ME!" Izuku yelled out. The man turned around to face the boy.

"What did you just say?" he asked.

"Can you please teach me?" Izuku asked. The man had never expected to hear those words from the timid youngster. The man walked up to Izuku only for him to say one word.

"No." The man firmly stated. The world shattered for Izuku.

"What?" he mumbled.

"I can't train you." The man said.

"Why not?" Izuku asked.

"First of all, you're a good kid. If I put you through the hellish training I just described, then you would probably die in the process." Izuku wheezed a little at the mention of death. "Secondly, if you did survive on some of the early training, you'd probably quit after the second week. Most sane people do. Finally, I'm not just going to help some random kid I just met. If you want me to train you, you are gonna have to prove to me that you can handle it." That was all the man had to say before he left the boy and continued on his jog.

Izuku was baffled. How was he supposed to prove himself? He had no quirk or any remarkable talent to speak of. So how could he prove himself to that man? That man was strong enough to pull teeth out with two fingers. What feat could impress a man like that? He could do some training to get a six-pack. No, that would require regular training. Nothing like what the man said. He needed to do something extraordinary.

Izuku was currently walking along a path that was new to him. Due to those bullies, he had lost his whereabouts and had to use street signs to navigate home. However, while walking along this new route, Izuku saw something weird. It was something that shouldn't be there. Something that shouldn't exist. But it gave Izuku a bright idea.

"This, this is perfect!" He cried to himself.

* * *

 **5 MONTHS LATER:**

The man woke up later than most people. He had no job, so most of the time slept in late. It wasn't because he didn't want a job. In fact, no job wanted to hire him. The man didn't go to high school for "personal reasons." He also didn't have a job besides that. However, there was no way any company would hire him knowing he did those things. So, despite his constant job interviews, he always received the same response.

 **Rejected.**

To be honest, he didn't need a job. In fact, as long as he was the only one who had access to his bank account then he should be perfectly fine financially for at least twenty years. But he didn't like to use that money. Especially because he earned it from his old job. He really didn't like his old job. It wasn't a good time in his life.

After getting up from a long nap, the man did what he usually did. Find breakfast, usually fish. It was an odd trait that the man inherited from his sensei. Plus, with a pretty famous fishing spot nearby, it was pretty cost-efficient. Grabbing his only fishing rod and putting on some clothes, the man went out to hunt his food. It wasn't a long walk, mainly because he lived in the woods. The "house" that he currently lives in was once a dojo but was long abandoned. It was strange, in some ways that old dojo reminded him of his Sensei's temple. However, there were way more differences than similarities.

The man had finally reached his usual spot after about 10 minutes of walking. After placing some bait on the hook, the man cast his line out to the pond and sat down, waiting for the fish to come. On his arm, there was something strange attached, it was a pair of weights. Not just on the arms, but the legs as well. At first, they looked normal. However, each of them weighed about one ton each. Meaning that the man was currently holding four tons of force and was walking around like it was normal. To put it in perspective, that was the weight of a hot-tub!

After a few minutes, the man was finally able to catch a fish. It wasn't very big, but it was good enough for a light breakfast. He made a small fire, he didn't have an oven at home, the man silently ate his breakfast. Since he had no utensils either, he just ate it with his bare hands. When he was finished, the man went back home. After a failed job interview, he decided that a good old fashion jog would help clear his mind.

Usually, he would just go around three cities, but today, he was going to jog the whole country of Japan. To most that would seem like an impossible task, but the man had seen and performed things, most people wouldn't even believe in. Something like this was nothing.

After running a few miles, the man encountered a surprisingly clean beach. This came off as a surprise, not because the beach was clean, but because it shouldn't be clean. He remembered a few months ago, there was heaps of garbage. Garbage that spread for miles. How in the world could such a mess be cleaned? The man slowly observed the beach. Besides a few pieces of trash, it was perfectly clean. The man did not remember any promotion for cleanup, so either a small group of people clean this up, or a single person. If it was the latter, who would do such a difficult task and why? Was it out of kindness or were they trying to prove something?

After a whole minute of observation, the man found the culprit of the cleanup. It was the kid he saved five months ago. His name was….. Izuku Midoriya. The man wasn't very good with names. The man also didn't expect this boy to accomplish something like this. When he last saw the boy, he was a scrawny twig. But now the boy was way different. Midoriya had gained a four pack, most likely because of all this trash he was hauling. Midoriya was probably working out as well to get more muscle. Basically, this kid wasn't the same as he was five months ago.

Midoriya was currently trying to move a truck that was stuck in the water. Despite his new strength, he couldn't move the vehicle a few inches. That was until the man picked up the truck and back tossed it into the pile of garbage behind him. Midoriya at first was surprised by both the man being here and the fact that the man threw a massive truck so easily.

"Sir, what are you doing here?" Midoriya asked.

"I was out doing a jog," the man replied. "Why did you do this?' asked the man.

"Well, remember when you said you'll only train me if I can prove myself," Midoriya said. The man was shocked.

"You're telling me that you cleaned this whole beach, just to prove a point," the man said. Izuku just nodded. The man sat down on the sand and for some peculiar reason, started to laugh. He laughed like a madman. He laughed so much that it even creeped Midoriya out. Eventually, he stopped and stood back up.

"Midoriya, do you have school tomorrow?" the man asked.

"Yes, sir," Midoriya responded.

"Alright, meet me by Jago park after school then," the man said as he started to leave.

"Why?" Midoriya asked.

"Why? I thought you wanted me to teach you?" The man asked with a cheeky grin, Midoriya's face grew from shocked to a simple smile.

"Alright Sensei," Midoriya said.

"I have a name you know," the man replied with a smile.

"I'm sorry. But what is your name?"

"It's Shinu Senshi," the man said.

"Alright, Senshi-Sensei!" Midoriya said, donning a proud look.

"Just call me Senshi," the man said.

* * *

 _Although Izuku didn't know it right now, this was the story of how he met the King of Fighting. Also, I probably didn't mention this earlier, but this is the prologue for how the World's Strongest Hero: Deku, came to be._


	2. Learning Boxing

Izuku arrived at Jakku Park right after he left school: excitement coursing through his body. Today is the first day of training under his new Sensei. The only other time he has ever felt this joyous was when the new All Might merchandise came out. However, his excitement ended rather suddenly when he found his Sensei sleeping under a sakura tree. The only reason Midoriya recognized the mass as Senshi was because the man was built like a skyscraper. Then again, if you were as big as All Might it would be pretty hard to not be the buffest person in an area.

"Sensei, Sensei!" Midoriya repeatedly cried as he shook his new teacher violently.

The man eventually woke up with a groan, "Alright, alright, I'm awake." His eyes fluttered open, "And don't call me Sensei: It's Senshi."

"Well, Senshi and Sensei are only one letter apart," Midoriya explained.

"You're lucky you're right otherwise I would have thrown this tree at you," Senshi complained.

"What-why?" Midoriya fell on the ground; he panicked at the threat.

"Forget it, I was only joking," Senshi said with another hearty laugh, this one was shorter than his previous minute-long-laugh. "Well before you get started, there are two things that need to be done. First, tell me why do you so badly want me to train you?" Senshi asked.

Midoriya replied with a determined look, "I want to go to U.A, so I can be a hero just like All Might. Someone who makes people feel calm in danger with a smile on their face just like All Might."

 _'Just like All Might huh? He's reminding me more and more of you, Yagi.'_

"Alright then, onto to the second thing you need to know. If you want me to train you, you'll have to promise me one thing: You must only use it for self-defense."

"Could you please explain what classifies as 'self-defense'?" Midoriya asked it was a term that could vary depending on person-to-person.

"Alright, say someone tries to attack you or someone personal to you, then you can defend yourself. However, you must never be the one who starts the fight. The moment you provoke you to fight you, then this whole thing is over. I will immediately stop training you, got it?"

Midoriya nodded, affirming, "Yeah, I got it."

"Good, now we shall begin the first lesson?" Senshi hit the tree with his right hand, causing leaves to fall down. With a sudden movement from his left hand, Senshi quickly grabbed some leaves before they even hit the ground. He then asked Midoriya, "What did I just do?"

Midoriya thought about what to say before "When the leaves fell, you extended your arm and pulled back after grabbing a leaf. Was I right?"

"Yeah, that's it. That was called a 'jab': A boxing technique."

* * *

Boxing, a martial art that only uses punching. The first ever-recorded boxing match occurred in 1681 in Britain. It has since become a worldwide sport has a spot in the Summer Olympics.

* * *

"I have a quick question, why are you teaching me boxing first?" Midoriya asked.

"Well, I believe that it would be best to start with boxing first. That is mainly because punches are used most often in a fight if done well, boxing could even be strong enough to go against mixed martial artists who incorporate kicks."

"Wow… I never knew that" Midoriya said.

"Now, try to do what I just did," Senshi commanded.

Midoriya tried to take the same position; however, instead of using his left he used his right.

"Wrong!" Senshi shouted, "Are you right handed or left handed?"

"Right," Midoriya stated, stretching out his right hand.

"Then use your left hand. Your dominant hand can generate more power, so use your left as a quick jab before we get to the next technique which uses your right."

"Alright," Midoriya replied, putting his left fist further out from his body than his right. The boy then attempted his first jab.

"Ok, a little slow, but it's your first time." Senshi paused for a minute, thinking, "Alright, I have an assignment for you," Senshi said, "Try to get ten leaves before they reach the ground by using the jab, you have one week."

Midoriya was shocked, "One week, is that really the right amount of time? It seems pretty simple to me."

"Trust me; one week is me showing you a heap of generosity. Also, if you don't do it by then, you'll have to do 300 push-ups."

"300!" Midoriya exclaimed, his jaw dropping.

"Yep, so get to it, Midoriya," Senshi said as he began to take his leave.

"Wait a minute! Where are you going Sensei?" Midoriya asked.

"Oh right, I forgot to say this but I have to go somewhere today. I'll see you in a week; make sure you keep practicing that Jab."

"Will do," Midoriya said as he waved his teacher goodbye. Midoriya only had the tree to accompany him now. ' _Alright, let's do this.'_ Midoriya kicked the tree, causing some leaves to fall. Midoriya instantly tried doing the jab again, but only got two leaves.

 _'Dang it, well it was my first try, again!_ ' Midoriya kicked the tree and continued to do the Jab until nightfall. _'Come on! Why can I only get two leaves?!'_ Izuku internally screamed at himself. _'Am I doing something wrong? It's getting really late and my mom is probably worried about me.'_ Izuku picked up his bag and went home. After a quick train ride, Izuku found himself home. "Mom I'm home," he called out to the house.

"Izuku! Where were you? Do you know how late it is?" his mother's words flowed quickly. Really quickly, so fast that she could probably beat Senshi in terms of speed when it comes to talking.

"I'm sorry Mom, I was training at Jakku Park," Izuku responded.

"Training?" She exclaimed, kind of shocked, "What kind of training were you doing there?"

"Well, I'm trying to do this boxing move called the jab." Midoriya continued to tell his mother all that he learned today, however, Inko stopped listening. It was not because she did not care; it was because she saw something in his eyes she had not seen in years. Happiness, that all ended when he was four. She tried her best as a mother to make him as happy as she could, but nothing worked. Inko didn't know what in the world happened to make him smile like that, the mother didn't really care, for now, she was just happy to see her son so animated once more.

"Okay Izuku, I'm going to make some Katsudon," Inko said.

"Mom, you know I'm on a diet," Izuku replied.

"I'm sure once in a while isn't so bad," Inko replied, already nearly at the stove.

No matter how hard Izuku tried, he could never win an argument with his mom so eventually gave up and decided to eat the Katsudon. After dinner, the teen rushed through his homework. Despite being a second year, Izuku was as smart as a high schooler. However, Izuku was only second place in his class in terms of grades. That title belonged to Katsuki, no matter how hard Izuku studied it seemed almost pointless due to that other teen's natural talents... Anyway, after finishing his homework. Izuku returned to his practicing of the Jab.

 _'Should I expand my arm more? No, that wouldn't work; maybe I should go in shorter and faster? Would that work or would that be less effective? Guess we'll find out.'_

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER:**

Shinu Senshi had just failed another Job interview.

This was most likely his ninth one in a row; he lost count after the fifth. How was it even possible to fail to get a job as a janitor? Maybe that was just his bad luck. It was probably because of how he looked. However, that was not his fault, that was just how his body matured. Then again, they probably thought he was some muscle over brains kind of person. Okay, there are a lot more people smarter than him, but he did have knowledge under his belt.

'No point looking back on the past you should only look ahead.' His Sensei always told him that.

Anyway, Shinu Senshi snapped back to reality as he arrived at Jakku Park. There was a large duffle bag in his hands. Senshi had to go through hell and back to get this equipment. The large man hoped it was all worth it. However, that did not depend on him, that depended on Midoriya. If Izuku succeeded then it would all be worth it if not then Senshi would have to go back to hell to return the items. Senshi hoped the latter wasn't the case. Speaking of which, Senshi had finally found Midoriya. Midoriya was sitting down by the tree, with a large pile of leaves around him. The tree he was beside by had only eight leaves left. _'Damn, he did more training then I thought,'_ Senshi said in his head. "Well I admit, you surprised me again, but let's see if that all pays off," Senshi says. He crouched down saying, "Since there aren't enough leaves left on the tree, let's do something different."

Senshi picked up some leaves with his hand and held them high above his head. "The moment I drop these leaves, you will catch ten of them before they hit the ground. Got it?" Senshi asked.

Midoriya stood up, "Yeah. I've got this." Izuku took up his casual boxing stance, left hand in front of the right.

 _'So, he's improved his stance, that's good,'_ Senshi said in his head. After a few seconds, Senshi dropped all the leaves in his hand. Midoriya's left hand shot out like a bullet. First jab, two leaves. Second Jab, four leaves now. Third, six leaves now. Then came the fourth jab, Midoriya now had eight leaves. However, the leaves were already reaching the floor. Suddenly, Midoriya pulled his right arm back and performed an uppercut. Midoriya now had twelve leaves.

"So, instead of a jab, you performed an uppercut to grabbed the remaining leaves off the ground…" Senshi noted.

"Yeah, is that wrong?" Izuku asked.

"No, I'm just surprised that you could do such a move this early," Senshi said. "Well that's good, now on to next step of your training," Senshi said as he kneeled down and opened the bag that he brought with him, "I had to go through hell and back to get these items." Midoriya took a look inside and saw that it was full of boxing gear. Boxing gloves, mitts, and even a pair of boxing shoes all you could name were in the bag.

"Put these on," Senshi said as he handed Midoriya hand wraps. It had instructions on it, allowing Midoriya to put both of them on with ease. After wrapping his fists, Senshi gave Izuku some boxing gloves.

"Put these on as well," Senshi said. They were typical red boxing gloves, with the exception that they were twelve ounces. Despite that, Midoriya put them on with no hesitation. At the same time, Senshi was putting on some training mitts.

"Alright, just hit the hits using the Jab or uppercut," Senshi said as he holds out his mitts near his chest. Midoriya took his boxing stance. Midoriya then uses a left jab, hitting one of the mitts, making a strange sound.

"Hey that was a good punch; you can tell by the way it sounded. Keep on doing some more" Senshi said. Midoriya smiled by the man's compliment.

"Thank you Sensei!" Midoriya replied as he continued to hit the mitts.

"I told you not to call me that," Senshi shot back, taking another blow to his left hand.

"I am sorry. Though, you've never told me why I can't call you that." Midoriya said.

"Personal reasons. I'll tell you later. I also got a question for you as well, Midoriya. How old are you? "Senshi said.

"My age, well I'm thirteen and I'm a second year in Middle school," Midoriya answered.

"So, you're a middle schooler, and yet you're this determine to be a hero?" Senshi asked, placing his hand ready for an uppercut.

"Yep, being a hero has always been my dream," Izuku replied, throwing an uppercut to the mitt. A moment later, Senshi threw one of his mitts at Izuku's head.

"Ow!" Izuku complained as he backed off, "What was that for?" He asked.

"You think a villain is going to stand around while you beat them? You need to be able to dodge, especially something as easy as that. A single punch could spell defeat if you're not careful," Senshi explained.

"I have to dodge and attack at the same time?" Midoriya asked, slightly puzzled by the contradictory words that Senshi oh-so-likes.

"Correct, now… Dodge!" Senshi shouted, he attacked with his right hand this time, however, Izuku barely dodged the punch by about a hair's length.

"Faster!" Senshi commanded, "I'm going slow - but a villain won't hold back! They'll go full force against you." The teacher picked up the pace, holding his left mitt for Izuku to attack and occasionally tossing a punch with his right.

Midoriya was closely observing him, he noticed that whenever his Sensei attacked, he'd always put his arm back. Midoriya didn't know if it was intentional or not. However, he decided to use this fact to his advantage. When Senshi pulled back his left arm and swung, Midoriya seemed to phase through it and through another punch himself, Izuku used a powerful right jab, aimed at the right mitt. The impact created a much louder sound compared to before.

"Hey, do you know what you just did?" Senshi asked his pupil, ceasing the exercise for the time being. Senshi's words confused Midoriya.

"Oh, I did a jab!" Was Midoriya's response.

"No, rookie, you did much more than just a jab," Senshi said, "You performed a counter."

"Counter…" Midoriya mumbled in confusion.

"A counter is the act of striking as the opponent attacks. When that happens, your attack gains more strength. This is because you're using two major factors, one the fact that the opponent is unguarded, and two the opponent's momentum. When you counter, you are using the opponent's push against them, thus doubling the amount of power in your strike. It's a very powerful move that can only be used in a rare opportunity, but can quickly end a fight." Senshi explained.

"Wow, do you think I could master the counter?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes, but doing so requires knowing exactly when to perform such a move," Senshi replied, "However, it would be good for someone who doesn't have a lot of strength in their attacks."

"So… A hero like Crust who doesn't have a lot of physical strength could use the counter against someone stronger than him?" Midoriya asked, finally starting to get a grasp on the move.

"Exactly, you're getting it!" Senshi replied, "Now let's switch on to something different." Senshi went to the duffle bag and took out a pen and a notebook.

"Let's see, I would say one hundred push-ups a day, three-mile running or jogging however you prefer, one hundred and fifty jumping jacks, and finally two hundred sit-ups. Do this every day from now on," Senshi jotted down, "Also I have something to give to you." In the duffle bag, Senshi gave Midoriya a handful of DVDs. Each one was labeled something like Ali vs. Frazier, or Tyson vs. Holyfield.

"Those are some boxing matches that I recommend you watch. The ones with blue stripes are the ones I recommend you watch first. The red ones are after you watch the blue ones; those are the more experienced matches. I want you to observe how they fight and take note of their techniques," Senshi advised.

"Are you sure that's the best choice, I only know three moves so far…" Midoriya responded.

"Midoriya, when we first meet, you had a notebook filled with hero tactics and techniques, correct?" Senshi asked.

"Well yes, but this is way different-"

"No, it's not." Senshi responded with a small smile, "Just by looking at me once you were able to know what I did and applied it to others. That is not something anyone could do. You have talent; make sure you use it well."

Midoriya was shocked at his teacher's words. No one had ever said anything positive about his notebooks or his note taking skills. Everyone had made fun of his notebooks to the point where Izuku was embarrassed to show it off to anyone. However, Izuku did not feel that way now. Now, he was proud to have his Hero Journals.

"I will Sensei," Midoriya said.

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Senshi yelled.

* * *

 **NIGHT TIME:**

 _'Alright, homework's done and I'm done with my workout, let's watch these videos,_ ' Midoriya was thinking as he put the DVDs in his Computer.

 _'_ _Oh, so he's using his footwork to distract his opponent, neat.'_

 _'_ _OH MY GOD HE JUST GOT PUNCHED OUT OF THE RING.'_

 _'_ _COME ON JOE; BEAT HIM WITH EVERYTHING YOU GOT.'_

 _'_ _COME ON IPPO, YOU CAN BEAT SENDO.'_

 _'_ _HOW DID COULD EAGLE LOSE?'_

"IZUKU, what are you doing?" Inko asked. Izuku turned to his mother, who for some reason was wearing pajamas.

"I'm just watching some videos. Why, is something wrong?" Izuku asked.

"Yes, it's six and you're not dressed yet" Inko replied.

"Alright, I'll go take a shower," Izuku said.

"In the morning," his mother added. Izuku eyes seemed to explode.

"Oh no, I'm going to be late for school!"

* * *

 **LATER:**

"Alright, classes, Midterms are coming up so you better-can someone please wake Midoriya up?" a teacher asked his class. All the students laughed at the misfortune of the quirkless student, all except one blond student. A bell rang, signaling the end of the school day. "Alright remember what I just said, you all better study!" The teacher said. Most of the students left with their friends as Midoriya started to wake from his nap.

"Hey Bakugou, are you going to the gym again? It's alright to rest every now and again," his long finger friend said.

"FUCK OFF, I'm going to work out," Bakugou yelled as he left the classroom.

"Man, he's been the same ever since we met that guy," the boy with sharp teeth, said. The two boys did not notice Izuku leaving the class.

 **JAKKU PARK:**

"Hey Midoriya, you're la- WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Senshi asked. Midoriya's eyes were down and his face looked depressed. The tired face also reminded Senshi of someone he once fought a long time ago.

"Sorry Sensei, I spent all night watching those boxing matches," Midoriya responded.

"You were supposed to watch one or two not all of them!" Senshi replied, mouth agape at the youngster's eagerness.

"Sorry," Midoriya said.

"Sit down at that bench, get some rest," Senshi said. Izuku sat down to let his eyes rest under the hot sun. After a few minutes of sleep, cold water rained down on the boy's head.

Izuku felt a sudden cold rush hit him as he jumped up from his nap. "Morning sleepy head how was your nap? " Senshi sarcastically asked.

"Was that really necessary?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes, it's very hot today so hydration is important. In addition, I got another bottle of water just for you, just in case you get thirsty. I recommend that you wait before you drink it." Senshi threw Midoriya a cold bottle of water.

"Thank you, so what are we doing today?" Midoriya asked.

"Running, speed is very important in a fight. So, we're going on a jog to improve your speed." Senshi said. After a few stretches, Midoriya and Senshi left the park and went out for a jog.

* * *

 **TWO HOURS LATER:**

"Senshi, you said we were going on a jog, *Pant* but… We've already jogged 10 miles!" Midoriya complained as he desperately tried to catch up to his teacher.

"We've got two more miles to do, so quit whining and hurry up," Senshi yelled. Izuku tried again to reach his teacher but stopped when he felt something weird in his stomach. Stopping by a nearby bush, Izuku vomited. When Senshi saw his student vomit into a bush, he stopped and threw Izuku another water bottle.

"Let's rest, for now, drink up." Senshi said.

Izuku desperately grabbed the water bottle. Izuku took a sip before spitting into the bush. Izuku was sweating up a storm and yet, his teacher was the opposite.

"Hey Sensei, how are you doing that?" Midoriya asked. Despite being one of the hottest days in the year, Senshi was barely sweating.

"It's a technique I learned in my teenage years. I can control my body temperature at will. So, no matter the weather, I'm at my best game." Senshi answered.

"That's amazing, how can you do that?" Midoriya asked.

"I'll teach you later on, for now, let's continue." Senshi said as he began to jog again.

"Oh no," Midoriya mumbled.

* * *

 **TWO WEEKS LATER:**

Midoriya was at Jakku Park again, he was practicing his jabs. His jabs had become much faster than before. Midoriya had also learned how to use the hook. In just a couple of weeks, Midoriya had grown stronger than before.

"Hey Midoriya, how are you doing?" Senshi asked.

"I'm doing very well," Midoriya replied.

"Great, today is very special. You're going to have your first fight today." Senshi said with a bland look and holding two thumbs-up.

"Fight?! But I thought you said I shouldn't start fights with others." Izuku said.

"I'm glad you remember that, but no this is different. It is just going to spar, not an actual fight. I believe this could be a good way to test your boxing skills." Senshi said.

"Oh alright… Who am I fighting?" Midoriya asked.

"Honestly, I forgot his name. I think it was either Kirishima or Ejiro."

* * *

 **AN: Second Chapter is out everyone. Also, I'm glad by the response the first chapter got. 150 Favorites, 196 followers and already in two communities, what a surprise. Anyhow, I want to talk about the OC a little bit. He is inspired by Kanoh Agito from Kengan Asura. It is a fighting manga that I recommend you read. Also, I'm not going to give his backstory just yet because I believe that it would be better to show it later for dramatic reasons. Fun Fact: I put references to other boxing manga in this chapter, good luck finding them. Also Next Chapter: Izuku VS Ejiro, who is the better boxer?**


	3. Izuku vs Kirishima, the first fight

**AN: Ok everyone, here it is, the first actual fight in this series. Because this my first time writing a fight, please let me know about anything I can improve. If you have issues please let me know**.

* * *

Midoriya and Senshi had to take a train ride to reach their destination. If not for the constant looks from bystanders due to Senshi's size, it would have been a regular train ride. However, there was something else that was bothering Midoriya. Although he had been training for weeks now, Midoriya was very nervous. This would be the first time that he actually fought someone, not as those curb stomping he used to receive from Bakugo, an actual fight, one where Izuku could stand a real chance of winning in the end. Izuku was not used to this happening to him.

There was something off about Midoriya and Senshi could clearly see it.

"You're nervous aren't you," Senshi said.

"Well, this is -the first time I'm actually fighting someone," Midoriya said.

"Don't worry about it, just keep calm and remember your training," Senshi said.

"Sensei how was your first fight?" Midoriya asked

* * *

"DIE YOU DEMONIC SPAWN," a full-grown man with a knife said to a four-year-old boy.

* * *

Senshi shook off the terrible memory from long ago.

"It was tough but in the end I won," Senshi said.

"Amazing, do you have any advice for me?" Midoriya asked.

"Keep calm, remember your training and observe your opponent. That's all I can really say," Senshi said.

"Well, do know anything about my opponent?" Midoriya asked.

"To be honest, not that much. All I know is that he is around your age and that he likes manly things. That's all I really know," Senshi said.

The pair arrived at their stop in just ten minutes.

"Also one thing I should let you know, that place is absolute hell. An unimaginable terror lies in that place," Senshi said. That caused Midoriya to shiver in fear. What kind of place is this even if struck fear in his teacher? With every step toward their destination, Midoriya's fear grew more and more. Until he realized that, the place that they were going to was a boxing gym.

"Wait, I thought you said this place was hell," Midoriya said.

"For me, it is, just trust me," Senshi said as he opened the door. Midoriya expected to see a scene that would have made him pissed his pants. Instead, he got a grown woman tackling his teacher to the ground.

"SHINU," the woman yelled as she tackled the man to the ground. The woman had short brown hair and light brown eyes. The woman was almost as Senshi. The woman was wearing a red sweatshirt and black workout shorts. This woman clearly look like she worked a lot, she even had a six-pack. In addition, for some reason, she was hugging Senshi liked her life depended on it.

"Get off of me Hageshi," Senshi said trying to get the woman off him.

"That's no way a person should treat their girlfriend"' the woman now named Hageshi.

"GIRLFRIEND," Midoriya yelled.

"Ex-girlfriend, remember," Shinu Senshi said.

"Technically we didn't break up," Hageshi said, "And who's this little cutie?"

"Hageshi this is my student Izuku Midoriya. Izuku Midoriya this is Hageshi Dageki, my ex-girlfriend," Senshi said.

"Hello there, nice to meet you," Midoriya said as took a bow.

"Wow, what nice manners. You're a lot nicer than most people I meet," Hageshi said, "What am I doing? We should go out Shinu."

"No, you know exactly why we are here," Senshi said.

"Come on have a little fun every now and then. I'm not the only girl who've you dated," Hageshi said.

"Wait, I recognize this place. Ms. Joke often gives this place, publicity. She said this place is her favorite to work out," Izuku said.

"Oh, hero fans aren't you. You are correct; Emi does promote this place a lot. Did you know she's been seeing someone lately, you think we should go on a double date Shinu?" Hageshi asked.

"NO, we're just here for a spar, nothing else," Senshi said.

"Alright fine, come in make sure you don't insult anyone," Hageshi said.

The inside looked like a traditional boxing gym. Items like punching bags, weightlifting station, and even some boxing rings filled the gym.

"Wait a second, let me call for him. KIRISHIMA COME OVER HERE RIGHT NOW," Hageshi yelled, scaring everyone in the entire gym, including Midoriya.

At the mention of his name, a black-haired boy around Izuku's age ran up to Hageshi and lowered his head.

"Yes sensei," the black haired boy said. The boy also appeared to be a little taller than Izuku and a little scar on his eye.

"How many miles did you run today?"

"Fourteen, exactly like you said sensei," Kirishima said.

"Good, now meet your sparring partner for today," Hageshi said. Kirishima looked up and saw an enormous man right in front of him.

"I FIGHTING HIM," Kirishima yelled while pointing to Senshi.

"No you idiot that's my boyfriend, your fighting the guy next to him," Hageshi said while pointing to Izuku.

"Oh, that makes sense. Wait, Boyfriend," Kirishima said.

"Forget about it, just gear up and get ready to brawl," Hageshi yelled.

"Izuku come with me," Senshi said. Izuku followed his teacher to the corner of the gym. "Here, put this on," Senshi said as he handed Midoriya headgear and a mouth guard.

"Don't worry about the mouth guard, it's new and I cleaned it just for you. Also, the helmet should be around your size," Senshi said.

"Um, Sensei are you sure I should wear this?" Midoriya asked.

"Midoriya trust me on this. Despite his appearance, this kid has a lot of power in his blows. He is also a weight class above you. In addition, he is used to dealing with tough blows from what I am seeing. So this will greatly help you, Senshi said.

"Alright, got any last minute tips?" Midoriya asked as he entered the ring.

"Observe that's all I can say."

A man entered the ring as a referee to state the rules, "The rules are simple, no kicking, no head butts or bites and you must hit above the waist."

"How about we add another rule," Hageshi suggested.

Senshi turned to her and asked, "What are you suggesting?"

"My student is training to be a pro-hero. Did you know that?" Hageshi asked. Izuku turned to Kirishima, who was also preparing for the fight.

 _'So he's trying to be a hero, just like me,'_ Izuku said in his head.

"I'm thinking we should allow them to use their quirks for this fight," Hageshi said. The woman's words had shocked both Izuku and Kirishima.

"But Sensei, are you sure about this. I don't want to hurt him," Kirishima said. "Kirishima, I appreciate your concern, but I do not want to hold back. I want you to go full force at me," Izuku said. Kirishima smiled before saying, "Such a manly thing to say. Alright, I'm going full force against you."

"Very well, you can use your quirks, as long as they don't break the rules. Now get to your corners," the referee said. Both Izuku and Kirishima did so. _'Alright, Kirishima doesn't know I don't have a quirk, so he's prepared for anything. However, I don't know what his quirk is, so I have to be prepared for anything,'_ Izuku said in his head. _'This person is brave I will give him that; let us see how he goes'_ Krishna was thinking. The referee showed off a bell saying, "Each round will last two minutes and there will be four rounds in total. When I ring this bell, the match will start."

Izuku went into a traditional boxing stance, left hand in front of the right. However, Kirishima put both hands right in front of his face, leaving space to allow his eyes to see.

 _'Peek-a-boo style, the same style used by Mike Tyson and Makunouchi Ippo. He has a strong defense'_ Izuku said in his head.

The referee rang the bell and yelled, "BEGIN."

Both Kirishima and Izuku rushed to each to other. Izuku used a left jab, but it struck Kirishima's arms instead of his chest. Kirishima in response threw a left hook at Midoriya's face. It connected, turning Midoriya's head and leaving a powerful impact.

 _'NANI, this is way much more strength than I expected. I should avoid brawling with him.'_ Izuku jumped away from Kirishima, however, Kirishima dashed right towards Izuku. Izuku, who was startled by how fast Kirishima, jumped into the corner.

 _'Oh no, I am in the corner. I need to get out or I'll be trapped,'_ Izuku was thinking. However, Kirishima rushed right towards Izuku, trapping the green haired boy in the corner.

Kirishima threw an uppercut right with his left hand at Midoriya's chest, leaving a powerful impact. Kirishima pulled back his right arm, preparing for a right jab.

 _'No, I cannot let end like this,'_ Midoriya said in his head, _'If it ends like this, then all of my training will be for nothing. All those miles run, all those pushups, and sit-ups, all for nothing. That's why I'M NOT GOING DOWN.'_ Kirishima threw his right jab, only for Izuku to counter with another right jab. Due to it being a counter, Kirishima felt more power, nearly causing him to lose his mouth guard. 'Crap, I got too cocky. This guy also has more power than I thought,' Kirishima said in his head. Kirishima threw another left hook, only for Izuku to counter it.

Both boys knew what was happening now. This fight had turned into a brawl.

Kirishima threw a left hook right at Midoriya's chest, which Midoriya barely blocked. Izuku used a right jab aimed for Kirishima's face; however, Kirishima dodged the jab. Kirishima threw an uppercut right towards Midoriya's chin. Midoriya barely dodged the attack and countered by striking Kirishima downwards turning his face sideways.

 _'Wait this is strange. Why does it feel like I'm punching a rock?'_ Izuku asked himself. Izuku's fist was still on Kirishima's face when Kirishima turned his head Izuku solved the mystery.

 _'_ _HE HAS A HARDING QUIRK. I know what his quirk now, but how can I counter against it?'_ Izuku asked himself.

The sudden use of Kirishima's quirk had startled Izuku, Kirishima used this chance to harden his arm and punch Izuku straight in the face. Izuku felt the full force of Kirishima's strongest attack, despite wearing a helmet. It was so strong that it caused Izuku to lose his mouth guard and blood came out of his nose. Izuku nearly fell down; the only thing that saved him was the ring of the bell. The first round was over, and Izuku was losing.

Izuku went to his corner, where Senshi was.

"Izuku, how many fingers am I holding?" Senshi asked.

"Two," Izuku replied.

"Good, now blow," Senshi said as put a Q-tip in Midoriya's nose. Midoriya blew out the blood in his nose, which was less than Senshi imagined.

"Now look, hardening quirks are strong, but they all have one weakness. Stamina, their hardening makes them heavier, slowing their movements and lowering the amount of energy they have. Keep your distance and keep on countering your counters are your best attack against him," Senshi said.

"Alright," Izuku replied as he put his mouth guard back on.

In the other corner, Kirishima was receiving advice as well.

"You're doing good Kirishima. A few more hits and he's done," Hageshi said.

"That's good, but I'm worried why he doesn't use his quirk," Kirishima said as spit into a bucket.

"It's most likely because it's a one hit K.O kind of quirk. If that is the case then you have to knock him out immediately. His body isn't that durable, so just focus on dealing out more attacks," Hageshi suggested. The bell rang, both teachers got out of the ring as the second round began.

Unlike the first round, Izuku stood still, waiting for Kirishima's attack. Kirishima rushed towards Izuku, preparing to attack. Harding his left arm, Kirishima threw a left jab. However, Izuku countered by using a right jab. Kirishima threw a right hook; however, Izuku dodged and punched Kirishima right in the gut. The blow had shaken Kirishima to the point where nearly lost his mouth guard.

 _'So he's going to dodge and counter. Not a manly way to fight, but still an effective one'_ Kirishima said in his head. Kirishima performed an uppercut, but Izuku responded by using a jab to the face. Luckily, for Kirishima, he hardened his face to protect himself from the punch.

 _'Wait I just noticed, Kirishima has only hardened one part of his body at a time. So If I attack multiple places at once, then his hardening will have no effect,'_ Izuku said in his head.

Kirishima tried to back dash away, but Izuku was faster. Izuku dashed to Kirishima at full speed. Kirishima expected Izuku to make that move. Kirishima threw a left hook and Izuku ducked to avoid it. However, it was a fluke and Kirishima performed an uppercut, which hit Izuku right in the jaw.

 _'I don't like to do this, but I don't like to lose either,'_ Kirishima said in his head.

 _'He's trying to trick me. By making believe, he is doing one attack when he is actually doing another. That may work on me once, but not a second time,'_ Izuku said in his head.

Kirishima was pretending to do a jab, but he was actually going to do a hook. Izuku saw right through this and dodged both attacks. Using this opportunity, Izuku punched Kirishima right in the stomach. Kirishima used the opportunity to harden his body, but Izuku then punched him right in the face. The punch was so strong that it almost knocked Kirishima out.

 _'_ _So he already figured out how my quirk works. This is bad, no one has is bad, no one has ever figured out my quirk this fast. Sensei was right I need to finish this fight fast,'_ Kirishima said in his head.

Kirishima started to go all out, throwing faster punches. Midoriya was dodging most of them; unfortunately, some of Kirishima's punches did hit Izuku.

 _'He's trying to finish this fight. If this is the case, then I need to stall,'_ Izuku said in his head.

Izuku did so by jumping away from Kirishima. However, that just put Izuku against the ropes. Kirishima took this chance and rushed to Izuku. Izuku tried to dodge, but he was hit right in the stomach. This slowed Izuku down enough for Kirishima to hit him with a harden jab right in the face. The punch was so strong that it knocked Izuku down on the ground.

"DOWN," the referee shouted.

"One, two, three," the referee said. Izuku was doing his best to stand up, going so far as to grab the ropes for support.

"Four, five," the referee stopped when Izuku fully got up.

"I can still fight," Izuku said as he put up his fists. The referee went up to Izuku and examined him.

"Alright continue," The referee said as the match continued.

Kirishima who was resting on the ropes rushed to Izuku. Izuku was trying to dodge Kirishima's punches but was still hit in the head and the chest. Izuku stumbled before dashing into the corner.

' _Not again,'_ Izuku said in his head.

Kirishima used this chance to finish the fight. Kirishima corned Izuku and laid down a barrage of punches. Izuku did his best to block, but his guard stood no chance against Kirishima's power. Kirishima also hardened his left hand to deal the same amount of power as his right hand. Izuku's defense was breaking down the more Kirishima struck. After a powerful hook to the liver, Izuku dropped his guard. Kirishima used this chance to throw a hardened right uppercut into Izuku's jaw.

This punch was so strong that it caused Izuku to lose his balance. It would have been his second down if Izuku did not grab on the ropes. Izuku's determination surprised Kirishima.

 _'I must admit, you keep surprising me Midoriya. I acknowledge your manly spirit and determination. However, I will not lose,'_ Kirishima was thinking as he threw another punch right to Izuku's stomach.

Izuku nearly lost his mouth guard from the blow but continued to hold on to the ropes. Kirishima continued to strike Izuku everywhere above the waist. Despite the contest attacks, Izuku continued to stand up. It was then that others in the gym started to watch the fight. Some of the members knew how strong Kirishima's punches were, that is why they were so amazed by the fact that this boy was withstanding all of his attacks.

 _'Well, I must admit I'm impressed by you Shinu. I thought you brought in a weak kid, but this boy has completely blown past my expectations. However, let's see if he has the strength to beat Ejiro,'_ Hageshi said in her head.

As she was observing the fight, the bell rang signaling the end of the second round. The end of this round was just like the end of the first round, with Izuku losing. However, Kirishima was also near the brink of defeat.

Izuku went to his corner, where his teacher was waiting with an ice pack.

"This is bad. How many fingers am I holding up?" Senshi asked.

"Three" Izuku replied.

"Good, you can still see. With your chest badly damaged, you cannot move as fast as before. However, your opponent is in the same boat" Senshi said. Midoriya peeked at Kirishima's corner. He saw Kirishima out of breath and exhausted.

"You've tried him out, all you've got to do is finish the fight," Senshi said. Midoriya put on his mouth guard and said: "Alright, the fight ends in this round."

Kirishima advice was different from Izuku.

"Kirishima, can you still go on?" Hageshi asked.

"Yes sensei, I can go on," Kirishima replied. He was lying through his teeth. Despite Hageshi, knowing something was wrong with her student, but chooses to obey his wishes.

"Ok, from what I can tell his chest is badly damaged. Just keep hitting him there and you're victory is guaranteed," Hageshi said.

"Sensei there's one more thing. I think he's discovered how my quirk works," Kirishima said. Hageshi froze in her tracks.

 _'High levels of determination and observation skills. What is he your son Shinu?'_ Hageshi asked herself.

"Seconds out," the referee said. Hageshi was forced to step out of the ring before she gave Kirishima advice.

Kirishima took his Peek-a-boo stance, while Izuku still took on his normal boxing stance. Kirishima slowly walked over to Izuku, prepared for any attack. However, Izuku stood perfectly still, as if he had not taken a harsh beating before.

 _'He must be waiting for me to attack and perform a counter,'_ Kirishima said to himself.

Kirishima was about to take another step when Izuku jumped away. Kirishima took this chance to dash towards Izuku, however soon learned his mistake.

Izuku did not actually jump but tricked Kirishima into thinking he did. Izuku did this to trick Kirishima to come closer to him. Using the opportunity, Izuku stepped in and threw a right jab aimed at Kirishima's face. Despite Kirishima hardening his face, the punch did a lot of damage to Kirishima. This was because Kirishima's hardening was starting to wear off from the overuse of it. Kirishima started to back away to avoid Izuku's attacks. However, Izuku would not let Kirishima escape.

Izuku started to threw punches randomly, all aiming for Kirishima's face. However, Kirishima dodged most of them. Unfortunately, for him, Izuku threw an uppercut right towards Kirishima's chin. It looked liked Kirishima dodged to everyone; however, he somehow fell down on the floor. This surprised mostly everyone who was watching, including the referee. This caused a delay in the referee's count.

"One, two, three," the referee counted.

"Wait I can still get up," Kirishima said as he started to get up. Yet, Kirishima fell down on his butt.

"Four, five, six, seven," the referee said, still not believing what he was seeing.

"Hold on, I can still fight," Kirishima said as he grabbed the rope. Even with the help of a rope, Kirishima still kept on falling down.

Nearly everyone in the gym had one thought on his or her mind _'What it is going on?'_

They had never encountered something like this before.

"Eight, nine," the referee said.

"Wait a second, hold on," Kirishima, pleaded.

"Ten," The referee said. Kirishima's eyes widen as he realized in the first time in his life that he lost. Izuku smiled because in the first time in his life he had won a fight.

"I won, I can't believe that I won," Izuku said to himself.

The sight of Kirishima losing still stunned the audience.

"If your all wondering let me explain," Senshi said.

"Kirishima didn't dodge the last uppercut Midoriya threw. The punch hit Kirishima's chin by one inch. That one-inch punch affected Kirishima's balance, preventing him from getting up," Senshi explained.

"Oh, so that's what happened. I thought it was because Kirishima was clumsy," Hageshi said.

"The effects should have dispersed by now. Trying standing up Kirishima," Senshi said. Kirishima could now stand up, though that did not help with his own spirit.

"Izuku, go wash off in the bathroom," Senshi said.

"Kirishima you do the same thing," Hageshi said. Both boys took off their gear and went to the bathroom.

"Shinu, how is this kid related to you?" Hageshi asked.

"He's just my student, nothing more and nothing less. Midoriya is not relative or child of a friend or someone famous, he's just my student," Senshi said.

"Alright, I believe you. However, does he know about your title?" Hageshi asked with a straight face.

"No, I hope he never learns," Senshi said with a saddened face.

"Are you sure, I'm sure anyone would be happy if they were learning from the King," Hageshi said.

"Trust me; the world I rule is not one Midoriya should know. He's a good kid," Senshi said.

"One last question, do you **'That thing'** under control?" Hageshi asked with a serious face.

Senshi faced her, and with an honest answer, he said, "I haven't heard **'HIM'** in two years. I have done so many things without **HIS** influence in my mind. For the first time in my life, I'm at peace," Senshi said.

"That's great; you've changed the last time I saw you," Hageshi said, "So do you want to go date?"

"Why do keep asking if you know the answer?" Senshi asked.

"Oh come on, we've haven't met in years. We can just come and talk in my house," Hageshi begged.

"Fine, but nothing else," Senshi said.

"Yay," Hageshi yelled.

 **THE RESTROOM:**

Izuku was currently washing his hands. Despite the fact that Izuku was fighting literally moments before, he felt refreshed. Like when you take a good shit. However, there was someone else in the room that was feeling very upset. Izuku saw that Kirishima look very sad after their fight.

"Kirishima, are you all right?" Izuku asked the black haired boy. Kirishima looked at Izuku before saying his thoughts.

"Midoriya, I'm going to get stronger and you better get stronger too. I want to beat you when you're even stronger," Kirishima said. Izuku was happy that Kirishima was feeling better.

"Alright, by the way, I have some questions regarding your quirk," Izuku said.

"Oh yeah I was wondering, why didn't use your quirk in our fight?" Kirishima asked.

Izuku froze on the spot.

"Well, the thing is," Midoriya did not want to say it, "I'm quirkless."

Midoriya was scared, this was probably the first friend he has had in so long, and the fact that he was quirkless was going to ruin it.

"Damn, I thought it was because you were holding back on me," Kirishima said as he put his head behind his head.

"No, I would never do that," Izuku said.

"Alright, by the way, what do you want to be when you grow up? I want to be a hero just like Crimson Riot," Kirishima proudly said.

"Well, I'm trying to be a hero just like All Might," Izuku said.

"All Might, does that mean you're going to U.A?" Kirishima asked.

"Yeah, it may seem foolish, but that won't stop me from trying," Izuku said.

"I'm going to U.A as well. Who knows, we might even be classmates," Kirishima said.

"I hope so," Izuku responded.

Later, Izuku and Senshi left the gym, with Izuku gaining a new friend.

"So how did I do?" Izuku asked.

"Well some of your attacks were sluggish, we need to improve your durability and one of the reasons that you won was because you were wearing headgear," Senshi explained.

"Oh," Izuku said while lowering his head.

"But despite all of that, you did pretty well," Senshi said. That brought a simile to Izuku's face.

"Hey, do you have a favorite Ice cream place?" Senshi answered.

"Well I do like the Hoth's Ice Cream place," Izuku answered.

"All right, I think there's one nearby. Let's go there," Senshi said.

Back at the gym, his teacher was scolding Kirishima.

"Well you lost, nothing can change that," Hageshi said.

"I'm so sorry," Kirishima said.

"Like I said, nothing we can do about it. However," She put a finger on Kirishima's head. Kirishima hardened his head as he was pushed into the ground.

* * *

Hageshi Dageki Quirk: Double Weight. Anything she touches with her fingers will double the weight on it. However, she can only do it for three items at max and too much use can cause vomiting.

* * *

"We're going to have improved everything about you now," Hageshi said with a menacing tone.

"Yes Sensei," Kirishima said.

"Auntie, what's going on?" a brown-haired girl asked. Hageshi diverted Kirishima and hugged her niece.

"Ochako, my sweet little niece. How are you?" Hageshi asked.

"I came to check on you Auntie," Ochako said.

"You're so kind, why don't you have a boyfriend?" Hageshi asked. Ochako blushed at the mention of a boyfriend.

"Oh don't be upset I'm just teasing you," Hageshi said. Ochako noticed Kirishima still stuck in the ground.

"What happened to you Kirishima?" Ochako asked.

"He just lost his first fight, so now he has to do thirty minutes of planking," Hageshi said.

"Oh no," Kirishima said. He was not that good at planking.

 _'Kirishima lost, I wonder who beat him,'_ Ochako was thinking.

Meanwhile, Izuku and Shinu were ordering some Ice cream.

"I'll take the All Might Special please," Izuku said.

"I'll have chocolate," Senshi said as he put some yen down on the counter. After they received their Ice cream, they both sat down at a table.

"You're really like All Might doesn't you," Senshi said.

"Of course, he's the number one hero after all," Izuku, said as he licked his Ice cream.

"Also, Hageshi mentioned that you've dated other girls. What was that all about?" Izuku asked.

"Funny thing, when I was younger, I was one hell of a playboy," Senshi explained,"I had tons of girls, sometimes even in one day."

"Man I'm jealous, I don't think no girl would want me," Izuku said.

"Don't say that all you need is confidence and kindness," Senshi said.

"Thank you Sensei," Izuku said as eat his ice cream.

He saw his teacher write something down on a napkin.

"What are you writing down sensei?" Izuku asked.

"My home address, we can't keep using the park anymore so we're going to use my house from now on," Senshi explained.

"Okay, so what are we going to learn next? Some new boxing moves," Izuku said.

"Kid if just use boxing, you'll never get to my level," Senshi said, "Tomorrow, I'm teaching you Karate."

* * *

AN: Well here it is, the third chapter in this series. Fun fact: the reason I'm not bolding this like most of the time. Well, that is because I want to talk about **HIM**. For those wondering, **HIM** will play an important part in the story. I can't say what or how because that would be a spoiler. Also, I'm the reason why I'm bolding HIM is that I think it would be a cool creative choice. One more thing for non-Manga readers, the reason Kirishima has black hair is that he dyed it in the manga. Next chapter, The art of Karate.


	4. Karate and Meeting Someone Special

**AN: For those who don't know I became very sick when writing this chapter. That's the cause for the delay. I'm fine now so don't worry.**

* * *

In a dark and barren wasteland, All Might was bleeding all over his massive body. All Might's iconic face has been badly damaged and lost a lot of skin. The hero's legs were broken, to the point where his body collapsed down to the ground. His stomach had a hole the size of a cannonball in it.

The person responsible was Shinu Senshi. Well, a part of Shinu Senshi. Senshi's pupils had disappeared and a wide demonic grin had appeared on his mouth. The face looked too unnatural for a human to make.

" **WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS? WE WERE ONCE FRIENDS** **,** " All Might said.

" ** _FRIENDS_** ," he strange Senshi said, " ** _WOULD FRIENDS BETRAY EACH OTHER BEHIND THEIR BACKS. FRIENDS DON'T KEEP SECRETS FROM EACH OTHER._** "

" **I HAD TOO, ONE FOR ALL IS TOO BIG OF A SECRET FOR THE WORLD TO KNOW** ," All Might said. Senshi just laughed.

" ** _YOU CAN SAY ALL THAT YOU WANT. THAT'S NOT GOING TO PREVENT THE INEVITABLE, AND IM GOING TO ENJOY EVERY SECOND OF IT,_** " the strange Senshi said. The strange Shinu then wrapped one of his hands around All Might's neck and started to squeeze.

All Might struggled to break free of the chokehold, but he no longer had his massive strength. Blood started to come out of his neck and All Might's eyes turned red. The symbol of peace was dying.

" ** _GOODBYE, YOU BASTARD,_** " the weird Senshi said as he raised his free fist.

"NO," someone cried out as they tackled Senshi off All Might. For some reason, All Might vanished like smoke in the wind.

" ** _YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT,_** " Shinu Senshi said to

Shinu Senshi!? Except this, one looked exactly like the normal one.

"How are you still alive? I GOT RID OF YOU," Senshi yelled.

" ** _RID OF ME, YOU CAN'T GET RID OF ME. THAT OLD MAN WAS A FOOL TO BELIEVE HE COULD,_** " the other Senshi said.

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT MY SENSEI LIKE THAT," the normal Senshi yelled.

" ** _I CAN TALK ABOUT THAT OLD FOOL HOWEVER I WANT,_** " the other Senshi said.

"Why are you even doing this? To mess with my mind," Senshi asked. " ** _TO REMIND YOU WHAT WE ARE MESSING,_** " the darker Senshi, said, " ** _WE SPENT YEARS OF OUR LIFE FIGHTING, KILLING, FOR THIS MOMENT. YET YOU THREW IT ALL AWAY BECAUSE YOU FELT BAD._** "

"You knew damn well that's not it," the real Senshi said.

" ** _AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW. FAILING JOB INTERVIEWS FOR A JANITOR, HOW DID WE FALL SO LOW? WE WERE THE KING, AND NOW WE ARE NOTHING. WE SHOULD MAKE USE OF WHAT LITTLE TIME WE HAVE LEFT,_** " the dark Senshi said.

"I will rather die as nothing than what I was before," Senshi replied.

The dark Shinu paused before saying, " ** _YOU WANT TO FIGHT HIM, DON'T YOU._** "

"All Might, I told you I want nothing from that life anymore."

" ** _NOT ALL MIGHT, MIDORIYA._** "

* * *

Shinu Senshi woke up drenched in sweat. It was just a nightmare. A horrible nightmare that should not have happened in the first place. It has been two years since Shinu heard **HIS** voice in his head. Shinu hoped it would have gone the rest of his life without hearing **HIM** ever again. It could have been just a dream and **HE** was not there. There was no way he could ever want to fight Midoriya, that kid is nowhere near his level.

 _However, Midoriya did do pretty well in his first fight. His observation skills are even better than mine are. In a couple of years who knows how strong he may become._

...

Senshi hit himself on the head. What was he thinking? Midoriya was just a kid. Not wanting to take any risks, Senshi grabbed a paper and pen and started to write to his old sensei in Mandarin.

 _Dear Sensei,_

 _I heard_ _ **HIS**_ _voice again. I do not know if it was from a dream or I am just going crazy. I am going to get a phone so I can contact you more often. Write back to me when you get this. In addition, I have a student now. He is training to be a hero just like you. I just know he is going to make me proud._

 _From your former student Shinu Senshi._

"What a strange way to start the day," Senshi said to himself.

* * *

Izuku was puzzled. He believed he was going to a normal apartment or household. However, the address he had was to the entrance of a local forest.

"Hey kid, what are you doing here," a man called out.

"Oh sorry, I'm looking for this home address," Midoriya said, showing the man the address,

"Kid, tell what you intend to do up there?" the man asked.

"Oh just some training," Midoriya asked.

"Let me tell you something kid, don't piss off the man who lives here," the man told Midoriya.

"Why not?" Midoriya asked out of curiosity.

"This forest used to have tons of animals, from the biggest bear to the smallest squirrel. However, that all changed when that man came. Suddenly ever animal who lived here moved away, the only animals here are the fish in the local pond. That is not even the worst part. Tons of weirdoes come over to face that man. All of them have been utterly defeated. I've seen many horrifying things in my day, but nothing compares to that man." Midoriya was scared beyond all belief.

"Dan please stop scaring the kid," Senshi yelled out.

"Oh, come on. I'm old let me have fun in my life," the man now know as Dan said.

"You are a park ranger, I'm sure scaring your customer is against your work code," Senshi said.

"You are no fun. Why did you come down anyways?" Dan asked.

"I'm just dropping off mail, and Midoriya once I'm done we can start training," Senshi said.

"Ok sensei," Midoriya replied.

"Oh, someone's a teacher now. How long has that been going on?" Dan asked.

"About a month," Midoriya said.

"So you finally got a job after all," Dan, laughed.

"What does he mean by now sensei?" Midoriya asked.

"Nothing, he's just an old man," Senshi said in embarrassment. Dan laughed at Senshi's comment.

"Come with me Midoriya, I going to show you where I live," Senshi said.

"Don't have high hopes kid," Dan yelled out.

"Sensei, what does he mean by that?" Midoriya asked. "You'll see," Senshi said in an angry tone.

Senshi showed Midoriya a path leading into the forest. "Up here is where my house is. It's a long path, just letting you know," Senshi said.

"Okay," Midoriya replied.

At first, Midoriya believed that it was not that long of a walk. However, the longer it went, the harder it was to climb the mountain. The trail seemed like it would never end. The further up the mountain they went, the harder it was for Midoriya.

 _'_ _Sensei goes through something like this every day. I know he's strong, but this is even worse than the thirteen-mile run,'_ Izuku said in his head, _'I know I can ask Sensei some questions to pass the time.'_

"So sensei, why did you start practicing martial arts in the first place?" Izuku asked.

"Well, to be honest, I was a brawler in my middle school days. I fought I many people and always came on top. However, I met someone stronger than me. Ever since then I trained myself to learn everything about Martial arts," Sensei replied.

"Did you ever fight that person?" Izuku asked.

Senshi stopped, "No, I don't think he would like what I've done."

Midoriya was confused.

"We're here," Senshi said, pointing to an old looking dojo.

 _'_ _So this is Sensei's house'_ Midoriya said in his head.

"Midoriya, were we followed?" Senshi asked.

Midoriya was confused until the trees around him started to shake. Out from the trees, a strangely dressed man. The man wore a bright orange jumpsuit and a hand band with a leaf on it. "My name is Narawhore Uzumoki; I am a ninja from the hidden grass village. With the power of the eight and a half clawed wolf, I will beat-" the man did not finish his sentence.

With a single punch, Senshi sent the man flying. The man crashed into some trees and knocked down the trees with him. "A ninja's greatest strength is their stealth. Your outfit and the fact that you just revealed yourself prove your stupidity," Senshi said.

"Come on Midoriya, we got training to do," Senshi said.

"What should we do about him?"Midoriya asked, pointing to Narawhore.

"Do not worry, someone always comes up and picks them up. I also held back against him so he'll live" Senshi did.

Once inside, Izuku saw that the dojo had loads of fighting equipment. It was similar to the boxing gym he previously went to, however, this was different. The equipment looked old and the large amounts of dust did not help it. "Sorry about the condition of this place, I don't have a lot of visitors," Senshi said.

"its okay," Izuku said, _'This reminds me of the time I went to Kacchan's house. This is just as messy.'_

"So, Midoriya, what separates Boxing from Karate?" Senshi asks.

"Well, Karate uses kicks, unlike boxing that only uses punches," Izuku, responded.

"Correct, so that is where we will start off with. I'm going to teach you how to kick," Senshi said. He took out a large kicking mat and held it to his side. "Try doing a high kick aimed for my head," Senshi said.

Izuku tried to do a high kick but performed badly. "Okay I see what you need to improve on," Senshi said, "Look how I kick." Senshi then moved a few paces back. With a swift motion, he cut the air with his leg.

"Notice any differences?" Senshi asked,

"No, not really," Izuku responded.

"Okay then, trying doing another high kick," Senshi said.

Midoriya did so again, but this time, Senshi grabbed his leg in the air. "The difference between my kick and yours is the hips. I am moving my hips forward, which allows me to use my upper body strength. When your hips don't move, it cuts off the power of from your upper body," Senshi explained. "Try doing it again."

Izuku took a few paces back, before unleashing another kick, this time moving his hips. "I feel like I did something wrong," Midoriya said.

"Well, you just started with Kicks so you won't be an expert instantly. I recommend practicing kicking at home," Senshi said. "One more thing, I should try teaching actually Karate techniques. The most basic technique is the straight punch. Let me demonstrate," Senshi said.

Senshi position his left fist right next to his stomach. He then performed a straight punch with his right hand. Senshi then moved his right fist into the same position as his left and performed a straight punch with his left.

"This technique is called the Straight punch. This punch is different from the jab. It's pretty simple so that's why I'm going to teach you it first," Senshi explained, "Try it out."

Izuku tried the straight punch exactly like Senshi.

"Okay, just like that. Now let us talk about some exercises. We should do some exercises to not only improve your kicks but also your durability," Senshi said.

"Alright, what do you think I should do?" Izuku asked.

"First thing, planking. I recommend that should be added to your workout. Also, we don't you try doing some now," Senshi said.

"Alright," Midoriya said as he went down into a planking position. "How long do I have to do this?" Izuku asked. "Until I say so," Senshi replied. Senshi then went into another room.

 _'_ _How long is this going to take?'_ Izuku asked himself.

Senshi then exited the room, wearing a different set of clothes. "I'm going out when I come back you better still be in the same position," Senshi said as he left the dojo.

 _'_ _Oh No,_ ' Izuku said in his head as he felt his body weaken.

* * *

 **ONE HOUR LATER:**

"I'm back," Senshi said as he was holding two boxes containing a house phone and a regular cell phone. "Izuku how are you?" Senshi asked,

"Awful," Midoriya said as he was in the same position as before. "You can get up now," Senshi said.

Midoriya's body collapsed to the ground. "Well, you're not dead," Senshi committed.

"I feel dead," Izuku said. "That means you're alive," Senshi said, "By the way do you think you can still go on?"

"I … feel weird," Izuku said as he got up. Midoriya then began to see black. The last time he heard was"MIDORIYA!"

* * *

Izuku woke up in his bed. However, he that cannot be right, he was just in his Sensei's house. So why was he back home? Izuku looked around his room, his All Might collection was still here, so this was definitely his room. However, the question remained, how was he here?

Izuku pressed his ear against the door to the room. He heard two people talking, but could not hear them. However, one voice sounded like his mother. Taking a brave move, Izuku opened the door. The green haired bit turn went to the living room where he could now hear the voices.

"I knew Midoriya was an All Might fan, but I didn't know he was this much of a fan."

"Oh please, you should see his All Might pajamas, we got him so many."

"I thought he had two."

"It's brave to think he only had two."

Izuku finally saw the two people talking, and what a shock it was. His mom and his sensei were talking to each other, with a photo album in his mom's hands.

"Mom, Sensei, what's going on?" Izuku asked.

"Morning Sleep Beauty how was your nap?" Senshi asked.

"Fine, but what happened?" Izuku asked.

"Well you passed out so I took you home," Senshi said, "And your mother is amazing. I can see where you get all of your good traits came from."

"Oh, you're so kind," Inko replied.

"She even helped me set up my phone, so you can contact me whenever you want," Senshi said.

"Really, that's great," Izuku said,

"And he has shown me some exercise that I can do," Inko said.

"Well I better get going; I need to go somewhere right now. Midoriya I left you some a paper containing some exercises to do. They're not as intense as what you did earlier today so I think you should be good," Senshi said.

"Are you sure you can't stay for some tea?" Inko asked.

"I would love too, but this is urgent," Senshi said.

"I understand, come back anytime," Inko said as she waved Senshi goodbye.

"Goodbye Sensei," Izuku said as he waved his teacher goodbye.

After he left the Midoriya household, Inko asked a question to her son. "Izuku why didn't you tell me your teacher was as big as All Might?" his mother asked.

"Oh, well I guess it wasn't that important to mention," Izuku said.

"Next time, let me know before I have a heart attack," Inko Midoriya told her son.

"Alright, I will," Izuku said.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER:**

Izuku raised his leg in the air and performed a strong high kick against a kicking mat. 'That's a very good kick Midoriya. You've improved a lot," Senshi said.

"Thank you Sensei, do you want to see my straight punch now?" Izuku asked his teacher.

"Sure, why not," Senshi said. Izuku took a few paces back and started to perform the straight punch.

"That's excellent, your punches have improved a lot," Senshi committed.

"Thank you Sensei," Izuku said.

"Well now, let's go on to some other Karate techniques," Senshi said, "Try punching me."

"Are you sure? Someone could get hurt," Izuku asked.

"Oh don't worry, I won't get hurt," Senshi said.

 _'_ _I was talking about myself,'_ Izuku said in his head.

Izuku went into his normal boxing stance. With a quick movement, Izuku unleashed his fastest jab. However, Senshi placed his hand against Midoriya's arm, diverting his punch away.

"This is a traditional way of blocking on Karate. This move can be used for attacks from above and down low. When you used this, you can also attack your opponent" Senshi then moved his hand that was blocking Midoriya's punch and threw a punch right towards his face.

It did not connect but stopped right in front of Izuku's face. "See why this is so effective," Senshi said.

"Wow," Izuku said with a smile on his face.

"I believe this could help you learn," Senshi said as he took out a wooden dummy half his size with multiple poles sticking out.

"I think I've seen this before in a lot of movies" Izuku commented.

"Well this is way different than the movies," Senshi said, "Here's why." With a single movement of his hand, Senshi was able to spin the dummy around like a top. It spun so fast that Izuku could barely see its movements.

When it stopped spinning, Izuku asked one thing. "Am I going to train with that?" he asked. Senshi nodded, "It's either that or I can do instead."

"Well, machine it is," Izuku said.

* * *

 **A FEW HOURS LATER:**

"Well it's getting late, I think I would be best if we end our training now," Senshi said.

"I agree with that," Izuku said as his face was now bruised in a comedic way.

"Just take a long jog, that's it for today," Senshi said.

"Great," Izuku said as he left the building. Senshi waited for a long time before he started to chuckle. Then he started to laugh wildly.

 _'_ _I shouldn't, my student's beat up face isn't that funny,'_ Senshi said to himself. "BUT IT IS, HAHHAHAHAHA," Senshi laughed aloud.

 **CRASHED**

A man burst through the wall. The man had black hair with blue eyes. The man was wearing a white sleeved shirt with dark blue pants. The man also held a backward sword.

"My name is Sasgay Uchiwawa, I heard you were the man who defeated Narawhore," the man now known as Sasgay said.

"Yeah, what are gay for him?" Senshi joked.

"DO NOT ENCOURAGE THE FAN'S," Sasgay yelled, "But that is not why I am here. I am here to honor my ancestors." Sasgay then took out his sword. His eyes then changed from black to dark red. "With the Shitingan, my family's prized weapon, I will bring honor back to my dead clan. I am the last survivor of the Uchiwawa massacre that happened-"

 _'_ _Oh my god is he going to me his whole life story.'_

 _"_ I then dedicated my life to-"

 _'_ _Holy Shit he is telling me his life story.'_

"When I was bitten by a big snake man, I gained the powers of a-"

 _'_ _You know I can go for some Mexican right about now. I've been having way too much fish lately.'_

"After abandoning my village and leaving the girl who liked me for some reason, I joined a-"

 _'_ _Are there any Mexican restaurants in Japan. I hope so, I haven't had Mexican in ages.'_

"After killing my brother I discovered my family was killed because-"

 _'_ _You know, this guy looks like a mascot for Hot Topic. He could make some real money as one.'_

"I then fought my former allies when-"

"Are you just going to talk or are we going to fight?" Senshi angrily asked.

"Well have it your way," Sasgay yelled. Lighting formed on his blade. "As the last of the Uchiwawa's, I WILL DEFEAT YOU," Sasgay yelled out. He then rushed at the speed of lighting towards the huge man.

Only to be kicked right in the groin. The full force of the kick instantly crushed Sasgay balls. Sasgay collapsed to the ground, holding his crotch

"Well, you were right on one thing. You are the last of whatever you are," Senshi said. He then took out his new phone and said"Two things, I have to get going and when I get back you had better not be in here or take anything. If so then you'll lose more than your balls."

Senshi then left the dojo, leaving Sasgay alone and broken. "Let us see the wonders of modern technology. Hey Siri, Mexican Restaurants near me," Senshi said to his phone.

"Okay, I found five results for Mexican cults near you," Siri replied in a dull robotic voice.

 _'_ _What the fuck?'_

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE:**

Izuku was sprinting all the way home. This was training Izuku did that not even his sensei knew. Izuku knew his Ace was not in his strength but in his speed. So Izuku had been running to school to Sensei's house and them to his home. He also did this with his backpack on, making the journeys even hard. However, despite all this, Izuku continued to do these runs. Even once when it was raining, Izuku did not slow down. However, Izuku stopped to see something that caught his eye.

"Teenage Muay Thai fighter has gained a huge cult following online," was the title on TV.

"Yes, Daikaku this boy is earning worldwide fame. Although public fighting or sports itself had faded from popularity because of the rise of quirks, Thailand still has Muay Thai competitions. One of these Muay Thai fighters is a boy named Chaisai Chakrii. Despite being thirteen years old, Chakrii has proven himself to be among one of the best fighters in history. Our reporter Yu Shimamura is now interviewing the young fighter. Now to you Shimamura."

"Thank you Daikaku," Shimamura said as she now appeared on the screen. "I am currently standing the dojo of Chanchai Chakrii, which is also where Thailand's top hero originated from. Here is Chakrii now," the reporter said.

The Moment the Muay Thai fighter appeared on screen, Izuku felt something. His entire body went cold. _'What is this?'_ Izuku asked himself. He only felt this before when Kacchan antagonized him.

 _'_ _I'm scared but why?_ ' Izuku asked himself. Chakrii did not appear very imposing. He had light brown skin with brown hair and brown eyes. Chakrii was also the same height and age as Izuku.

Izuku was not the only one feeling this pressure, the reporter on screen looked visibly shaken.

Another man was with Chakrii. "Everyone, this is Charkii's personal translator. He will be translating everything that Chakrii says into Japanese," the reporter said.

Chakrii said something in Thai, which his translator interpreted. "Chakrii says that he is happy to have this opportunity," his translator said.

"I'm glad he is," the reporter replied. After Chakrii sat down, the reporter began to asked questions. "So Chakrii, there are many rumors that you have received scholarships from hero schools like U.A and Thailand's own international hero school. Are these rumors true?" the reporter asked.

Chakrii answered which his translator explaining, "I am not one to brag but yes these rumors are true."

"Another question that is also on everyone's mind, why did you start competing in Muay Thai?" The reporter asked the teen.

"I can answer this one," the translator said, "So see, Chakrii always wanted to fight strong people. So being a Muay Thai fighter was his way of doing so," the translator said.

"Okay, one thing that has made you very popular is how you often fight against opponents who use other martial arts. Why exactly do you do this?" the reporter asked.

Chakrii smiled and said something in Thai. However, despite not knowing what he said, the sentence sends shivers down Izuku's spine. Even the translator looked scared.

"What did he say?" the reporter nervously asked.

"He said," the translator was obviously scared, "He said that would accept all challengers. No matter the circumstances."

Izuku was so distracted by the T.V that he did not notice a brown hair girl accidentally trip onto him.

"Oh, I am so sorry. I wasn't paying attention," the girl said as she held her hand out.

"It's no problem I perfectly fine," Izuku said as he grabbed her hand for support.

"Come on Uraraka, no time for-" a black haired boy said as he entered into the conversation. However, he then saw Izuku and recognized him

"MIDORIYA/KIRISHIMA," the two boys yelled.

"How have you been?" Kirishima asked.

"I've been doing great. How are you doing?" Izuku replied.

"Training's been hard, but besides that, I've been doing well," the black haired boy answered.

"Excuse me," both boys turned to face the voice, 'Kirishima, who is this?"

"Oh sorry, Uraraka, this is Izuku Midoriya, the guy who kicked my ass," Kirishima said.

"Don't say it like that," Izuku said.

"Oh, so you were the one that beat Kirishima, I really wanted to meet you," the brown haired girl said, "My name is Ochako Uraraka."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you," Izuku said as he shook her hand.

"Unfortunately we have to go. If we don't hurry, we will get severely punished," Kirishima said.

"Okay, bye Izuku. I hope we meet again," Uraraka said.

"Goodbye," Izuku said as he waved his new friend goodbye.

 _'_ _What was I doing again? Oh right going home.'_

* * *

 **THREE DAYS LATER:**

"Your defense is greatly improving," Senshi committed. Izuku was blocking nearly every pole and was even scoring a few hits.

"Thank you Sensei," Izuku said as the wooden dummy stopped spinning.

"Well, I guess that's enough of the dummy," Senshi said.

"Then what are we going to do now Sensei?" Izuku asked.

"Seeing how your counters really improved your last fighting, we are going to improve that as well. Your offense also needs some work as well. There are three techniques that could help you," Sensei said.

"What techniques are those?" Midoriya asked.

"I'll tell you later. However for training, I'm going to attack you up and you need to block and counterattack," Senshi said.

"You're kidding right," Izuku nervously asked.

"Nope, you better be ready Midoriya," Senshi said.

 _'_ _Oh No.'_

* * *

 **THREE WEEKS LATER:**

"So Midoriya, you've finally threw a counterattack," Senshi said. He had thrown a punched, but Midoriya had used one of the techniques and punched Senshi right in the stomach.

"Does that mean training is over now?" Midoriya asked. His face and whole body were bruised from the training.

"Yeah, go rest now. When you're healed go call me, I have another fight for you," Senshi said.

"What should I do until then?" Midoriya asked.

"Take it easy and rest. You have been training for a long time. You should take a rest every now and then," Senshi said.

"Okay Sensei," Izuku said,

"Also say hi to your Mom for me. She's a really nice woman," Senshi said.

"Sensei, you're not dating my mom are you?" Izuku asked.

"No, I'm single, for now," Senshi said, "Plus I'm more into women who put up a fight, like Hageshi Dageki."

"Oh speaking of that, I met Kirishima again," Izuku said.

"Really, how did that go?" Senshi asked his student.

"Great, he even had a friend with him that I liked. She was really nice," Izuku said.

"Wait a minute, She," Senshi turned his head to face Midoriya, "You sly dog. Did you get her number?"

"What, no I didn't," Izuku replied, "I mean she is cute." Midoriya suddenly realized what he just said and turned into a blushing mess.

Senshi laughed at his student's endeavors. "Well, did you at least get her name?" Senshi asked.

"Yeah, her name was Ochako Uraraka," Midoriya replied. Senshi put his finger on his chin.

"Uraraka, I've heard that name before," Senshi said, "But where? The construction company, no that is too obvious. Oh, now I remember, she's Hageshi's niece."

"Really, I didn't know that," Izuku replied.

"Yeah, apparently Hageshi has a sister that married a man with the Uraraka last name. I have met her sister before, but not her niece. What's she like?"

"Well, I only met her briefly, but she was really nice and friendly," Izuku said.

"You also said that she's cute," Senshi said.

"Wait no I take that back," Izuku said.

"So she's not cute then."

"No, I did not mean like that. I meant that she-" Izuku did not last long his stuttering had taken over. His words were barely understandable and not even Izuku himself understood what he was saying.

"Relax I'm just teasing you. I didn't mean it," Senshi said, "You know this kind of reminds me of the time Hageshi asked me out on a date."

"Really, can you tell me what happened?" Midoriya asked.

"Well, it all started a long time ago."

* * *

 **FLASHBACK:**

"Hot damn, another good fight Senshi. Fifty more wins and your title as the King is assured," a short man said as he handed Senshi a huge stack of money.

"Thank you; also keep on getting me fighters like her. The more fights I have, the stronger I become," a younger, shorter and less buff Senshi said.

"You got it, with my position I can guarantee you fights with anyone in the world. Even the number 1 hero if you want. Speaking of which, have you ever given thought of fighting him? You're not getting younger," the short man asked.

"Oh I do want to fight him, but I'm not strong enough yet, However when I do, it will be the greatest fight in human history," the younger Senshi said.

"I can't wait. Well I got to go, my business can't run itself," the short man said as a group of huge looking bodyguards escorted him.

Senshi was walking down a long corridor until he heard crying. The man stopped to hear where the crying was coming from. Turning around the corner, Senshi saw his former opponent Hageshi crying. She had her head covering her arms and she was sitting down on the ground.

"What happened to you?" Senshi said. She lifted her head, revealing a black eye and a cut above her left eye. It has also revealed that she was Hageshi Dageki.

"If it's because of your injuries, I will have you know that you almost ruptured my liver and broke a few ribs," Senshi said.

"YOU ASSHOLE THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THAT," the woman yelled. She threw a punch at the man, but her body lost most of its strength from her injuries. It did not help that Senshi easily dodged that punch, causing the woman to fall to the ground face first.

"Sorry about that. Need help," Senshi said as he offered her a hand.

"FUCK OFF," the woman yelled. She got up on her own and tried to put on a tough face. However, her tears gave away her vulnerability. She covered her face with her right hand, but it did not help much.

"You know just because we fought each doesn't mean you should be like that," Senshi said.

"Why do you care?" Hageshi asked.

Senshi remained silent, "I had a friend who taught me that no matter who it should be I should help everyone I can."

Hageshi Dageki was baffled by the man's words. "That sounds like something a hero would say," She committed. "Well, that guy always wanted to be a hero," Senshi said.

"Fine, if you must know, I really needed the money. My sister is going through some rough times and she has a baby coming. I wanted to be a good sister and aunt to them by getting them money. So I fought you and you know the rest," Hageshi explained.

Senshi reached into his pocket before taking out the money he just previously earned. "Take it, I don't need it," Senshi said.

Hageshi hesitantly took the money, before she looked at every one of the bills, 'This is about a million yen. Are you sure you want to give this to me?" Hageshi asked.

"I don't need it. I got enough money for a lifetime. Use it however you want," Senshi said. He was about to leave until Hageshi grabbed his shoulder.

"Are you free anytime soon?"

* * *

 **FLASHBACK TO THE FUTURE:**

"And that's the story," Senshi said to Midoriya.

"What a wonderful time that was," Hageshi said.

….

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET HERE?" Senshi asked with a shocked face.

"I have my ways," the grown woman said.

Midoriya was also surprised at the arrival of the grown woman. "We later went to my home and-"

"THERE IS A UNDERAGE CHILD HERE," Senshi yelled.

"We spent hours just doing-"

"MIDORIYA RUN," Senshi yelled.

Midoriya ran out the dojo at full speed, not looking behind him.

"Why are you here?" Senshi asked.

"Well, I kinda told my friend that I would go on a double date with her" Hageshi explained.

"Ok, what does-" Senshi finally understood what she meant.

"I promise I'll pay you back," Hageshi said, "I will even help you train your student if you want.

Senshi placed his hand on his face before reaching a conclusion. "All right, but under one circumstance, no matching clothing, that's it."

"Yippie, I can't wait for our date," Hageshi proudly said.

"Well, you better get going. You have a gym to run anyways," Senshi said.

Before she left, however, Hageshi planted a huge kiss on Senshi's lips. "Bye Shinu," Hageshi said as she left.

 _'_ _Damn woman,'_ Senshi said in his head, trying to hide the simile on his face.

* * *

 **FOUR DAYS LATER:**

Midoriya arrived at the destination his Sensei told him to go. After healing up, his Sensei told him to meet at this place. What Midoriya did not know was that this place was home to the biggest Karate Dojo in the world.

Kendo Karate, a dojo that is famous for its founder killing a tiger in a single attack. Despite it being around only for fifteen years, it became hugely popular. Even some heroes train here.

"Wow, you really know your stuff," Senshi committed appearing right behind Midoriya.

"AAAHHH," Midoriya yelled, "You scared me."

"Sorry about that. You were mumbling again by the way," Senshi said.

"Sorry, so what are we doing here?" Midoriya asked.

"I asked the owner of this dojo for a spare. He agreed one condition," Senshi said, "I'll show you later, but anyways you're fighting a green belt from what I heard."

"A green belt, to be honest, I thought I was going to fight a black belt," Izuku said.

"Don't have too many high hopes. They say a green belt here is on the same level as a black belt,' Senshi committed.

"If that's the case, then how's my opponent?" Izuku asked.

"To be honest, I don't even know. For I know, your opponent could be a mouse," Senshi said.

The duo entered the building; a receptionist who was working on her computer greeted them. "I was told that we should go to the top floor. That's where our appointment is," Senshi said as he guided Midoriya to the elevator. Once inside Midoriya asked a question lingering in the back of his mind.

"So sensei, do you know the owner?" Midoriya asked.

"Well, I did beat him once. This was before he famously killed a tiger in one blow thing," Senshi explained, "He most likely did that because he was upset at me. I mean, I did take off most of his teeth."

"Wait, please explain that," Izuku said.

"You'll see," Senshi said as they reached the top floor. The moment the elevator doors opened, Izuku's face was blown back by strong winds.

There were numerous people inside, all wearing black belts. They were practicing their straight punch when they noticed the duo by the elevator. "Hey Sensei, they're here," One of the black belts called out.

A large man nearly the size of Senshi came out. The man smiled, revealing that he only had half of his teeth left. "It's been so long since I saw you Senshi. How many years has it been?" the man asked.

"I believe it's been fourteen years Oikakete," Senshi replied.

"Damn, it's been so long since I had a good steak," the man now known as Oikakete said, "Well the past is in the past. Itsuka, your opponent is here."

Someone the age and size of Izuku game out of the group. "My name is Itsuka Kendo, pleased to meet you."

 _'_ _A GIRL!'_

* * *

AN: Fun Fact I use to do Karate when I was younger. I had to quit due to personal reasons. Anyways I think I put way too much foreshadowing in this chapter. Like way too much. Now two things I want to bring up in this chapter. For those wondering, Yes, _**HIM**_ was inspired by the formless personality of Kanoh Agito. I also use _**Bold and Italic**_ for **HIM'S** voice to make HIM appear crazier. That's why I also used **Bold and Underline** on All Might's voice, to make him appear more mighty and important.

Another thing, the fact that **HIM** and Senshi are so different was inspired by my favorite comic book rivalry, Batman and Joker (The Dark Knight is my favorite movie). There are two reason's why I did this. One, the MHA is basically a love letter to superheroes, so I thought why not add a superhero comparison to my story. **HIM** is wild and chaotic while Senshi is cool and analytical. I hope you enjoy this chapter and chapters to come.

 **NEXT TIME ON KING OF FIGHTING: FIGHTING A GIRL, HOW** **UNGENTLEMANLY, AND WHAT'S THIS THE TEACHER IS FIGHTING AS WELL.**


	5. Izuku vs Itsuka and Senshi vs Oikakete

**AN: I forgot to say this before, but** **Oikakete looks like Itsuka if she was male and an adult.**

* * *

The orange hair girl in front of him baffled Izuku. He was going to fight a girl. He cannot do that that was not heroic.

"Before we begin," Senshi said, "What are the rules?"

"Ok, the rules are no punching the face (kicks are allowed), no grabbing or throws, and you win when your opponent stays down for ten seconds. Is that fair enough?" Oikakete asked.

"I think it's fair," Midoriya said.

"Same here," Itsuka replied.

"Well, this is good," Oikakete, said," Now things are fair on both sides. Let's have a quick stretching session before the match begin."

Senshi then felt Midoriya tug at his shirt. "Can I talk to you for a little bit?"

"Sure, is something wrong?" Senshi asked his student.

"I can't fight a girl. That's not heroic," Izuku said.

"Midoriya, do you want people to look down on you?" Senshi asked.

"No, but what does that have to do with me fighting a girl?"

"Because that is what you are doing right now. You are looking down on her just because she is a girl. It is the same thing as judging someone because they are quirkless. If that is what is on your mind, then you will lose" Senshi said.

Midoriya wanted to reply to his sensei, but could not find the right words. "Alright stretching time is over. Let's begin the fight," Oikakete said.

"Wait a second," Midoriya said, but his pleas were unheard.

Itsuka pit on a traditional karate stance, Izuku nervously put on the same stance as Itsuka. _'If Midoriya keeps on acting likes this, he's going to lose,'_ Senshi said on his head.

"BEGIN," Oikakete, yelled as the fight began.

Itsuka immediately dashed right towards Izuku, with a straight punch. Izuku tried to back away but failed. Itsuka threw her straight punch right at Izuku's chest. Midoriya tried his best to block Kendo's punch, but failed and took a strong punch to the chest.

 _'_ _Oh no,'_ Izuku said in his head, _'Her punches are even stronger than I thought.'_

Izuku then threw a half-forced jab with his left hand, but Itsuka easily parried it with her right hand. She then used the same hand to punch Midoriya in the chest again. Itsuka then used her left leg to do a low kick on Midoriya. HIs leg took massive damage.

Midoriya tried to perform a high kick to the face, but Itsuka easily blocked it. She then hit Midoriya again in the chest, with added even more damage to his chest.

 _'_ _Any more damage and I wouldn't be able to move my hips'_ Midoriya said in his head.

Izuku tried to perform one of the techniques Senshi taught him, but Itsuka used a high kick right on Midoriya's face. It was a powerful kick for a middle scholar, so strong that it made Izuku fall over on his back.

It was on his back that Midoriya came to a realization.

 _'_ _I know this feeling. It is the same feeling I had when Kacchan used to bully me. It is the same feeling I had when I saw Chakrii. I'm being looked down on,'_ Midoriya said in his head. Midoriya looked at Itsuka's face.

He saw two things, anger, and frustration. Midoriya now understands why. She knew he was holding back on her, and hated it. _'I wonder has she gone through the same thing.'_ Midoriya asked himself.

 _'_ _I hated it when Kacchan looked down on me. I hated it when Chakrii_ _was looking down on me. AND I HATE IT EVEN NOW.'_

Izuku was not listening to the countdown before. So right we the number reached nine, Izuku leaped out of his position. He instantly put on a karate stance and had a deadly look in his eyes.

 _'_ _I didn't think it was possible. However, from the look, Midoriya has unleashed his inner fury, '_ Senshi said in his head.

Itsuka saw her opponent take his stance and rightfully put on her own. _'So you're finally stopped seeing me as a girl. I am happy about that, but that does not mean you are going to win. I'm not a green belt at the strongest dojo in the world for no reason,'_ Itsuka said in her head.

They did not move. They just stood still, preparing for the other's attack.

Midoriya broke the stall mate, dashing towards the girl. Itsuka responded by aiming a kick right towards Midoriya's face. However, Midoriya blocked it and used a straight punch right into Itsuka's chest.

 _'_ _That's a lot more power than I was expecting. This boy isn't holding out anymore,_ ' Itsuka said in her head.

Itsuka then tried to perform a high kick at Izuku. However, Izuku performed one of the three techniques Senshi taught him. The technique brought shock to everyone watching the fight except Senshi.

It was a Mawashi Uke. _'They say those who've mastered Mawashi Uke can even block fire,'_ Oikakete said in his head, _'Even though he's an amateur, you've been teaching him an advanced move. I have to give you more respect now.'_

Itsuka dashed away from her opponent to gain distance. Izuku reacted by dashing towards the girl. Itsuka was planning this. She prepared a right punch aimed towards Midoriya's chest.

Itsuka placed her left leg upfront and placed her right hand by her hip. When Midoriya entered into her range, Itsuka unleashed her straight punch, only for her punch to miss entirely.

This shocked everyone in the room with the exception of Midoriya and Senshi. The reason for this was that Izuku moved his knee to move Itsuka's knee, making her lose balance. Itsuka started to lose her balance, and in that moment of struggle, Midoriya unleashed his final move.

Izuku placed his hand one inch in between Itsuka's stomach. He quickly closed the gap with a powerful strike to the chest.

Itsuka had never felt such a strong attack before. It nearly took her down; however, she was still standing. _'I have never used this move before in a fight, only is spars. Be glad you will be the first to handle such a move,'_ Itsuka said in her head.

She took a few paces back, this move-needed precision to pull it off; Itsuka is one of the few who could accurately pull off this move. Much to the surprise of Midoriya, Itsuka leaped in the air. Her right leg was up high in the air. Now was coming down at an extremely fast speed. Midoriya raised both of his arms to block the upcoming kick.

 _'_ _Not even a first-degree black belt can handle this kick,'_ Itsuka said in her head, _'TAKE THIS.'_

Itsuka brought down her leg and used a powerful kick. However, it was all for nothing.

Midoriya's block had stayed strong, much to the confession to everyone. _'It's because I've been blocking Sensei's kicks that I'm used to handling kick's like these,'_ Midoriya said in his head.

Itsuka fell to the ground, which allowed Midoriya to use his previous attack again. Izuku was close to Itsuka's stomach. He placed his right fist right to her stomach, which allowed him to use his special move again.

Itsuka could not take the full force of Midoriya's attack and fell to the ground. 'What the hell was that?' Itsuka asked.

* * *

The one-inch punch, a move developed by Bruce Lee himself. However, this version of the one-inch punch is different from the one Bruce Lee made. This version requires close quarters range and a lot of strength to pull off. This version of the one-inch punch is called "Dragon Shot." The man who made this technique is Shinu Senshi

* * *

 _'_ _So you've taught him one of your signature moves,'_ Oikakete said in his head, _'Have you placed your faith that much in him.'_

Itsuka was still on the ground, trying to recover from the punch. However, time was running out for the orange haired girl. The timer was currently on six seconds, four more seconds and she will have lost.

Itsuka tried to get up, but the Dragon Shot had damaged her too much. She tried using her elbows and knees to push her body up, but it did not have much effect. _'This has never happened to me before. So why is it happening now?'_ Itsuka asked herself

The count was now on the eight seconds; Itsuka could barely even stand on her feet. However, no matter how hard she tried, the orange haired girl could not get up.

 _'_ _Please, I can't lose now. Not in my father's dojo, not in front of my father, anything but that,'_ Itsuka said in her head. However, despite her pleas, the count reached ten.

Itsuka Kendo had lost in her father's dojo.

The whole karate organization was stunned. They had known Itsuka ever since she started when she was ten. Despite having the potential to be a black belt, Itsuka had worked her way up the ranks, being undefeated no matter whom she fought, now that all changed. A boy who was she thought was weak and was barely able to handle Itsuka at first had just beaten her with ease.

 _'_ _Midoriya has also been able to control his inner rage. A lot better than me,'_ Senshi said in his head.

Much to Itsuka's dismay, Izuku was the winner. The dark look in Midoriya's eyes was long gone, and Midoriya looked very normal as if nothing has happened to him.

"Well done, Midoriya, you did extremely well," Senshi said. However, Midoriya was barely paying attention, instead, he was thinking back to when he fought Itsuka.

 _'_ _What was that?'_ Izuku asked himself. Senshi noticed the puzzled look on Midoriya's face.

"If you're wondering what THAT was, I'll explain later. But now, you need to watch," Senshi said as he walked away.

His teacher's words confused Midoriya. He then noticed Itsuka walk over to him. "That was a good match," Itsuka said as she held out her hand.

Izuku gladly shook the girl's hand.

"Looks like they made up, that's good," Oikakete said, "Now, you promised me something important and you will not leave until you fulfill your promise."

The Karate master confused Midoriya and the whole dojo. "Sensei, what does he mean?" Izuku asked.

"I heard someone one say, that for a student to learn, they must see the full power of their teacher," Senshi said.

"I heard the same thing," Oikakete said as he tightens his Gi, "To make things fair, you can make any rule you want."

The words shocked everyone watching, with the exception of Midoriya. "I don't understand, what's going on?" Midoriya asked.

"I've only seen my father act like this on a special occasion," Itsuka said, "That occasion is when he is going to fight."

 _'_ _Fight!'_ Izuku yelled in his head, _'I've never seen Sensei fight before. Well, he did have that little encounter with Kacchan, but you could barely can that a fight.'_

Izuku put his hand to his mouth. _'Now I really want to see this fight,'_ Izuku said in his head.

"You won't mind if I get comfortable? I really don't want to be at a disadvantage," Senshi asked.

"No, not at all" Oikakete replied, "It would be a shame to for an opponent with a disadvantage."

Senshi then took off his shirt, and what was underneath shocked the whole dojo, including Midoriya.

Scars covered the man's whole body. Some had attached across his entire back, while others were as small as hair. The scars themselves that terrified the members of the dojo, it was the amount of them. There was part of his body that did not contain a scar. Somehow, this made the man appeared even bigger than before.

That was all without addressing his physique. His body was beyond anything a human should be capable of doing. If his size was no evidence of his strength, then his muscles definitely gave it away. The man's muscles looked as thick as tree

 _'_ _It's like, I'm staring at a demon,'_ Izuku said in his head, _'I knew Sensei was strong, but now I wonder just how powerful he is?'_

However, that was not on Oikakete's mind. "Are you wearing weights? Wouldn't that bring you down?" Oikakete asked.

Senshi then moved his arm to his face. "Good observation, I am been wearing them for so long that I have forgotten that I even wear them. But do not worry, I will only take them off of you prove yourself worthy," Senshi replied.

During this conversation, Oikakete was going through a mental dilemma.

 _'_ _I'm scared, staring at him now, it looks like it's the gates of hell,_ ' Oikakete said in his head, _'I wonder if this is how Dante felt when he came to hell? You've gotten a lot stronger since we last meet Senshi.'_

Despite his fears, Oikakete put on his fighting stance, with his right hand out and his left-hand position near his heart. He then placed his right leg put and his left leg inside. This was Oikakete's special fighting position that he made just for himself. No one else in the world can use this fighting stance.

Senshi then put on the exact same fighting stance.

With the exception of Oikakete, everyone in the room was shocked tremendously. Itsuka grabbed Midoriya by the shirt and brought him to her. "Midoriya, explains that," Itsuka yelled while pointing to his Sensei.

"I don't know I've never seen this before," Midoriya replied. From the way, he said it and with his body language, it was clear to Itsuka that he was telling the truth. She released the boy and sat down right next to him.

"Well, might as well watch this then," Itsuka, said. Izuku positioned himself firmly, trying to ignore the fact that a girl is sitting next to him.

"So when do begin?" Oikakete asked.

"Whenever you're ready," Senshi replied.

There was an uneasy feeling in the air. Like when two cowboys are in a duel. No one knew what was going to happen or who strike was first. Even the ones watching were sweating in anticipation.

Oikakete started the match.

He dashed towards Senshi, going so fast that he even broke the floor. Oikakete then shifted his right hand into a fist and swung towards Senshi's head. The karate master was so fast that he did all of this in one second.

Despite the quick time and speed it took Oikakete to accomplish this, Senshi was still faster. He moved his left hand to block the blow to his head. However, Senshi still took the full force of the blow. He lost his balance and was standing on only his right leg. Oikakete used this chance to strike Senshi again.

However, Senshi was faster than the Karate Master was. Oikakete tried to perform a right chop towards Senshi's neck, but Senshi grabbed Oikakete's right arm punched him in the gut with his left hand.

"ORA," Senshi yelled as he punched Oikakete.

Oikakete was thrown back and then landed on his feet.

 _'_ _As I thought, this won't be an easy fight. I will have to use every technique I have to beat him. Then I can challenge my father,'_ Oikakete said in his head.

Senshi put on Oikakete's stance once again, putting on more defense than before. Senshi slowly got closer to Oikakete, who was starting to recover from Senshi's punch. Oikakete got up and tighten his Gi once again. Oikakete put on his usual stance, but this time was more of an attacking position.

 _'_ _My father is more on the defensive when fighting an opponent. Is this man that strong or does my father wants to end this fight very quickly?'_ Itsuka asked herself.

Oikakete rushed again to Senshi, this time with a left punch, instead of a right. Senshi moved his hands to block Oikakete oncoming punch. However, he was shocked to discover that the Karate Master was not going to use a punch, but a far more dangerous move.

 _'_ _DEVIL LANCE,'_ Oikakete yelled in his head. His right fingers came together to form a hand gesture resembling a spear. Oikakete aimed this attack right towards Senshi's chest, but luckily, for the black-haired man, he was able to dodge that move.

Itsuka was stunned, _'I've never seen that technique before. Why is my father using it now?'_

Senshi was also wondering about Oikakete's technique. _'Why is he using THAT technique? I have never seen he use it, but I do know his father uses it. If he's just as good or nearly as good, then this will be a hard time than I thought,'_ Senshi said in his head.

Oikakete then turned around to face his opponent. His right hand became a fist and he lunged at Senshi. Oikakete raised his leg and brought it down on the Senshi. Senshi dodged it by dashing backward away.

 _'_ _I can't just use Karate anymore. It's been so long but now I have to use THAT STYLE,'_ Senshi said in his head.

His stance changed. He moved into his left hand into an L shape and put it in front of himself. Senshi then moved his right hand into

 _'_ _I don't understand. It looks like Sensei has gotten into a harder defense, but it looks like he has gotten softer,'_ Izuku said in his head.

 _'_ _So you're using THAT Style now. Unfortunately for you, I already have counters against you,'_ Oikakete said in his head. Oikakete went into his natural fighting stance before dashing towards Senshi once again. However, Senshi stood his ground.

However, once Oikakete threw a left punch he was suddenly in the air, with his head pointing towards the ground. Senshi left hand was holding onto Oikakete's left hand. Oikakete quickly adjusted to the fact that he was in the air and threw a right kick towards Senshi's head. Senshi immediately blocked by moving his free arm in front of Oikakete's kick.

Despite Oikakete having a kick powerful enough to destroy concrete, Senshi's arm came out only with a little bruise. _'Is his arm so strong that it can withstand my father's kick? If not, then there must secret behind this,'_ Itsuka said in her head.

Oikakete had more than one trick up his sleeve. He then tried to launch a left knee towards Senshi's face, which connected. Blood came out of Senshi's nose as his head went back. His grip was broken and Oikakete landed on the ground.

His right hand then shifted and became larger and thicker.

* * *

 **Oikakete Kendo, Quirk: Stronger Hands. He can make his hands deal more 2x damage. As a side effect, it will grow a few inches bigger.**

* * *

Oikakete then brought down a right chop towards Senshi's shoulder. Senshi felt his shoulder bone break instantly by the attack. This caused Senshi to fall to the ground. Oikakete saw his change and brought down another right chop aimed at Senshi's neck.

 _'_ _This is the same move I used to kill a tiger,'_ Oikakete said in his head, ' _CAN YOU HANDLE IT KING.'_

 _'_ _This is it. I have seen many opponents fall to this move. Even some Pro heroes can't even handle this move,'_ Itsuka said in her head. A simile appeared on her head.

Oikakete's hand was close to Senshi's neck when-

 **BOOM**

A loud noise exploded, causing some eardrums to burst. Oikakete was also sent flying and crashed into the wall behind him. Senshi, on the other hand, was perfectly fine.

Senshi was currently kneeling on one leg and his right first was out. Smoke was emitting from his fist. Upon closer inspection, his training weight on his right arm was off.

"Most people think Strength is what I'm best at. I do not blame them. What they don't know, is that my greatest weapon is speed," Senshi said. He got up and walked over to Oikakete. Oikakete was currently lying down on what remains of the wall covering the storage closet. There was also blood coming off his head.

"Do you wish to continue?" Senshi asked Oikakete.

Oikakete got up and stared Senshi in the eye. "Nah, I'm good," Oikakete blankly responded.

"Are you sure? I believe you can still go on. I mean, you did break my shoulder," Senshi stated.

"I'm sure. If I continue now, we may break more than a few bones. I want to go home and kiss my wife" Oikakete replied with a small laugh.

"That makes sense," Senshi said. He then looked at his watch. "I better get going. I have a meeting to attend," Senshi said.

"Go ahead, I have nothing against it," Oikakete replied.

"Come on Midoriya," Senshi said as walked to the elevator. Midoriya got up and ran to his teacher.

"Well, what can I say? I mean you are the King of fight-," Oikakete could not finish his sentence.

Senshi, in less than a second, dashed to Oikakete and threw a full powered punch right towards Oikakete's face. However, he stopped right in front of Oikakete's face, who barely even noticed the punch coming. A gush of wind blew on Oikakete's face, indicating how fast Senshi was.

"Never Say That to Me Again," Senshi inhumanly growled.

Everyone in the room had shivers down their spines, especially Midoriya. 'What's got over him?' Izuku wondered, 'I've never seen Sensei like this.'

Senshi then walked away from the shocked Karate Master. "Let's go Midoriya," Senshi angrily said. Midoriya followed him in a sacred state.

Once they entered the elevator, the tension in the room died down. "Hmm, I didn't think it would be that big of a deal" Oikakete blankly said.

"Sh-Should we go after them?" Itsuka mumbled, still shocked after the whole experience.

"It is best that we do not, that man has personal problems. Ones that we don't know of" Oikakete replied.

* * *

 **OUTSIDE:**

Senshi and Midoriya were walking away from the dojo, with no clear direction. Senshi was walking with an angry pace while Midoriya was walking behind him.

 _'_ _God Dammit, why did I do that?'_ Senshi asked himself _'I put on a bad example for Midoriya and probably scared him as well.'_

Senshi turned around and saw Midoriya shaking, not even wanting to look at his teacher.

 _'_ _What teacher would I be if I let something like this happen to my student. If my Sensei was here he would be me with a stick,'_ Senshi said in his head. He turned around to face his young student.

"I'm sorry for acting like that," Senshi said spas he bowed his head to his student.

Midoriya was even more confused by his teacher's actions. First, there was that whole incident in the Dojo, and now this. "Wh-Why did you do it?" Midoriya asked.

Senshi hesitated before answering, "There is a past to me that I don't cherish, a past that I wish to be forgotten."

Midoriya understood what his mentor was saying. He hated the time when Bakugo and others picked on him. However, Midoriya had a feeling that his past was very different from his teachers.

"If you want, I can make it up to you," Senshi said. His head was still bowed down to his student.

"Alright, let's have some ice cream," Midoriya said, trying to uplift the mood.

 **BACK TO THE DOJO:**

Itsuka was putting on her shoes. She was already wearing normal clothes and was ready to go home.

"Hello, Kendo. Are you alright?" a grown woman, already dressed asked. The grown woman had black hair, Five feet tall and had a muscular body.

"I'm fine Tomodachi," Itsuka replied. Tomodachi was another student in the dojo. She was an active member and had even become a 5th-degree black belt. She also had supported Itsuka ever since she first joined.

"Your Dad said he had to observe the damage done to the wall before going home," Tomodachi explained to Itsuka.

"Thanks, I was wondering what was taking him so long," Itsuka replied.

"He also said I can walk you home. You don't have a problem with that?" Tomodachi asked.

"No, that's perfectly fine," Itsuka, responded. The duo walked down a street together.

"I heard what happen. Are you sure that you're alright?" Tomodachi asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Itsuka, said, but it was clear something was wrong.

"Come on Kendo, are we not friends. You can tell me," Tomodachi said.

Itsuka had a face full of doubt before answering. "Well, you heard that I lost to a boy right?"

"You have a crush on him," Tomodachi assumed.

"WHAT!" Itsuka yelled out, "That's not it." However, despite her pleas, a blush formed on Itsuka's face.

"Do not lie to me. You would never talk about a boy if it wasn't for that reason," Tomodachi replied.

"We talk about that Charkii boy and you never say anything," Itsuka replied.

"Yes, but you never had a blush on your face when you talk about him," Tomodachi replied.

"I still do not. I just think that he looks a little cute and-" Itsuka stopped herself once she realized what she was saying.

"HAHAHAHA. I can't wait to tell your Dad", Tomodachi said.

"No, wait, please don't tell Dad" Itsuka pleaded.

* * *

 **BACK TO MIDORIYA:**

"Hey, Midoriya," Senshi said, causing his student to turn to him. "Itsuka likes you."

"PFFFT," Midoriya went as of his Ice cream in his mouth went flying. "That isn't funny Sensei," Midoriya cried out.

"I'm not joking," Senshi said, "In fact, I'm dead serious."

"Oh no," Midoriya mumbled.

"What's wrong?" Senshi asked.

"If her father hears about this, he might kill me," Midoriya mumbled.

"Do not worry about her father I can handle him. It's her grandfather you need to worry about," Senshi said.

Midoriya turned to his teacher in confusion. "What about her grandfather?" Izuku asked.

"Well, to put it simply, her grandfather is the strongest karate master in the world," Senshi explained. "His strikes can pierce through boulders. Rumors say that he can predict the moves of his opponent even before they do. He has battle countless foes, some that said they could topple gods. Moreover, from what I have heard, despite being in his sixties, he remains undefeated. I think he could defeat me at full strength. That's how strong Kuroki Gensai is."

Midoriya was amazed. He knew that there were many strong people in the world. Heck, his sensei is one of them. However, he had a feeling that Kuroki Gensai was somehow more powerful than what his Sensei was telling him.

"Have you ever met him?" Izuku asked.

"Once, and there were two things that stood out about him. His intimidating aura and something I wasn't expecting," Senshi said.

"What was that?" Midoriya asked again, dying of curiosity.

"He had A ASTONISHING BEARD," Senshi yelled out.

Midoriya had a deadpan expression. _'I thought it was something some serious,'_ Izuku said in his head, _'But that was just silly.'_

"I wish I could show it to you, it really is a sight to behold," Senshi seriously said.

"Actually I have another question. If Gensai is Kendo's grandfather, then why doesn't she have his last name?" Izuku asked.

"That's a very good question Midoriya. There is a very important reason for that," Senshi said as he began to tell a story.

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK:_**

 _"_ _Out of curiosity, I have to ask before I beat you till kingdom come. Why is your last name Kendo?" a younger Senshi asked as he stood above a bleeding Oikakete. "If your father is so strong, why don't you have his name?"_

 _"_ _There's a good reason for that," Oikakete mumbled. He smiled, showing bloody spots where teeth should have been. "It's my mother's name. I'm not as strong as my father yet, so until I beat him I will use my mother's name."_

* * *

 **BACK TO THE PRESENT:**

"And that's the reason why," Senshi explained.

 _'_ _I think he's leaving some parts out,_ ' Izuku said in his head. "I have another question. When I was fighting Kendo, I felt strange. It felt like someone else was fighting for me," Izuku wondered.

"There's a good reason for that. Do you know that little voice inside your head telling you to do bad things? Imagine that voice taking over and fighting for you," Senshi explained, "That's basically what it is. It is not a physical boost, more like a mental one. It's a rare technique that most people haven't even see, let alone heard of."

"So how did I unlock it?" Izuku asked.

"Well, it usually comes from intense anger. Although it offers no additional power, it allows fighters to use all of their strength, without holding back. This technique is called Inner Rage," Senshi explained.

"So if I use Inner rage more often than I will get stronger," Izuku said with a happy tone. However, he then felt a sharp cool presence down his neck. Turning around he saw his teacher giving him an angry look.

" ** _Don't_** ," his mentor said.

"Why?" Izuku nervously asked.

"Inner Rage is not a move you should use often. I gave the benefit of using it once, but that is it. Most people that use it suffer horrible fates," Senshi said, "Remember this Midoriya if you stare it the abyss look enough, the abyss stares back."

Midoriya was even more nervous than before. "I'm sorry," Midoriya mumbled.

"Don't be, you didn't know, so there's no reason for you to be sorry," Senshi said, "Any more questions you have for me?"

"Yes, why were copying Mr. Kendo's moves and stance when you fought him?" Midoriya asked.

"Well, back when I was beginning to learn Martial arts, all I did was copy my opponents. It thought it would be cool to defeat my opponents using their style. However, as time went on, I realized something about my style. Not only could I use my opponent's strengths against them, but I could also figure out their weakness. Then I combined two styles together and made a completely new style. Then combine two completely different styles into one style for one opponent, then another style for another opponent, and so on and so on."

"That sounds amazing," Midoriya committed.

"It was, but my style had three major weaknesses. One it could not mimic styles based on one's body. Say someone is small, so I cannot mimic that style since I am tall. Another weakness is that it cannot mimic styles that revolve around one's quirks. Since I cannot copy quirks, then I cannot mimic that style either. The final weakness is that it takes a longer time for me to attack. With so many options to attack, there was often a delay in my attacks. Despite all of this, my style was unique. It even had a cool name."

"What was the name?" Midoriya asked.

"Well, most people call it the Formless style, however, its real name is all for all style," Senshi proudly said.

"I think Formless style is a better name anyway," Midoriya committed.

"WELL I INVENTED IT SO I NAME IT," Senshi yelled.

"Why did you name it All for All style then?" Izuku asked in a nervous tone.

Senshi calmed down and answered his student's question, "Well there are two reasons for that. One, it is short for All styles against All opponents. I thought it was a cool phrase and one that fitted my style. Another reason was to give respect, to a friend I hold dear to my heart."

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE:**

"ACHOO," a skinny blood man sneezed at full force. _'Maybe someone is talking about me,'_ he said in his head. The man was currently leaving a massive skyscraper, with a famous hero's name on it. 'You know, I wonder where Shinu is doing now?' the man said in his head.

"AHHHH, it's a villain," a woman yelled.

The man transformed into a mighty being of massive strength. **"DO NOT WORRY, BECAUSE I AM HERE,"** the man yelled as he engaged the villain."

* * *

"You would have liked him," Senshi said, "Unfortunately we had a falling out."

"One final question, why did get angry at Mr. Kendo?" Izuku asked.

Senshi looked down at the ground. His face was full of both guilt and sadness. He then got up from his sitting position and said a statement that would haunt Midoriya to the day he died.

"There is a world of monsters, a world where the average humans cannot survive. In this world, only the strongest can rule. It is a terrible world, one where I used to live. I once ruled that world. However, I left that world a long time ago, for good reason. I want to stay away from that world, and I hope you stay as far away from it as you could."

Midoriya did not know how to comprehend his teacher's words. Was there a place that dangerous? Why did Sensei leave? Was there anything else that he was hiding? All these questions and more boggled Izuku's mind.

"On to a more important matter, I think you have comprehended striking martial arts, so now we should try grappling. However, which one should we do? Your too small for wrestling, I am not good with Jiu-Jitsu and the Gracie family hates me. Oh, I know," the last part Senshi nearly yelled out.

Placing a hand on Izuku's shoulder, Senshi said, "I'm going to teach you the Niko Style."

 _'_ _THE WHAT?'_

* * *

 **AN: And that's a wrap, was it well worth the wait. Now let's start the Q &A.**

 **1st question, On FF, Airboss 10 ask "How many chapters until U.A?" Quite a while, I plan on setting up a lot before U.A so I'm sorry if I disappoint anyone.**

 **2nd question, also on FF. Inperious ask "What is your debit card number, ATM pin?" He also asks "Can you help with the OTPs too?" Well, I can't tell you my card number, but I can give you videogamedunkey's phone number if you'll like. Also, the next chapter will not only have one but TWO girls from the harem making a appreciate.**

 **The Q &A will still happen if anyone else wants to ask any more questions.**


	6. The Niko Style

**AN: Hey everyone author here. Today I must ask a very special question.**

 **How is the Romance in this chapter?** **I really need to know. If you have any criticism or problem please let me know and explain how I can do better.**

 **Thank You.**

* * *

Izuku was lying down on his bed wondering about so many things. One of them was the Niko Style. What in the world was it? He had never heard of it before. Was it a completely new martial art or something else entirely? Another thing that was bothering him was Oikakete's words. Before his sensei interrupted him, Izuku heard him say "King of Fight." Nevertheless, what could that mean?

Sitting around would not do him any good. If he wanted to find answers, there was only one way to do so, THE INTERNET.

Getting on his computer, Izuku immediate went to Google. He typed in Niko style and hit enter.

 **Zero results**

Well, that was a surprise. He was sure that had never happened before on the history of the website. That just made Izuku even more confused. How could he learn something that does not even exist? Well, if he could not find the answer to one of his questions, there was still the other. He typed in King of Fight into the search bar. Some of the suggestions said "King of Fighting." He instantly clicked on it, wondering what would come up.

 **Two Million results**

That was a surprise, even more than before. What was going on? He saw one of the links come up as " **Live Footage of the King of Fighting.** " Izuku created a new tab, wondering what kind of rabbit hole he was going down.

The post containing the video said, "This video keeps on getting taking down. The one who originally posted this video has not been heard of in months so I'm doing this to preserve his memory." The video was two minutes long, much to Izuku's confusement. What could be so dangerous in this two-minute video?

Izuku clicked on the video and went full screen. "AND NOW THE MOMENT YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR," a loud voice said on a speaker. The video was shaky and had a bad quality, but it was clear where it was. It looked like a closed stadium; however, it was bigger to any he had seen on TV.

"THE MASTER OF ANY FORM OF FIGHTING, WITH IT BEING BRAWLING OR MARTIAL ARTS, A MAN SO DANGEROUS THAT HELL ITSELF SPAT HIM OUT. THE MAN WHO STANDS ABOVE HEAVEN AND GOD THEMSELVES. HIS NAME IS SHINU SENSHI, THE KING OF FIGHTING," the voice yelled as someone appeared on the video.

Izuku immediately recognized him. 'That's my Sensei,' Izuku said in his head. Although this version of his teacher was a little skinnier and smaller than his present form, it was still his sensei. His sensei was wearing a black skin-tight bodysuit with no shoes.

"START YOUR BETS PEOPLE," the voice said. Yelling came from all around the camera, it was clear that it was an intense crowd. "NOW, LET'S BEGIN THE BATTLE OF MONSTERS," the voice said again.

The camera then revealed Senshi's opponent. 'I recognized that man. He is of the top heroes in Germany. I heard that his muscles are so strong that he took a bullet to the head and lived. How would my teacher handle this?' Izuku asked in his head.

"ARE YOU READY?" the voice asked the fighters.

Both of them went into a fighting stance, with the German hero taking a stance fitting a brawler, while Senshi took a kickboxing stance.

"BEGIN," the voice, yelled.

The German hero dashed at high speeds towards Senshi, who did not take down his stance.

 **BOOM**

A sudden boom that was similar to what a jet engine makes ranged. The sound was even louder than the voice before. It was so loud that despite Izuku keeping the volume down it was still hurt his ears. 'What in the world was that?' he asked.

He looked back at the video, which ended at the very same moment. He saw his master kick the German hero right on the face and by the looks of it, the hero had been knocked cold. However, the truly scary thing in the image was not the fact that the hero was knocked out by one blow, but it was the Demonic grin on Senshi's face.

A scary thought entered Izuku's head. Exactly how strong is his teacher? He went back to Google to look at the other links. One of them really got his eye; it was a post saying "King of Fighting vs. All Might."

He instantly clicked on it. As an All Might fan, as a big, All Might fan, and as someone who wanted answers, this seemed like the best answer. "Hello, everyone, as the creator of this form, I would like to ask a question. They said the King of Fighting to be the master of all kinds of fighting. All Might is the number one hero in the world, a man said to be unbeatable. If they fought, who will win?"

It was one simple question, but it was too hard to answer. Not even the people on the form had a clear answer. "All Might would clearly win; the King is too scared to show himself to the public. Plus All Might has never lost before and never will," one comment said.

"The thing is no one knows what the King can do. We do not even know if he has used his quirk. SO I'll say 50/50," another comment said.

However, the rest of the comments were very toxic, to the point where Izuku did not want to read them anymore.

Izuku went to bed with one question on his mind. 'Who is my Sensei?'

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Izuku was in his teacher's dojo. He was currently sitting on his knees with his teacher in front of him sitting the next same way.

"I know what you're thinking," Senshi said, "What is the Niko Style?" Izuku nodded. "Well let me explain."

"Long ago, before quirks were a thing, there was a zone. The Japanese government had no power of any kind in that zone so they abandoned all hope for it. It soon became a lawless zone filled with crime and violence. It was inside that zone, that one man appeared. His name was Tokita Niko, and he brought along a strange fighting style. With it, he was able to make a legend with himself. However, it was because of his reputation that so many came after his head. However, one day, he suddenly vanished. However soon, multiple people came knowing his style. Now, over two hundred years after his death, the Niko style is one of the most infamous fighting styles in the underground."

"Wait, what about the lawless zone?" Izuku asked, "I've never heard that anywhere."

"Well, to be honest, I don't know. The story I just told you is as credible as a fairy tale. No one really believes it and no one knows if it is true. There is no proof that the lawless zone or Tokita Niko even existed. The Niko style is the only thing that can be used to prove the story, but even then it's a little farfetched," Senshi explained. "Now there is one thing that separates the Niko style from most martial arts. That is-"

"FOUND YOU" a loud voice yelled out. Suddenly the wall exploded next to the door exploded. A hulking mass came out. A man came out from the dust, revealing himself even bigger than Senshi in every way. "I hear that you are strong. If I beat you, then people will have to acknowledge my strength," the man said.

Senshi made a wide-grinned on his face. "Actually, this is better. Pay close attention Midoriya, I'm going to show you the Niko style." Sensei then took on the same stance he put on when he fought Oikakete. His opponent put on a kickboxing stance.

"First thing, you have to know is that there are four Katas to the Niko style. The first Kata is Flame Kata" Senshi suddenly dashed in high speeds right towards his opponent. The giant man instantly threw a right straight, only for it to miss his target. "Flame Kata improves your speed as well as your agility."

The hulking man threw a kick aimed at Senshi's head. However, Senshi, with one hand, blocked it and was able to bend the man on his back. "Redirection Kata, it allows you to control the flow of power and sent the attacks right back towards the opponent."

The man then tried to get up but was put into a chokehold. "Water Kata makes you more flexible and allows you to grapple." The man knew how to break a free a chokehold and dashed to a still intact wall. However, Senshi instantly withdrew from his chokehold and moved right in front of the man.

"And my personal favorite Adamantine Kata," Senshi then threw a powerful punch towards the man's face.

"ORA," Senshi yelled as he instantly knocked the bigger man out. The punch was so strong that it sent the man-flying threw the wall. "Adamantine Kata hardens the muscles and is perfect for both defense and offense," Senshi explained.

Izuku was amazed. He had never seen this type of fighting before, even with Quirks. So seeing a fighting style that was so beautiful amazed him. "Oh I should let you know," Senshi said, "The Niko style isn't perfect. If people were to know about it, then they will most likely have made counter defenses against it."

"Neat," Izuku then turn his attention to the beaten man, "What about him?"

"Oh, he will be fine. I held back against him so he'll live," Senshi said.

* * *

 **A FEW HOURS LATER:**

Izuku was currently pushing his index finger against a thick tree. Despite his hardest, he was not able to harden his muscles.

"Are you sure this is how you learn Iron Fingers?" Midoriya asked. "Why am I learning Adamantine Kata when you said I was learning grabbling? Shouldn't I learn Water Kata instead?"

"The Niko style is a synthesis. Just learning one Kata is not enough, you need to learn all four Katas to master the Niko style. Despite Adamantine Kata being more suitable for strikers, if you combined it with the Water Kata then you have a terrifying combo. As for your first question, that was how I learned it," Senshi said as he watched Midoriya struggle, "Although it took me a whole week before I learned how to harden my even one finger."

"A whole week, what makes you think I can learn this then?" Midoriya asked.

That made Senshi question himself. Personally, he wanted to hit Midoriya on the head and tell him never to give up. However, his Sensei would never approve of that. In fact, that was exactly the opposite way his Sensei used to teach him. 'Having faith is good, but having too much faith will lead to downfall,' His Sensei's words echo in his head.

'What to do, what to do?' Senshi asked himself.

"OH I KNOW," Senshi yelled out, scaring Midoriya. "Midoriya, you still write in those Notebooks right?" Senshi asked his student.

"Yeah what about it?" Midoriya nervously asked.

"Would you do often do research for those notes? Like read a book discussing fire when researching a fire quirk," Senshi asked, "I think you should study muscles. It might just help you."

Midoriya grew a smile on his face. "Yeah, that could work" Midoriya took look at his watch, "But I'll have to run now before the library closes."

"Then what are you waiting for," Senshi said as he pushed Midoriya away, "Go on get going, I don't mind"

Midoriya ran to grab his book bag. "Thank you Sensei" he yelled as he waved goodbye to his teacher.

Senshi waved back, 'That kid is a lot better than I was at in his age.'

* * *

 **AT THE LIBRARY:**

Midoriya was now at his favorite library. It was a place where he often came to be alone by himself. He did most of his research here. He first went to the head librarian of the library, not knowing where books containing muscle could be.

"Excuse me, miss" Midoriya got the attention of the old frail woman.

"Oh hello, Midoriya, how are you?" The librarian asked.

"I am doing fine. Do you know where books about Muscles could be?" Midoriya asked.

"Ah yes, I think they are in the Science section," the Librarian answered.

"Thank you," Midoriya said as he went to the Science Section of the Library. However, once he got there, he could not find the right book. 'Nothing here is what I'm looking for,' Izuku said in his head. That was until he saw that right book. Its title was "The Muscles of the Human Body, from Brain to toe." However, there was a major problem. Someone was reading the book. In addition, that someone just so happened to be a girl.

'Oh no,' Izuku said in his head. The girl was currently leaning back against the bookshelf, not noticing Midoriya yet. 'Ok, all I have to do is ask her for the book,' Izuku said in his head.

"Excuse me," Izuku said, gaining the attention of the girl. 'Dear god why does this have to be so hard,' Izuku said in his head. "Can I please have that book? I need it for a project," Izuku asked.

The girl moved the book away from her face, allowing Izuku to have a good look at her. She was taller than him (which was not a surprise because nearly everyone was taller than he was), had a big black ponytail, onyx eyes that mirror a cat, and a very mature body.

"Here you go," the girl said as she handed the book to Midoriya in an elegant manner.

'So pretty,' Izuku said in his head. "Thank you," Midoriya said with a light blush on his face as he accepted the book.

"May I ask what kind of project are you working on?" the beautiful girl asked Midoriya.

"Well, it's kind of silly, and you might laugh," Midoriya replied.

"I will do no such thing," the girl said as she put her hand on her chest, "If it means so much to you I can never laugh at it."

'SO PRETTY,' Izuku yelled in his head. "Well, I'm trying to harden the muscles on my finger," Izuku said. There was a short silence between them. 'Oh god, she probably thinks that I'm a weird guy,' Izuku said in his head.

"Amazing," the girl said, surprising Midoriya, "It could work like a Harding quirk. Your grip strength, as well as your punches, would greatly improve."

"That's exactly what I wanted to do," Izuku excitedly said.

"Though I don't see how it's possible without using a quirk," the girl replied.

Izuku looked at his own finger. "It's possible; I've seen it done without the use of a quirk."

"Out of curiosity, why are you doing this?" the girl asked, "No one would naturally want to do the impossible."

"It's a stupid reason but one I won't give up on," Izuku said, "I want to be a hero."

The girl suddenly realized something that helped her case. "You're quirkless," she said.

Izuku's mind went blank. 'Oh no,' he said in his head. Why? Why did this have to happen? She was so close to being his friend as well.

"To be a hero without a quirk," the girl said, "You must be very brave."

That brought a blush and simile on Izuku's face.

"Though I have to ask, why you want to be a hero?" the girl asked the green haired boy, "Was it for money or fame?"

"To be honest, I think saving people is one of the coolest things to do. Putting one's life before your own is possibly one of the bravest things one can do. So that is why I want to be a hero."

The girl was amazed at the boy's determination. Most heroes she has seen were in it for the money or the publicity. In fact, the students in her school only wanted to be a hero for those reasons only. Therefore, it was an honest surprise hearing such a generous reason. Maybe, she should be a hero as well.

"Momo Yaoyorozu," the girl said.

"Excuse me," Izuku replied.

"My name is Momo Yaoyorozu. I would like to be friends with you," Momo said as she raised her hand.

"Izuku Midoriya," Midoriya replied as he shook Momo's hand.

* * *

 **THAT NIGHT:**

Momo was walking away from the library. She had also gain Midoriya number and has her own as well. "Now to deal with one last issue," Momo said aloud.

She turned to face an alleyway and yelled, "Koibito and Yokubō, come out here right now or I will tell my dad." Suddenly two average-sized men dashed out of the alleyway and went down on their knees.

One had dark blue skin and red hair, while the other had light red skin and blue hair.

"Please don't Ms. Yaoyorozu," the two men begged, "We'll do anything."

The elegant girl put a hand to her hand. "Why does Father do this? He should at least alert me about it," Momo said.

"Ms. Yaoyorozu, please do not hate your father. He is only concerned for your safety," Koibito (Blue one) explained.

"That's right," Yokubō (Red One,) said, "You are the daughter of a very rich man. It would be a foolish mistake not to protect you. A boy could come in and try to seduce you"

That was when Momo realized something. "Were you watching me talk to Midoriya?" She asked the duo. The sudden silence between the duo gave her answer. "You can't talk about Midoriya to father," Momo demand.

"Why not?" Yokubō asked.

"Because the last time a boy talked to me, all of our bodyguards and maids had to hold him back so he wouldn't kill the boy."

"Well, maybe the boy was trying to seduce you."

"He only asked for a pencil."

"Well did he give it back?"

"He did," Momo, said, "Please do not tell my Dad about him, Midoriya different than most boys."

The two men looked at each other before gaining a huge grin. "Oh, so he's different," Yokubō, said, "I can see it already you walking down the aisle in a beautiful dress. Your husband is waiting for you."

"Then after a romantic ceremony, you embrace your husband in a passionate honeymoon," Koibito said as he grabbed the hands of his partner. They then stared at each other in a very weird way.

'I'm pretty sure they're lovers,' Momo said in her head as she watched this scene happen.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

Senshi was amazed at the rate Izuku has learned. He was now able to use Iron Fingers on all ten fingers. However, he could only do it on three fingers at a time.

"Good work Midoriya," Senshi said, "Now we can move on to Water Kata."

"Thank you Sensei," Midoriya said, "I couldn't have done it without Yaoyorozu."

Senshi flinched once he heard the Yaoyorozu name. "Is something wrong Sensei?" Midoriya asked.

"It's nothing, just bad memories," Senshi replied think about the time he fought Kahogona Yaoyorozu, "Anyway, do you remember the beach that you cleaned up?"

"Yeah, what about it?" Izuku asked.

"Next Saturday meet me there in your swimsuit," Senshi said, "And bring goggles."

* * *

 **SATURDAY**

Midoriya had arrived at the beach. However, Senshi was not there. Izuku was all alone with only his towel, a bag of clothes and necessities, and goggles. 'Well at least I have time for myself,' Izuku said in his head.

He set his towel down in the sand and dived into the water.

Meanwhile, a pink girl nearby was dealing with a challenging problem. 'None of my friends showed up,' she cried in her head. To be fair, her friends were not trying to be mean. They had important stuff to do. One had to assist his parents; another had to help their cousin's move and other things to worry.

'It's so weird being lonely,' the pink girl said in her head. That was until she saw waves splashing in the distance. 'The hell is that?' She asked herself. Taking a closer look, she saw a boy swimming in the distance.

'At least I'm not alone,' the pink girl said to herself. The boy then went back to shore and that was when the girl got a good look on him. The boy had light green hair and muscles not meant for a middle scholar. The girl blushed once seeing his wet and muscular body.

'So cute,' the pink girl said to herself. 'I must know more about this boy.'

Izuku was currently taking a breather from his swimming. He was about to go back in the water before a pink girl went up to him and said "Hi."

The sudden arrival of the girl surprised Izuku, but he maintained his composure. "Hello," he said back, still shocked by the girl's sudden entrance.

The girl had light pink skin with yellow horns in her hair and her eyes had black sclera and yellow irises. The two-piece purple bikini she was wearing also matched with her body.

"My name is Mina Ashido," the pink girl introduced herself, "What is your name?

"Izuku Midoriya," he replied.

'So cute,' Mina said in her head. "So what are you doing here?" Ashido asked the green haired boy.

"Training," Midoriya replied.

"Oh neat," Mina said, "Say did you put on sunscreen?"

Izuku then realized that he did not use sunscreen and did not bring any sunscreen. "I have some if you'll like," Ashido offered.

"Are you sure?" Izuku asked.

"Don't worry, I have plenty. Plus I already used some on myself," Ashido said.

"Alright, I'll have some," Midoriya, said, giving into the girl.

She handed him a bottle of sunscreen that she had in her bag. "Thank you," Midoriya said as he put on the sunscreen.

"What about your back?" Ashido asked.

"I haven't thought about that," Midoriya said.

"Can I put it on your back?" Ashido suggested.

Midoriya instantly blushed. "Why would you say that Ashido?" Midoriya nervously asked.

"What's wrong? I'm just putting lotion on your back, nothing big," Ashido said.

'So she had no clue,' Midoriya said in his head. "Okay, but don't do anything weird."

Mina grabbed the bottle of sunscreen and squirted some onto her hand. She carefully rubbed the gel on the boys back. 'She's pretty good at this,' Midoriya said in his head. Before he realized it, it was over.

"There we go," Ashido said as she finished rubbing the boys back, "Was that so bad?"

"Wow," Izuku said, "That felt good. Thank you, Mina."

"Sure thing Muscles" Mina replied.

"Muscles!" Midoriya asked in a confused voice.

"Yeah, I thought it would be a cute nickname. It's because you have such impressive muscles" the pink girl replied.

"You don't have to do that, you can just call me Midoriya," the green haired boy stated.

"Okay, then I am going to call you Midori," Mina stated.

The new nickname caused Midoriya to blush. "Why are you calling me that?" Midoriya asked.

"It's cute, just like you," Mina said with a bright smile.

Izuku blush grew brighter. He had been called many things before, but not cute. It was an unusual thing to be called. Most girls had either ignored him or made fun of him. Sure, there were exceptions, but they were too few. Yet none of them was like this girl. She was outgoing and had nothing stopping her. It was like there was a mountain and she was constantly climbing it. Izuku had only one friend who could even compare to her.

They were not friends anymore.

"So what are doing here Midori?" Mina asked.

"Training, my sensei is supposed to be here but for some reason he's not," Midoriya answered.

"So you're just swimming around until he's here," Ashido said.

"Basically, what are you doing here?" Midoriya asked.

"I wanted to be here with my friends, but they're not here," Ashido said in a sad voice.

"Well, I AM HERE," Midoriya, said, doing his best All Might face. However, it left the pink girl with a confused face. 'Maybe that was a mistake,' Izuku said in his head.

"BWAHAHA," Ashido started to burst into laughter, "HAHAHAHA." The girl was laughing so hard there were tears in her eyes. She was also rolling around in the sand. "That's so silly," she cried. Although this was not the reaction Midoriya had intended, it was a good result. He made someone smile. Isn't that what matters.

"So who's your friend Midoriya?" His sensei asked.

"AHHHHHHH," Midoriya yelled as his teacher appeared behind him. His yell also alerted Mina who was on the sand.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you" Senshi replied.

Mina got behind Izuku and whispered, "Holy Shit Midori this guy is jacked."

"What do you mean?" Midoriya whispered back.

"I mean he has muscles on his muscles. The only person I have seen that is muscular like that is All Might" She whispered back, "Where did you find this guy?"

"You know I can hear you right," Senshi said as he addressed Ashido.

"OH NO, HE HAS A HEARING QUIRK!" Ashido yelled.

"No, you're whispering very loudly," Senshi, said. "Where are my manners, my name is Shinu Senshi. What's yours?"

"Mina Ashido" the pink girl replied.

"Ashido, do you mind if I borrow Midoriya for a while. We were supposed to train today," he said.

"Okay, but can I give Midori here something?"

"Sure, go right ahead."

Ashido then went to her back pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled something on it. She then handed the small sheet of paper to Midoriya and made a phone gesture before leaving. Taking one look at the paper, Izuku saw that it was her phone number.

"Wow, your good at this" Senshi said to Midoriya"You already have two girls who like you."

"Wait no it's nothing like that" Izuku mumbled, "We are just friends after all and Kendo-san doesn't think of me like that."

"Sure thing Midori," Senshi replied.

"What took you so long anyway?" Midoriya asked his teacher.

"I needed to find equipment for our exercise. Remember when we were training with the punching mitts? It's like that but different."

"Different how?" Izuku asked. Senshi then pointed to the water.

"Oh."

* * *

 **LATER**

Izuku was struggling with the current training he was doing. The task was simple, try and put his Sensei in a headlock. However, there were two reasons why it was a difficult task.

1\. He was underwater. Making it harder for him to move and to grip on items, even when he used Iron Fingers.

2\. Senshi had not given him the time of day. His teacher forbids him from doing any strikes, only grappling.

Every occasionally Izuku would point up, signaling for air. Senshi would then grab his hips and pull him up for air. They continued this routine for four whole hours. Izuku was barely able to dodge Senshi's middle kick. That gave him the perfect chance to move behind Senshi and put in a headlock. Izuku's headlock was weak due to the training and from the pressure of the water. However, it was good enough for Senshi. He tapped Izuku's arm, signaling the end of the training.

Izuku then swam to the surface of the water for air. Breaking free, he gasped for air. His teacher later came out for air. They later swam back to the shore with Midoriya collapsing on the sand. He was out of breath and exhausted from the harsh training.

"You alright?" Senshi asked as he placed a water bottle near Midoriya head.

"I'm fine," Midoriya, said as he drank the bottle of water, "Hey can I ask you a question? I'm confused about how the Niko Style works."

"Do you have a paper and pencil?" Midoriya then pointed to his book bag as he drank more water.

Senshi then drew a picture and showed it to Midoriya. It was a diagram with tips on every side. On the top was the Redirection Kata, on the left was Water Kata, on the bottom was Adamantine Kata, and finally on the right was Flame Kata.

"This is how the Niko Style works," Senshi said, "As you can see the Niko style is built on the four Katas. One or two Kata's are good, but not good enough. For the Niko style to truly work to its fullest, all four styles must be used. When working in unison that is the perfect way to use the Niko Style."

"Okay, makes sense," Izuku said, "So what are we doing now?"

"First, you need to rest. Today was enough training and you got school tomorrow," Senshi said, "I, on the other hand, have something very important to do."

"What is that?" Midoriya asked out of curiosity.

"I'm going on a date."

* * *

 **THE DATE**

"Man I can't believe you're at my house again," Hageshi Dageki said to her boyfriend. They were currently in her apartment. "What do you want to do? We could watch a movie, or play some board games or one more option, LOVE MAKING."

"No," Senshi bluntly said.

"You're so mean," Hageshi said.

"Let's watch a movie, you can pick anyone you want," Senshi said as he lay down on her couch.

"Here's one, Bloodsport. The movie about Frank Dux as he battles in the Kumite," Hageshi said.

"Isn't it based off that really crazy dude?" Senshi asked.

"Yeah, but it's still a good movie," Hageshi said.

"Alright you can put it in," Senshi said.

Hageshi put the movie into her DVD player and sat right next to sensei. Once the opening credits ended, Hageshi moved herself to be blocking Senshi's view. "What are you doing?" Senshi asked.

"Getting a good view," the woman said as she stared into his eyes.

Senshi then grabbed the remote and paused the movie. "There's been something that I have been meaning to ask you."

"Ask me anything you like," Hageshi said as she wrapped her hands around Senshi's neck.

"Why do you love?" Senshi asked.

A weird and sudden pause filled the room. "I'm sorry can you please repeat that?" Hageshi asked.

"Why do you love me?" Senshi asked, "I have done terrible things and you know that. I have done unspeakable things and yet you still keep on following me. You follow me around like a small puppy and want to spend every second you have with me. Why?"

Hageshi finally realized that this Shinu Senshi was very different from the one she used to know. The old one was wild and fierce, a force to be reckoned with. However, this one was calmed and obeyed like a loyal dog. She did not hate it; in fact, she liked this new version of the man. However, she still needed to answer.

"Well, personally think about you. No matter what obstacles you face, you always overcome it. If you had to take on the entire world, you would and no matter what you always come on top. You inspired me to become stronger and you have inspired me to improve as a person. I would never be as good as an aunt if you had not shown me kindness that day. Even today, you are inspiring others. That Midoriya boy keeps getting stronger and stronger because of you. That is why I love you."

Senshi did not know how to respond. He honestly never knew someone felt this way about him. He had misjudged Hageshi, which was a mistake. One mistake on a list of many. Maybe he could learn better now.

"I'm sorry," Hageshi was confused by her boyfriend's words, "I misjudged you."

"I don't mind. We're human, we're bound to make mistakes," Hageshi said, "However there is one way you can make it up."

"Is it what I think it is?" Senshi asked.

"Oh yes," Hageshi said as she started to take off Senshi's shirt.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Midoriya eagerly opened the door to his Sensei's dojo. He had been training last night and had been able to use Iron Fingers on his right hand. He was happy to show it off to his Sensei. That was until he heard strange sounds.

The sounds were coming from the bathroom in the dojo. Midoriya pressed here against the door. He recognized the sound as the sound of throwing up. Midoriya knocked on the door.

"Sensei, are you alright?" He asked.

"Don't worry about me Midoriya," Senshi said in a sick voice, "I'm just *BLURG."

Midoriya suddenly heard the sound of vomit. "I'm sick today, so I don't think I can teach you today," Senshi sounded like he was about to die.

"Do you need help or medicine?" Midoriya asked

"Thanks, but I'm fine right now. Also, you could get sick from me and I don't want that to happen," Senshi replied, "However, you can still train with someone else. I left an address on the table nearby. The man who teaches there should at least give you a few tips about grappling."

"Are you sure?" Midoriya said.

"Yes, I have no problem with it, just be kind to the owner. When we fought, he nearly beat me," Senshi said.

'A man who almost beat Sensei, is that even possible?' Midoriya asked in his head. "I'll come back tomorrow to see if you get better," Midoriya said.

"Thanks," Senshi said as he heard Midoriya leave the dojo. He then turned to the toilet where he had been vomiting for the last ten minutes. Instead of leftover food in the toilet, it was blood, his blood. Tons of blood.

'God dammit. Why couldn't my quirk be something simple,' Senshi said in his head before vomiting once again.

* * *

 **WITH MIDORIYA**

Midoriya looked at the building in front of him and then at the note Senshi gave him. He continued doing this for thirty seconds. There must be some kind of mistake, one simple mistake. There was no way he could learn about fighting in this place.

BECAUSE IT WAS A DANCE STUDIO

Izuku decided to look inside. There was a lesson going on and Midoriya saw grown women and an instructor performing. 'It's best not to interrupt at this time, maybe wait until the session is over,' Midoriya said in his head before sitting down on a bench nearby.

Ten minutes later, the class wrapped up and Midoriya noticed the women all-leaving while talking to each other. That was when he went inside.

"Um, excuse me," Midoriya said as he entered the studio.

"Yes, can I help you?" one of the workers asked. He was tall and had dark black hair with bright red bug eyes. Judging from the way he looked Midoriya believed him to be a college student.

"I was told to talk to the owner," Midoriya replied.

"You need to speak with me," a man said.

Midoriya turned to see a man with mushroom hair on a wheelchair. "Are you the owner?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes, is there something wrong with that?" the man asked in an angry tone.

"No, there isn't," Midoriya said, "Anyway my sensei told me you can teach me things about grappling."

"Oh and who is your sensei then?" the man asked.

"Well his name is Shinu Senshi," Midoriya answered.

The man in the wheelchair sudden changed his expression to that of concern. 'Senshi, that same man who put me in this chair. What would he want from me? In addition, what could he be doing teaching some plain ass kid like this? There is only one way to find out.'

"Sure I'll teach you some things. I used to do a lot of wrestling back in my day," the man said, "By the way call me Dansā. Although I am excited to teach you, there is something I must tell you."

The moment he said that someone else walked into the doorway. "Oh Dansā, who's this young lad?" the man was very small and very old. Yet despite that, carried a warrior's aura with him.

There was someone else with him. A child around Midoriya's age. He had a wide build, short spiky black hair, and puffy lips. With just one look, Midoriya could tell something important about the boy. 'He's strong,' Midoriya said in his head.

"A new training partner," the boy said.

"Well yes, he's just here to-" Dansā stopped talking once he noticed Midoriya walking up to the boy.

"You're strong," Midoriya said.

"Oh, thank you, my name is Rikido Sato," the boy said as he put a hand behind his neck.

"My name is Izuku Midoirya let's have a fight," Midoriya said.

* * *

 **AN: OH SHIT WHAT A CLIFFHANGER. Didn't expect that did you.**

 **Fun Fact: Koibito and Yokubō names mean Lover and Passion in Japanese, or at least that what Google Translate says. I know it's Low to use Google Translate but I don't know Japanese so please don't hate me. The reason I gave them those names is because they both have a loving passion for each other. So yes they are gay.**

 **Also, Dansā means Dancer because he's a dancer.**

 **Anyway, I want to ask this question because it has been bothering me for a while. Should I make the Harem bigger? If you want me to add a girl please give a description of why.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: IZUKU VS SATO AND SHOULD HE TELL THE TRUTH.**


	7. Izuku vs Sato and a Realization

The sudden statement surprised everyone. No one had expected some random kid to ask for a fight. He looked too plain and wimpy compared to Sato's big muscular body.

"I'm sorry can you please repeat that?" Sato asked, still not believing what Midoriya just asked.

"I said let us have a fight. If there are any rules you want to add go ahead," Midoriya said with a bold attitude.

Sato still did not understand the boy in front of him. However, he did not want to be rude to him. "Okay," Sato said, "However if you get hurt don't blame me."

"Hold on their Sato," the small old man said. "Dansā who is this random kid?"

Dansā then gestured for him to come closer. He then whispered in his ear, "He's Senshi's student."

The old man's eyes shot open. He still remembered the day He fought Shinu Senshi, and the cost he paid for it. Then a simile formed on his face. This way, he could have payback for the precious treasure he lost so long ago.

"Good news Sato, I will agree to this sudden challenge. Now get ready," he said.

"Alright Sensei," Sato said as he brought his bag down and unzipped it. "You don't mind if change into something more comfortable?" Sato asked Midoriya.

"No problem," Midoriya responded. He then watched Sato carry his bag into the men's bathroom. He then saw someone else come out of the bathroom, the female bathroom.

"Oh Hi, Midori what are you doing here?" Mina Ashido asked her shy friend.

"Oh hey, Ashido didn't know you were here," Midoriya said as he tried to hide behind his arms.

"I never took you to be a dancer," Mina said, "Though I wouldn't mind teaching you a few things."

"Miss Ashido I didn't know you knew Mr. Midoriya here," Dansā said.

"We're good friends," Mina said for Midoriya. "Also what are you doing here? I would never have imagined that you liked dancing."

"I'm not here for dancing," Midoriya replied.

Mina was going to ask what he meant when she heard the bathroom door opened. She saw a big boy wearing a wrestling uniform with a helmet on his head. "Okay Midoriya I'm ready," Sato said with an intimidating aura.

Mina recognized the kid as Rikido Sato. She causally saw him enter the studio and often pestered him. She thought he went in here for private dance training, she now saw how wrong she was.

"So you're a wrestler, that's pretty cool," Izuku said.

"Did you really challenge me to a fight without knowing what I can do? That's pretty cocky," Sato replied.

"Oh do not take this the wrong way. I am not looking down on you. However, I'm also hoping you don't disappoint me," Izuku said.

Sato grinned, "Well don't say I didn't warn you."

Izuku then smiled at Sato. "Well let's hope I don't get hurt then."

"Before we start, let's do some stretching," Dansā said. The two boys agreed and gave each other space. "Midoriya, how well are you with grappling?" Dansā asked.

"Well, I just started yesterday," Midoriya, replied as he stretched his arms.

Dansā could not believe what he was saying. "Are you telling me that you challenged a wrestler and you don't have any grappling skills." That angered Dansā, however part of him could not blame the kid. _'Senshi would have done the exact same thing.'_

"Well let me give you a piece of advice. Wrestling is one of the oldest martial arts in the world. It dates back to Ancient Greece. One thing that makes a wrestler strong is durability. Wrestlers have really good durability."

"Okay so I just need to wear Sato down," Midoriya replied as he stretches his legs.

"Easier said than done. Despite his age, Sato is an amazing wrestler with more stamina than a Bison."

"Don't worry I have something he doesn't know about" Izuku proudly said as he finished his stretches.

"Yeah," Dansā said as he watched Midoriya approach his opponent. 'This kid is no chance.'

"Okay then, whoever gets pinned down for three seconds loses," Sato's teacher said as he raised his hand, "Are you ready?" Sato then got into his own personal stance. His shoulders went down and his hands were in a grabbing position. His bent his knees forward, making his whole body lean forward.

Then Sato saw the unimaginable. Izuku put on the exact same stance.

Wait, no he did not. Taking a closer Sato noticed differences in Izuku's stance. He was bent a lot lower, possibly to accumulate for his size. His shoulders were looser and down to earth than Sato's.

 _'_ _What is he doing?'_ Sato asked himself. Was it a trick to throw Sato off? Possibly, he had heard of tricks like that. 'If copying my style is your gimmick you're in a world of hurt.'

Sato's teacher then brought down his hand and yelled, "BEGIN."

Sato and Midoriya both dashed towards each other.

Sato grabbed Midoriya first; his right hand grabbed Midoriya left shoulder. He was going to grabbed Midoriya right shoulder when something unexpected happened. Before he even knew it, Sato was feeling a lot of pain coming from his nose. A sudden pain filled his face. Sato let go and gained distance from Midoriya.

He then put his hand to his face and saw a crimson liquid dripping down. _'When the hell did he punch me?'_ Sato asked himself, _'Are his punches so fast that I can't see it? If that's the case, then I must end this quickly.'_

Sato was not the only one shocked by the whole ordeal. While both Dansā and Sato's teacher where shock, the most interesting shock came from Mina. ' _I knew Midori was buff, but I didn't know he was that strong though,'_ Mina said in her head.

Sato got back into his normal fighting stance while Izuku put on the same stance he did before. However, unlike before, Izuku was the one who broke the stalemate. Izuku dashed to Sato, which was what Sato was waiting for. Izuku then tried to grab Sato's shoulder. However, Sato did not give Izuku that chance.

The moment Izuku moved his arm; Sato put his hand in a finger lock. _'Good, just like I taught him,'_ Sato's teacher said in his head.

 _'_ _How is Midori going to get out of this situation?'_ Mina asked herself.

 _'_ _That kid is in big trouble,'_ Dansā said in his head, _'Finger Locks are Sato's specialty.'_

Everyone thought that Midoriya was finished, that he was going to lose. Then Midoriya did the unexplainable.

Even though he could see it with his own eyes, Sato could not believe seeing his own hand being held back. Sato could not believe that he was losing in his own specialty. _'How the hell is he doing this?'_ Sato asked himself, _'Is he using a quirk?'_

 _'_ _It is a good thing I know Iron Fingers. If not, then Sato would have beaten me,'_ Izuku said in his head.

Izuku was able to make Sato release his grip and turn the tides. Yet, that did not stop Sato. _'You're not the only one who can deal blows,'_ Sato smiled.

Although his right hand was in a finger lock, he still had his left. Sato threw a left hook aimed for Midoriya's face. It should have landed.

However, at the last second, Izuku dodged the attack by letting go of Sato's hands. At that moment, everyone was frozen, and at that moment, Izuku won. He got behind Sato in an instant and put him in a headlock. Sato knew exactly how powerful a headlock was. The moment you were placed in one, it would be impossible to break out of one. Yet, that did not mean Sato would not try.

He dropped to the ground on his back and rolled around. Despite Izuku dealing with the pain, he would not give up. His chokehold remained and time was running out for Sato.

1

Sato tried to move Midoriya's arms that were around his neck but failed.

2

Sato could not get up anymore the chokehold was too strong.

3

Midoriya released Sato. Sato stayed on the ground as he took in his loss. Sato had only lost to one person before and he took pride in that. Now it did not matter.

"Congratulations Midori," Ashido said, "I knew you would win."

"Thank you Ashido," Midoriya replied.

Sato got and walked over to Midoriya. He was upset but pushed those feelings down. "That was a good match," Sato said as he raised his hand.

"It was, you did pretty good Sato" Midoriya replied as he shook his hand.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE OUT THERE:**

The door of an old dojo opened up and out stood an enormous man wearing a surgical mask. "Maybe I should visit Midoriya," Senshi said.

* * *

Both Midoriya and Sato were performing Hindu Squats. It was a common excessive for Wrestlers. After the match, both Midoriya and Sato were told to do some workouts. Mina was also watching them, occasionally giving them praise to boost their morale.

"What do we have here?" Someone asked as he entered the dance studio. Turning around Midoriya saw that is a short blond boy around his age. Despite being smaller than he is, Midoriya could see that this boy was strong.

"Who is this Sato?" the boy asked.

"Oh, Cosmo this is Izuku Midoriya. Midoriya this is Imai Cosmo, he's a grappler as well," Sato explained, "However he practices Jiu-Jitsu."

"Hello Midoriya," Cosmo said as he held out his hand" Nice to meet you."

"Same with you Cosmo," Izuku said as he shook his hand.

"What are you doing here Mr. Midoriya?" a sudden Blond man asked in a feminine tone.

Midoriya jumped back from the appearance of the man but quickly regained his composure. "My Sensei told me to train here," Midoriya answered.

Dansā rolled up to the blond man and started to talk to him. Taking a closer look, Izuku noticed many similarities between Cosmo and the man. Both were blond with similar hairstyles. However, the man was much taller than Cosmo and had a scar on his nose.

"So his Senshi's student, Fascinating," the man whispered, "Does he know of Senshi's title?"

"Most likely not, but why do you think Senshi would choose this kid to teach?" Dansā asked.

"You said he beat Sato right, that's no ordinary feat," the man said.

"I know Mitsuyo," Dansā said, "But could there be another reason why?"

"I think we should ask Senshi that," Mitsuyo said.

"Ask me what?" A voice behind them said.

Both men jumped at the sudden appearance of the voice. Turning around instantly, they could see it was him. The man who had given them their significant scars was here. Why was he wearing a surgical mask over his face?

"Sensei what are you doing here?" Midoriya asked as he ran up to him, "I thought you were sick."

"I am, but I'm starting to feel better now," Senshi said in a week voice.

 _'_ _So that explains the surgical mask,'_ everyone said in their head.

"Anyway, how was your training?" Senshi asked.

"Great, I think I'm doing really well as a grappler," Midoriya replied. That caught Cosmo's attention.

"That's good" Senshi replied. He noticed a small man walk up to him. It was Sato's teacher.

"Do you remember me?" The small man asked.

"No," Senshi blankly replied.

"REALLY!" the old man yelled, "I'm Resurā."

Senshi took a good look at the old man before laughing. "There is no way your Resurā. He is tall and has a giant muscular frame. Your short and have little to no muscles."

"During our fight, you kicked me right in the manhood, which made you win," the short man said.

"Well yeah, but many people saw that."

"You then went out with my daughter."

"Oh, you are Resurā," Senshi said in a sad voice. An awkward silence filled the room. "So how is she?"

"Fine" Resurā said in an angry tone.

"You know Senshi, why do not we catch up on ourselves. It's been years since we last saw ourselves," Mitsuyo said as he dragged the man to the Staff room. Resurā and Dansā later followed them. Once the door closed behind them, the kids were left all alone.

* * *

Senshi sat down on the couch in the Staff room. He could read the atmosphere in the room.

"Senshi, does he know about your title?" Mitsuyo asked as he stood across the room.

"No," Senshi replied. He may not be the smartest, but even he could tell what they were discussing.

"Is your quirk the reason why you're wearing that mask?" Dansā asked. Both Mitsuyo and Resurā flinched at the mention of Senshi's quirk. They had both fought him and had lost severely, yet they did not learn anything about his quirk. He had said before that he was not quirkless. Yet, never explained what his quirk was or how it worked. It was one of his many secrets.

Senshi replied by nodding. "Does Midoriya also know about your quirk?" Dansā asked. Senshi looked down on the ground. By the look of his face, the answer was given.

"I think you should tell him," Dansā said. The other three men in the room were taken back by the former dancer's words.

"You can't be serious," Resurā replied, "Something like that should be shouldn't be seen by kids his age."

"Dansā, I can fully say that I trust you with my life," Mitsuyo claimed, "But even I think this is crazy."

"I know but hear me out," Dansā began to explain, "Senshi; there isn't a man in the underworld and hero world who doesn't know your name or title. You have more enemies than bones in your body; I even hear that one of them is the president of the United States and Vladimir of Russia. Hell, I hear the Queen of England wants you dead. That makes Midoriya an easy target. From what I have seen so far, he is far weaker than you are. If you are going to teach him, then at least tell him what kind of trouble he's going to face."

The speech made the men in the room nervous. Dansā did bring up some excellent points but was it worth it.

Senshi got up from the couch, "Thank you Dansā you have opened my eyes."

"It's no problem; just trying to do what I think is right."

"I also want to-"

"Let me stop you right there. You don't have to apologize it me," Dansā said, interrupting Senshi.

That confused the large man. "What do you mean? Don't you hate me for putting you in your chair?" Senshi asked in a nervous voice.

"I did, but then I took a look back at myself. I was an arrogant asshole who only cared about myself. Hell, I was even breaking contact with my family. Then after our fight, I realized something. I had nothing in my life to show for it. I started to slow down and appreciate the world around me. I joined a support group and even gained in touch with my family. Now I owned a dance studio and have a girlfriend. So really, thanks to you, I am doing well.

Senshi was baffled; to be honest he thought Dansā hated him. To hear all of these positive changes to his life was honestly a surprise. Maybe, she could also forgive him the same way.

"Well there's something still bothering me," Resurā said, "Why are you training Midoriya? Is he your son, or is there a different reason?"

"Nothing, all he wants' is to be strong," Senshi replied.

"The hell does that mean! Does he want to be some sort of hero, or does he want to be just like you?" Resurā yelled.

"He wants to be like All Might," Senshi replied.

That shocked everyone in the room. "Wait a damn second, wasn't All Might your rival or something? Why are you training someone to be like him?" Mitsuyo asked.

"'Because he reminds me of someone special. No reason, just that," Senshi said as he left the door.

"Mitsuyo, you have some connections in the underworld right?" Resurā asked.

"What about it?" Mitsuyo replied.

"I think it will be best to watch over those two."

* * *

 **WITH IZUKU:**

Izuku was having an amazing time with his new friends. They were discussing topics like Heroes, fighting styles, and even Quirks. Both Sato and Cosmo took the fact the Izuku was quirkless quite well (Sato was a little upset, but got over it.) It turns out that Cosmo was also a grappler and apparently even better than Sato. Even though Sato denied it, Izuku could sense that Cosmo was stronger.

Cosmo was also a nice person. There was really no reason Midoriya had to hate him. He was a super friendly and truly nice person.

Maybe one day they could have a right.

Anyway, the fourteen's conversation ended when Senshi stepped out of the staff room. Izuku immediately ran up to him. "Hello, Sensei," Izuku said, "Shall we go?"

"Alright Midoriya," Senshi as he and his student left.

As Mina watch Midoriya and his sensei leave, something strange came into her mind. She saw the joy Midori was had when he fought Sato and when he talked about quirks. Maybe, she could feel the same joy as Midori.

"Mr. Dansā," Mina said, "How do you know Midoriya's teacher?"

Dansā's eye's shot wide open. "Ashido, I think that's not the best idea," Dansā replied.

"Why not? Is it something personal?" Ashido responded.

"That's not what I meant. I- Mitsuyo help me with this," Dansā gestured.

Mitsuyo nodded as he walked up Dansā. He then took off Dansā's shirt, which unveiled a horrifying scar to the three kids.

A large footprint was engraved onto Dansā's back. Despite the wound looking old, it still had a purplish color to it. The scar was so unsettling that it scared the three teenagers. "Alright that's enough Mitsuyo," Dansā said.

That was enough to send fear into the three teenagers into a frightened state.

"What the hell did that?" Sato asked in a scared voice.

"He did," Dansā said. Everyone then realized who he was talking about. "We were having a fight, and I was one kick away from winning, but then-

* * *

 _Dansā was bleeding from nearly all parts of his body. His right arm was broken and his left was dislocated. His head hurt from the constant bleeding and blows. His right eye was unless and his left was not doing so well either. However, that did not matter because his legs were still good. His opponent was not doing well either._

 _Senshi had lost the use of his left hand and his right leg was broken. His stomach and liver were nearly destroyed. His jaw was broken and he lost a few teeth as well. Just by looking at him, you could see that he was nearly finished. It looked like even a child could beat him now._

 _'_ _I can do this. IM GOING TO BE THE KING,' Dansā screamed in his head. He then rotated his body three sixty degrees and unleashed his last kick. However, it all fell short. Senshi avoided the kick and grabbed Dansā's shirt._

 _In a sudden instant, Dansā found himself on the ground. 'You think this is going to stop me, well your-' Dansā did not get to finish that train of thought. He suddenly felt extreme pain coming from his back._

 _"_ _AHHHHH," Dansā screamed in pain._

* * *

"Every since that day, I was never able to walk again," Dansā explained, "But that wasn't what I look back on. It was the face he made," At this point, Dansā started to bite his finger; "It was a simile, an inhuman simile." Blood started to come from his finger.

Mitsuyo put his hand on Dansā's shoulder. "I think its best we end the training session now."

* * *

"So Senshi am I going to learn another Martial Art?" Midoriya asked, "Or am I going to learn more about the Niko Style?"

Senshi was not listening his mind was somewhere else. "Midoriya are you free on Friday?"

Midoriya was confused, "Yeah, why?"

"On Friday, I'm going to show you why I am called the King of Fighting."

* * *

 **Sorry that this chapter is too short, I promise that the next chapter will be way lounger. Anyway, I have something important to say.**

 **I need a Beta reader. More specifically someone who can help me with my grammar issues. I know a lot of people don't like it and I really need someone to help. So if there is anyone you recommend, please let me know.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: THE KING AND PRINCE OF FIGHTING**


	8. The King and Prince of Fighting

**FRIDAY** :

Izuku Midoriya was nervous. Today was the day he was going to find out about the truth of his Sensei. He honestly did not know how to feel about this. His teacher was always an enigma to the young boy. He barely talked about his past before or anything with doing with himself. The closest thing he had to his Sensei's past that video and the people Senshi introduced to him, however, that was not enough.

Izuku was pondering his while getting dressed. He told his mother that he was going to a friend's party and that the theme was fancy. It took a while to convince his mother about him having friends, but eventually, she gave in. She was happy that Izuku had new friends ever since his "Disability." She asked repeatedly when she would meet them, Midoriya just said soon.

Anyway, Izuku looked at himself in the mirror. His suit was passable as a suit. It was a wrinkled black navy two-button suit. His pants were the only black ones he could find. They also were not of the highest quality. However, they were the only ones he had.

A knock on the door echoed through the Midoriya household. "I'll get it," Midoriya shouted to his mother. Midoriya made a mad dash to the door before looking into the peephole. It was his sensei in a way fancier suit than Midoriya.

First, it was not wrinkled at all; in fact, it looked like a new suit in general. Second, he had a black tie, Midoriya did not have a black tie or any tie for that manner. Third, he was also wearing shiny black shoes compared to Midoriya normal red shoes. Overall, he was so well dressed that it made Midoriya jealous.

However, time was being wasted and Midoriya had somewhere to go. Midoriya opened up the door and greeted his sensei. "Hello Sensei, how have you been doing?"

"Good, you didn't eat dinner, did you?" Senshi asked. Midoriya responded by nodding his head sideways. "That's good; we'll eat at our destination."

"Um, Sensei, where are we going anyway?" Midoriya asked as he left his household.

"It's best you find when we get there. You wouldn't believe me even if I tell you," Senshi replied, "Also once we get there make sure that you're nice to everyone you meet, no matter how they talk to you."

The tone in Senshi's voice scared Midoriya. This was different than the tone he usually has when he talked with Midoriya. He had some passion and joy in his voice, but now he had some anger and even some malicious. It sounded like he was going to kill someone. Midoriya was so focused on Senshi's voice that he didn't even notice the giant limousine in front of him until he accidentally walked right into it.

At first, Izuku could not believe what he was seeing. The vehicle in front of him was bigger than most buses. "Is this yours?" Midoriya asked.

"No, a friend of mine is giving it to me just for today. He even gave us a driver," Senshi then opened up the door, "Well what are you waiting for? Get in."

Midoriya then got inside the large limousine. Inside he saw that the seats were black and had tons of treats like candy and sweets littered throughout the inside. _'Does this belong to a teenager?'_ Midoriya asked himself as he sat down and put on his seatbelt.

His teacher then entered, closing the door behind him, he then sat across from his student. "You can eat anything inside. The owner is a huge sweet's fan but he wouldn't mind," Senshi said as he grabbed a chocolate bar and began to eat it. Midoriya then clutched a lollipop and put it into his mouth. Senshi knocked on the window between the driver and the passengers, "We're ready."

The limousine then took off and drove away. "By the way, we are going to meet up with two people there. They're going to join us." If you are getting nervous or scared please let me know."

"Yes Sensei," Midoriya replied as he stared out the window.

* * *

 **ONE HOUR LATER:**

The limo stopped, and the pair arrived at their destination. The moment Izuku steeped out, his jaw dropped.

He was standing right in front of the Tokyo Dome. The historic monument was right in front of him. He had never been here, only had seen before on the internet. It was a beautiful piece of agriculture that amazed the young boy.

He then noticed the large crowd gathering around the entrance. _'Oh right, I heard a famous American rock band was playing today,'_ Midoriya said in his head, _'Wait, is my Sensei taking me to a concert?'_

"SHINU," a loud voice yelled behind him. Midoriya recognized that voice. It was Kirishima's teacher. What was her name? Oh, right it is Hageshi Dageki.

Midoriya turned around and saw the grown woman hugging his teacher on the ground. "Goddammit, how many times are you going to do this Hageshi?" Senshi asked as he struggled to pry Hageshi off.

"Forever and ever," Hageshi replied.

"Please stop this, people are watching," a new voice came out. Turning his head, Midoriya dropped his jaw for the second time that day.

"YOU'RE FAT GUM," Midoriya yelled out.

It was true, the big hero was standing right in front of him. He was wearing a combination of his hero costume and a business suit. It did not fit him well, but Midoriya didn't care. This was the first time Midoriya had ever seen a hero, much less a very popular hero that he liked.

"Oh my god, I can't believe it's Fat Gum. He is a very famous hero in Osaka and often work's with the police. Although he's mostly known for his food products, he's done many good things and has been labeled as the number #2 cutest hero ever right behind Wash. I've also been blah blah blah blah blah blah," Midoriya mumbling had gotten out of control.

"Is he always like this?" the pro hero asked Senshi.

"Yes, you get used to it though," Senshi replied, "Trust me." He then started to tap Midoriya on the head until Midoriya finally stopped mumbling. "You good?"

"Yes, but how do you such a famous hero?" Midoriya asked.

"It's a long story," Senshi said, "We should get going; we have a show to get too."

"You mean the concert."

"No, a much better show trust me," Senshi said as he began to walk into the large monument. The three followed the man as he walked into the large monument. However, instead of following the route everyone else was taking, they went a much different route.

Izuku had never been to the Tokyo Dome before so he could not justify the route they were taking. Therefore, he did not find it weird that they soon found themselves in an isolated hallway, with only two men guarding an elevator. They were talking to each other and did not notice the group walking up to them. When they did notice the group, the two bodyguards stepped back.

"I couldn't believe it," One bodyguard whispered to his friend, "He's actually here."

"Um, do you wish to enter the new world?" the other bodyguard asked.

"Yes," Senshi replied. The two guards then pressed the down button on the elevator (Which Midoriya found was weird because they were on the first floor.) The elevator opened and the group of four entered inside. Much to Izuku's amazement, Fat Gum was able to fit inside the elevator. The elevator was bigger on the inside.

Anyway, once inside Senshi then pressed a few buttons in a unique combination. The moment the last button was pushed the elevator started to shake. Suddenly, the elevator started to go down. The numbers displaying what floor they were on started to display negative numbers until it reached -5.

 _'I never thought there would be such a place in the Tokyo Dome,'_ Midoriya said in his head.

Once the doors opened, the group was treated with the most peculiar sight. A small old man was there, standing with the support of a wooden cane. Two bodyguards occupied him, however, unlike the ones at the elevator, they were much stronger. Both of the bodyguards were wearing formal suits as well. The old man was wearing a traditional green Japanese robe.

"Shinu Senshi I'm so glad you've returned," the old man said as he shook the big man's hand. "Fat Gum, you're the same loveable hero as always" the old man then hugged the Pro Hero. "Dageki you're as beautiful as always" the old man then kissed her hand in a courteous fashion. "And who is this young boy. Are you related to anyone?" The old man asked Midoriya.

"My name is Izu-"

"His name is Darenimo Makenai," Senshi said, interrupting Midoriya. "Mid, I'm meant Makenai this is Tokugawa, Tokugawa this is Makenai."

The two started to shake hands. "Such nice to see a young man with such enthusiasm, I can also tell you work out a lot," Tokugawa said.

"Thank you" Midoriya replied. _'I don't know why Sensei lied about my name.'_

A sudden noise then reached the ears of the group, like a crowd of people cheering. "Oh, looks like we missed out on the sideshow, but we can still see the main event," Tokugawa said. He then walked towards a set of big golden doors. Turning his head around the old man asked, "Well are you coming?"

The group then followed the man and his bodyguards into the room. The room was a massive dining room with many tables that were empty. "It's so empty," Midoriya committed.

"Oh yes, Senshi did ask to have a private environment so I gave him one," Tokugawa replied.

Some server came out and pulled out chairs for the group and Tokugawa happily leaped onto his chair. "Have a seat, it's going to worth the wait," Tokugawa said.

They all sat down, with Fat Gum having some difficulties with his seat. Anyways, a couple of waiters walked up to the group.

"What would you like to order?" One waiter asked Midoriya. Midoriya was confused by her question. He had not received a menu or was told anything about what they served.

"Please excuse him. This is his first time here," Senshi said for Midoriya, "In this place, you can order anything you want. No exceptions."

Midoriya thought about that statement. Anything he wanted with no exceptions. "I'll have the All Might Themed Katsudon that came out seven years ago and was only available for a limited amount of time."

The waiter scribbled down on her notebook without a care in the world. She then walked away as new servers came in pouring water into their cups. "It's been so long Senshi, I was beginning to think someone had killed you," Tokugawa said.

"You know damn well that can't happen," Senshi replied, "So how has the arena been doing?"

"Badly, no one brings the same amount of excitement as you did," Tokugawa said, "By the way Fat Gum, you want to have a match? You have a good streak going."

"Nah I think I'm good, I have a very special mission coming up anyways" the pro hero replied.

"A shame, people actually like your matches and what about you Dageki? Do you want to re-enter the underworld?"

"Sorry no, my gym business has been doing really good lately and I don't want to mess it up" the brown-haired woman replied.

"Oh dear me, why do I suffer?" the old man said as he put a hand on his head.

"Excuse me," everyone's attention turned to Midoriya, "What exactly are you talking about? What are these matches?"

"Oh, you did not know. I thought-"

"I came here to show him," Senshi said, with a tone that shocked Midoriya bones.

"Speaking of matches, I think the main event is starting. Why don't you take a look?" Tokugawa then pointed to a large window than Midoriya surprisingly did not notice. He got up and went to the window. The sight amazed him.

It was a coliseum. A crowd bigger than his entire school was cheering and even though he couldn't hear it, Midoriya could still feel the cheer and medicament they gave off. Moreover, in the middle of this crowd, was a circular arena with sand in it. There were two entrances on opposite sides of the arena, and Midoriya could not see what was inside. Looking into the crowd, Midoriya saw some very famous people.

"Hey, that is former U.S President Mobama and that is the current U.S President Ronald Frump and that is the Russian President Vladimir Petin. What are they doing here?" Midoriya asked.

"Well it's not every day they get to witness the beauty of combat," Tokugawa said, as he stood right next to Midoriya.

"What is this place?" Midoriya asked.

"Do you want the short or long answer?" Tokugawa asked.

"Long," Midoriya replied.

"You see, it dates back to ancient China. My ancestor was a reckless man. He would challenge anyone and everyone to a fight. However, his reckless got him into a lot of trouble and that prevented him from fighting people. Therefore, he came up with an idea. What if he could fight people without getting in trouble, and so he created this, the Zhàndòu Shàngdi fighting arena. A place where fighters came come from all over and fight for the title of strongest. Anyone can join, Heroes, Villains, martial artist, or murders it matters not. All that matters is who is willing to fight. And the person who is the strongest will calm the title of King of Fighting."

Midoriya's jaw dropped to the ground. Heroes and Villains fight in this place. Not only that but if his Sensei was the King of Fighting, then he would be even stronger that Midoriya believed. Just how strong is he?

"Oh look the fight is about to begin," Tokugawa said as he pointed to the arena.

A very pretty young woman stepped up onto the arena. She had tanned skin, with white hair and stood at 5'4. Her body reminded Midoriya of Yaoyorozu in many ways. "Here it is folks, the main event, the moment everyone has been waiting for, the fight of a lifetime. We have a fighter who could cut steel with his fingers. The warrior from Spain, Donquixote Guerrero!" the young woman then pointed to one of the entrances.

A man then walked out of the entrance. He was bare chest, showing off his strong six-pack, he was only wearing shorts and a pair of sneakers. His tanned skin was his most defining part about it, but that was not the thing that caught Midoriya's attention. _'His hands look like they can crush anything,'_ Midoriya said in his head _'He's much stronger than I am.'_

It was true, his hands were the strongest part of his body. It was thicker than an apple and each finger had more muscle than Midoriya's entire body. The man was truly powerful.

"Oh I see you're taking an interest in him," Tokugawa said as he stood right next to Midoriya, "There is an interesting story on how I met him. I was at the annual Running of the Bulls in Spain. It is an event where many men have died from dangerous bulls. Despite that, he killed a bull with just one punch!"

Midoriya's eyes widened, "Did he use a quirk?"

"No, his quirk has nothing had to do with punches and it wasn't a strength enchanter either. He killed it with his own strength."

Midoriya gulped at the word killed.

"You're focusing too much on Guerrero, you should be focusing on his opponent," Senshi said as he entered the conversation.

"But is opponent isn't out yet," Midoriya replied

"There's a very good reason for that."

The old man started to laugh, "I always say save the best for last."

"And Now," the announcer began to change her tone,"A warrior who many fear and many have fallen against. A warrior said to be the reincarnation of Lucifer himself. The greatest warrior to be born from a line of great warriors," Out of the other entrance, Midoriya felt that something was coming out. Whatever was coming out was scaring him more than Kacchan could ever imagine. Then a monster came out.

" **THE PRINCE OF FIGHTING, KURE RENZO.** "

Loud applause burst from the stadium. Even louder than the concert upstairs, it was the kind of applause that you would expect from a man larger than life. Yet it was not a man, but a boy a few years older than Midoriya.

The boy was looked like he should be in high school, not in a dark place like this. He had dark black hair and an average body structure. Compared to Guerrero, the Kure kid was an average boy. Nevertheless, he gave off an intense pressure like he had a knife on your throat. His eyes and scars helped give him that feeling.

His eyes were the thing that stood out most. They had black sclera and white irises. It made Renzo look like a demon straight out of hell. Then there were his scars. Like Senshi's scars, they were scattered all around his body, however, Senshi had more than Renzo's.

"Hey have you ever met him before Senshi?" Midoriya asked.

"No, but I did meet his father."

* * *

"FIGHTERS ARE YOU READY?" the announcer asked.

"Hell yeah, I am ready. That title is mine," Guerrero said.

Renzo just nodded. The announcer ran out of the arena and into an announcer's booth. "BEGIN," she yelled.

Guerrero was the one who threw the first punch. He threw a right fist aimed right towards Renzo's face. However, Renzo moved his left hand and simply parried the attack. That did not stop Guerrero however, he continued to throw more and more punches. Yet no matter how punches Guerrero threw and where he threw them, Renzo stayed absolutely still and parried every single punch.

Midoriya then felt a tap on his shoulder. "Quick, what styles are these two fighter's using?" Senshi asked.

"Well, for Guerrero I think he's using Bogu Karate," Midoriya replied.

* * *

Bogu Karate: Also known as Karate with Protective Gear. As the name suggests, it is a style of Karate that is often practiced using protective gear. Although rules vary from School to school, some schools use a point system; others use the First clean hit rule. Guerrero is a master of both of these systems.

* * *

"Good, what about the Kure boy?" Senshi asked.

"Well," Midoriya bit his lip, "I think that's Redirection Kata, from the Niko Style."

"You are correct young boy," Tokugawa said, butting into the conversation, "Renzo is a true master of the Niko Style. He has mastered all four katas, but his most favorite is Redirection and Adamantine Kata."

"Wow, never thought I see someone use Niko Style again," Fat Gum, said,"I thought they all died out."

Midoriya wanted to say something, but then Senshi put his hand on his shoulder. "Don't do it Mi- I mean Makenai."

* * *

 **BACK TO THE FIGHT:**

 _'WHY CAN'T I HIT THIS MOTHER FUCKER!'_ Guerrero said in his head.

Guerrero was even using kicks, but no what matter what he did, Kure Renzo stood perfectly still, not taking in a single attack. Guerrero was getting tired from all of his attacks. _'Looks like I have to use my trump card'_ Guerrero said in his head. He threw another person punch aimed right towards Renzo's face. He was about to parry it when suddenly-

 **SLASH**

Blood came out of Renzo's arm. Renzo jumped back, away from his opponent as he covered his arm. He then saw his opponent's fingers and how he got cut.

"Ha, what do you think of my Quirk?" Guerrero asked as he showed blades on his fingers.

* * *

Quirk: Blade Fingers. The user of this quirk can transform his fingers into small blades. Although they are small, they can still cut steal if they are sharpened enough. Today Guerrero had sharpened his blades to the max.

"So what are you going to do now? You can't parry blades," Guerrero said.

"Your right," Renzo said, which surprised Guerrero. Renzo's voice sounded deeper than most people his age. "I acknowledge your strength, but now your life as a fighter will end." Renzo then put on a sticking pose.

His right foot was behind him and his right fists were placed right towards his hips. His left fist was placed right in front of his face. If someone saw this stance, they would say it would be a combination of both Boxing and Karate.

 _'The hell is that stance I've never seen any martial art uses a stance like that,'_ Guerrero said in his head.

Guerrero attack first again, he slashed towards Renzo's chest. Renzo dodged and performed an uppercut aimed right towards Guerrero's chin. The punch was stronger than Guerrero thought and it even sent him flying.

* * *

Midoriya's jaw drop. "How is that possible? His body is so skinny to perform such an act," Midoriya asked.

"It's because of Adamantine Kata, with it he can also increase his strength" Senshi replied.

"That's not the only thing he's using," Tokugawa said.

* * *

Renzo was completely overpowering Guerrero. No matter how many times Guerrero slashed, Renzo just dodges and counter-attack. It was as if Renzo was anticipating his every attack.

Renzo then grabbed Guerrero by the throat and threw to the ground. Immediately after that, Renzo raised his right foot and smashed it down on Guerrero's face. Blood came out of Guerrero's nose. Reno was about to stomp again but Guerrero slashed with his arms. Renzo was able to dodge before he got his leg cut.

"Damn kid, I knew this fight would be tough, but I never would have imagined someone as strong as you," Guerrero said.

"You have also amazed me as well Guerrero. I never imagined you would be this strong, but I do have a bad reputation for underestimating my opponents," Renzo said, "However you're still not as strong as me."

"We'll see," Guerrero said as he dashed towards Renzo. He slashed towards Renzo's chest again and barely scratched his arm. Renzo struck Guerrero's jaw with his palm. Guerrero was begging to lose his balance. Renzo took the chance, kicked his left leg, and performed an uppercut right towards his chin.

* * *

"What is this? I don't think this is the Niko Style," Midoriya said.

"Your right, this is the Kure Style," Senshi said.

"Kure Style, I've never heard of that before. Is that related to his family?" Midoriya asked.

"Yes, you see his family is a long line of assassins that date back to the early years of Japan. They have encountered every style of fighting in the world and have made techniques to counter them. There is few who can fight against the Kure and win," Senshi said.

* * *

Guerrero was losing; anyone with a brain could see that. No matter how many punches, kicks, or slashes he threw, Renzo would dodge and then counterattack. Sure, there was an occasional cut, but that was minor compared to the blows Guerrero was taking. However, he still had one last Ace up his sleeve.

After dodging a slash, Renzo was about to punch Guerrero in the throat ending the whole fight when suddenly-

 **STAB**

Renzo could not feel his left shoulder. Looking at the wound, he saw that Guerrero stabbed him right in the shoulder. "I can do more than slashing," Guerrero said. Renzo tried to back away, but Guerrero would not allow that. He continued to chase Renzo throughout the arena.

The crowd cheered as the fight increased in tension.

* * *

"Renzo is going to lose. With a stab wound that big he can't fight to his fullest," Midoriya said.

"That would be true, if not for that technique," Senshi said.

"I don't know, I'm pretty sure no Kure would reveal a technique that special," Hageshi said.

"Oh, they would. I've arrested some who have used that technique" Fat Gum replied.

"What technique?" Midoriya asked.

"Look and see," Senshi said as he pointed to the fight.

The whole audience went dead silent. They already knew what was about to happen, with the exception of Guerrero and Midoriya.

Renzo's skin turned red and his veins begin to show on his skin. The transformation scared nearly everyone who was watching

"What is that?" Midoriya asked.

"The Kure's greatest technique: **REMOVAL** ," Senshi said.

Guerrero body began to shake. Despite the distance between the two, Renzo was able to quickly closed the distance. The moment Guerrero realized how close Renzo was, he tried to slash Renzo with his right fist. However, it was futile.

Renzo grabbed Guerrero's arm and crushed it with one hand. Guerrero screamed at the pain of his broken arm, but that was not the end of his torture. Renzo punched him all over his body with overwhelming speed and strength. The punches were so strong that the moment they made contact a bone cracked and so fast that ten punches hit in a single second. Overall Guerrero's body started to become a broken mess.

* * *

"Where did Renzo get this strength from? Is it his quirk?" Izuku asked.

"In this day and age, everyone thinks the impossible is done by quirks," Senshi said, "This isn't the work of a quirk, but instead one of the greatest techniques in human history, **REMOVAL**."

"This doesn't look like any technique I've seen before," Midoriya said.

"That's because Removal is a technique that can only be used by Kure members. They have spent centuries in selective breeding to use this technique," Senshi explained, "You see, this technique only does one thing only. It releases the hidden strength inside the body."

"I've heard of that before," Midoriya said, "Human's place restraints on themselves that allow them to only use thirty percent of their physical capabilities. So removal allows someone to use that hidden strength."

"Exactly," Senshi said, "However even when using this technique there is only a percentage of strength released. For some, it is thirty, other's eighty, but for Renzo, it's a hundred percent."

* * *

Renzo stopped his barrage of punches to grab Guerrero's hair. He then repeatedly beat Guerrero's face until it became a broken and bloody mess. After a while, he threw Guerrero to the wall and started to stomp on his chest. For some reason, he suddenly stopped his assault on Guerrero.

"I'm done," Renzo said.

"The winner is Kure Renzo," the announcer said. The crowd cheered as Renzo left the scene.

Midoriya was left speechless. He had never seen an act of violence before. Even the villains he heard about on TV would never have done such a thing. It made him sick to the stomach.

"Why?" Midoriya asked, "Why would he do something so bad?"

"He was scared," Senshi said, "Most of his fights are won with ease. He was scared that someone could come and steal his title from him."

That just made Midoriya even more scared.

"Midoriya I'm sorry you saw this. I didn't think it would come to this," Senshi said, a tone of sadness in his voice.

"Did, did your fights ever have an outcome like this?" Midoriya asked.

Senshi looked down on the ground, "No, they came out much worse." A sudden silence came between the duo.

"Hey look our food is here," Fat Gum said pointing to their table.

"I'm not hungry," Midoriya said. Looking at the table, however, he saw four meals instead of five. He recognized the seats the meals belong to and noticed that his sensei did not have a meal. "Sensei, where is your meal?"

"Do not worry about me. I have some business to attend to," Senshi said as he left the room.

* * *

 **IN A PRIVATE ROOM:**

"Fuck," a boy said as he finished wrapping the bandages on his shoulder. "That fucker from Spain did more damage than I thought." Kure Renzo was all alone in his special room. The room looked like an actor preparation room with the exception of the tons of first aid kits scattered across the room. Renzo looked at himself in the mirror, "How would Dad think of my fight today?"

"Well for one thing," a new voice said as he entered the room "He would say how you are overusing Redirection Kata and not using Flame and Water Katas as you should."

Renzo was surprised by the sudden voice, but that surprised turned into anger once he realized whose voice it was. Grabbing a pair of scissors, he threw it like a spear.

Senshi easily dodged by moving his head a couple of inches, causing the scissors to stab the door. " _WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT_?" Renzo asked in an angry voice.

"I wanted to see why the star child of the Kure clan is hanging around a place like this," Shinu Senshi asked.

"I can ask you the same thing. Why is the King of Fight, who mysteriously disappeared four years ago, appearing right in front of me?" Renzo asked.

"That's something personal," Senshi said, "But you still haven't answered my question."

"Well, there are two ways to earn the title of King of fighting," Renzo claimed, "The first is the most common, defeat them in combat. However, my sources could not find you so that was a no-no. Then there is the second option. To get more wins than the previous King."

Senshi said in a surprised voice, "That has only happened two times in history. The first was with the second King of Fighting because the first had been poisoned and the second was with me. Do you really think you can accomplish a goal like this?"

Renzo laughed, "Come on, you saw how I fought, do you really believe I could ever lose?"

"Well compared to your father, you are nothing more than a footnote," Senshi claimed.

Anger returned to Renzo. On instinct, he started to use Removal. He kicked a nearby table at Senshi, which he dodged. "DON'T YOU DARE MENTION MY FATHER EVER AGAIN," Renzo yelled, "HOW DARE YOU THE MURDER OF MY FATHER EVER MENTION HIM AGAIN!"

"I'm sorry," Senshi said. All the rage in Renzo's body was drained.

"What did you say?" Renzo asked.

"I shouldn't have-"

"Shut up!" Renzo said interrupting Senshi, "Leave now before I kill you."

Senshi did so, but Renzo could see the sad look on his face. _'Togkita Ohma, you and Karla raised one hell of a child,'_ Senshi said in his head as he left the room.

Now alone, Renzo sat down on his chair. He stared at himself through the mirror. "You can come out now," He said. Suddenly a dark vortex appeared in the room. It kept on growing and growing until it became the size of a man.

"I felt like I was intruding, do not worry I know someone who behaves the same way," the vortex said, "By the way, call me Kurogiri."

"Well Kurogiri, I am interested in this League of Villains."

* * *

Senshi was sitting on a staircase. He was waiting for someone, someone that scared him. There were only three people in the entire world that scared him. His sensei, his former best friend, and the one he is meeting right now.

"Well look at what the cat dragged in" the sound of heels echoed through the stairs, "A fucking bastard," a woman said.

The woman was a goddess. Her beauty would have made most women jealous. Long wavy black hair that hypnotizes those who stared at it. Hips that were slimmer than a snake. Smooth, beautiful skin wrapped around her body. Her body was also well built, to the point where someone would have mistaken her as a goddess. Her clothing help gives off that feeling. She was wearing a black one-piece dress that covered her body and was wearing dark heels.

"So why has my Ex come to see me?" the woman asked.

"Hello, Utsukushī," Senshi said.

"Kami, call me Kami" the woman now known as Utsukushī Kami said, "You lost the right to say my first name."

"Kami I have to tell you something," Senshi said.

"This better be good, I have important meetings to go to and I can't be late" Kami said as she reached in her purse,

"I'm sorry," Senshi said, "I'm sorry for the things I did and the way I hurt you."

 **SLAP**

Kami had hit Senshi's face with a right slap, making a red mark on his cheek. "How dare you" Kami began to cry, "IF YOU THINK CAN CHEAT ON ME AND GET AWAY WITH IT THEN YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT THE REAL WORLD!" Kami then ran off with tears in her eyes.

Senshi wanted to run after her to tell her how sorry he was. However, he knew it would just make things worse. _'Sensei, I just can't earn peoples forgiveness'_ He said in his head. He then thought back to the time when they were together. _'Goddammit, why did I do it.'_

* * *

Senshi returned to his group, who had just finished they're dinner. Midoriya was still shocked by the sudden act of violence Renzo performed, his body was still shaking in fear.

"We better get going now, It's getting late," Senshi said. The group said their goodbyes to Tokugawa and left the Tokyo Dome. As they were leaving, Senshi had something to say to Fat Gum. "Hey, I need to say something in private with the two of them. So you won't mind," Senshi then tilted his head, "You know."

"Oh sure just" Fat Gum looked around and asked, "That information you promised."

"Oh yeah" Senshi gestured to him to lean in a bit closer, "It is common knowledge that the Black Dragon often rummages through old military bases. However, they also dig underground tunnels that connect to and from bases. That is how they operate and communicate with each other."

Fat Gum wrote all of that down on his notebook. "Thank you, Senshi. You know you would have made one hell of a hero," Fat Gum said as he walked away, leaving Senshi alone with that statement.

"Trust me, you don't know how many people have told me that," Senshi then started to walk away with Hageshi and Midoriya.

"Hey, where is the limo?" Midoriya asked.

"It's not going to come," Senshi, said, "We're going to walk somewhere private." They followed him until they reached a private park. "Okay this is a good spot," Senshi turned around to face Midoriya. "Midoriya, we are going to talk about my quirk."

Midoriya's eyes widen as he heard his teacher's statement. "Your quirk, I've never heard you talk about your quirk before. In fact, I did not even know what kind of quirk you have. It could be a Harding quirk, a strength enhancer, or possibly an elemental one. However, it has to be super strong if it belongs to my sensei or else-"

"Midoriya," Senshi said, interrupting his train of thoughts.

"I'm sorry," Midoriya, replied, "It's a force of habit."

"Midoriya," Senshi got down to his eye level, "What I am about to tell is very important. If you want to tell someone, you must let me know. My quirk is a very important secret to keep. There are only four people in the world who know about my quirk, you understand."

"Yes sensei," Midoriya said.

"Very Well," Senshi then got up, "The name of my quirk is Evolution, I gave it that simple name. It's ability however, it's a lot more complicated, I'll try my best to explain. You see whenever I'm in a dangerous situation, my body will change. For example, if I am under intense heat my body will be able to gain the body to handle intense heat. However, my quirk can do more than give me resistant. It can also increase my strength and speed when I need it."

Midoriya processed all the information his sensei was telling him. "If that's true… then you have the most powerful quirk in the WORLD! Imagine all the possibilities that you can do and the number of people you can save. You can gain multiple quirks and you could even be stronger than All Might," Midoriya explained.

Senshi nodded his head. "It seems like it doesn't it, but Evolution has two major weaknesses. One, some are not always permanent. Like in the heat example, if I am not around extreme heat al, the time then I will slowly lose that ability. Then there is the second weakness."

"Every time I gain strength, I will lose One year of my life."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?" Midoriya said. Did he hear that right? No, it had to a joke. It was one of Sensei's jokes. It was not funny; it was a very bad joke. Even Hageshi was not laughing at the bad joke. "Sensei, this is not funny. It's a very bad joke," Midoriya mumbled.

"It isn't a joke," Senshi said, "I have had around thirty changes to my body because of Evolution. So I have lost thirty years of my life." Senshi then started to hear crying.

"So you're dying," Midoriya said. The man who taught him Martial Arts was going to die. The man who gave him friends. The man who supported him despite his quirkless. The man who was the first person to made him believe that he could truly become a hero. That man was going to die.

"Midoriya," Sendai said as he got down on his knees, "You want to become a Hero right?"

Midoriya nodded his head. Senshi put his hand on his shoulder.

"Then I promise I won't die until you become a great hero" Senshi said, "You understand."

Midoriya nodded, but his tears would not stop flowing. "Go home, there's a bus station nearby that will take you home," Senshi said as he gave Midoriya some money.

"Sensei, thank you," Midoriya said as he ran away.

Senshi got up. "Hageshi is their anythi-" Senshi did not get to finish that sentence as Hageshi punched in the face. Senshi was sent flow back and landed on his back a couple of yards away.

"Why?" Hageshi said as she began crying, "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?"

Senshi got up and wiped the blood from his mouth. "I'm sorry I found out four years ago and I was afraid to tell you."

"Who else knows?" Hageshi asked.

"You, me, Midoriya, Dansā, and my Sensei," Senshi said, "I know I should have told you earlier."

"So why didn't you?" Hageshi asked, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because," more blood came out of his mouth, "I realized I have made many mistakes in my life. More than most people in the world. I need to make up for them and not with words, but with action." Getting up, Senshi wiped the new blood from his mouth. "So from now, I'll make sure to make you happy as long as I live," Senshi wiped the tears from her eyes.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER** :

 ***BEEP**

 ***BEEP**

 ***BEEP**

Senshi pressed down on the alarm as he got up. Hageshi was still hugging his body despite being asleep. It has been one week since Senshi moved into her apartment. Ever since then, Senshi has been doing his best to put a smile on her face, either with a silly joke or trying to do something crazy.

Senshi moved Hageshi's arms off himself as he began to stretch. _'I wonder what new adventure will happen today?'_ Senshi asked himself.

 ***RING**

 ***RING**

 ***RING**

 ***RING**

The phone began to ring. Without looking at the number, Senshi picked up the phone.

"Hello, if you're a shitty ad please hang up," Senshi said.

" **Well, that's very rude,** " Someone said in Thai, " **I did so much resource and this is how you greet me.** "

Senshi gripped his fist, " **What the hell do you want? HOW DID YOU GET THIS NUMBER?** " His yelling woke up Hageshi, who was confused and startled by his yelling.

" **Relax I got the number through legal research. I am a Hero after all,** " the voice said back, " **Anyway, I need a favor from you.** "

" **I'm done Fighting,** "Senshi responded.

" **Oh no don't misunderstand, I respect your choices. Instead, I want to have a fight with our students,** " the voice said.

" **I have no student** ," Senshi responded as he gripped his fist tighter.

" **So who was the boy that was with you when you went to a boxing gym? Was he also the same boy that went with you to that famous karate dojo? Was he also the same one that went with you to the Z** **hàndòu Shàngdi arena?** " the voice asked.

Senshi's anger was reaching its boiling point. " **If you touch a hair on that boy's body, I will unleash hell on you.** "

" **Calm down,** " the voice replied, " **I want to arrange a fight with your student against my student.** "

" **Student? Since when were you teaching someone?** " Senshi asked,

" **Since you kicked my ass,** " the voice replied, " **But I am not angry at you or towards your disciple. You see, my student really needs someone to test his skills against. Most of his opponents have been beaten with one blow and that has been scaring away a lot of potential fighters.** "

" **So what will I gain from having our students fight?** " Senshi asked.

" **From my research, your student is a big hero fan. My student has a scholarship from U.A,** " the voice said, " **If your student wins, he'll gain access to the biggest hero school in the world. Doesn't that sound like a good deal?** "

" **I'll think about it,** " Senshi said, " **By the way, what is the name of your student.** "

" **I'm sure you have heard of him** ," the voice responded, " **His name is Chaisai Chakrii.** "

* * *

Midoriya entered his Sensei's new apartment. They still trained at his dojo, but for today Sensei told him to go to his apartment. He found his teacher sitting on a chair with a very serious look on his face.

"Sit down Midoriya," Senshi said. Midoriya instantly did what his teacher instructed him to do. "Have you heard of Chaisai Chakrii?

"Yeah, apparently, he's really strong. I hear that he's so strong that U.A and the top school in Thailand want him to enter their schools," Midoriya replied, "There is also a lot of discussions on what his quirk is."

"There is a reason why that boy is strong for his age," Senshi said, "He is being trained by one of the strongest opponents I've ever faced. The number seven hero in the war, the Thai God of War, Nạkrb."

* * *

 **AN: I must thank vK 3 1 RON for beta reading the first two chapters of this chapter. Please go support him and his stories.**


	9. Muay Thai Training

**FIVE MORE CHAPTER UNTIL U.A.**

* * *

Izuku was taking in the information. "I'm fighting Chaisai Chakrii," Izuku said, "How did this even happen?"

"In the past, I faced Nạkrb in a one on one duel. I barely survived, he even gave me this scar on my neck," Senshi pointed to the right side of his neck. "Nạkrb is one of the strongest men I have ever faced; he didn't get the title of number seven hero in the world for nothing."

"I heard that Chakrii has a scholarship to U.A," Midoriya said, "He's so strong that U.A is willing to give him free access to their school."

"You don't have to fight," Senshi, said, "If you want to back out that's fine."

"No," Midoriya replied instantly, "I ne- no I want to fight him." Midoriya clenched his fist. "If I want to be a hero I MUST DEFEAT HIM!"

Senshi took out his cell phone. Pushing a few buttons, Senshi put the phone to his ear. After a few seconds of ringing, the ringing stopped. "He said yes," Senshi instantly told the person behind the phone. A few more seconds pass, "He wants to talk to you." Senshi held out the phone for his student, Midoriya then grabbed it with unease.

"Hello, who is this?" Midoriya asked.

"Why hello there Midoriya, I am happy to hear your voice?" The voice said in Thai. Midoriya did not understand Thai so he thought the voice was speaking gibberish. "Is it better if I speak in Japanese?" the voice asked.

"Yes, that is better," Midoriya, replied, "Who am I speaking to?"

"Oh, I'm the hero known as Nạkrb" the voice answered. Midoriya's entire body went still.

"Is this a joke?" Midoriya asked, not believing the voice on the other line.

"Nope, this is the real deal," the voice said, not knowing the can of works that he just opened.

"Oh my God, I cannot believe that I am talking to a Top Ten Hero. Your heroic works have attributed much to Thailand and you often work a lot with All Might. Your fighting style is a combination of both Muay Thai and Muay Boran. You also started your own school that people say rivals U.A in terms of teaching," Midoriya started to hear laughing on the other end.

"You know I was told you would be a hero fan. I would never have imagined you would be this big of a fan," Nạkrb said.

"Can I ask a question? Why are you training Charkii?" Midoriya asked.

"First, that is two questions, and second that is a secret. See you soon Midoriya" the phone went silent.

SOMEWHERE IN THAILAND, MORE SPECIFICALLY SARABURI:

A boy was walking on an empty path wearing his school uniform. He kicked some rocks on the ground, seeing how far he could make them go. He looked at his watch wanting to know the time.

"HOLY SHIT I'M LATE" the boy yelled. He ran like a speeding bullet and passed by some bystanders. Some people waved to him and he happily waved back, others yelled that he should watch where he was going. After taking a few turns and nearly crashing into a few people, the boy arrived at his destination.

"I AM HERE," he proudly stated as he arrived in front of the building.

THUNK

A knife landed right next to his head, breaking his confidence. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU ALWAYS LATE?" a man asked.

"I'm sorry I was distracted," the boy said as he got down on his knees/

"This is the fifth time this week," the man said, "Do it again and I'll make your current training more hellish than you can imagine."

"Well, I don't really mind, my current training isn't that hard" the boy replied.

"SHUT UP AND GIVE ME 200!" the man yelled back.

"YES SIR" the boy yelled as he got down and perform push-ups.

"Hey, coach you go easy on him. He's the champion," an older fighter said as he was kicking a sandbag.

"You idiot that's exactly why I have to be hard on him" the coach replied.

The day would go on like this. The boy's coach would say some insane workout and the boy would do it without any question. It could be kicking a banana tree or dodge fruit thrown at him.

After three hours of intense workout, the boy went home. He did not run because it was actually pretty close to the gym. Reaching into his backpack, the boys took out a pair of keys and opened the door. A force attacked once he opened the door, another boy faster and smaller than he was.

"Big Bro your back home" a smaller and younger boy said.

"I know that," the older boy said, "And get off." The younger one immediately got off his older brother and ran back inside.

The younger boy ran into the house yelling "BIG BRO HAS COME HOME," repeatedly. Eventually, the two adults of the house came out and stopped the young boy's yelling.

"Chāy please calm down," a grown woman said, "Now get ready for dinner." The young boy nodded his head. "Chaisai welcome home,"

"Hello mom," Chaisai Chakrii said as he hugged his mother. "How's Dad?" Chakrii asked.

"He's on his last tour but he'll be home soon," his mother said, "Can you help your brother set up the table?"

"I will," Chakrii said as he put his backpack down. He helped his brother Chāy put placemats, napkins, and utensils down on the table. After putting everything down, the two boys sat down to eat. His mother then put the meal down for everyone to see. The meal was Massaman curry, a common Thai dish.

KNOCK KNOCK

"Dad's home," Chāy said as he got up from his seat.

"Sit down," Chakrii said as he grabbed Chāy immediately, "I'll get it." Walking to the front door, Chakrii peeked through the door peephole. Once he recognized who was behind the door, he instantly opened the door.

"Nạkrb," he yelled and the giant man in front of him.

The large man hugged back, "Chakrii you don't have to hug me. Where's your father by the way?" The man was six feet and five inches tall; he also had a powerful body. He had brown skin and black hair in the shape of a ponytail. However, his most defining feature was the scar on his forehead. It was a white scar that looked similar to an explosion,

"Dad's giving a tour so he won't be back for a while," Chakrii said as he released the bigger man from the hug, "We were about to have dinner, do you want to join us?"

"No thank you I already ate," Nạkrb said as he entered inside.

"Hey look, Nạkrb is here," Chāy said as he was still eating his meal.

"Nạkrb, how have you been?" Chakrii's mother asked, "Would you like to have dinner with us?"

"Sorry, I'm just here to have a chat with Chaisai," Nạkrb replied. Chaisai directed the Hero to his room, which was the room of Nạkrb's Number one fan. Merchandise and memorabilia covered the room. It was like a certain Japanese boy's room.

"I still can't believe that this is what you spend your fight money on," Nạkrb said.

"Sorry, I could not help myself. So," Chaisai sat down on his Nạkrb themed bed, "Who is my next opponent?"

"That's the thing" Nạkrb sat down on a chair, "Do you know how I got his scar?"

"From what I heard, a villain had a strength enhancer and attacked you. But you defeated him and he was sent to prison" Chaisai said.

"No, that story was a complete lie," Nạkrb said completely surprising Chaisai, "I got this scar from someone, a man from Japan."

Chaisai's eyes went wide open, "Wait, you work with All Might a lot. Did he do that?"

Nạkrb laughed for a couple of seconds, "No, it wasn't him; it was someone much more dangerous. There is an underground arena in Japan; it has a Chinese name that I cannot pronounce. Anyway, it is a big arena, heroes, villains, and even some vigilantes. Although it apparently is illegal in Japan, however many politicians from around the world go there. Anyway, the point I'm trying to make is, that I fought in that arena."

Chaisai's eyes were the size of boulders. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"A title," Nạkrb replied as he looked out the window, "The title of King. However, I lost my match and got this scar as a result. The main reason I'm trying to make is, the man who beat me has a student."

"He's my next opponent then," Chaisai said, "This student of his."

"You're correct," Nạkrb said, "The fight is in one month."

Chaisai smiled, "You got me interested. Let's see if he lives up to the hype."

"Though I should mention this, you two have more in common than one would believe."

BACK TO JAPAN:

"Midoriya, do you know what makes Muay Thai so strong?" Senshi asked. The two of them were back in his dojo. Midoriya was sitting right in front of him in a Standing bow style.

"The elbow," Midoriya replied.

"No, because Karate also uses the elbow," Senshi replied, "It's the body." Midoriya tilted his head, showing his confusion. "Muay Thai uses all of the body's natural weapons. Hands, elbows, shins, and knees, because of this Muay Thai is said to be the world's greatest striking martial art. However, it is not invincible, if you're a good grappler than you can handle a Muay Thai fighter."

"But this isn't going to be an MMA fight," Midoriya replied, "I also believe that Chakrii can fight a grappler."

"There is another issue that I need to discuss," Senshi said, "You need a gym. "

"Wait a minute, what?" Midoriya asked, "Why do we need a gym?"

"Well, most fighters have a gym they belong to, plus a gym would have better equipment. Also with this fight be broadcast, we need someone to support us and-"

"What did you say?" Midoriya asked.

"Oh, I said we need a gym so-"

"No after that," Midoriya said, "Why would our fight be broadcasted?"

"Well, Chakrii's fights have been getting really popular despite being an amateur. So it's no wonder that it will be on TV," Senshi said.

"Wait, are you saying that this fight is going to be on live TV," Midoriya said.

"Yes and there will be a lot of people seeing the fight in person," Senshi said.

Midoriya then realized something, something very bad. His nervous state began to take over. "Midoriya is there something wrong?" Senshi asked.

Midoriya nodded, "I didn't tell anyone about the fight."

THE NEXT DAY:

On his way to school, Midoriya was currently reading a book titled "History of Muay Thai." He thought that reading a book on Martial Art could help him in some way. Alas, a different issue was bothering him. He still has not told anyone about his fight, not his mother or his friends. Midoriya did not even know how to break the news to them.

"Hey, you know that famous kid on TV who's a Muay Thai fighter. I'm fighting him," Maybe he should present it better. Midoriya was not a very social person, but he knew someone who was. Mina Ashido, the pink girl Midoriya spoke to on the beach. They have only chatted through text a couple of times, but today HE WILL CALL HER.

Enough thinking about girls, it was time for school.

RRRRIIIIINNNNNGGGG

The school bell rang, telling everyone to leave and go home. While everyone went to their friend groups, Midoriya was alone with his book. "Hey did you here," a girl behind him said, "Chakrii is fighting someone in Japan." Midoriya's eyes widen. The news came out already. The fact that they did not mention him means that no one knows Midoriya was the one fighting. He should leave before someone like

"DEKU," a very familiar voice screamed.

'Oh no,' Midoriya said in his head.

"THIS BETTER BE A FUCKING JOKE," Bakugo Katsuki yelled, "THERE'S NO WAY YOUR FIGHTING THAT MUAY THAI KID."

That caught everyone's attention, including the teacher who was previously on his phone. "How do you know?" Midoriya asked.

Bakugo then took out his phone. On the screen was a news article about Chaisai Charkii titled, "Charkii's new opponent." The article must have had Izuku mentioned somewhere, otherwise how else did Bakugo know about the fight.

"GOD DAMMIT ANSWER ME," Katsuki yelled as he ran towards Midoriya. At the last minute, he aimed a punch right towards Midoriya's face. It was well timed and had a lot of power put into the attack.

Yet, Midoriya easily dodged the attack and the blond boy found himself on the ground. Although it had been months since he last experienced that attack like that, Katsuki remembered it like it had happened yesterday.

'WHEN THE HELL DID DEKU LEARN THAT MOVE?' Bakugo asked himself as he got up. However, when he turned around, Midoriya was already gone.

"FFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCK," Bakugo yelled, which echoed through the entire school.

Midoriya was glad he had run away from Kacchan. He did not want to deal with the backlash and having to explain. At least the green haired boy was spared from having to explain the situation to his peers. Hopefully, he didn't have to explain how the fight began, or how it was even happening.

Looking at his phone, Midoriya looked at the address Senshi sent him. Apparently, it was the gym that they were going to train at. The address somehow seemed familiar to the quirkless teen. What gyms had he been too?

"MIDORIYA," a friendly and familiar voice shouted. Turning his head up, he saw Kirishima Ejirou waving at him from across the street. The black haired boy was standing right in front of a gym. Midoriya then recognized the gym as the gym where he and Kirishima fought.

'So that's why the address seemed so familiar,' Midoriya said in his head. He walked up to Kirishima and they shook hands. "It's good to see again," Midoriya said.

"You too Midoriya," Kirishima said, "Hey have you gotten taller?" Midoriya hadn't noticed, but he and Kirishima were at eye level.

"I guess I have," Midoriya said, "Hey did you hear about my fight?"

"Yeah, I'm kind of jealous. How did you get to fight Chaisai Chakrii?" Kirishima asked.

"It's a long story," Midoriya replied. The duo of friends entered the gym, where Midoriya saw his sensei. His teacher waved at him while standing near a sandbag. Midoriya eagerly ran up to his teacher. "Hello Sensei," Midoriya said.

"Hello, Midoriya" Senshi replied, "You ready to start your training?"

"Yes, sir," Midoriya eagerly replied.

"Good, kick the sandbag," Senshi said, "A Muay Thai fighters strength comes in their kicks. An average Muay Thai fighter kicks can be as strong as a baseball bat. So we need to train your legs and shins to gain that level of strength."

"I see," Midoriya said. He tried to kick but Senshi stopped him.

"You're too slow, your kicks need to be much faster and put more power into them. Another thing aim, higher when you kick so you can aim for the head," Senshi said.

"Got it Sensei," Midoriya said as went back to kicking the sandbag.

After some intense workout, Midoriya found himself walking home. 'Muay Thai training is harder than I thought,' Midoriya said in his head, 'I wonder what kind of training Chakrii is doing?'

Before he was able to turn the corner, Midoriya saw something that made him stop in his tracks. A horde of paparazzi was crowded around his apartment building. They were asking questions to the neighbors or anyone who encountered the swarm of reporters. 'What in the world is going on?' He asked himself.

"Izuku," a familiar voice called from behind him. The young boy instantly recognized the voice as his mother. Turning around, the boy saw that his mother was clearly shaken from the sight of the reporters. "What did you do?" She asked.

"Nothing illegal," Izuku replied.

"Good job Kendo, your kicks are getting even better," a man wearing a black belt and a mitt said.

"Thank you," the orange-haired female said as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. Kendo then continued to train with the instructor.

A man watched said, "You know she's been happier ever since that Green haired boy came." He was then immediately knocked to the ground.

"Please do not mention the boy," Oikakete said. He then reached his hand out and supported the other man up.

"You know, she's around that age," the man said.

"You better shut up before I throw you off the roof," Oikakete replied. The man knew he was dead serious, so he stopped his teasing.

After the workout, Itsuka looked at her phone, which displayed a shocking news story. "Chaisai Chakrii is now facing a Japanese Teenager."

"What in the world?" Itsuka asked.

"HIGHER," a blue man yelled as held a striking pad above his head. A metal staff connected with the pad making a loud boom sound. "FASTER," the blue man yelled again. The staff went struck even faster than before; however, it had less of an impact.

"You need to maintain your position," a red man suddenly said, "Or else you're going to lose power in your strikes and enemies would take advantage of you."

"Yes, Sensei's," Momo Yaoyorozu said as she maintained her position.

"Wait," Koibito said (He's the blue one) as he held up his hand, "I think that's enough for today. Go get some rest."

"Alright Sensei," Momo said as she wiped the sweat off of her face. She then grabbed a water bottle and created a towel for herself. A notification then popped up on her phone. After seeing the title and reading the article she only had one thing to say, "How is that possible?"

Izuku and his mom were forced to stay in a hotel to escape from the paparazzi. Izuku had to wear the same set of clothes from the day before and went to school escaping and dodging the press. They even found the name of his school crowed around that area. Luckily the crowd was smaller than the one at his house.

Seeing the crowd surrounded the entrance of his school, Midoriya needed another way of entering the building. Fortunately, he was on the side of the school and no one had spotted him yet. 'How do I get in?' Izuku asked himself. Looking at the wall and then at his fingers, Midoriya got an idea. 'Time to be like Spiderman,' Izuku said in his head.

NIKO STYLE ADAMANTINE KATA: IRON FINGERS

Using Iron Fingers, Midoriya put holes in the wall of the building. He then began to climb like the wall like a certain superhero. After scaling the wall, he then dropped to the ground and cleaned the dirt off of his fingers as if it was nothing. He was certain no one had seen him perform the miraculous act. Unfortunately, someone did see it.

"You better fucking explain Deku," Bakugo Katsuki said.

"I can't, but he can," Midoriya said as he pointed behind Bakugou. The blonde boy then stupidly turned around. Realizing that he was tricked, Bakugo turned around and saw that no one was there.

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT," he yelled.

It was so hard for Midoriya to escape the press but he did it. It was a good thing too, or else he would have major distractions during his training. If he did want to defeat Chaisai Chakrii, he needed to be at his best. "MIDORIYA," his trainer yelled.

"Sorry," he said. He then went back to jump roping. However, his mind was on a different matter. Even though he was still doing well, he was not at his peak. Senshi could see this.

"Tomorrow, don't come to the gym," Senshi said. Midoriya was surprised by the command.

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked, "Shouldn't I be training?"

"Did you know that Muay Thai was used against weapon users?" Senshi said.

"Yeah, that was because Muay Thai was created to be used in a war," Midoriya said.

"Correct, which is why tomorrow you will be fighting a weapon user," Senshi said. He then saw the nervousness on his face. "Oh don't worry, it's a bo staff, nothing like a sword or a glaive."

"Well do you know anything about the staff user?" Midoriya asked.

"Well their last name is Yaoyorozu," Senshi said.

'Wait, no that's got to be a coincidence,' Midoriya said in his head.

THE NEXT DAY:

It was not a coincidence. Midoriya stood at the gates of a massive mansion that many dreamed of owning. A mansion that showed off the wealth and power that it's owner held. "How much does one make to earn such a house?" Midoriya asked.

"Well, I heard that the owner is the CEO of some big business," Senshi said, "Anyway let's get inside." Senshi went to the buzzer and pressed the button. After the sound of buzzing went away, a voice came out.

"Welcome to the Yaoyorozu house," a voice said, "Please wait for the gates to fully open to enter." After the voice went away, the gates began to open. Once they were fully open, Midoriya and Senshi were greeted by an intimidating man wearing a black business suit. The man was covered in orange skin and black stripes, making him look like a combination of a tiger and human.

"The master will like to see you," the man said before turning around and walking to the estate.

"Should I have worn something better?" Midoriya asked.

"Have you seen what I'm wearing?" Senshi said. The former fighter was wearing a grey jacket covering his undershirt and sweatpants. He clearly was dressed differently than when he and Midoriya went to the Tokyo Dome.

'And I thought he had a good taste in fashion,' Midoriya said in his head. The duo followed the tiger man into the large mansion. The tiger man also guided the duo through hallways that were filled with impressive memorabilia and trophies of all kinds. "Hey Sensei, how do you know this guy?" Midoriya asked.

"We used to get drinks together," Senshi said, "Also I helped him in betting so that might have helped him get rich." They continued to walk down the hallway to the point that Izuku had lost track of where he was going. Finally, they arrived outside on a porch where they were greeted with a majestic sight.

A beautiful garden shined on their eyes. Lovely flowers that looked like it can from the Garden of Eden. A pool was also in view that was so big Midoriya thought it was an Ocean. There were also statues as decoration, however, they were so well made that Midoriya fully believed Leonardo Da Vinci made them. Midoriya couldn't believe what he was seeing. 'Did I go to heaven?' Midoriya asked, there was no other way he was seeing such gorgeous scenery.

"Senshi my good friend," a voice called out. The duo turned to see a handsome man wearing a bathing suit and a towel around his neck. "It's been so long that you've become a father," the man said.

Midoriya flinched at the sudden statement. "He's not my kid," Senshi said, "I got black hair and he's got green hair."

'That's the stupidest thing I ever heard,' everyone who heard that statement said in their head.

"Well," the man said, "How have you been lately? No one has seen you in two years."

"Well you're seeing me now," Senshi replied.

'WHAT KIND OF RESPONSE IS THAT?' Everyone was thinking.

"Well, we aren't here to talk are we," the man snapped his fingers and his butler instantly took out two big beach chairs from his shirt pocket.

'That must be the work of a quirk. It must be able to compress large objects to a small space. However, what objects cannot he put in his space, is it living things or is there a weight limit. Can he see inside the space or-'

"Midoriya, can your head out of the clouds," Senshi said, ending his train of thoughts. "By the way, she's going to be your opponent." Midoriya turned to see where Senshi was pointing to and saw a familiar face.

'It's the girl from the library, Momo Yaoyorozu,' Midoriya said in his head. The girl was wearing a white tank top and, black sweat shorts and black sports shoes. This girl was practicing with a Bo-staff by pretending to hit targets. Accompanying her was a blue man and a red man standing very close to each other. However Izuku wasn't paying attention, rather his mind was somewhere else.

'She's very pretty, like an angel,' Izuku said in his head. He then blushed at the realization of what he was thinking. He then felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning he saw his Sensei giving shaking his head.

"Save those thoughts for later. Her father is right here," Senshi said as he pointed to the handsome man. Midoriya's was flabbergasted at the sudden information given.

Snapping his fingers, Mr. Yaoyorozu was given a loudspeaker. "Okay that's great, Koibito and Yokubō come back up. Momo you stay there." The two men left the girl all alone, giving her time to recover. "Okay Midoriya, you go on down by taking the stairs." Izuku saw where was pointing to and went down in a flash. "Oh, he's fast, is speed his greatest attribute?" asked.

"No, but you'll see his greatest attribute soon," Senshi said. As the two men were talking, Koibito and Yokubō came up the stairs and instantly recognized one of the men.

" It's you," they both said as they pointed to Senshi. They both went into a Kung Fu stance and yelled in unison, "Come on, let's fight."

"Not interested," Senshi said, much to the dismay of the couple.

Momo was shocked to find out that Midoriya was sparing with her. He later explained that since Muay Thai was originally made to battle against weapon users, it would make sense to spar against one before his major fight. That still didn't satisfy Momo. Out of all the weapon users in Japan, why her? It was probably because she was around the same age, or maybe there was a different reason.

"Yaoyorozu," Midoriya said, taking her head out of the clouds, "I was saying that whoever lands on their back first loses. Is there anything else you wanted to add?" As he was talking, Midoriya also started to stretch; making sure his body was ready.

"Um yes, no going for the clothes please, or the eyes," Momo asked in a cute manner.

"Okay," Midoriya replied with a blush. 'She's too cute,' he said in his head. 'Come on Izuku focus; image her as Kacchan wait no that's too much. Imagine her as Kendo, okay that's better,' Izuku was now ready for battle. He put on a traditional Muay Thai stance.

Momo saw the change in Midoriya's eyes, she was thrown off, but that wasn't going to stop her. She placed her staff next to her body and pointed the tip of the staff right at Izuku. Her legs were spread far from each other.

"BEGIN," Mr. Yaoyorozu yelled through his loudspeaker.

Momo was the first to attack. She thrust her staff right towards Izuku's chest, which he barely dodged. Momo then swung her staff around, aiming for Izuku's head. He placed his left arm to block the oncoming swing. The blow was powerful and left his arm shaking.

Momo saw how well the strike did to Izuku's arm and followed that up with another strike on the right side. Midoriya blocked that as well, which was according to Momo's plan. Both of Izuku's arms had taken serious damage, greatly weakening his arms.

'She's strong if I want to win there's only one thing to do,' Izuku said in his head. He then dashed towards Momo. The black haired girl was surprised at the sudden action but quickly responded by jumping back. Momo then attempted to unleash another thrust towards Izuku's stomach. His stomach took a lot of damage, which made Izuku fall to his knees.

Using her staff like a sword, Momo raised her weapon above her head and brought it down towards Izuku's head. She expected Izuku to either fall from the strike or dodge it. She didn't expect Izuku to grab it in midair with one hand. She tried to make Izuku release his grip, but it was too strong.

NIKO STYLE ADAMANTINE KATA: IRON FINGERS

'So this was what Midoriya was trying to accomplish. I'm glad you've succeeded, but that won't stop me,' Momo then kicked Midoriya right the stomach. She would have followed up that attacked but Izuku pulled off his finishing move.

Izuku had placed his foot right behind Momo's ankle. He then tripped the young girl and made her fall on her back. Before she could get up, Izuku got on top of Momo and placed a palm above her face.

"I win," Izuku said. He then offered his hand to the black haired girl. She grabbed his hand and he helped her up. "You put up an amazing fight," Izuku said.

"Well, looks like Momo lost," , said in a sad tone.

"I guess our training wasn't good enough," Koibito said.

"Now there's only one thing to do," Yokubō said as he reached into his suit.

"FOR HURTING OUR LITTLE ANGEL WE MUST STRIKE AGAINST EVIL," said as he destroyed the rail in front of him with his grip alone. A dark aura surrounded him and his bodyguards.

Kobitio reached inside his suit and took out a pair of nunchucks and began swinging them, "OUR PRECIOUS ANGEL MUST BE PROTECTED AT ALL COST."

"WE WILL DESTROY ANYONE WHO HURTS HER," Yokubō said as he took out a chain and sickle.

'Oh shit,' Senshi said on his head. Before he could respond, however, a woman appeared and hit the three men with a large paper fan.

"I thought I said not to interfere with Momo's love life," a woman in a business suit said holding a paper fan, "We want her to have a normal and healthy social life."

"I'm sorry honey but he hurt our little angel," pleaded as he hugged the lower half of his wife. While he was hugging her, two bodyguards rubbed the part of their heads where they got hit.

"She doesn't look that hurt to me," said as she pointed to the kids. They were currently talking to one another, even from far away; anyone could tell that they were having fun. Momo was even laughing every now and then.

"Okay, she could hang out with him," said, "For now."

"What was that?" His wife asked as she brought out the paper fan.

"Nothing" instantly replied. While this family drama was going on, Senshi was eagerly watching while drinking tea.

'This was more entertaining than the time Undertaker threw Mankind off a cage and into an announcer table,' he said in his head while drinking tea.

"So Midoriya," Momo said, "How are you fighting Chaisai Chakrii?"

"Well, I am thinking of attacking his hips. That way kicks would be harder to pull off," Midoriya explained.

"That is not what I meant. I was asking how a boy from Japan was capable of being in a fight with the most talked about boy in Thailand."

"Well my sensei is friends with his coach," Izuku said, trying to keep his teachers past a secret.

"Well, that makes some sense," Momo replied, "I heard the media was giving you a lot of attention lately, are you and your family doing alright."

"Yeah, my mom and I are doing well. Even with the never-ending reporters," Midoriya replied.

"What about your dad?" Yaoyorozu asked.

Izuku's face changed, "I don't see my dad a lot." His face had a sad expression and it looked like he was about to cry.

'Oh God I'm a monster,' Momo cried in her head. She needed to change the subject; it was a crime to hurt such an innocent boy. "Want to see the cool things my quirk can do?" Momo asked the green haired boy. His head tilted in confusion. "My quirk is called Creation, as long as I know what an object is made out of, I can create it as long as I have enough body fat." She demonstrated by creating a notebook through her arm.

Izuku's eyes widened with amazement. "That quirk is amazing, you can do so many things with it. Wait can I borrow that notebook?"

Momo gave him the notebook. He was about to write things down when he realized something. "I don't have a pen." Momo then gave him a pencil. "Thank you," Midoriya said, then he began his writing.

"With a quirk like that, you can possibly do anything. Since you created this notebook, you could also create an endless amount of paper, saving tons of trees and also create seeds that can plant more trees. However, is that all, can she also create items like clothes or money. That could ruin the local economy, but why stop there. She might also create weapons of mass destruction like an atom bomb. The quirk could also create gases, like poison or sleeping gas" Midoriya went on and on about her quirk. While he was doing this, Momo looked at her hands with one thought in mind.

'Am I that powerful?' she asked herself.

THAT NIGHT:

Senshi was at a dilemma. He thought everything was going to be alright. He was dead wrong. He was sitting down on a couch wondering what to do to fix the situation.

"Hello there," his girlfriend Hageshi said, leaning her head next to his face.

"General Kenobi," Senshi replied.

"I don't get it" she replied in a dull voice.

"Forget it," Senshi replied, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" she rolled on top of the sofa and landed her butt right on the seat next to him, "What's the question?"

"Do you think Midoriya will win?" Senshi asked.

Hageshi put a finger to her chin, "He has a good chance, around forty percent I would say."

"That's not good enough," Senshi said, "If nothing changes, then Midoriya will lose.

"Should we increase his training?" Hageshi said.

"No, even if we did it wouldn't be enough. I'm afraid we need to do THAT training," Senshi said. Hageshi's eyes widened when she realized what kind of training he meant.

"Jesus, I was a high school senior when I did that training. How would Midoriya, a middle school student, handle that kind of training?" Hageshi asked.

"I'm not sure," Senshi said, "Even if he does do it, there's very little chance that he would survive, but if he did, Midoriya would have a higher chance of winning."

"I don't think you should be asking me then," Hageshi said, "Instead of asking me I believe you should ask Midoriya." She got up from the couch and left Senshi with his own thoughts.

KNOCK KNOCK

"I'll get it," a green-haired woman said. She walked away from washing the dishes and looked through the peephole, in case it was a reporter. Instead, it was a man she had not seen in a while. Opening the door she greeted the guest, "Hello, it's a surprise seeing Izuku's Sensei."

"It's good meeting you too Mrs. Midoriya," Shinu Senshi said, "Also you can just call me Senshi."

"Alright then Senshi, is this about the fight?" Inko asked as she walked back to the kitchen.

"Well yes but actually no," Senshi said, "I think it would be best for us to sit down."

"Do you want anything to eat?" Inko asked, "We have some leftover beef."

"I'm good I alright had dinner with my girlfriend," Senshi said as he sat down at they're dining table. Inko soon sat down with a cup of tea.

"Is there something wrong with Izuku?" Inko asked.

"No, but this does concern Izuku," Senshi said, "I believe he should do a special kind of training. I have a friend that owns a private mountain area. He is willing to give residence for Midoriya training. With all of the reporters lately, I thought it would be best to seclude Midoriya from it all."

"So you're going to have Izuku train in the mountains. How long would it last?" Inko asked.

"Two weeks," the statement made Inko's eyes widen.

"Two weeks, what about his school and grades or his home life?" Inko asked, "Will he be safe in such a location? Would he even want to go?"

"Well, I think you should ask him," Senshi said as he called Midoriya, who was hiding around the corner behind Inko. The call surprised the boy and accidentally exposed himself to his mom.

"Sorry," he said, coming out of the corner. "Hello Sensei," Izuku said while waving to his teacher who waved back. "Well, I'm actually like the idea," Izuku said nervously.

"But Izuku what about your school and grades? Missing two weeks is a big deal. Is this fight really worth it?" Inko asked her son, who seemed uncomfortable with the situation.

"Mom, I need to fight," Izuku, said, "If I win I could get into U.A, my dream school. I could finally show the world I can do things and that I have worth. If I ever want to become a hero than I must DEFEAT HIM."

Inko was surprised by the amount of courage Izuku had gained. He had changed from the shy and defenseless boy she had supported. Was this the work of her little boy growing up? O, maybe, something else was at work. Nevertheless, seeing him like this gave Inko something she did not have in a long time, Hope. After so long of doubting Izuku, she might just believe in him once more.

"Alright, you can go," Inko, said.

FRIDAY:

"Izuku you got all your clothes?" Inko asked.

"Yes Mom," Izuku replied as he put on a large backpack.

"What about your toothbrush and toothpaste? They're really important," his mom asked.

"I packed them, Mom," Izuku said as he approached the door.

"Izuku."

"What is it, Mom?" Izuku replied.

Tears were forming in his mother's eyes, "Please be safe."

"I will," Izuku responded in a confident voice.

Izuku meet his Sensei by the nearby train station. His teacher was also carrying a large bag that had his own supplies. After a long train ride, they reached the destination, the entrance to a private park. "Hey, does your friend know we're here?" Midoriya asked his sensei.

"Yeah, he should be here," Sensei took out his phone and tried to contact his friend. While that was going on, Izuku noticed someone strange.

"Hey Sensei, is that your friend?" Izuku asked as he pointed to someone. That someone was an old man walking on a cane.

"No, but he is related to him," Senshi signaled Midoriya to follow him.

"Hello there young ones, can you help please help me? My house is on top of that hill and my back hurts," the old man said as he pointed to the highest hill nearby, "I have money."

"That's not necessary, it's going be free of charge," Senshi said, "Midoriya I'll carry your stuff, you help this man get home."

"Okay," Izuku said. He lowered his back and let the old man hop on, which unfortunately was a mistake. Midoriya thought he was a frail old man, but he weighed much than Midoriya believed. It felt like carrying a sofa made of steel. 'This man has been eating too much,' Midoriya said in his head.

"Come on Midoriya," Senshi said as opened a gate, leading into a private path. Midoriya tried his best to keep up, but the old man's weight kept holding him down. He tried sprinting, but that was a big mistake. He tried his best to keep up with his Senshi, but the grown man was too fast. Midoriya believed his sensei was doing it on purpose.

The walk felt like was forever. Imagine the one Midoriya took to his Sensei's dojo (Which was longer than 2 miles), but longer and more slopes. It drained Midoriya strength just walking up the hill. The longer the walk became, the heavier the old man became. However, Midoriya kept on walking. If he wanted to beat his upcoming opponent, he needed to get as strong as possible. So keep on walking, even if his legs when screaming to stop.

That was until his Sensei made him stop. "Is something wrong?" Midoriya asked. He looked around and did not see anything but trees and grass. Then he heard the sound of a gun reloading. Before he could even react to the sound, Senshi instantly moved him and the old man away from the path and into a bush. One second later, shotgun blasts echoed through the forest, bursting Midoriya's eardrums. The sudden shock distracted Midoriya from noticing the old man getting off his back.

Once his hearing came back, Midoriya heard what sounded like an argument between the old man, Senshi, and a new voice.

"YOU ASSHOLE YOU ALMOST SHOT US!" Senshi yelled.

"I wasn't aiming for you or the kid, I was aiming for this old fuck," the new voice said.

"WELL THIS OLD FUCK THINKS YOU DID A BAD JOB. YOU COULDN'T KILL ME EVEN IF THE GUN WAS IN MY MOUTH," the old man yelled.

"YOU SHUT UP. YOU HAVE HAVE BEEN AROUND FOREVER! YOU'RE OLDER THAN DINOSAURS," the new voice screamed.

Taking his head out of the bush, Midoriya could not believe what he was seeing. His sensei was arguing with a short man carrying a double barrel shotgun. The short man had short brown hair and was wearing a camouflage outfit. He was also so angry that veins appeared on his forehead.

The sound of laughter then echoed through the forest. "Oh God, this is even funnier than a Rakugo play," a familiar voice said. Suddenly, a young man descended from the trees and Midoriya instantly recognized who it was.

"You're Kure Renzo," Midoriya said, revealing himself to everyone.

"At your service," the Prince of fighting said, "Prepare for the longest two weeks of your life."

* * *

 **Here are the titles for the upcoming chapters.**

 **Training and His past**

 **Izuku vs Charkii**

 **Rest and the first time**

 **ALL MIGHT**

 **A fight against a Friend.**


	10. Importance of Fear, and before the fight

**An: Sorry, this is so late. I was very busy with personal stuff. But I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

 **Also fun fact: this is the first chapter where Izuku curses.**

* * *

The whole thing was a surprise to Midoriya.

So many things were weird with this picture. _'How is this even happening,'_ Midoriya asked himself.

"You know that was a bad hiding place. Everyone knew you were there," the short man said to Renzo.

 _`I didn't,'_ Izuku said in his head but didn't want to say out loud.

"Hey you," Kure Renzo said as he pointed to Midoriya, "How do you know my name? I've never seen you before." Midoriya did not know how to reply so he said the stupidest thing he could say.

"Yes."

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA," Renzo laughed like he was being tickled to death, "I might like you little grasshopper. But still, someone should answer my question."

"He saw your match against Donquixote Guerrero. It was quite brutal if I do say so myself," Shinu Senshi said, "To be honest I never imagined you would have come."

"Well you still need to give me to stay," Renzo said. He then grabbed Senshi's shirt by the collar and tugged at it, "You don't like it when I'm angry."

Senshi easily brushed his hand off, "We could talk here but I think you'll prefer to talk alone."

"Suit yourself," Renzo said, "Just don't bore me. I hate boring things." He and Senshi then went off the path, leaving Midoriya with the two lunatics.

"So, this was exciting," the short man with a shotgun, said.

"You better give me a good reason to be here. I have matches to do and honestly I think I would rather be in a hundred more matches than handle whatever drama those two are dealing with," Renzo said as he walked with hands in his pockets.

Senshi found a large log on the ground and decided to sit there. "Have you heard of Raiden Tameemon?"

"Are you talking about the Sumo Wrestler? Yeah, I've heard of him, and didn't he die a long time ago," Renzo replied.

"A Sumo wrestler is going around using that same name. He claims to be the reincarnation of the famous wrestler," Senshi explained, "And I also heard that he's going to be your next opponent."

"I've got nothing to worry about. It's Sumo, nothing too bad," Renzo proudly stated.

"Well, I from what I've seen, he's going to annihilate you," Senshi remarked, which ticked Renzo off.

"You want to say that again," Renzo started to use Removal on his arm turning it red, "If I kill you now, the title of King will be all mine." However, before Renzo noticed Senshi quickly got behind him and pushed him to the ground.

"Just like that," Senshi said, "You keep using the Removal too much. Besides, you are not using Niko style to the fullest. If you did, Guerrero would have been a cakewalk." Renzo quickly got up and pulled his fist back.

 **NIKO STYLE ADAMINTIN KATA: IRON BREAKER + REMOVAL**

 **IRON REMOVAL**

Renzo threw his fist right at Senshi's chest. This attack was so strong that Renzo once used it to destroy a car. It was Renzo's best offense move. However, it did not affect Senshi.

"You know I can teach you a few things for a price," Senshi said to the star-struck Renzo. Renzo then removed his fist from Senshi's stomach.

"From what I'm guessing you want me to teach the Grasshopper. Well, what is in it for me? Nothing in the Kure clan is free," Renzo said.

"Midoriya wants to be a hero," Senshi said, "Just like your dad."

Renzo raised his eyebrow, "So, a lot of people want to be heroes. What makes him special?"

"He's also quirkless like your father," Senshi said, which caused Renzo's eyes to widen. "Can you imagine the pain and humiliation that boy suffered because of his dreams. Doesn't that remind you of a certain someone?"

Renzo rubbed his hair, before concluding, "Fine, I'll do it, but only because I have nothing else to do and I don't want to lose to a fatty."

"Good, now let's regroup before" **KABOOM** "Before that happens."

Midoriya was hiding once again; he did not want bullets to enter his head. However, he feared that hiding behind a tree was not a smart idea.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY YOU OLD PIECE OF SHIT?" the shotgun wielder said as he reloaded his gun.

"I SAID YOU AS GOOD AS A SHOT AS BLIND MAN WITH NO ARMS," the old man said as he took out his hunting rifle from his back (Which explained why he was so heavy to carry.) A shooting match went on, while Midoriya hid in his bad hiding spot and wished to go home.

 _'Maybe I should have stayed with Kirishima,'_ Izuku said in his head as bullets flew everywhere. Luckily, for him, the madness ended when Senshi and Renzo returned. They quickly disarmed the lunatics and gave them a lesson of not shooting each other when there are people nearby.

The group then continued to walk up the path, with Midoriya not having to carry the old man (It turns out he was faking his injury.) After a few more minutes of walking, they arrived at their destination: a large wooden house in the middle of nowhere.

"Do you like it?" the short man without his shotgun asked, "It's got plumbing, clean water, electricity, and even WIFI. The best part is I built this whole thing myself." He then noticed Midoriya raising his hand, "What's your question?"

"Who are you?" Midoriya asked. The question made Senshi and the old man laugh like crazy, while Renzo tried to keep it in. The short man kept tears in his eyes from flowing out.

He covered his face while answering, "Fukōna Hantā is my name." He then turned his back on the group as he began to cry.

"Oh I remember you," Midoriya said, raising Hantā's spirits, "Weren't you in that embarrassing video with that dolphin?"

"NO," Hantā fell to the ground, "That was someone else." Senshi's and the old man laughter went wild. Even Renzo was giggling at Hantā's misfortune.

"This man is the self-proclaimed greatest hunter in the world," Senshi said as his laughter died down.

"And I am his dad," the old man said, "Call me ā."

"So that was fun," Renzo said, "Let's see this household." The house was as good as Hantā said. There was running water, electricity, and even air conditioning. There was also a fridge with tons of food. This house had everything you need to survive. Renzo and Midoriya were/ given a room with two separate beds.

"Well, how does it feel to be a celebrity?" Renzo asked Midoriya as he unpacked his clothes.

"Horrible," Midoriya replied as he put away his All Might sweatshirt, "I never imagined that they could be so relentless. Now I feel sympathy when a hero lashes out."

"Trust me I understand," Renzo, replied, "You should see me after a fight. Some of the spectators treat me like the Pope. Fans are crazy."

"Sounds rough," Izuku, said as he finished packing, "So I'm all done with packing."

"Same," Renzo replied, "Now the training begins."

They found themselves outside with Senshi; with him was a small bag. "Now that everyone is here, let's begin," Senshi then reached into his bag and took out what looked like wearable weights. "Put these on?" Senshi said as he tossed one towards Midoriya.

The young boy lunged to grab the weights, which were surprisingly heavy. "How much does it weigh?" Izuku asked as he put it on his arm.

"A lot," Senshi said, much to Izuku's annoyance. Senshi then handed some to Renzo, who easily put them on his legs and arms. Senshi gave Midoriya the rest of his weights.

Izuku has not done weight training before, but he never imagined that weights were this heavy. "These are special custom made weights," Renzo said, "It was designed to take in your body weight and be as heavy. The Kure clan created it. How did you get it?"

"That's not important," Senshi replied, "What's important is your training. Midoriya, your Muay Thai is all right but compared to your opponent, it is nothing. That's why we're going to train you with the next best thing, the Niko Style."

Renzo's eyes widen, "Are you sure? I don't think two weeks is enough time-"

"I learned Iron Fingers in a day," Midoriya interpreted. Izuku's statement surprised Renzo. It took Renzo a month to learn Iron Fingers, but this random kid learned it in a day. Who was he?

"What else do you know?" Renzo asked.

"Just that," Izuku replied, "Your good with Niko Style."

"Are you kidding, I'm the best with it," Renzo proudly said, "Look I promised to teach you all four katas."

"He only needs to learn the Adamantine and Fire Katas," Senshi said, "Since it's going to be Muay Thai match he's going to wearing Boxing Gloves. That means no grappling and no open palms."

"Oh, then let us learn the FIRE KATA," Renzo yelled as he pointed a finger to the sky.

Surprisingly, learning Fire Kata was not that complicated, but it still was not easy.

"Can you throw them more slowly?" Izuku asked as he dodged an apple thrown at his head.

"Nope," Renzo said as he reached into a basket and threw an orange at Midoriya chest.

"Are sure this is the right way?" Senshi asked as he had a banana in his hand.

"It's how I learned it," Renzo said as threw a pineapple at Izuku, "Plus it's fun."

"Not for me," Izuku yelled before Renzo threw a tomato at Izuku. "Is there a better way to do this?"

"Why yes there is," Renzo said, making both Senshi and Izuku look at him with weird looks.

"Then le-" Izuku was interrupted by a tomato being thrown at his face.

Renzo then noticed the mad looks being thrown his way. "What did I do?"

So turns out there was a better way to learn Fire Kata and you'll never believe it. It was running. Not running up a mountain or running on top of a lake, just plain old running. However, there was a catch. Have you ever run eight miles before? Imagine running eight miles but having to constantly run at full speed without stopping.

That is exactly what Izuku was currently doing now. Izuku was supposed to run in one large circle. Renzo said that if he stopped even for a moment, then the training would be pointless. Most people would have slowed down around the second or the third mile, but not Midoriya. He was fully dedicated to his training. He would have continued if not for a strange sound.

 **GRRRR**

Izuku turned his head around and saw A HUGE BEAR COMING RIGHT TOWARDS HIM.

Upon seeing the wild bear, Izuku ran at speeds that rivaled raced cars. He ran as far as he could trying his best not to look back. He could feel the breath of the mighty animal behind his neck, which made him run even faster. Even when he saw the wooden house in front of him, he didn't stop in fear of the bear eating him alive.

The only thing that stopped him was Senshi grabbing him by the collar. "The hell's gotten into you?" Senshi asked the freighted boy.

"BEAR" Izuku shouted as he pointed to the beast behind him. However, the monstrous beast suddenly stopped. A zip was heard and the bear suddenly became two men in a costume.

"Well that was fun," Fukōna Hantā said as he took off his bear costume.

"I may hate you, but you're right on that one," Mr. Hanta said.

"What's going on? Senshi asked.

"Renzo paid us," Hanta explained.

"And it was worth it," Renzo said as he appeared out of nowhere.

After a quick session of beating some sense into the three, Senshi cracked his knuckles. "If anyone is doing something like that again I will kick all three of you off this mountain like a football," Senshi declared.

"Yes sir," Renzo, Fukōna, and ā said as they rubbed the bumps on their heads.

"Now Midoriya," Senshi said, "Let's get back to your training."

"So how exactly am I going to learn Adamantine Kata?" Izuku asked. He was currently wearing boxing gloves and was inside the house. The house had a basement dedicated to working out, so there were a boxing ring and a sandbag.

"Well, you know how you harden your fingers. Imagine doing that but with your arms," Renzo said as he stood next to the sandbag, "Here let me show you." Taking a few steps back, Renzo released the tension in his arm and then he hardened them.

 **NIKO STYLE ADAMANTINE KATA: IRON BREAKER**

 **KABOOM**

The sandbag went flying and all the sand inside spilled out. "Like that," Renzo said.

"Also don't break the sandbag," Senshi said as he hung another sandbag up, "We only got five left."

"So just harden my arm," Izuku said.

"Yeah it's easy," Renzo said he then went behind the sandbag and held it still, "Go ahead punch it."

Izuku did the same thing he did with Iron Fingers. Imaging every muscle Izuku positioned his arm and let loose. It did not leave as much as an impact as Renzo's punch but it was still strong.

"Did I do something wrong?" Izuku asked.

"No," Renzo said, "No one gets it right the first time. Do not worry about it.

"Okay," Midoriya replied.

"Okay I understand the running and beating the bag, but what kind of training would I be doing here?" Midoriya asked. They were standing next to a rocky cliff and Senshi had a dark look on his face. Renzo was not there, it was just Senshi and Midoriya.

"Midoriya what do you think is my greatest technique?" Senshi asked his student.

"Well, if you asked me, then I would say Dragon Shot," Izuku replied. Senshi shook his head. "Well you told me about a technique that can control your body temperature," Senshi shook his head again. "Okay, then what is your greatest technique?"

"Keep this a secret," Senshi said, "I have a technique that not only increases durability but can also decrease pain as well."

"Well that sounds incredible; why haven't you taught me it before?" Izuku asked.

"Because it's not a technique that can be learned in a dojo," Senshi explained, "It's a technique that can only be learned in a life or death situation."

That is when he realized why there was a cliff. "Oh god," Izuku's eyes widen as he looked down into the cliff. All he saw was rocks and a fog co. "I... I can't do it," he nervously said.

"Alright, let's go back," Senshi said

There were only a few moments in Izuku's life where he was scared. This is was one of those times. Jump off a cliff to get stronger, NO WAY. Izuku valued his life did not want to take the risk and become food for the crows. He would just work out like usual, he did not need to risk his life.

After some time working out, Izuku found himself eating dinner with everyone else. They sat in a long table with a plate in the middle carrying a big fish.

"What do you think?" Fukōna Hantā asked, "Just caught that one today. It's pretty good, don't you think?"

"I've caught bigger when I was ten," ā said, which caused another fight between the two. As the two Hantā's fought each other, Izuku asked a question that was on his mind.

"Hey, ā," Izuku said, "How do you know my Sensei?"

"I fought him once," Hantā said before his father smashed a chair on his head.

"AND YOU LOST," ā yelled.

"You two fought," Izuku said, "How did that go?"

"He was trying to 'Hunt' me and I was just trying to survive," Senshi explained, "It took five days and it was the second-longest match in my life."

"Second! The hell was your longest?" Renzo said as he ate his fish.

"Well, that's a long story. It all started in New York where," Senshi would have finished that sentence. If not for the fact, that ā crashed onto the table like a WWE wrestler, destroying the meal. "Well I guess Dinner's over," Senshi said as he got up to use the bathroom.

It was nighttime, and everyone should have been sleeping. However, one boy was still awake. No matter how hard he tried, Izuku could not get sleep. He was thinking about the cliff earlier. Should he have done it, should he jump and see if he would survive? Would Renzo have done it?

Wanting to clear his head, Izuku got out of bed and went outside on the balcony. He leaned against the balcony and looked at the moon. A bright full moon lit the night and cast a shine on the forest. After a short while, Renzo also got up and walked outside to greet Midoriya.

"Couldn't sleep," Renzo said, to which Midoriya responded with a nod, "Same. What's on your mind?"

"I'm scared," Midoriya said, "My sensei showed me a way to get stronger and it involves me doing something dangerous. However, I am afraid of doing it. I am afraid of something happening and afraid of not seeing my mother again. Sensei said I did not have to do it but that just makes me more nervous. I want to get stronger, but I'm not sure if I'm willing to risk my life."

Renzo could tell Midoriya was upset; he was not the best was people but even could tell something was wrong. If only he was his sister, she was great with people. Wait a minute, that's it; his family. "Want to hear a story about my family?" Renzo asked. Midoriya replied by nodding.

"I am sure you have heard, the Kure clan is a family of assassins, and we have kept that tradition since the Edo period. The clan was and still is trying to be the best that no one ever was: often by creating new and dangerous techniques or by selective breeding. Although, that method has been dying down in this new age of quirks and now family members can marry whomever they want. However, that rule does not apply to the main family; because the main family is so important, they have to produce a great heir. This is where my father comes in."

"You see the Kure clan is famous in the underground and my father at the time was some random person who fought in underground matches. Yet, my mother and father fell in love with each other and wanted to get married, much to the approval of the Kure Clan. They were against the marriage but gave them a deal. If my dad defeated the strongest warrior in the Kure Clan and then he could marry my mother. My father was at first skeptical, but then his friends were threatened and had no choice but to fight. My father was expected to lose and die right there, he was outclassed both physically and technically, and that was the thoughts of everyone there, even my mother. Somehow, he won. My dad beat my uncle one on one and officially entered the Kure clan. My parents got married and nine months later, I was born, then two years later, my sister was born. They then lived happily ever after."

"Wow, so against all odds, your father still won. That's amazing" Izuku said.

"I know, and surprisingly he and my uncle became close friends. They later taught me Niko style and Kure style," Renzo explained, "Did you learn the lesson?"

"Lesson, there was a lesson!" Izuku said.

"Forget it," Renzo said as he went back to bed.

"What was the lesson?" Izuku asked.

"I said forget it," Renzo replied.

"What, can I ask you a question? Why do you fight in the arena?" Izuku asked.

Renzo turned back and looked with his dark eyes, "To become the King."

The next day was even harder for Izuku. A lack of sleep was weighing him down, that and the workout today was harder than yesterday. He did 500 push-ups, 500 sit-ups, and over 500 squats. No man, much less a middle scholar, should ever do this much exercise in a day, but that was not the end of his trouble. Because they were in the middle of the woods, they need firewood, so someone had to chop down firewood. Guess who that someone was.

Well, at least he was not running from a bear. The ax he used was very light, but due to his weights, the ax felt like it weighed a ton. After chopping down some wood, Midoriya finally got a break.

"Hey has anyone seen my dad?" Fukōna Hantā asked, "His lunch is ready."

"I'll go get him," Midoriya said.

"Thanks, he might be out by the garden over there," Hantā said as he pointed to a path, "He goes there a lot to farm pickles."

"Don't worry I'll get him," Midoriya said as he ran off. It was a quick run and Izuku instantly found the old man. He was in a garden that had a big chunk of the soil already softened. Mr. Hantā was doing Hoe farming and did not even stop when he noticed Midoriya. "Mr. Hantā, your son says lunch is ready," Izuku said.

"BAH, the youngster has probably poisoned the food," ā said as he continued to farm.

"Want me to help you, I don't mind doing it," Midoriya said as he held out his hand.

"Sure, do some real work," the old man said as he put the Hoe in Midoriya's hand. Midoriya tried to do some farm work but nearly every time he swung the Hoe, the old man would criticize something he did wrong. After a while, Izuku finally got a stance the old man liked. After swinging the Hoe a few times, Izuku asked: "Hey so what are you farming?"

"Pickles, like we always should be," ā let out a grunt when he finished his sentence. That was when something came to Midoriya.

"Oh, now I remember, Hantā Fruit parlor. My mom buys a lot of fruit from that company," Midoriya stated.

"NO, we are a pickle company. We will always be a pickle company" ā yelled.

"Is that why you hate him so much? Because he changed the company," Izuku asked.

"It was a company that was created from the blood of my ancestor's," ā explained, "And he changed it. So I disowned him and this little rivalry " The man began to argue with himself while Midoriya continued to do the same as before.

"Hey, can I ask you a question?" Midoriya asked.

"Sure why not, I got nothing better to do," ā replied.

"Say there was something that you need to do, but you were too afraid to do it because it was dangerous. Would you do it?" Izuku asked.

ā sat down on the ground and looked at the blue sky, "That's a hard question, it reminds me of my hunting days. Whenever I saw new prey, I would ask myself 'Should I?' If yes I would feast, if no I would return home hungry. I have even regretted killing some of the animals, but yet I still hunt. I don't know the answer to everything, but if you truly want to do it, be prepared for the consequences."

Izuku was so focused by the old man that he had completely stopped farming.

.

.

.

.

.

He also didn't notice the giant bear standing right behind him. However, Hantā did and gave an appropriate reaction.

"SWEET MOTHER OF JESUS CHRIST THAT'S A BIG BEAR," Mr. Hantā yelled as he pointed to the beast behind Midoriya. Midoriya turned around saw the bear right in front of him. It was a giant black bear that was way bigger than the average bear. The eyes also had a dark red look to it, making the creature look even dangerous. It was so scary that it caused Midoriya to distance himself from the beast. "I recognize this bear," ā said, "I killed and ate its mother."

"WHAT!" Midoriya yelled. The bear got down on his paws and was ready to pounce. " ā what should we do?" Midoriya asked, however, the old man wasn't there.

"RUN YOU, STUPID CHILD," ā yelled behind Midoriya. The bear roared and Midoriya ran like the wind.

"I think this is the wrong way to deal with a bear," Midoriya said as caught up to ā.

"Trust me I used to fight bears all the time," ā said, but then the bear caught up to then, "FASTER." They both went as fast as they could to escape the bear and Midoriya was able to distance himself from the beast. However, the old man was not as lucky.

ā had tripped on a tree root and found himself eating the dirt. The bear had caught up and was about to strike. At this moment, Midoriya had two options 1. Face the bear and save ā but risk his own life or 2. Run and tell the others what happened.

 _'What should I do? What should I do?'_ Midoriya asked himself. Before he knew it, he picked option 1. Izuku quickly closed the distance between him and the bear. Before he knew it, Izuku punched the bear right between the eyes. The bear immediately stopped in its tracks and had its eyes closed _. 'Wait, is this Iron Breaker? And I went so fast, THAT MUST BE FIRE KATA,'_ Midoriya grew a smile on his face _'I DID IT I CAN'T BELIEVE I DID IT.'_ His simile ended once the bear got back up.

"Aw shit," Midoriya said as the bear swiped his claw.

Midoriya would have died, if not for Renzo appearing in front of him and punching the bear. "MUDA," Renzo yelled as he punched the bear right in the stomach. The bear went flying away and once it got back up, ran away with a scared look on his face.

"Hot damn I'm strong," Renzo said as he admired his muscles.

"Are you guys alright?" Sensei said as he appeared behind Renzo, "We were getting worried."

"Dad," Fukōna Hantā ran up to his father, "Are you alright." It was a heartwarming moment; father and son had come together. Well, it would have, if not for ā pride.

"Now you're caring about me!" ā yelled, "What's with this heartwarming bullshit?"

That did not please Fukōna at all. He then wrapped his hands around his father's neck, "YOU OLD PIECE OF SHIT, I SHOWED SYMPATHY TO YOU AND THIS IS HOW YOU FUCKING REPAY ME!"

His father then started to punch his son in the face. Another fight between the father and son began, and everyone else was forced to watch. "Shouldn't we interfere?" Midoriya asked.

"No it's better this way," Senshi said, "They've been fighting for years and no therapy on this planet can change that."

"By the way, how did you know we were in danger?" Midoriya asked.

"Well that would be me," Renzo said as he entered the conversation, "I heard the familiar sounds of an angry bear, called the others and then save you."

"Thank you Renzo," Midoriya said as he bowed to the Kure boy.

"Yeah it's no big deal," Renzo said as he flexed his muscles.

 **LATER THAT DAY, MORE SPECIFICALLY THE AFTERNOON:**

They were back at it with Adamantine Kata. However, this time it was much more satisfying. "Wow Midoriya you've improved," Renzo said as he watched Midoriya punch the sandbag, "What made you so strong?"

"Thank you," Izuku said as he wiped the sweat off his head, "Well I guess good luck."

"Pray that luck doesn't run out," Renzo said, "We still have more techniques to learn."

After another hour of cruel workouts, Izuku needed to say something to his Sensei. "I'm ready," Izuku boldly stated.

A dark look appeared on his teachers face, "You better be."

They were back at the cliff and Midoriya was staring down at the cliff. It looked the same as yesterday: dark, gloomy, and no end in sight. "You sure you're ready?" Senshi asked.

Midoriya took one last look into the cliff before backing away and then he jumped right in face first. ' _That was a stupid mistake,'_ Izuku said in his head. He saw boulders and tree branches fly past his vision. _'Got to slow down, got to slow down,'_ Izuku said in his head. However, time seemed to slow down for the green-haired boy, things got slower and his vision went faster. _'There,'_ Izuku moved his body and jumped off another landing platform and then another and another until he reached the ground. At first, Izuku could not believe it, he was alive.

"I'm alive, I'M ALIVE," Izuku yelled out loud.

"Okay, I hear you," Senshi happily said. He then threw down a rope to the young boy, "Grab on." Izuku happily grabbed onto the rope and then begin climbing back up.

Today was the second day of training, and Izuku is stronger than ever.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER:**

"Goodbye, thank you for everything you did for me," Izuku Midoriya said as he waved to the Hantā family. He was even more muscular than before and had somehow gotten taller.

"Come on Midoriya the bus is going to leave soon," Renzo yelled.

"Wait one second," ā said as brought out a bento, "These are the greatest pickles I've ever made. They shall grant you victory."

"Thank you," Izuku said, "I'll never forget your advice."

"You better not," the old man watched as Izuku ran off and then turned to his son. "I thought you would be angry at me for giving Midoriya those pickles."

"Nope, he's a good kid" Fukōna replied, "I just pray that he's ready for the fight that's coming."

Going back to Midoriya, he had fallen asleep on the bus. His head was leaning on Senshi's shoulder, who did not mind.

"Renzo, there is something I need to tell you," Sendai said to the boy across from him.

"Sure, what is it?" Renzo said.

"I must thank you for saving Midoriya's life," Senshi said, "That bear would have certainly killed him if not for you. Therefore I must say, thank you."

Renzo just sulked and replied with "It was nothing; I was testing how strong I was."

Senshi had a small giggle, ' _Your father was right, you would make an excellent hero.'_

 **AT A GYM:**

"Holy cow Midoriya, I think you're going to send that thing flying," Kirishima said as he watched Midoriya punched a sandbag. The punches were so strong, that the sandbag practically came close to breaking from its chain. "What were you doing for the last two weeks?" Kirishima asked.

"Oh you know, training," Midoriya replied as he continued punching the sandbag.

"I need to do some more training," Kirishima said. He then noticed something weird. Standing by Midoriya, he noticed that Midoriya had surpassed him in size. _'Aw dang it,'_ Kirishima said in his head, 'There goes my one upside against him. Well, I could do something manly.'

"Hey Midoriya, want to learn a cool technique?" Kirishima asked with a smile.

"Sure," Midoriya replied as he got into the boxing ring with Kirishima.

"This technique was used by the late great Ippo Makunouchi," Kirishima stated, "It is his most iconic technique."

"I'm ready to learn," Izuku boldly said.

"DEKU!" a certain blonde boy yelled. Midoriya turned around, revealing a small bruise on his face. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN FOR THE LAST TWO WEEKS!"

"Training," Midoriya replied as he started to walk away.

"HELL NO," Bakugo then grabbed Midoriya by the collar and twisted him around, not noticing that Midoriya was now his height, "YOU BETTER TELL ME OR-" Bakugo never got to finish his sentence. Before the blonde boy had realized, Midoriya was grabbing his arm and with was forcing Bakugo to let go. Bakugo then saw something that made him even more curious. _'Are those weights?'_ Bakugo asked himself.

"I'm sorry Bakugo but class is starting soon," Midoriya said. With that, he left the blonde boy alone with the rest of their classmates, who were watching the event unfold.

"WHAT ARE LOOKING AT?" Bakugo yelled, causing everyone around him to run away. Even his so-called friends. "Fucking Deku," Bakugo said under his breath.

One week until the fight and Midoriya was more pumped than ever. The boy was currently doing his Roadwork. He would have continued if not for a certain orange-haired girl. "Midoriya, is that you?" Itsuka Kendo asked.

"Yeah, it's been a while," Midoriya said, "How have you been?"

"Great, but you on the other hand" Kendo checked her height compared to his, "How did you get so tall."

"Oh you know: pushups, sit-ups, and plenty of juice" Midoriya replied.

"Hey, I heard about your upcoming flight. How did you get such a lucky chance?" Kendo asked.

"Well, it's a long story," Midoriya replied.

"Are you going to use Karate in your fight?" Kendo asked.

"Well I'm not sure," Midoriya said.

"WHAT" Kendo yelled which caused some people to turn their attention to the duo. "Come with me," Kendo said as she began to drag Midoriya away.

"Where are we going?" Izuku asked.

"My house, I have to show you something," Kendo said.

 _'Okay then,'_ Izuku said in his head while Kendo dragged him.

After a while, the duo reached the girls home. It was a traditional Japanese household, with sliding paper doors and even nice rugs. "Wow, your house is beautiful," Midoriya said as he took his shoes off.

"Thanks," Kendo said, a blush appeared on her face. "This is the first time I've brought a boy home," she whispered under her breath.

"What did you say?" Izuku asked.

"Nothing, but come with me," Itsuka started to drag Midoriya again until they reached a special room. "This is where my father and I train," Kendo said. It was a room filled with workout supplies like bench presses and sandbags.

"Watch me," Kendo said as she stood right in front of the sandbag. She got into a straight position, her hands were right next to her hips and her legs were firm. In a flash, the sandbag went flying and her right leg was up in the air.

"Did you see what?" Kendo asked; Midoriya nodded yes. "Want to learn how to do it?" Midoriya said yes again.

Rikido Sato was having a bad time. After he lost to Midoriya Sato had to do even more intense training; as if the training before was not bad enough. Not only that, but he was also taking Judo lessons; they were just as bad as wrestling. Also, Midoriya was going to be in a televised match against a famous Muay Thai fighter. It's just his bad luck; if only he could teach Midoriya a lesson.

"Sato, is that you?" Midoriya said, taking Sato's head away from the clouds.

"Uh, yes it is me," Sato replied.

"It's been a while," Midoriya said, "Well I'll love to stay and chat but I got to go."

"Wait one minute," Sato said as he grabbed Midoriya, "I want to show you something." He dragged Midoriya into an alleyway. "Now for me to show you, you have to punch me. Aim for my face and tell me before you punch."

"Okay, are you sure about this?" Izuku asked as he put up his fists.

"I'm sure and don't hold back on me," Sato said.

"As you wish," Izuku replied, in a quick second, he threw a fast jab aimed at Sato's face. However, Sato was able to put all of his punches down, no matter how fast or strong they were.

"This technique is called Parrying," Sato explained, "It's a common technique in Boxing and since your opponent is a striker, I thought you might need to learn such a move."

"Thank you, Sato," Izuku said, "I might use it well."

 **THE WEIGHT CHECK:**

It was the day before the fight and it will be the first time the opponent's meet each other, so it was a special occasion. On a good note, the fight had lost interest so not a lot of paparazzi will be there.

Izuku was the first to arrive; accompanying him was Kirishima and Hageshi. They were going to be his seconds during the match. Since Midoriya was the only one who as there, he was the first to go.

"49 kg, your good," one of the workers said. Midoriya got off and was able to hear the comments of the reporters.

"Dang, for a Middle Schooler he's got a great body," one Reporter said.

"He must be popular in school," another reporter said.

 _'Really,'_ Izuku said in his head as a blush appeared on his face.

Suddenly the air in the room became colder and the tension increased. Chaisai Chakrii had entered the room. With him were his coach and his translator.

"Chakrii is sorry he's late," his translator said, "We are new to this country and got lost. Please forgive us."

Some reporters mumbled under their breaths but quickly dismissed it. Chakrii was quickly weighed and was one kilogram heavier than Midoriya. His body was also like Midoriya's: tall, muscular, and stronger than the average middle scholar.

After Chakrii weight was checked, the boy from Thailand went up to Midoriya. He said something in Thai that Midoriya couldn't understand, but even he knew what it meant.

"Hey what did he say?" Kirishima asked.

"Um well," the translator was creating sweating despite it being cold, "He said he's never beaten a Japanese opponent before."

The reporters went crazy. They yelled at the boy who did not know what they were saying. If they weren't cheering Midoriya before, they were now.

"Well maybe we should teach some manners in you," Hageshi said as she cracked her knuckles, "I hate confident bastards like you."

"Please don't do that," Someone said as they entered the room, "He has a fight tomorrow."

The moment that person entered that room, everyone gasped. "It's you," they all said.

 **FIVE MINUTES EARLIER:**

Senshi grabbed a soda can from a vending Machine and gulped it down. "Well, this is an interesting site," someone said, "Never thought the King would be having a soda."

"Hey I'm human too Nạkrb," Senshi said as took another sip, "Also since when have you been able to speak Japanese"

"For a while now, also you don't have to call me by my Hero name," Nạkrb said. He then propped himself against the wall, "So what have you been doing for the last couple of years?"

"If I said training in a super-secret temple and getting rid of my evil side, would you believe me?" Senshi asked.

"Maybe," Nạkrb looked at his watch, "I better get going now. I hope to see you tomorrow; it's going to be one hell of a show. Oh yeah, one thing before I go."

The Hero turned around and faced Senshi, "Chakrii and Midoriya are more alike than you think. They both were denied a power which so many have?" Nạkrb then walked away, leaving the confused Senshi alone.

 _'The hell does that mean?'_ Senshi asked as he took another sip.

 **NOW**

"Please don't do that," Nạkrb said as he entered the room, "He has a fight tomorrow."

The moment that person entered that room, everyone gasped. "It's you," they all said.

No one could believe it. The number Seven hero in the world was standing in front of them all. "For those asking why I'm here," the hero then walked up to his student, "I'm going to be his second in the fight."

The reporters went crazy.

 **THE DAY OF THE FIGHT:**

"Hey Amajiki-Kun," a certain blue-haired girl said, "Are you going to see the big fight? Can we watch it at your house? Or do you want to see it at my house? Or maybe Togata's house."

"Well, I don't mind you guys coming over," the first-year U.A student said, "But we are going to be second years soon, are we sure we should be watching such a thing."

"Nonsense Amajiki," his blond best friend said, "Whoever wins this fight could be our Kohai. We need to cheer them on, especially the Midoriya guy."

"Are you sure about that?" Amajiki asked, "His opponent not only has more experience but also has a top ten hero on his side.

"Sure you may be right about that, but Midoriya's name sounds like it has a lot of POWER," Mirio yelled, which caused everyone to turn their attention to him.

"Okay, guys call down," Imai Cosmo said as he tried to calm his classmates. The young blonde boy was currently hosting a viewing party and everyone in his class was invited. "Hey, Sato why don't you tell everyone how you fought Midoriya?" Cosmo said to calm his classmates.

Everyone gasped, which got the sugar boys attention. Sato was currently taking a cake out of the oven. Sato did not want to come but Imai not only convinced him to come but to also support Midoriya. Two things he didn't expect to do.

Anyway, everyone at the party rushed to Sato and asked him a million questions.

"When did this happen?"

"What was he like?"

"That's cool Sato," one girl said.

"Wait, are you serious?" Sato did not believe it. A girl said he was cool. "Yeah I fought Midoriya, and it was a super cool match," while Sato began to describe his fight, Imai Cosmo began to have some freshly baked cake.

A blond girl was walking home with tears in her eyes. She had been recently caught doing her "unnatural habits" and everyone ridiculed her because of it. Therefore, it was not her fault that blood tasted so good.

"This is looking to be in an exciting match, Tom. So many people have turned up and so many are expecting a bloodbath."

Blood. Did he say blood?

Himiko Toga turned her attention to the TV on display. Maybe she should stay and watch.

"Alright, who wants to see Deku lose?" Bakugo asked as he plopped some snacks down on a table.

"Me," both of his friends said as they consumed the snacks.

"Wow, you guys sure are prepared," Mr. Bakugo said as he sat in his recliner chair.

"Hell yeah, I can't wait to see Deku lose. Especially after ignoring me for weeks," Bakugo said.

"So you think Midoriya will lose," Mr. Bakugo said.

"Yeah, that loser has no right to be in such an event," Bakugo stated, "He's going to lose after the first punch."

"Want to bet on that?" Mr. Bakugo said, "If you are right, I'll give you and your friends 10,000 yen each."

"What's the catch," Bakugo was hotheaded, but he was no idiot.

"Simple, you and your friends paint the house. The entire house," said.

"Deal," Bakugo said, much to the dismay of his friends.

While all this was going on, Izuku was stretching in the waiting room. Kirishima was there too, he was giving some last-minute advice and helping him stretch. Hageshi was in the bathroom and was going to join them soon.

"Just remember, no matter what your opponent says; Ignore him. He will try to get to you and get under your nerves. Just remember, you must win."

"I know Kirishima," Izuku said. A knock on the door came and Kirishima answered it.

"Hello, is it alright if I speak to Midoriya?" Senshi asked the black-haired boy.

"Yeah sure," Kirishima widen the door, allowing Senshi to come in.

"Hey, Midoriya are you ready?" Senshi asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Izuku replied.

"What's wrong? You should be one hundred percent sure," Senshi asked his student.

"I'm scared," Midoriya replied, "He has more experience and more training than me. Also, he has the help of a top ten hero. Can I even win?"

"Midoriya did you even know what Martial Arts was designed for," Senshi got down on his knees and placed his hand on Midoriya's shoulder, "Martial Arts was used for the weak to beat the strong. So use Martial Arts to beat the strong."

A simile appeared on Midoriya's face, "Thank you Sensei."

Another knock appeared and a man came out, "Izuku Midoriya, we're calling you."

Izuku got up, "It's time." Izuku put on a Mongkhon and a coat on, "Let's do this." Midoriya and Kirishima left the room, along the way Hageshi joined them.

"Your ready for this kiddo?" Hageshi asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready," Izuku replied. After a couple of seconds of walking, they walked out of the entrance was greeted by a roaring crowd. They're cheering drowned over the announcer who had called Izuku.

"Dear go this many people," Kirishima said, "You've drawn in quite a crowd."

"Well of course," Hageshi said, "When a top ten hero is involved, people get excited."

"We better put on a great show then," Izuku said as he got into the ring.

After the crowd died down, the announcer revealed the next fighter, "From the lands of Thailand, the boy that has heroes across the world turning their heads, the one, and only CHAISAI CHAKRII." The moment the announcer said his name, the boy ran out of the other entrance and jumped onto the ring.

 **BOOM**

His landing was so loud that the entire stadium heard it. " **Let's get this show on the road,** " Chakrii said in Thai.

After his explosive entrance, another exciting figure entered the scene. "And look at that," the announcer said, "It's the number seven hero Nạkrb." Then moment the pro hero came into the spotlight, the crowd went nuts. It was expected, he was a famous hero in Japan because of the number of times he is work with All Might.

"Now before we begin, we must do a little Sarama show," the announcer said as music from Thailand began to play. After the show, the referee came up to the ring and stated the rules. There was a Thai Speaker with the referee so that Chakrii can understand the referee.

"Rule One: there are five rounds with three minutes in each. No addition rounds. Rule Two: Only Punches and Kicks to the face. The Elbow and Knee can go anywhere else. Rule Three: Once an opponent is down you cannot attack them until they get back up. If you are knocked down three times in a single round, you are knocked out. Rule Four: No head butts, biting, or poking the eyes. You will get a penalty for that. Rule Five: Disrespectful conduct will also get you penalties. Rule Six: My word is law, do you understand?" Both Izuku and Chakrii nodded. "Now shake hands," Izuku and Chakrii shook hands, despite wearing boxing gloves. After that, they both went to their corners.

"Midoriya, I can't wait to see you kick his ass," Hageshi said.

"Midoriya, don't lose. I still need to win against you," Kirishima said from the sidelines.

"Thank you," Izuku said. He then turned to the crowd and saw someone important to him, his mother.

 ** _THE PREVIOUS DAY:_**

 _"Izuku, I got something to show you," Inko Midoriya stated. Her son came out of his room and into the kitchen, where Inko had a gift on her lap. "Open it up, I worked hard on it," Inko said._

 _Unwrapping the gift Izuku found a pair of blue boxing shorts. "I know they aren't well made. But I wanted to show you that I'll support you no matter who you fight," Inko explained._

 _Tears formed in Midoriya's eyes, "Thank you, Mom." He then hugged his mother._

After spotting his mother in the crowd, Izuku gave her a thumb up. Which his mother responded with another thumbs up.

"Fighters get ready," the announcer said. Midoriya and Chakrii moved away from the corners and went center stage. Chakrii put on a Muay Thai stance, with his hands near his face and his body straight. Midoriya, on the other hand, put on a boxing stance: with his hands low and his knees bending.

 _'So you're going to use boxing against me. That's not a good idea,'_ Chakrii said in his head.

"BEGIN," the announcer yelled.

 **KABOOM**

Izuku immediately started with an extremely fast jab to Chakrii's face. In just one second, Chakrii was already on the ground.

"DEAR GOD DID YOU SEE THAT? IN JUST ONE SECOND MIDORIYA WAS ABLE TO KNOCK HIS OPPONENT DOWN," the announcer yelled.

"1, 2, 3, 4," the referee said.

 _'How is this even possible? I could barely see his punch,'_ Chakrii said.

"5, 6, 7," the referee continued his count. Chakrii got up and from the look of his eyes, he was pissed.

 _'How's that? ARE YOU STILL LOOKING DOWN ON ME NOW,'_ Izuku yelled in his head.

One of the greatest fights in Izuku's life **BEGINS NOW.**


	11. Izuku Midoriya vs Chaisai Chakrii

**AN: If anyone is wondering why the Announcer isn't saying anything, it's because I didn't want to write Dialogue of something that just happened.**

* * *

The crowd was shocked. The person most expected to win had fallen on the first punch. However, that just made them more excited, especially when Chakrii got up. The crowd was pumped.

"MIDORIYA, MIDORIYA, MIDORIYA," the crowd cheered.

As they cheered, Chakrii threw a roundhouse kick right towards Izuku's chin. Izuku was barely able to dodge the attacks. However, that didn't stop Chakrii's assault. The Thai boy threw more roundhouse kicks aimed at Izuku's face, but Izuku dodged every one of them.

 _'I can't dodge forever,'_ Izuku said in his head, _'I need to attack him or else his attack is going to hit me.'_

After dodging another kick, Izuku charged towards his opponent. However, his stomach was wide open, which allowed Chakrii to kick him straight in the stomach. Izuku was sent backward, and his stomach hurt like hell. Yet that wasn't the end of Chakrii onslaught.

Chakrii threw a powerful right kick towards Izuku's left leg. After that, Chakrii launched another kick towards Izuku's stomach. However, it didn't land, as Izuku had successfully dodged the attack. Once his foot was back on the ground, Chakrii threw an uppercut, which was countered by Izuku's right punch to the face. Izuku then threw a left hook to Chakrii's face.

At this point, Chakrii's face had started to bleed. His red blood contrasted against his dark skin.

Chakrii wrapped his hands around Izuku's neck and brought it down to his knee. Fortunately, Izuku was able to block the attack with his Arms. However, it left a powerful impact on his arms. Chakrii continued to attack Izuku's arms.

 _'If your arms get damaged enough, then your punches will lose their strength,'_ Chakrii said in his head.

Izuku arms took a powerful beating, his arms turned purple and his bones began to crack. Izuku escaped the dangerous clinch, but at the expense of his punches, even the inexperienced crowd can see that Izuku was in trouble.

Chakrii smiled at his work. Without his punches, Izuku lost half of his powerful attacks. Chakrii charged at Izuku, with his guard down and his body exposed. However Chakrii forgot one major thing about Izuku, he had legs.

Doing a three-sixty spin, Izuku kicked Chakrii right in the face. A tooth went flying out of the boy's mouth. _'I have to thank Kendo for that move,'_ Izuku said in her head.

Chakrii stepped back and took in the damage. Moving his tongue to where his tooth used to be, Chakrii finally noticed his missing tooth.

If he wasn't angry before, he was now! Chakrii charged towards Midoriya at speeds faster than before and punched Midoriya in the face. Then a left punch at the stomach, which was followed up by Chakrii shin kicking Midoriya in the chest. Midoriya tried to block a punch to the face, but it was a trap, and the Japanese boy was kicked in the stomach.

All the damage he had taken so far caused Midoriya to fall to the ground face first. It was a surprise to everyone rooting for the boy. He had been doing so well and seeing like this was disheartening.

"MIDORIYA GET UP," Kirishima yelled. He saw how hard Midoriya trained and how much time he had put in; to see him down on the first round was scary. "YOU NEED TO WIN!"

Izuku was holding his stomach; the pain was immeasurable. He should stay down; he can't win this. Looking up, Midoriya saw the look in Chakrii's eyes. It was so familiar; it was the same look Bakugo would give him. Like a predator eyeing its prey. It was a look Midoriya hated.

On the six-count, Izuku got up and moved his neck. His eye had a dark look to them, like one that should belong to a villain. _'I guess it was inevitable,'_ Senshi said in his head. The man was currently watching the fight in the stands, _'He's using inner rage.'_

Chakrii put his guard up; he didn't like the look Midoriya was giving him. It was the look of an animal. The Thai boy put a distance between him and Midoriya. Sure, Chakrii was close to the corner, but if Midoriya came close he had a pretty good defense. However, he was not prepared for Izuku's astonishing speed.

 **NIKO STYLE FIRE KATA: RAGING FIRE**

Izuku instantly closed the distance between the two; which surprised Chakrii. Before the Thai boy could even react; Izuku punched him in the face, followed up by an uppercut to the chin. Chakrii threw a right punch to Izuku's face, but Midoirya countered by throwing a left punch. Chakrii then launched his left knee towards Izuku's stomach.

It landed, which caused Izuku's body to fly a few inches. However, Izuku paid no attention to the attack. Instead, he kept on attacking with no regards. As if he hadn't taken damage at all.

Chakrii found his back towards the corner. He knew how dangerous the corner was; that's why he needed to push Izuku back. Chakrii threw a left kick at Midoriya, which made the Japanese boy back away. Then Chakrii threw a shin kick at Izuku's chest, which caused massive damage. However, that did not stop Midoriya's attacks. He kept on throwing punches at Chakrii's face; most missed but the few that landed left a powerful impact.

Chakrii's face was getting redder and redder from every punch. His vision was getting blurrier by the second. _'Shit, this is getting worse,'_ Chakrii said in his head. If things continued like this, then Chakrii would lose before the round was over. So he had to the one thing he would never imagine himself doing, clinching.

Chakrii wrapped his arms around Izuku, preventing the Japanese boy from punching. Izuku tried to get Chakrii off of him but to no avail. Luckily, the referee came in and broke the two up. Chakrii's vision was returning, but it still wasn't as good. Izuku noticed this, putting a wide smile on his face.

 _'What's so funny you fucking bastard,'_ Chakrii asked in his head.

" **DING DING,** " it was the bell that was signaling the end of the first round. Despite it being the first round, both fighters were already exhausted.

Bakugo couldn't believe what he was seeing. How the hell was Deku fighting like this? A couple of months ago the green-haired boy could barely take on a fly, much less someone who had a U.A scholarship.

* * *

"How's the fight going," Mr. Bakugo asked.

"SHUT UP DAD," Katuski yelled as he stuffed his mouth with popcorn.

* * *

"How are you feeling Midoriya?" Kirishima asked his friend.

"Fine," Izuku said as he sat in his corner.

Hageshi then moved Kirishima to the side, "Take care of his wounds." Hageshi then turned her attention to Midoriya, "Turn it off."

"Excuse me," Midoriya responded.

"If you keep fighting like this, then you'll take too much damage and will lose," Hageshi explained, "Your not a tank, you can't handle too much damage. "

"Got it," Midoriya said as he put on his mouthpiece.

Meanwhile, his opponent was having a horrible time. He was putting ice on his face to take away the pain. " **Where does it hurt?** " his teacher asked. Chakrii pointed to the damaged areas. " **How are you feeling?** " his teacher asked, " **Can you still fight?** "

" **Yeah, I** _*huff*_ **can fight,** " Chakrii replied; his strength was being pushed to its limit.

" **Okay, we are in a bad situation,** " Nạkrb said. " **This is the strongest opponent you've ever faced; however, you two are physically equal. Mentally, that's a different story. You don't need to outsmart him, you need to outthink him.** "

" **How can I do that?** " Chakrii asked.

" **Remember our numbering system?** " Nạkrb asked. During training, his coaches would use a number system to memorize when to do an attack. Mike Tyson used the same thing.

" **Yeah, I remember,** " Chakrii replied.

" **I'll yell out a number, and then you attack. Does that sound good?** " Nạkrb asked.

" **Yeah it does** ," Chakrii said as he put his mouth guard on.

" **DING DING** ," the bell rang for the start of the second round.

Unlike last round, Chakrii put on a defensive stance, with his arms covering his face. Izuku dashed towards the Thai boy, with no defense whatsoever.

" **FOUR,** " Nạkrb yelled. Chakrii then threw a left kick at Izuku's chest. It landed, which caused Izuku's charge to end. " **ONE,** " Nạkrb yelled. Chakrii then threw a left punch at Izuku's face. Luckily Izuku dodged then threw an uppercut to Chakrii's chin. The uppercut landed and caused Chakrii's head to turn upward.

Izuku then launched a knee at Chakrii's stomach. That also landed and caused Chakrii's body to go limp. That didn't stop the Thai boy, and he still put on his defensive stance. Izuku unleashed all of his attacks, but barely put a dent in Chakrii's defense.

" **THREE,** " Nạkrb yelled. Chakrii dropped his defense and threw an uppercut. Izuku's chin went up, blood coming out of his mouth. " **SEVEN,** " Chakrii threw a right kick towards Izuku's stomach. Izuku stepped back a few inches. " **SIX** ," Chakrii launched a left kick at Izuku.

"Crap, they're using a number system," Hageshi said.

"What's that?" Kirishima asked.

"They say a number and then Chakrii responds with an attack. They're using the fact that we don't know Thai to their advantage," Hageshi explained.

Kirishima realized the situation they were in; if only they had a super move to counter it. Wait a minute, they did have a super move.

"MIDORIYA," he yelled, which caught the boy's attention. "DEMPSEY ROLL!"

Midoriya instantly knew what Kirishima was referring to, the super move that was used by Jack Dempsey. Chakrii, on the other hand, was confused. He didn't know Japanese, but even he knew that they were planning something. Out of instinct, Chakrii put on a defensive stance that protected his face.

Izuku put his hands to his face. His head then moved in a Figure 8 position. His body slowly got closer and closer to Chakrii by the second. There were anticipation and suspense in the air. Not even the Pro Nạkrb knew what was going to happen.

Midoriya made the first move, a right punch towards Chakrii's face. Luckily for the Thai boy, his guard protected him. Izuku then threw a left punch, which was also blocked. Izuku threw more and more punches, but Chakrii's guard remained strong. However, _'these damn punches are too strong. I thought his arms were damaged, how can he still throw such strong punches. Not only that but if I drop my guard down for a second, then a wave of punches will overwhelm me.'_ These were the thoughts in Chakrii's head.

As Izuku threw more punches, Chakrii's guard got weaker and weaker. Until suddenly, Chakrii arm's lost their strength. His face was now exposed to any attack. _'Got you now,'_ Izuku said in his head.

Izuku threw more and more punches to Chakrii's face. All of them landed, which dealt massive damage to Chakrii's face. Soon Izuku was swarming Chakrii with punches, overwhelming the Thai boy. Chakrii's head went in all directions. Eventually, the punches were too much for the Thai boy. He fell face-first on the mat. His body was too tired to move.

 _'This is it,'_ Chakrii said in his head, 'I going to lose. I can't win.' Chakrii then heard a voice in his head. 'What is that?' The voice got louder and louder until he was able to hear it.

"BIG BROTHER," the voice said.

 _'I remember now,'_ Chakrii said in his head, _'I remember everything.'_

* * *

 ** _YEARS AGO IN THAILAND:_**

 _"OW OW OW," a little Thai boy said, "Stop pulling on my ear."_

 _"Not until you learn your lesson," Chakrii said to his younger brother. At this moment, Chakrii is nine years old and his brother is four years old._

 _"Why do I have to learn from a Quirkless nobody?" Chāy said as he removed his brother's hand. The young boy then ran away from his brother._

 _"GET BACK HERE," Chakrii yelled. He chased after his brother, even going into dark alleyways to do so. However, his brother ran into the wrong group of people._

 _They were well-dressed men, and from the looks of it, pretty strong as well. Chāy had unwittingly run into the strongest looking one. From the looks of it, they were not happy._

 _"OI, who's the little brat?" the biggest one asked._

 _"He's dead meat that's what," one of his friends said. Chakrii was able to catch up to his brother, but it was too late. Chāy was in big trouble._

 _"I'm sorry for what my brother did, can you please forgive him?" Chakrii said._

 _"Well, we need to teach your bother a lesson," one of them said as he cracked his knuckles._

 _Chakrii knew what was going to happen, and it wasn't pretty. "Chāy, get out of here," Chakrii said. The younger boy ran away, leaving Chakrii alone with the angry men._

 _Chāy ran away as fast as he could until he saw someone special. "Please help my brother," Chāy cried to the hero. The hero understood and immediately dashed away to save the brother._

 _It only took a few seconds to find the older sibling, but by then, it was already too late._

 _The older men were beaten and only a young boy stood; the boy was covered in blood and bruises. "Did you do this?" the hero asked._

 _The boy nodded his head in response. His body was too damaged for him to move. "It's alright. My name is Nạkrb and I am here for you."_

* * *

 **NOW:**

 _'I remember it like it was yesterday. It was that day that I met my Hero. It was that day when I became stronger than ever before. It was that day that I decided to become a Hero,'_ Chakrii struggled to get his body off the ground.

 _'It was the day that my brother became a better person,'_ Chakrii was standing on one knee.

'It was the day when we got food on the table,' Chakrii was now standing on both of his knees.

 _'AND TODAY IS THE DAY I KICK THIS BASTARD'S ASS,'_ Chakrii reignited the fire in his eyes.

Izuku was staring in disbelief at Chakrii. He couldn't believe what he was seeing. _'How is he standing with all that damage. The punches I threw were one hundred percent. ONE HUNDRED PERCENT,'_ Izuku yelled in his head.

The referee was on the nine-count but stopped once Chakrii got on his knees. The referee then observed Chakrii for any internal damage. "BEGIN," the referee yelled.

Chakrii then put a strange stance. It wasn't a Muay Thai stance. _'What's he doing?'_ Kirishima asked himself. _'This isn't like any Muay Thai stance I've seen.'_

Izuku paid little attention to Chakrii's stance. His first instinct was a straight Jab. However, Chakrii dodged and launched a kick toe first to Izuku's chest; then threw a strong uppercut to Izuku's chin. Blood came out of Izuku's mouth. Then Chakrii moved his arm around Izuku's neck and slammed him down on the mat.

"DOWN," the referee said.

"AW SHIT," Hageshi yelled.

"What's wrong?" Kirishima asked.

"This kid isn't using Muay Thai; he's using Muay Boran," Hageshi explained.

Muay Boron or as it's known in Thailand Toi Muay; it was the original Muay Thai. It was created for Self defense and Military use. However, the techniques used were so dangerous that many of them were banned. This lead to the creation of Muay Thai.

"I never expected someone so young to learn something so dangerous," Hageshi said.

Izuku got up from the mat. He was surprised by Chakrii's sudden strength. He then threw a left kick at Chakrii's stomach, but it was easily blocked. Chakrii then responded by thrusting his knee in Izuku's stomach.

"Wait isn't that Muay Thai?" Kirishima asked.

"Oh god no," Hageshi said, "It isn't just Muay Thai or Muay Boran, it's both."

Izuku threw a left punch at Chakrii's face, but that had a terrible outcome. Chakrii was able to counter the attack with his elbow. The counter broke Izuku's hand.

"AHHHHH," Izuku yelled as he held his left hand. He had never broken a bone before; the pain was unbearable. Chakrii followed up with a kick to Izuku's chest and a punch to the face.

Izuku stepped back and found himself in the corner. Chakrii was about to attack him when suddenly-

" **DING DING,** " the bell rang, signaling the end of the second round.

Both fighters returned to their corners. Unlike last round, the crowd was feeling sympathy for the green-haired boy. Most people believed that he was going to lose.

"Let's get some ice," Kirishima said. He placed Izuku's hand in the bucket of Ice. "This won't heal it, but it will make it feel better," Kirishima said.

"I think we should throw in the towel," Izuku said, "I can't win this."

Kirishima saw the look in Izuku's eyes. It was the look of disappointment and fear. Kirishima recognized that look.

"Hey remember that All Might movie, where the villain broke his legs? Remember what All Might said," Kirishima asked.

"Even if you break my body, I still have my spirit," Izuku said.

"Yeah, and you know what else he said. 'Plus Ultra' meaning give it you're all. It's the U.A motto; it's what all heroes believe in, it's what All Might believes in. That's why you should believe in it. So what if some kid knows a few fancy techniques. You have the fighting spirit. So do what a hero does and kick this guy's ass," Kirishima said.

"SECONDS OUT," the announcer said. Izuku took his hand out of the ice bucket. He was now full of confidence and determination.

"Hey, Kirishima," Izuku called out his friend, "Thank you," Kirishima responded by giving a thumbs up.

Izuku got into a boxing stance with his arms protecting his face. Chakrii put on a Muay Thai stance. _'Why are you still using boxing? Your left hand is broken,'_ Chakrii asked himself. _'I see, you're trying to trick me. Good move, BUT IT WON'T WORK,'_ Chakrii then charged towards Izuku.

Unfortunately for the Thai boy, he didn't notice the left punch going towards his head.

 **NIKO STYLE ADAMANTINE KATA: IRON BREAKER**

 **KABOOM**

Chakrii's head exploded towards the mat. The collision was so strong that Chakrii lost two of his teeth.

"DOWN," the referee said.

 _'What the fuck? His left hand should be broken. So how did he punch me?'_ Chakrii asked himself.

 **NIKO STYLE ADAMANTINE KATA ULTIMATE TECHNIQUE BONE BINDING: The user can control the muscles in their body to move broken bones. However, Izuku can only do this with his fingers and not every bone in his body.**

Chakrii got up from the mat, spitting out some blood. He put on his Muay Thai stance. _'So your hand isn't broken. I don't know how that's possible, but now your ace is gone,'_ Chakrii said in his head. Instead of going offensive, Chakrii went defensive.

Izuku, on the other hand, instantly attacked the Thai boy. His first attack was a knee to the chest, which was blocked by Chakrii's arms. Then a right hook to the face, which landed. Chakrii's face went sideways. His stomach was now exposed to attacks. Izuku then used his strongest moved against the Thai boy.

 **DRAGON SHOT**

 **IRON BREAKER**

 **IRON DRAGON**

Izuku's attack near knocked out Chakrii. The Thai boy went down a second time.

"DOWN," the referee yelled. He then began to count down, "One, Two, Three."

Chakrii got up again, but his body was in terrible condition. The last attack left a powerful impact on his body. Any more and Chakrii will lose.

Izuku could see this, and he smiled. _'Just a couple good attacks and I win,'_ Izuku said in his head. Izuku charged towards his opponent. However, Chakrii was not yet defeated.

The moment Izuku got in his range, Chakrii attacked with a roundhouse kick. It hit Izuku's face, but it didn't stop him. Then Chakrii launched a forward kick aimed at Izuku's chest. That attack also hit Izuku. But like a tank, he took the damage and kept on charging. Chakrii threw a right straight kick towards Izuku, but it missed.

Izuku responded by throwing a right uppercut towards his opponent's chin. It hit its mark, and Chakrii's face went upward. Izuku followed it up with a knee to the chest, which also landed. Chakrii responded with a left hook to the face. The punch nearly knocked out Izuku's mouth guard, but he kept on fighting.

Chakrii threw another punch straight towards Izuku's eye which forced the Japanese boy back.

Chakrii was about to throw another kick until he felt the pain coming from his hips. _'Why can't I move?'_ Chakrii asked himself. That's when he realized what was happening. _'That attack, it was stronger than I thought. I didn't realize it because I was running on adrenaline. And it got worse the more I used my kicks,'_ Chakrii said in his head. He turned to face Midoriya, who was preparing his final punch. _'I see, you prepared this move since the round started. You were playing me like a flute,'_ Chakrii said in his head. He smiled, 'I admit it, you win.'

 **NIKO STYLE ADAMANTINE KATA: IRON BREAKER**

The punch landed on Chakrii's face and knocked him out. His mouth guard went flying as well as another tooth. His body slammed onto the mat. Everyone watched in anticipation.

"KNOCK OUT," the referee yelled.

The crowd went crazy. The unknown underdog expected to lose had won against the talented Allstar. Kirishima got on stage and hugged Midoriya. "YOU WON, YOU WON," Kirishima repeatedly yelled. He was so happy that he picked Midoriya up by accident.

But Midoirya didn't care, he was too happy. "I WON, I WON," Midoirya repeatedly yelled. Even the cameraman was getting onto the joy. However, in his excitement, he accidentally revealed a certain someone in the crowd.

* * *

Bakugo was watching in disbelief. He didn't know if he should feel angry or confused that Midoriya won. That same reaction befell with his so-called friends.

got up from his lounge chair. "The paint is in the garage boys. I hope you do a good job," the father said as he left the room.

The other two boys got up and started to head to the garage. "Hey, Bakugo are you coming?' the sharp tooth one asked.

However, the blond boy was staring curiously at the TV. "Hey, does that guy look familiar?" Bakugo pointed to a guy in the crowd.

His friends looked at the guy he was pointing too. "Nope don't recognize him," they said. They then left the blonde with his thoughts.

"I know that guy from somewhere, but where?" Bakugo asked.

* * *

Toga Himiko watched the whole fight in glee. She never knew a guy can make someone bleed that much. It made her happy.

"Izuku-chan, I'm going to make others bleed just for you," Toga Himiko said with a simile.

* * *

"YEAH," Mirio yelled as he saw Midoriya's victory, "THAT WAS SOME AMAZING POWER."

"He did better than I expected," Amajiki said, "I guess you were right Mirio."

"Not only that, but he's cute as well," Nejire said. Her classmates looked at her in shock and confusion. "What? Is it wrong to speak the truth?"

* * *

A man stood up in a fancy room. Surrounding him was a news reporter, a politician, and a computer genius. "Supreme leader, what's wrong?" the politician asked.

The man formed an L shaped sign with his fingers. He then pressed his fingers against his forehead. "He has returned," the man said, "The long lost son of Destro has come back to Japan. My brother has come home."

* * *

 **IN AMERICA:**

A small TV lit up a dark room. Inside the room a short shirtless man was sitting on a couch; he was surrounded by corpses and covered in blood. A cigarette was in his mouth; with a quick snap of his fingers, he lit the tobacco product. After a few seconds, he took the cigarette out of his mouth. A simile appeared on his face.

"Shinu Senshi, it's been so long," the man said, "I wonder when I can see you again." He then placed the cigarette on a nearby eyeball. "If only I can go to Japan," the man said as he left the room.

Opening the door revealed a large warehouse with even more corpse's scattered around. "All in a day's work," he said as he poured gasoline all over the warehouse. He then burned the warehouse to the ground and watched.

"Shinu Senshi, the only man who I couldn't kill. Be scared, because I am coming for you and your student," the man said.

 **JACK BLADE: THE STRONGEST MAN IN AMERICA**

* * *

 **BACK TO JAPAN:**

A man sat alone, with only his computer screen to accompany him. He watched as the green-haired boy yelled in celebration. If it wasn't for the black mask he was wearing, anyone could see his simile.

"Izuku my son, I am proud of you," All for One said.

* * *

A blond man stood up in his apartment. Tears formed in his eyes.

"Shinu is that you?" Toshinori Yagi asked.

* * *

"Hey Kirishima, I don't feel so good," Izuku said as he closed his eyes.

"Midoriya, MIDORIYA," Kirishima yelled at his unconscious friend.

* * *

 **AN: This is my favorite chapter yet. Now three more chapters until U.A. Also thank you White Tiger for Beta reading. Until then, Goodnight.b**


	12. A Tragic Day

**AN: Two more chapters until U.A**

* * *

Waking up, Izuku had no idea where he was. The first thing he saw was a white ceiling and a ceiling light shining down on him. _'Where am I?'_ Izuku asked himself. The last thing he remembered was beating Chakrii. Everything after that was blank. Getting up, Izuku looked around. He then noticed that he was laying down on a hospital bed; not only that he was also wearing a hospital gown. He was also hooked up to an IV.

 _'I must have passed out and was transported here,'_ Izuku said in his head. It was then that he realized that his left hand was covered in wraps. _'Oh right I broke it,'_ Izuku answered in his head, _'I hope I don't break it again.'_

"Oh, you're awake," a voice said. Turning his head, Izuku saw a nurse enter the room. "Are you feeling hurt anywhere?"

Izuku then felt a growing pain coming from his face; more specifically his left eye. "Right here," Midoriya replied as he pointed to his eye.

The nurse got a pack of ice and pressed it against his eye. "Let me know when it gets better," the nurse said. After a while, the doctor came in and examined Izuku.

"Well from what I've seen your in good condition young Midoriya," the doctor said, "Although I would recommend not using your left hand for a while."

"Thank you, sir," Midoriya said, "By the way have I seen you before?" The doctor took a step back. The doctor was a small man with a large brown mustache, eyeglasses with green lenses, and a bald head.

"I think you must mistake me for someone else," the doctor said, "I'm just a-"

"MIDORIYA," Shinu Senshi yelled as he entered the room. "Are you dead?" he asked.

"No, I'm alive," Midoriya replied.

"YOU'RE ALIVE," Senshi said as he lifted Midoriya in the air. "YOU WON! YOU WON!"

"I WON! I WON," Midoriya exclaimed.

"Um, sir, can you please put Midoriya down? His body still needs to heal," the doctor stated. Senshi did what the doctor ordered him to do. However, Senshi got real close to the doctor. The doctor became nervous in the presence of the large man.

That is until Senshi began to laugh, "Your mustache looks funny."

The doctor went in a deadpan expression. It didn't help that Midoriya was also laughing. In a fit of rage, the doctor left the room, leaving the laughing duo. Taking out a phone from his coat, the doctor made an important call.

" **How is he?** " All for One asked.

"Your son is alive and well; I believe after a week's rest, he will be in perfect condition," the doctor replied.

" **Good, I hate to see my son in a terrible condition,** " All for One said.

"I would never have believed a quirkless boy would be your son," the doctor said, "If you want, I can make him into a super special Nomu just for you."

" **DONT,** " All for One said with a rage unrivaled by even Bakugo, " **If you do anything like that to Midoriya, your funding won't be the only thing you need to worry about.** "

The doctor shivered at All for One's menacing tone. " **Anything else I need to know?** " All for One asked.

"Yes, the King of Fighting has returned to Japan," the doctor said, "And he's with Midoriya." The doctor heard the sound of something breaking.

" **That is a problem,** " All for One replied.

* * *

"Um yes, I'm looking for an Izuku Midoirya please," Momo Yaoyorozu said.

"Are you a family member?" the receptionist asked, "Otherwise I'm not allowed to give you access."

"She's with me," Inko Midoriya said as she entered the conversation. The receptionist happily gave them both visitor's pass. "By the way, why do you want to see my son?" Inko asked.

"Well, Midoriya is a good friend of mine. I saw how hurt he got in his fight so I had to come here for support," Momo replied.

 _'What a good girl,'_ Inko said, _'You better treat her well Izuku.'_

After a few minutes of walking, they reached Izuku's room. They were confused by the sounds of laughter and the fact that a doctor angrily ran out of the room. Peeking inside, they saw Midoriya and Senshi laughing like lunatics.

"What's going on?" Momo asked, "What's so funny."

The student and his teacher finished their laughing session. "Moustache," Midoriya said, "How did you get here Yaoyorozu?"

"I let her in Izuku," Inko replied, "It's nice to meet you, ."

"You too Mrs. Midoriya," Senshi replied as he shook her hand. The two adults then left the room, leaving Izuku and Momo alone.

"I saw your fight," Momo said, "You did so well: technique, power, and performance. You truly were amazing."

Izuku blushed at Momo's complements. "Oh, it was nothing."

"However," Momo then moved her hands over Izuku's left hand, "I don't want you to hurt yourself."

Midoriya's face went red, 'Why is she so cute?' But before anything else happened, the door to the room was kicked down by a very energetic Alien.

"MIDORI YOU DID SO WELL," Mina Ashido yelled as she entered the room with her friends. Those friends were Ejirou Kirishima, Rikido Sato, and Imai Cosmo. They all had happy looks on their faces until they noticed Momo. For some odd reason, Mina's expression went from happy to pissed off. " _Who are you_?" the pink girl asked.

"Oh Ashido, this is my friend Momo Yaoyorozu," Midoriya said.

"Hello I am pleased to meet you," Momo said as she bowed down.

 _'She's beautiful,'_ the boys said in their head with a smile on their faces. Mina, on the other hand, had an angry pout on her face.

 _'This girl is trying to take Midori away from me. Well, tough luck! I have tricks of my own,'_ Mina said in her head. "Midori, I was so worried about you," Mina said as she hugged the green-haired boy.

"Wait a minute, weren't you just praising him a second ago?" Sato said.

"She was," Imai replied, "Not only that but she was praising him ever since the fight ended." The duo felt the dangerous aura coming from Mina. It was clear the pink girl wanted the boys to shut their mouths. However, they didn't.

"Also she was trying to call Midoriya all week and left him a ton of voice messages," Sato said.

"That and-" but it was too late. Mina had given them both painful punches to the head. Momo giggled at the sight while Izuku and Kirishima watched in horror.

"Anyway, my name is Mina Ashido and I'm a good friend of Midori. The two idiots behind me are Imai Cosmo (the blonde one) and Rikido Sato," Mina said as she introduced the others to Momo.

"I remember you," Momo said as she pointed to Kirishima, "You were Midoriya's second during the fight."

 _'Oh wow, a cute girl remembered me,'_ Kirishima said in his head. "Yeah, I helped Midoriya in the fight. That's the reason I'm here," the black-haired boy walked to his friend. "Miss Hageshi says B plus, that's it."

"Noted," Midoriya replied, "Also how did you guys get in here?"

"My brother broke his leg in Basketball practice, so we gave him a visit," Imai explained, "We then meet Kirishima who explained that you were here. So we gave you a visit."

"Makes sense," Izuku then looked out the window, "Can I ask you guys a question?" His friends looked at the green-haired boy, "What is true strength?" They looked at their friend like he had grown a third head, "Is it given at birth or do you work for it? Can everyone achieve immense strength, or is it preserved for the special? What is it?"

"Midoriya when did you become such a philosopher?" Imai asked.

"Did all those punches to the head make you smarter?" Sato asked. All of these comments made Izuku huff. Which just made the others tease him more.

* * *

"So Izuku, how was your nap?" Senshi asked his student.

"It was alright I guess," Izuku said as he ate some pudding.

"Your mom nearly had a heart attack after the fight. Also, she cries a lot," Senshi said.

"It runs in the family," Midoriya replied, "Speaking of a family; what is yours like? You've never talked about them before?"

"Oh well that's a difficult subject," Senshi said as he moved his hand behind his head, "I never knew my family; I'm an orphan and was raised in an orphanage and left in my teenage years. I had a friend I could call my brother, but that was a long time ago."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Izuku said, "Well you're kinda like my dad."

"Now, I've never heard you talk about your dad?" Senshi said, "What's he like?"

"Well, that's difficult for me. The last time I met him was when I was six years old," Midoriya explained, "After that, he just stopped coming home. No calls, no texts; Moms been trying her best to raise me all on her own."

Senshi saw the sad look on Midoriya's face. Talking about his dad brought some bad memories for the green-haired boy. "Hey don't worry Midoriya. So what if your Dad left you, you did something amazing without his help. And now you're getting into U.A, the greatest school in Japan. So if you're Dad still can't appreciate you then he can suck it."

"Yeah, I guess he can suck it," Midoriya replied.

* * *

 _'Why do I have the feeling to kill someone?'_ All for One asked.

* * *

After that interesting conversation, Izuku Midoriya had to use the bathroom. He picked the urinal right next to a dark-skinned boy. After a few seconds, Midoriya realized that the person next to him looked familiar. Taking a closer look, Izuku finally realized who it was.

Chaisai Chakrii, the boy he beat on international television. Midoriya tried to pee as fast as he could but he had to drink that extra cup of water. Fortunately for the Japanese boy, Chakrii finished first and he washed his hands (unlike some people). Izuku watched as Chakrii exit the bathroom and soon finished after.

( **AN: For those wondering yes he did wash his hands, unlike some assholes.** )

Izuku believed that was going to be all the trouble he had today. Unfortunately, he was wrong. Chakrii was standing right outside the bathroom and prevented Izuku from leaving.

"Hello, my name is Chaisai Chakrii," the Thai boy slowly said. He then pointed to the left and walked in that direction. Izuku followed, curious to see what will happen. Izuku then followed the boy through a hospital room and watched as he grabbed a book and a whiteboard. Chakrii gestured Izuku to sit down with him. Izuku got closer and noticed that the book was a translation book between Japnese and Thai.

Using a marker Chakrii wrote "Congratulations."

Using the book, Izuku was able to write in Thai "Thank You," and "Upset."

Chakrii shook his head, "Dealt with it, lost teeth. How are you?"

"Good," Midoriya wrote back, "What do you want to be?" It was a strange but simple question. Adults ask it all the time.

"Hero," Chakrii wrote down. He then showed off his arm muscles in a silly pose.

"Same," Midoriya then did a classic All Might pose.

"Quirk?" Chakrii asked.

Midoriya heisted to write it done but still did. "None."

Chakrii was surprised, but for some reason he got excited. "Same. I want to be a hero."

"Same, let's be heroes together," the two boys shook hands. They didn't know it yet but these two boys would both inspire to be great Heroes. They did achieve their goal at an epic battle the likes of which the world hasn't seen. However, it will cost one of them their lives.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER:**

"Yes, I'm looking for an Izuku Midoriya," a short blond man said. He was currently wearing an army jacket that covered a white T-shirt and black sunglasses.

"I'm sorry, Izuku Midoriya has already checked out. Are you a relative of his?" The receptionist asked.

"No, I'm just a fan. I saw how beautifully he fought and I wanted to show my praise. But since he isn't here, I guess these flowers are for you," the army man gave the banquet of flowers to the receptionist, "My number is already in there just for you and when you can call me." The receptionist was so flattered by the army man that she didn't notice the thorn piercing her finger. She was also oblivious to the poison entering her body.

The army man then left the hospital. However, he wasn't in a happy mood like earlier. "You think you can escape me Izuku Midoriya. You have no idea what the hell is coming," Jack Blade said.

"So who am I sparring against this time?" Midoriya asked his teacher. The two were currently riding a bullet train and had the luxury of having a good seat that wasn't stained.

"We just got out of the hospital; what makes you think you're going to have another fight?" Senshi asked.

"Well we are going in the opposite direction of my home and you said that you have a surprise for me. I think that's enough evidence," Midoriya replied.

"I forget how smart you are sometimes," Senshi replied, "Yes, but just a light spar. A quick match to get you back at your usual strength. So you can take it easy, no need to go overboard."

"Out of curiosity, who is my opponent?" Midoriya asked.

"I don't know his name but I do know his teacher. Does the name Yoroimusha ring any bells?" Senshi asked.

Midoriya gasped for air. "The legendary number twelve hero. A man who has more experience than All Might. The veteran who is said to be one of Japan's greatest swordsman. A-" Senshi forcefully closed Midoriya's mouth.

"Seriously how big of a hero fan are you? Anyway he owns me a favor so this is how he's paying me back," Senshi explained, "Anyways, we have a long train ride so rest up."

After the train ride, Midoriya and Senshi found themselves standing in front of Yoroimusha's headquarters. The building was a skyscraper with Yoroimusha's symbol slapped right against it. After a quick elevator ride, the duo found themselves in Yoroimusha's very own personal training dojo.

"Well if it isn't the King of Fighting himself," Yoroimusha said. The old man was currently in his hero costume, which resembles the armor of a Shogun. "I hope you do not make a mess like the last time you came here."

"Relax Old-timer, I'm a much different man than before. Besides, you still haven't given this boy your autograph," Senshi pointed to the starry-eyed Midoriya, who couldn't believe what he was seeing. One of the greatest heroes in Japan was right in front of him.

"Oh right, here you go young child. It's a replica of my blades with my very own signature," Yoroimusha said.

Midoriya near fainted once he got the product. "I'll keep it for the rest of my life," Midoriya proudly stated.

"Oh, how did a sweet little thing like you get with such a mean old thing like him?" Yoroimusha asked.

"Fuck you," Senshi replied, "Also where is that student of yours. The one you said is your strongest sidekick yet."

"Oh right," Yoroimusha cleared his throat, "SAIKO, YOUR OPPONENT IS HERE!"

"Already here Sensei, no need to yell," everyone looked up and saw a peculiar sight. A high schooler hanging by the ceiling eating a banana. The boy then came crashing down and landed on his feet. "So you are the famous Izuku Midoriya," the boy took another bite of the banana, "You're smaller than I thought." The Boy was only a few inches taller than Midoriya, but he had a strong atmosphere around him. The boy had extremely dark hair and was more muscular than Midoriya. "Very well, I'll get my sword," the boy said as he threw the banana peel away.

"Wait, sword?" Midoriya asked.

"Oh yeah, Saiko is a Kendo user," Senshi explained, "Don't worry it's a practice sword, not a real one."

"That's good," Midoriya then whispered into his teacher's ear, "I'll use Muay Thai against him. Mainly because it was designed against weapon users and I can close in on the distance."

"Good choice," the teacher said, "Also don't try and rush it. Swordsmen are a different category than the type of people you usually fight."

"COME ON MIDORIYA," Saiko yelled, "I'M WAITING."

Midoriya took off his shoes and got onto the mat. He saw the sword Saiko was using. It looked like a typical wooden sword with just one major difference: it was three feet long or 0.9144 meters long. The size put a dent in Midoriya's plan, but the Green-haired boy still stuck to his plan. Saiko held the weapon and put on a traditional Kendo stance. Midoriya in response put on a Muay Thai stance. The two were emitting an intense atmosphere around them.

"Begin," Yoroimusha said.

Saiko immediately started by slashing his downward. Midoriya dodged by jumping to the right, however, Saiko was anticipating it. Using his right hand, Saiko poured a right slash towards the younger boy. The attack caught Midoriya off guard and nearly hit him. Luckily Midoriya dodged at the last minute, but his balance was thrown off.

Saiko used this to his advantage. He put both hands on his training blade and brought it down onto Midoriya.

 **BAM**

Izuku used a front kick and was able to push Saiko away. Midoriya then followed up with a right hook to the face. The punch knocked out Saiko and caused him to drop his sword.

Midoriya was happy to see himself win. However, he became confused when Saiko started to laugh. "Well, I admit, your strong. I think you deserve a real blade," Saiko said much to Midoriya's confusion.

"SAIKO NO," Yoroimusha yelled, but it was too late.

The last thing MIdoriya saw was a Saiko got close to and slashing. Then he passed out.

* * *

When Midoriya woke up he couldn't believe what happened. His sensei immediately ran up to him. "Is anything Wrong Midoriya?" He immediately asked.

"No, I'm perfectly fine. What happened?" Midoriya asked.

"Yeah that was my quirk," Saiko said. For some reason, he had a bruised face. Midoriya then noticed that the dojo was nearly destroyed. With cracks in walls and floors, the ceiling was broken and items were all over the place.

"What happened?" Midoriya asked as he got up.

"He happened," Yoroimusha said, revealing his arm cast, "After you got knocked out, your teacher went wild on us. It took some heavy convincing to calm him down."

"Yeah sorry about that" Senshi said. It was obvious that he was embarrassed by the situation.

"Wait then that means I lost," Midoriya said. He hasn't felt this feeling in so long. That terrible feeling that will destroy any man. The feeling Bakugo gave him all the time. The feeling of defeat.

"Senshi we need to talk," Yoroimusha said. Senshi was hesitant to leave Midoriya but did anyway. Leaving Midoriya and Saiko by themselves.

"Hey don't worry, I'm a Shiketsu student," Saiko explained, "That and I already have a heroes license."

"Really."

"Yeah, sorry I didn't let you use your quirk," Saiko said as he sat next to Midoriya.

"Well, actually I'm quirkless," Midoriya explained. Surprisingly, he had gotten used to telling people that. He had also gotten used to people encouraging him because of it.

"Oh really, then I need to give you some special advice just for you," Saiko then put a hand on Midoriya's shoulder, " Give up."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What?"

"Every quirkless person has one unifying trait, they are weak. The same goes for you. You were born a weakling and you will die a weakling. If you ever think that can change, then you're an idiot. So give up and stop making the special look weak."

Midoriya was speechless and he remained speechless even after he and Senshi left the building. Senshi saw how nervous Midoriya was. _'He just lost, of course, he's scared. But how do I get him out of it? YOU DID YOUR BEST. No that's too cheesy and mostly never works. I guess I need to tell him my greatest secret.'_

"Hey, Midoriya," the nervous boy turned to his Sensei, "When I was your age I lost pretty bad too. The fight ended in one punch."

Midoriya expressed a fake simile, "Thank you Sensei, I need to go home now." Midoriya walked away, with a depressed expression on his face.

 _'What have I done?'_

* * *

 **LATER THAT NIGHT:**

Saiko left the hero agency and went down a dark alley. Pulling out a phone he dialed a secret number.

"What the fuck do you want?"

"Shigaraki is that any way to talk to a friend?" Saiko asked.

"Friend, YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO GO TO U.A NOT SHIKETSU," Shigaraki yelled.

"I told you, U.A is too far from where I live. Also, you got that other guy going to U.A so you don't need me," Saiko replied, "Also I have an important message for our leader."

"I'm your leader."

"No, I mean the actual leader. The one took you off the streets and made you a Neet."

"I'M NOT A NEET," Shigaraki yelled, "And if you have a message for him you can just tell me."

"Alright then, you remember Izuku Midoriya right? That guy who won a U.A scholarship," Saiko asked.

"What about him?"

"Well let's just say that Midoriya is a broken boy who will never fight again," Saiko replied.

"You didn't kill him, lord knows how high that is," Shiagraki said, "That and the master said to keep that boy alive."

"No he's alive, but now he's too scared to even throw a punch," Saiko explained, "By the way does the master have any missions for me."

"Yeah, there's a guy who hasn't been paying his debt. The master wants him eliminated," Shiagrki said.

"Just tell me who and where," Saiko said as he put on an Oni mask and a hood.

* * *

"Do not fear Baby, I'm here all for you," a drunk hero said as he wrapped his arms around a woman.

"Oh, your so kind," the woman replied as she reached into his back pocket.

" **The execution will now begin,** " a robotic voice said. The couple looked up and saw a Ninja with an Oni mask staring down on them.

"Hey, I will have you know I am a top 50 hero and-" before the man finished his sentence, he was slashed in half. The woman screamed, but what terrified her was the fact that the Ninja didn't have a sword. He didn't have anything in his hands.

* * *

 **Quirk: Imagination. Type: Emitter.**

 **The user can create anything they want from their mind. The item is also invisible to everyone but the user. They cannot make a complex item like a gun, because if it will drain the user. Instead, the user makes simpler items like blades and arrows. The user can not make any living things as well.**

* * *

"Wait," the woman fell to the ground. The Ninja raised his arm, "I have a baby at home." The blade didn't come down. The Ninja started to get nervous, which made him lower his arm. "Thank you," the woman said as she ran away.

 **KABOOM**

The sound of a gun went off and the woman's head was gone. Her lifeless body collapsed to the ground. The Ninja was startled by the gunshot and took out a sword. "Put your toy away child," an American said, "My name is Jake and I am disappointed in you."

The Ninja tried to run away by leaping to the rooftop. However, Jack was much faster and slammed the Ninja midair. The Ninja crashed onto a rooftop, with many of his bones broken. Jack then put his foot on the Ninja's body. "Piece of advice, this is important when you're going to kill. Never Hesitate. Always kill and leave none standing," Jack put a simile on his face.

"Now I need some help," Jack took out a picture of Izuku Midoriya, "I've been trying to find this fucker all over Japan to no avail. Can you please tell me where he is?"

" **Dagobah, you will find him in Dagobah,** " the Ninja replied.

"Good, I'm going to let you live but you better remember what I told you," Jack said as he left the Ninja.

After Jack left, the rain started to pour down over the city. The Ninja took off his Oni mask and embraced the rain.

"I have been enlightened," Seiko said.

* * *

 **ELSEWHERE:**

Izuku Midoriya took the train home alone. The entire time he had one thought on his mind. "Should I be a Hero?"

* * *

 **AN: The next chapter will be an Episode 1/2 recap with some new scenes and different dialogue. Also, I am sorry I haven't been published that much lately, I have been busy.**


	13. All MIGHT

**AN: THANK YOU MIKA AND WHITETIGER666 FOR BETA READING.**

* * *

It was a weird time for Izuku Midoriya. He had just finished his second year of middle school and was now a third year. One year before high school. Yet, Midoriya had barely noticed He just moved along. However, every night he had the same nightmare over and over again.

He was surrounded in darkness, with only one person in view. It was Saiko, and he had a sword.

 **SLASH**

That was when Midoriya would wake up, go back to sleep and start the whole cycle again.

Today was his first day of being a third year. It was just an average day for the middle schooler. He walked to school, saw a new female hero with a big "asset", and ate lunch. Just an average day. During the last period of the day, their teacher had an important announcement to make.,

"I know you all want to be heroes," the teacher said as he threw the career forums in the air.

The class went crazy. They showed off their quirks no matter how crazy it was. With the exception of two people. "Don't compare me to these weaklings Sensei. Unlike these fools, I have a chance to be a hero," Bakugo jumped onto his desk, "And I'll be the greatest in the world. Even greater than All Might.

"SCREW YOU BAKUGO," the class said in unison as they gave him the finger.

Bakugo responded by using both hands. "Oh yeah Bakugo, you're applying to U.A," the teacher said. The class went silent, just mentioning U. A was a right in this school. "And Midoriya is definitely going to U.A. Especially after that recent fight," that turned the whole class into chatter mode.

"Wait can they even accept him? He's quirkless" a student asked.

"They probably will put in the General Studies department. There is no way a quirkless person can be a hero," another student replied. These were the questions the students asked themselves.

Bakugo got off his desk and faced his childhood friend. "So are you going to do it Deku? Are you going to join the Hero course?" Bakugo asked.

"I'm sorry did you say something?" Midoriya asked.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" Bakugo asked as he jumped on Midoriya's desk ready to pounce.

* * *

After that incident, the rest of the day went surprisingly well. Bakugo nearly attacked Midoriya during lunch, but he had to pee. So the rest of the day was Midoriya dealing with Bakugo's intense stare. Other than that, it was an average day.

' _Huh, a new hero deputed today. Mt. Lady is her name'_ Midoriya said in his head as he read the news article on his phone.

"Hey Deku," Midoriya turned and faced his 'friend' "You never answered my question. Are you going to the Hero course?" Bakugo asked.

"Oh yeah, I don't know," Midoriya responded.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Bakugo began to raise his voice, "EVER SINCE YOU WERE CONCEIVED ON THIS PLANET ALL YOU NEVER WANTED TO BE WAS A GODDAMN HERO. SO WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW?"

Izuku scratched his head, "Well it's complicated."

"How? HOW THE FUCK IS IT FUCKING COMPLICATED?" Bakugo's yelling was now being heard by other classrooms.

"It's best if you don't know about it. I gotta go home anyway. See you later Kacchan," Midoriya ran out of the room in a sulking fashion, leaving Bakugo and his friends.

"You two come with me," Bakugo said as he grabbed them and dragged them away. He found an empty alleyway near the school and he threw his friends against the wall. "You fuckers have one minute to explain what's going on or I'll blow your heads off."

"We don't know, I swear on my mother's life," the long-fingered boy said.

"Then have you heard about anything happening to him? Anything at all?" Bakugo asked.

"No, we haven't even spoken to him in months," the sharp tooth one said, "Why do you care? You've never cared about him before, what's different now?"

"Shut up," Bakugo replied, "Only I ask the questions around here. Get it through your thick skulls."

"Whatever man," his long-fingered friend said as he took out a cigarette.

"AND STOP SMOKING!"

* * *

Midoriya was currently walking home, pondering his life. The same question appeared in his head over and over again.

"Should I be a hero?"

While he was thinking, a grey gooey sludge emerged behind Midoriya. The substance moved slowly behind the green-haired boy. However, the grey sludge was terrible at stealth and Midoriya was able to spot him. Midoriya was able to escape its grasp and he jumped far away from the creature.

"Ah, so your a fast little one. Good, I need a speed quirk," the sludge said. He then revealed his large eyes, "Oh shit I hit the jackpot. You're a celebrity, if I take your body then I can live the good life."

" **THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN,** " A loud booming voice said, " **DO YOU WANNA KNOW WHY**?" A humongous man emerged from the sewers, " **BECAUSE I AM HERE."**

 **KABOOM**

With one punch the sludge splattered against the street. The punch also sent a shockwave that nearly sent Izuku flying off his feet. The strong winds impaired the boy's vision, preventing him from seeing the person. However, he recognized that powerful voice. How could he not? It was the voice of the most powerful man in the world.

It was the voice of ALL MIGHT.

After the wind died down, Izuku finally opened his eyes. It was All Might, in the Flesh. He wasn't wearing his hero costume, in its place was a normal white T-shirt and pants, but he still looked cool. ' _He even talks in a different way,'_ Izuku said to himself.

" **OH DEAR ME, YOU'RE IZUKU MIDORIYA CORRECT?** " All Might asked.

' _He knows my name, HE KNOWS MY NAME,'_ it was at that moment Izuku passed out.

" **Hey, wake up. Wake up,"** All Might said as he lightly slapped Midoriya's face. After a few slaps, Midoriya opened his eyes. " **Oh good, for a second I thought I lost you,** " the number one hero said. " **Do not worry, I have successfully contained the villain,** " All Might then showed off the Soda bottle the villain was contained in, " **Now if you excuse me I must put this villain away.** "

"Wait," Izuku watched as All Might prepare his jump.

 **BOOM**

With one simple motion, All Might jumped off the ground and was so high up he could touch the clouds. However, there was one little problem right now. "ALL MIGHT HELP ME," Izuku yelled as he clinched onto All Might's leg.

" **WHAT THE- GET OFF,** " All Might tried to get Midoriya off his leg.

"If I do that I'll fall," Midoriya replied.

" **Oh right, hang on until I land okay,** " All Might replied. After a few seconds, All Might found an empty rooftop a made an easy landing. Izuku got off and was relieved at the sight of the ground. All Might, however, was not in a good mode. " **Young Man I understand you're very popular, BUT THAT IS NO EXCUSE TO ACT-SO RECKLESSLY.** "

"But wait, I need to ask you a question."

All Might was about to leave when suddenly, a mist started to come out of his body. He gripped the rails in pain, 'No no no, not now.'

"SHOULD I BE A HERO?" Midoriya yelled as loud as he could. At this point, the mist entirely covered All Might's body. Izuku was expecting the mist to reveal a strong muscular man, not a little skeleton. "WHAT IS THIS?" Izuku yelled, "Your not All Might, it's impossible."

"I am All Mi-" before he finished the sentence, blood came spilling out of his mouth. Midoriya freaked out at the sudden appearance of blood, but the Skeleton man just shrugged it off like it was nothing. "You probably have a few questions right now. Well, let me explain," All Might then revealed his stomach, showing off a nasty and horrifying scar. "One villain did that five years ago. He destroyed my stomach and nearly took my life. Ever since then, I have had to take numerous surgeries and have to take several medications just to eat. My time as a hero shortly coming to an end. Now, when you asked the question, you said 'should' not 'can.' Why is that?"

"Well, after my recovery I had a little Spar and I lost. I lost so badly that I couldn't believe it. It made me wonder, even though I am so strong, what will happen if I try to do hero work. I have no quirk so all I have is my hands and legs to support me. But even that is useless when someone with a strong quirk comes. I'll be useless, and my training will be for nothing. So I ask, should I be a hero?" Midoriya asked.

All Might sat down and pondered the question. "So, it was one loss that made you like this." Midoriya nodded, "Then no, I don't think you should be a hero. Hero's have to deal with losses every day, and they improve because of those losses. If a person can't deal with a single loss, then they shouldn't be a hero."

The words left an impact on Midoriya. A bigger impact than any punch or kick can ever do. "You don't have to be a hero. Even being a police officer is noble enough." All Might then left Midoriya alone on the rooftop. Only his thoughts accompanied Midoriya. While going down the stairs, All Might check his pockets for the villain. Only to discover that the villain was gone.

An explosion went off in the distance, "Oh no."

* * *

' _Where am I?'_ the Sludge Villain asked. He realized that he was inside a Soda bottle and couldn't get out. ' _Damn kid and fucking All Might, when I get out of here I'll wreak havoc on those two.'_ The villain maliciously schemed in his mind, before he was kicked away.

"Fucking Deku," Bakugo Katsuki said as he blew up a soda can, "He becomes more famous than God but out of nowhere acts like a whip."

The long-fingered boy took out a cigarette, "Hey if you have any feelings for him, that's perfectly fine."

"Yeah, it's okay to be gay," the sharp tooth boy said.

"Are you two fucking stupid? I fucking hate Deku. I hate him more than people who don't wash their hands. If you think I'm in love with Deku than your dumber than Deku himself," however the insults didn't reach the other boys. Instead, they were more focused on the thing behind Bakugo.

"You have a good quirk," the Sludge Villain said as he devoured Bakugo.

* * *

Midoriya was still phased by what All Might told him. ' _If nothing else, I can open up a Dojo and probably teach some Heroes Martial Arts. That way I can help people,'_ no matter what Midoriya told himself, he couldn't raise his spirits. ' _I wonder what I should say to Sensei, he did so much for me. Him and everyone else.'_

 **BOOM**

The sound of an explosion caught Midoriya's attention. ' _What was that?'_ Going over, Midoriya saw a horrifying sight.

It looked like something out of natural calamity. Buildings were destroyed and on fire. The street had large cracks all over and rubble was littered everywhere. Even things like street signs and fire hydrants were not safe from destruction. People were running in a frenzy. And finally; in the center of all the chaos, was the cause behind all this destruction.

The sludge villain that had attacked Midoriya before, was now using Kacchan like a suit of destruction.

The hero known as Death Arms tried to get close to the villain, but the villain used Bakugo's quirk to make another explosion. "DAMN IT! Because of that young boy's quirk I can't get close," Death Arms said, "Does anyone here have a quirk that can handle this monster."

"Sorry I can't enter a single lane street," Mt. Lady said.

"Not me. Fire is my weakness," Kamui Woods replied as he saved two citizens.

"And my hands are full until the firefighters get here," Backdraft the water hero replied. It was clear to the heroes that none of them had the power to handle the situation.

"Just hang in there kid," Death Arms yelled.

Despite this, the crowd's mood was positive. Most of them had never seen so many heroes in the same place live before, so for them, it was an exciting sight. However two individuals in the crowd were not excited, instead, they were feeling despair.

' _How could I have let something happen,_ ' All Might grip his stomach, ' _I'm a disgrace.'_

' _It's my fault this is happening,'_ Midoriya said in his head, 'If I didn't interfere then none of this would have happened. All Might was right, I can't be a hero.'

Suddenly, Midoriya saw Bakugo's eyes. ' _He's crying.'_ That's when everything came back to him. Why he became a hero. Why he trained so hard every day. Why he fought so hard and did everything he could to beat his opponents. It was because he knew what it was like to lose. What it was like to be a loser and not have the power to change. Midoriya knew that terrible feeling. Even the author knew that terrible feeling. Midoriya wanted to become a strong hero so no one could encounter that feeling ever again.

It was why Midoriya wanted to be a hero so badly.

It was also why he ran out of the crowd and right into danger.

Everyone was surprised by the sudden action. The heroes, the civilians, All Might and even the villain was shocked by the sudden action. "WHAT IS HE DOING?" everyone asked.

Despite the fear in his heart, Midoriya ran straight at the villain. "OH IT'S YOU," the villain said, "I HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR DEATH." The villain raised his hand high in the sky. He was prepared to bring his hand down and end Izuku's life. He wasn't prepared for Midoriya's fist to touch his eye.

"AHHHHHHHH," the villain yelled, "My eye, you fucking bastard." There it was. At that moment the villain was completely vulnerable. It was at that moment that Midoriya was able to grab Bakugo and release him from the villain's grasp. The duo fell to the ground and, with Bakugo not believing what had just happened. Seeing their chance, the heroes all rushed into the fire at full speed.

However, they weren't fast enough. The villain raised his hand, with the full intent to kill the two students. Right before the impact came down, a very powerful man stopped the attack.

" **I'M SORRY I'M SO LATE,** " All Might said. Both the villain and the heroes were shocked to see All Might appear so suddenly. " **BUT REST ASSURE, THIS VILLAIN WILL BE STOPPED UNDER THE NAME OF JUSTICE. DETRIOT SMASH**."

With just one punch, All Might did the impossible. Not only did he defeat the villain, not only did he put out the fires the villain created, but he also created a Category 2 tornado (which can reach speeds of 157 mph). It was no wonder why he was the strongest man in the world. With power like that, who could stop him.

After the villain was blasted away, the heroes did their work. The cleaned the surrounding area and made sure that all the civilians were unharmed. Bakugo was praised by the heroes, for dealing with the villain so long, they treated in like one in a million. Midoriya however, was scolded. The heroes kept telling him the same thing over and over again, "You didn't need to act so foolishly. You could have been killed." All Might wanted to step in and defend the boy, but the Number one hero was surrounded by reporters that came out of nowhere.

' _He's the one,_ ' All Might said in his head, ' _The one who should inherit my power.'_

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE:**

Shinu Senshi dropped his pizza. He couldn't believe what was on the news. More specifically, he couldn't believe who was on the news. Putting on his running shoes, the King of Fighting rushed out of the apartment.

"Goddammit, Midoriya. How did you find yourself in this situation," however a tear ran down his cheek, "But I'm glad you're happy now."

However after a few minutes of running, he didn't find his student. Rather he found an old friend.

"Yagi," Senshi said.

"Shinu," All Might said with tears in his eyes.

* * *

 **IN A CERTAIN GROUP CHAT:**

Red Riot: HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS DID YOU SEE THE NEWS

Alien Queen: No sorry what happened?

Red Riot: IT WAS MIDORIYA

Red Riot: HE GOT INVOLVED IN A VILLAIN FIGHT

Sugerman: WAIT WHAT

Glue boy: Are you for real

Glue Boy: Wait a second, why is my name Glue Boy?

Alien Queen: SHUT UP GLUE BOY

Alien Queen: AND KIRISHIMA IF YOU LIE ABOUT MY SWEET MIDORI I WILL BURN AWAY YOUR SKIN

God: What do mean by your Midori

Alien Queen: Who the hell are you?

God: Oh I'm Momo Yaoyoruzu

God: Your nice friends invited me to this group chat

God: I also want to know why I am named God

Alien Queen: _Well I guess I need to show them some discipline_

Red Riot: WHO CARES ABOUT SOME GIRL DRAMA

Red Riot: MIDORIYA WAS ON THE NEWS BECAUSE OF A VILLAIN

Glue Boy: Well what the hell happened?

Red Riot: There was a slimy villain who grabbed an explosion quirk kid.

Red Riot: The Hero's couldn't do anything about it and they were useless

Red Riot: THEN MIDORIYA CAME IN AND SAVED THE GUY

Red Riot: AND THEN COMES IN ALL MIGHT AND HE DEFEATED THE VILLAIN IN ONE PUNCH

Sugerman: Holy Shit

Glue Boy: Are you for real

God: I just saw it on TV

God: Kirishima is right

Alien Queen: Oh god I want to squeeze his cheeks even more now

Glue Boy: What

Red Riot: Wait What

Sugerman: Excuse me

God: Excuse me are you for real

Alien Queen: I HAVE MY NEEDS

Red Riot: I'm coming to invite him to Dagobah Park tomorrow to congratulate him with some food

Alien Queen: I'm coming too

Glue Boy: Yeah, we still need to fight

Sugerman: Good luck with that Cosmo

God: I'll bring my Limo and snacks for us all

Alien Queen: LIMO

Sugerman: SNACKS

Glue Boy: FOOD

God; I'm glad your all excited

God: Also can someone please explain my username

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Izuku was extremely exhausted from the previous day. Having to deal with two villain encounters, All Might, the Heroes and he still had to go to school. Fortunately for him, his friend Kirishima invited him to hang out after school. He had been looking forward to it the entire day. It was the first time that he truly hung out with someone, especially someone who was his friend. Midoriya had so many wonderful thoughts on what they would.

However, all that wishful thinking ended the moment Katsuki Bakugo slammed his hand on Midoriya's desk. "Deku, come with me," Bakugo said in a menacing voice.

"Um Kacchan I don't think that's a good idea," Midoriya said, "I have to go somewhere."

" _I said come with me,_ " Bakugo began to growl.

"Okay," Midoriya replied, "Where are we going anyway?"

"Dagobah Park, there's something we need to do," Bakugo answered.

' _Oh good, I was going there anyway,_ ' Izuku said in his head. During the walk, Midoriya noticed that Bakugo's two friends aren't with him. ' _Where did they go?'_

After thirty minutes, they reached the park. Surprisingly, there was no one there. No kid was on the playground. No old man was feeding the pigeons. No couple walking together holding hands. It was as empty as a graveyard. 'Where is everyone?'

"Good, it's empty. A perfect setting for what's going to happen," Bakugo said as he began to stretch.

"Wait what? What's going to happen?" Midoriya nervously asked.

"Isn't it obvious, WE'RE GOING TO FIGHT!"

* * *

In an alley not too far from where the duo was, a man was getting ready. "Good old Midoriya, who has the heart of a saint," the man put six bullets into his revolver.

"I found you," Jack Blade said as held the gun close to his face.

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER: Izuku vs Bakugo and THE NEW AGE OF HEROES VS THE STRONGEST MAN IN AMERICA.**

 **And one decision that will change the world.**


	14. Jack Blade vs the new age of Heroes

**AN: Thank you, White Tiger for editing this chapter**

* * *

Why did Katsuki Bakugo challenge Izuku Midoriya to a fight some of you might ask?

The answer is a lot simpler than you'd think. After the sludge villain encounter, Bakugo noticed Midoriya was down in the dumps. He then remembered that after his famous fight, Izuku had the biggest smile in the world, so if Izuku won another fight, then he would be happy.

Of course, Bakugo wouldn't just let Midoriya win. He was planning to throw a few good hits and take some punches.

But why was he doing this? Not even he knew.

* * *

Midoriya couldn't believe what Bakugo just said. "I don't want to fight Kacchan," Midoriya responded, "We're in a public area, so we could get someone hurt."

"No one's here except us, so don't worry about anyone getting hurt," Bakugo continued to stretch, "You better start warming up, because I'm going all out Deku."

Of course he'd say that name. That awful and terrible name that name that Izuku despises more than anything in this world. The name that was meant to ridicule and destroy his spirit. Therefore, because he said that name, Izuku decided not to hold back on Bakugo, even though they were childhood friends.

Midoriya took off his backpack, "Alright Bakugo I'll fight." Izuku said as he removed his shirt, revealing his white undershirt.

After a few seconds, the boys stood right in front of each other, both of them were sending out a dangerous aura. Up until now, Bakugo hadn't realized how tall Izuku had gotten thanks to his training, It used to be that he was taller than Izuku by a few inches, but now they were exactly the same height. But despite that, neither of them backed down.

"So who's going to throw the first pu-" Bakugo was interrupted by a punch right towards the stomach.

 **IRON DRAGON**

Izuku followed up with a right hook to the face. Bakugo nearly fell to the ground, but he regained his balance and backed away from his opponent. _'Holy shit! I knew Deku was strong, but I didn't know he was this strong. I just need to throw a few good attacks and then I can back away.'_

Izuku dashed towards Bakugo at a super-fast speed. However, Bakugo expected it and unleashed his quirk on Midoriya. The explosion not only blinded Midoriya but also set him backward. _`Oh no, I nearly forgot about his quirk. I can't attack close up, but I also can't attack from a safe distance. But wait, I do have a way to attack him and not get hurt.'_

Izuku crotched down to his knees and dug his toes into the ground.

 **NIKO STYLE FLAME KATA: RAGING FIRE**

In one quick motion, Izuku not only attacked Bakugo but also got behind him before the blonde boy even noticed. _'What the fuck kind of attack was that? It was like some kind of quirk.'_

Bakugo turned around, which resulted in his face get smashed by a special punch.

 **NIKO STYLE ADAMANTINE KATA: IRON BREAKER**

Bakugo collapsed to the ground. Midoriya got up and observed his body. "I'm sorry it ended like this Bakugo. I hoped you put up more of a fight, but I guess we're both disappointments," Izuku tried to observe Bakugo's body, but instead met a destructive surprise.

 **KABOOM**

The explosion sent Midoriya flying while also creating a large smoke cloud, which covered Bakugo's movements. Izuku guarded his face to prevent it from being damaged, but it was all for naught. Bakugo appeared right behind Midoriya and used another explosion right behind Midoriya.

"Come on Deku, is that the best you got!?" Bakugo said as he continued to beat Midoriya.

Midoriya yelled in pain, _'This pain, it's just like before.'_ Midoriya's expression turned into one of anger. _'I HATE THIS FEELING.'_

 **BAM**

Bakugo threw a right kick at Izuku's face, which knocked him to the ground. _'Okay that's enough. Now I just need to take a few hits and call it quits.'_ Bakugo watch as Izuku got up, _'That's right Deku, hit me with your best shot.'_

 **BOOM**

With one punch to the face, Bakugo was sent tumbling down. _'Okay, now I can-'_

 **BAM**

Izuku then proceeded to kick Bakugo in the face before following it up with a kick to the stomach, sending Bakugo rolling away. Bakugo tried to get up, "Okay Midoriya I give-"

Before he could finish, Izuku grabbed him by the mouth and threw him on the ground. "Hey wait a damn second ya ne-"

" **_Shut up._ **"

Bakugo was thrown to the ground. " **_Do you know how it feels to be beaten? To be broken? To be a weakling? Let me show you._ **"

 _'Aw shit.'_

* * *

"Hey Kirishima," Sato said as he rode his bike to his friend. Kirishima was currently jogging while carrying a package of cupcakes. Sato's bike also had a delicious treat in the basket: an ice cream cake which he'd baked for everyone.

"Oh hey Sato," Kirishima said as he slowed down, "That's a nice-looking cake. I can't believe you made yourself."

"Yeah, my family taught me some baking tips. Hey, here comes Ashido and Imai," Sato said as he pointed to the other side of the street. As Sato said, there two friends crossed the street to greet them. Mina was wearing rollerblades, a helmet, and pads. Imai was on his skateboard, but he was going easy on it because he had to give his protection to Mina.

"Hello my dear friends," Ashido said as she spun around and did a little pose. In her hands was a bag of cookies.

"Sup guys," Imai said as he stopped his skateboard. He then showed a grocery bag, "I brought the snacks as you said. Now, all we need is the rich girl come in her Limo."

"You know guys, at first I was suspicious of Yaoyorozu, but now I think she's a great addition to our group," Mina said.

"Your only saying that because she has a Limo," Imai stated.

"And she's rich," Sato replied.

"We can't forget that, there's also-" Imai and Sato wanted to talk more, but they both felt the strong and cold state of Mina's eyes. While the three fooled around, Kirishima noticed something odd.

"Hey guys, where is everyone?" Kirishima asked. His friends looked around and noticed that they were the only ones there. There was no one else.

"Hey, my phone has no service," Sato said as he checked his phone.

"Mine either," Mina replied.

"This is bad. Guys we need to get out of here," Imai said, "A villain could attack right now or something else bad is going to happen."

"Wait what about Midoriya?" Kirishima asked, "I invited him here, he could arrive any minute now."

"Midoriya is smart, He'll find out something is wrong and get out of here, but right now we got to leave," Imai explained, "If we stayed who knows what will happen to us."

"But if we don't stay Midoriya could get in danger," Kirishima said, "Leaving a friend behind isn't what a real man would do."

"Okay fine, let's say we do go after him. What if he isn't here? Then we would just be endangering ourselves," Imai asked.

"Even if there is a one percent chance that Midoriya is here, I HAVE TO TAKE IT! IF I'M NOT WILLING TO RISK MY LIFE TO SAVE A FRIEND THAN HOW CAN I BE A HERO?" Kirishima yelled at Imai and then ran off.

"I'm sorry Imai, but he's right," Sato said as he got on his bike and went to his friend in crisis.

"He's right; if I want to be a hero, saving my friends is the first thing I got to do," Mina said as she dashed towards her friends as fast as she could.

"How the hell did I make such dangerous friends?" Imai asked himself. He then got on his skateboard and rushed towards his friends.

"KIRISHIMA," all three of his friends easily caught up with him, "We're coming with you."

"Get on my bike, there's room for you," Sato said as he gave Kirishima his seat.

"So how are we going to find Midoriya?" Imai asked, "It's not like a sudden act of God will show us where he's at."

 **KABOOM**

"Goddammit."

* * *

Right now, Bakugo was in the fight of his life. Well to be more specific, he was fighting for his life.

 _'Jesus Christ how strong is he?'_ Bakugo said in his head as he wiped some blood from his mouth. Currently, his body was covered in dirt and bruises, and his hands were in a terrible state. They were light red and they started to shake. All in all, it looked like Bakugo could pass out at any minute.

Midoriya was a different situation.

His body had taken so many explosions that his t-shirt was about to fall off. Despite that, Midoriya still was standing perfectly still. It was like Bakugo's attacks had no effect on him.

" **_You quirk won't save now BAKUGO_ **," Midoriya said in his angry voice.

 _'There's also that,'_ Bakugo said in his head. Midoriya had somehow changed during their fight. He went from a sweet fighter to a fucking monster. _'What caused this change? Was it fighting me, or did something else cause this?'_

"Midoriya this isn't like you," Bakugo said.

" **_Well this isn't like you_ ** ," Izuku replied, " **You would usually call me Deku, why are you being so formal.** " Izuku then charged right towards

"Answer me first damnit!" Bakugo said as he countered Midoriya with another explosion.

However, the attack did little to stop the green-haired boy. Midoriya charged on and threw a right punch at Bakugo's face. The attack sent Bakugo spinning towards the ground stomach down. Midoriya then proceeded to kick Bakugo in the stomach, which caused Bakugo to cough up blood.

" **_We're not done yet,_ ** " Midoriya said as he grabbed Bakugo by the collar and began to drag him away. Midoriya found the nearest tree and threw Bakugo right against it. " **_I just want you to ask this once. How does it feel to be a Deku_ **?"

Izuku was about to punch the lights out of Bakugo when someone stopped him. That someone was wearing a military jacket, a black sweatshirt, sunglasses, and pants. "Hey now, you're too young to kill people," Jack Blade said as he held back Midoriya's hand. In less than a second, Jack punched Midoriya in the face, which caused Midoriya to collapse to the ground.

"There, that should put you out of commission for a while," Jack said. "Hey, are you alright?" Jack asked Bakugo.

"I'm fine," Bakugo said as he wiped the blood off his mouth. _'Who the hell is this guy? He has a camo jacket and he doesn't look like he's from around here. He must be an American soldier,'_ Bakugo said in his head, _'But if he is a soldier then what is he doing here?'_

"Hi there," a new voice said, causing both Jack and Bakugo to turn his heads. "That's my friend you got there," Kirishima said as he pointed to Midoriya's unconscious body. Behind him was Sato, Imai, and Ashido, curious to know what was going on.

"Oh, well sorry about that. Anyway, I need to take him somewhere," Jack said.

"That's okay, I can take him off your hands," Kirishima nervously said, "Why are you going so far for him anyways?"

Kirishima's question was met with a gun to the face. Kirishima at first, couldn't even process the gun until a few seconds after it was shown. Everyone else had the same reaction. Bakugo was surprised as fuck, and Kirishima's friends couldn't believe what they were seeing. "Walk away, forget everything about today. Go to school, find a girl or guy you love and have a kid or two," Jack stated, "Just forget everything about today. Don't be a hero, it never works well."

Kirishima's life flashed before his life. He remembered the time he manifested his quirk and accidentally gave himself a scar. He also remembered every Crimson Riot special and interview he had ever seen. He then remembered what happened a few days ago.

A few girls were being harassed by a villain. Kirishima was right across the street and had a front-row seat to everything. However, instead, Kirishima just watched like a coward. It wasn't until Mina stepped in that the villain backed away.

 _'I wasn't a hero then, but'_ Kirishima gripped his fists, _'I can be now.'_ "Sorry I don't think I can back away."

The tension was high. For the first time in these middle schoolers' lives, they would have to put everything they have to survive.

"Okay then," Jack put the gun away in his holster, "I don't need to waste bullets on the likes of you." He then cracked his knuckles, "So, show me what you got."

* * *

Somewhere in Musutafu, was a bar. This bar was just an average bar, with average customers. However, two customers defy the meaning of average. They were a blond man who was skinny that his bones were showing, and a large man wearing a tracksuit. They were the two most powerful people in the world. They haven't seen each other in years.

"Two shots of Sake please," Shinu Senshi said.

"Actually make it one. I'll just have a cup of water," Yagi Toshinori said.

The bartender nodded and gave his customers their drinks. "So Yagi, how have you been?" Senshi asked. It was clear that they were both awkward in this current situation.

"I've been better," Yagi said, "So, what happened to you? After middle school, you disappeared without a trace and no one heard where you went."

"Oh yeah," Senshi then took a shot, "Well I skipped High School and went around the world for training. First Korea, then Russia, and after that I lost track and went wherever the road took me. Finally, I came to America and got banned in 49 states."

"49?"

"Yeah for some reason I'm not banned in California," Senshi replied, "After that, I came back to Japan, entered the underground area, became the King of Fighting and you know the rest. How's your teacher by the way? I haven't seen her in the news for a long time."

"Oh yeah she's... not with us anymore," Yagi's face turned into one of regret and shame.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," Senshi placed his hand on Yagi's shoulder, "She would have been proud of you."

"I know," Yagi took a sip, "I really wish I could drink alcohol every now and then. The stress of being number one can be exhausting. Especially with this." Yagi revealed his scar to his long lost friend.

Senshi took a good hard look at the scar, "He did that, didn't he? The former king of the underworld whose name should never be heard."

"Yes, it was him," All Might said.

"Jesus," Senshi wanted to take another shot, "You know, I met him once." Yagi raised his eyebrow, "Oh no, it was just a simple dinner, nothing else. But I will always remember that face. I've seen a lot of things on this planet Yagi, from the craziest madmen to creatures that could destroy islands. But that _thing_ was not a man, it was the Devil himself in human form. There are two people in the world who scare me, and that man was one of them."

"Who's the other guy? If _he_ can scare you so much, then who else can scare you?"

"Well, let's just say it's a good thing you haven't met him. His name is Jack Blade. That's not his real name, but that is the name he goes by. Little is known about him, that's not a joke, so little is known about him that many consider him a myth. The only thing known is that he is over one hundred years old and that wherever he is seen, death follows."

"A hundred years old, he's nearly as old as AFO. What kind of quirk does he have?" Yagi asked.

"I have no idea, but whatever it is, it makes him nearly unstoppable. I've seen a train ran him over multiple times and he still kept on fighting. I've seen him exploded from the inside, and he kept on trying to kill me. I can't even call him human, that man is a demon and I pity anyone who comes across his path.

* * *

"How are you feeling ?" Yokubō asked as he drove the limo.

"Great Yokubō, I'm perfectly fine," Momo replied. Although she was all alone at the moment, she couldn't wait for the moment when her friends joined her. Especially Midoriya, who she has a special prize for.

"We'll get there in a few minutes," Koibito said, "Hey does something feel off?"

"Yeah, where is everyone?" Yokubō asked, "Check your phone."

"No service, even though this vehicle has its own special wifi," Koibito said, "We have to go back now!" Momo was noticing something was wrong. The Limo performed an immediate one-eighty and was about to drive away at high speeds, if not for the large explosion going off.

"HOLY SHIT WAS THAT A VILLAIN?" Yokubō yelled, "Wait what are you doing Koibito?"

"If there is a villain attacking then there could be civilians in danger and I see no heroes around. You take and drive as far away as you can and get some help," Koibito said as he grabbed two swords, "I'll stay and fight." Koibito then ran away from the Limo and ran right towards the area where the explosion happened.

"Damn it Koibito," Yokubō said as he drove away. In the back was a very frightened and worried Momo.

* * *

"So, show me what you got." It was only a few seconds after Jack said such a bold statement that Kirishima gave him a response. That response was a hardened punch straight towards Jack's face. Jack saw it coming a mile away, in fact, he could have dodged it without a second thought. Instead, he stood his ground and took a punch to the face.

"AHH," Kirishima said as he held his hand back. Blood was appearing on his knuckles. Everyone was shocked by the sudden damage, especially because Jack did absolutely nothing.

"Oh right, I should have warned you," Jack said, "My skin is as strong as steel, and my bones are stronger than diamonds. I'm not lying by the way."

Suddenly a large explosion attacked Jack and pushed him back. "I don't know who this fucker is or who these other fuckers are, but there is one thing I know; we need to get the fuck out of here." Bakugo grabbed the unconscious Midoriya and yelled, "RUN BITCH RUN!" Kirishima decided to follow the words of the blond boy and ran with him.

"Hey, who the fuck are you and why do you know Midoriya?" Bakugo asked as he ran.

"I'm a friend of his. We were going to meet up but then this guy came," Kirishima explained.

"So that guy caused the explosion. He's the fourth explosion quirk I've seen," Jack said as he got up.

"Here we got him now let's go," Imai said as his friends started to run away, "That guy's quirk is hardening not speed. So if we ran far enough he can't catch us."

"Now that's just silly," Jack said. His sudden appearance surprised everyone. Especially because they didn't see him move at all from his previous location and that he reached them faster than they can even imagine. "Who said I was slow? In fact, it's you kids who are slow."

Imai was the first to act. He grabbed his skateboard and slammed against Jack's head. Unfortunately, it broke right on contact and the skateboard was split in half. "Did you not hear what I said? My skin is as strong as Steel. Jesus and they say American Education is bad."

"Really then, but can your skin handle ACID," Mina yelled as she used her quirk on the American.

"AHHHHH," Jack yelled as the acid burned his face.

"MINA WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO!?" Kirishima yelled.

"WHO CARES WE NEED TO RUN," Mina yelled. Everyone did exactly that, leaving Jack alone to suffer.

However, if they stayed for a few seconds, they would have heard his cries of pain to tears of laughter. He hands remove his hands from his face, revealing the left side of his face was nearly gone; all that remained was his bones. "HAHAHAHA, that's the fifth acid user I've ever fought. Unfortunately for that little alien," in a flash, Jack disappeared. He then appeared right behind the middle schoolers, "She's going to hell."

 **KLANG**

Jack's hand was meet with a katana pressed against his palm. "Well this is an interesting development," Jack said, "Who are you?"

"I'm a bodyguard," Koibito said. Koibito then kicked Jack in the stomach, which pushed the Amerian away from the kids. "You kids better get going now, I'll handle him," Koibito said.

"Be careful mister. He has steel skin and a diamond skeleton," Sato said as he ran.

"Thanks kid, now get lost," Koibito replied. He then faced the American, "I've got a question for you. Why would someone in the American military want to kill those kids?"

"First of all, I don't want to kill anyone of them. Second, I only need Midoriya, his master is a very important man," Jack replied, "And third, the military has nothing to do with this. I'm a man."

 _'So he's not with the military, yet he's an American and he knows Senshi. Whoever he is, he's well deep into the underground. He could be a bounty hunter, but even the strong ones stay away from Senshi for a good reason,'_ Koibito said in his head as he took out his second sword. "Look, I don't like Midoriya that much, but if he dies someone special would be sad over it. So I can't let that happen."

"How sad," in less than a second, Jack closed the distance and was standing right in front of Koibito before he even noticed. Once Koibito did notice, he used his two swords and tried to slash Jack, but both of them broke upon impact. "You shouldn't keep promises you can't keep," Jack said as he punched Koibito in the stomach.

 **KABOOM**

Koibito's stomach exploded as if a powerful shotgun was fired by point-blank. _'What the..'_ before Koibito could fall Jack grabbed him by the collar. Koibito then noticed that Jack's knuckles were covered in blood and looked like it had exploded. "What.. are you?"

"Call me Jack," Jack then threw Koibito in the air like a spear, "SO LONG FUCKER."

Koibito flew high for a good seconds before crashing down onto a very familiar limo. Koibito crashed landing right on the engine, preventing the vehicle from moving again. "KOIBITO!"

Yokubō ran out of the limo and checked on his blue-skinned friend. "KOIBITO WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Yokubō checked his pulse, _'He's still alive, but he's right on death's door. Oh, Koibito what happened to you?'_

" ō what's going on?" Momo asked. Yokubō was about to yell at her to get back in the limo, but then he saw a strange group of kids run-up to her.

"Ashido, what's going on?" Momo asked.

"There was this guy, he wanted to kill Midoriya but we ran from him. Then he tried to kill us and that guy helped us and we don't know what's going on," Mina then began to cry, "I'm scared."

"Wait, what guy?" Yokubō asked.

"It was some Military fucker with sunglasses, he was fighting that guy," Bakugo said as he pointed to the broken body of Koibito, "He wanted Deku for some reason."

"Deku, who the hell is DEKU?" Yokubō asked.

"Deku is the childhood nickname for Izuku Midoriya. Deku also stands for useless and can't do anything," a certain someone explained, "To be honest, it's a very fitting name for a quirkless loser." Everyone turned to the voice and was utterly shocked. It was Jack, with his face and knuckles perfectly fine, as if nothing had happened. Jack stood on top of the limo and gave a menacing aura as if he was above everyone there.

"Oh hello there," Jack said as he waved to his new victims, "I'll forgive you kids for what you did to my face, in exchange for one lit thing. I need, no, want the boy. Give him to me and nobody gets hurt. It's a wonderful deal."

At first, nobody said anything, in fact, they were as stiff as a chalkboard. "Fine, I'll do it myself," Jack got off the limo and slowly walked over to Sato (he was the one who was currently carrying Midoriya). "Give him to me, NOW," Jack demanded.

Nearly everything in Sato's body told him to get the hell out of there. To give up Midoriya and live another day. But one part of his body told him to be a hero.

His Heart.

 **BAM**

Sato punched Jack in the face and ran off, ignoring the pain his hand was currently in. "Well looks like Japan is full of idiots," Jack was about to go after the crazy boy when he realized his feet were stuck.

"Listen sir, you can threaten me all you want, but the moment you go after my friends, I take issue," Imai Cosmo said. His hands were coated in a white substance.

* * *

 **Imai Cosmo**

 **Quirk: Wax**

 **Type: Emitter**

 **He can produce and manipulate his own version of wax. The wax is also as strong as steel but will melt in high temperatures. The more food he eats, the more wax he can produce. He can also manipulate the wax however he wants it, for example making a wax sword. Also, making too much wax will drain Cosmo's energy.**

* * *

"So you can make a sticky substance, big deal," Jack said, "What's stopping me from getting out?"

"One thing, this," Cosmo then created a wax sword and tried to slash Jack with it. Unfortunately, Jack grabbed the wax weapon before it even reached his body.

"Neat quirk, not as good as mine though," Jack said as he crushed the wax sword. He was about to attack Cosmo when a hand was perched on his shoulder.'

"Sorry but your my opponent now," Yokubō said. His right hand started to glow red as he punched Jack in the face. Much to the surprise of everyone, blood came out of Jack's mouth. "Not as strong as you thought," Yokubō said as he threw Jack many yards away. "You kids get the hell out of here," Yokubō said as he cracked his knuckles, "And bring all the help you can. The thing that's going to happen won't be pretty."

The group then went after Sato, but Momo stayed behind. "Please, avenge Koibito, ō,' Momo then ran with her friends.

"I will ," Yokubō replied, _'She's a good girl. Even if I die today, I will be happy if she becomes a hero.'_

"So, from what I can tell your stronger than your blue friend," Jack said as he came back to his former location. He was stretching his neck out, "You also are one of the few living people in this world that can make me bleed."

"Yeah, I'm am much stronger than Koibito," Yokubō replied, "And now I'm going to kick your ass."

Jack then lifted one finger, "I'll give you one."

"Excuse me?"

"One free attack," Jack replied, "You can blow me up, throw a car, or even just punch me in the face. Basically, I'm letting you throw your strongest attack without doing anything. So what do you say?"

"Hehe, fine by me," Yokubō's right hand began to glow.

* * *

 **Quirk: Charging**

 **Type: Emitter**

 **Description: Using one hand, Yokubō can charge up a super-powerful attack. The attack can be a simple attack like a punch or kick, or a laser that is capable of destroying anything. The more he charges it up the more powerful it can become. However, despite how strong Yokubō is, he can only charge for up to two minutes. That is because the attack is so strong that it can destroy Yokubō's body. That is why most of his fights end without him ever using it. The only person who's ever handed the attack and could still walk is Shinu Senshi.**

* * *

"Hey, you've been standing for two minutes straight. Are you going to attack or should I just leave?" Jack asked.

"No, are you ready for the most powerful attack you've ever seen," Yokubō claimed.

"Bold words, but I can see it happening," Jack replied, "Show me what you got."

"Here goes, **DRAGON KILLER** ," A massive red energy beam was sent forwards. It was destroying everything in its path. From rocks to concrete to even cars the laser was a true monster.

"Interesting," Jack said. The laser continued on its path until it met a building and exploded.

"HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT YOU FUCKING BASTARD?" Yokubō yelled. It was over, the menacing monster was dead. No one can survive something like not even Shinu Senshi. Yet, not a single piece of Jack could be found. Yokubō was not a smart man, in fact, he could barely pass high school. However, even a child could tell that this was unusual.

Suddenly, the smell of smoke touched Yokubō's nose. _'The fuck?'_

Turning around, Yokubō saw Jack smoking on a car, with no scratches whatsoever on his body. "Damn that was powerful," Jack said, "With a quirk like that you could have become a hero."

Yokubō stared in disbelief. This was, well there were no words for it. Strange wasn't even close to what just happened. There was only one word that came close to describing what just happened.

Impossible.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue," Jack said as he moved his hands like a cat.

" _How?_ " No matter what just happened or what he just saw, Yokubō still could not believe what had happened.

"Oh, of course, a human would ask such a question," Jack said as he licked the remaining blood off his hand.

"Human? Are you saying you're not human?" Yokubō asked.

"No, I was once human. But now I am beyond humanity," Jack said.

 **BOOM**

Yokubō was sent flying backward by a single punch. Yokubō tumbled over and over again on the concrete until his body made a sudden stop. Yokubō's body was bloody and bruised all over. Yokubō then coughed up some blood, "What….. the fuck?"

"I told you," in a millisecond Jack was able to close the distance between the two, "I'm beyond humanity. Useless things like death and emotion are beyond me."

"Hehehe, HAHAHA HAHAHA," like a mad man, Yokubō started to laugh. He grabbed the nearby car and started to lift himself up. "You say you're beyond Humanity and that death and emotion is meaningless. WELL, I CALL BULLSHIT," the sudden yell caused Yokubō to cough up blood.

"Without death and emotion, then there is no meaning to life. You can't be beyond humanity, because you have no reason to live. You look down on humans but you're just as weak as them. Face it, no matter how much you preach, your words are meaningless. You can live as long as you want , but for all I care, YOU CAN SUCK IT," Yokubō finished his speech by giving the finger to the immortal man.

 **KABOOM**

Jack's final attack sent Yokubō through an endless amount of buildings. When it was over, Yokubō's body was extremely damaged. So damaged that his body barely resembled a human. It would take a miracle for the red-skinned man to live.

"Uh, guess I let my emotions out. I guess you were right, whatever your name was," Jack said as he walked away.

* * *

"Where's the nearest police station?" Imai asked his friends.

"I don't know I've never been to this part of town," Momo replied.

"Maybe she knows," Mina said as she pointed to an orange hair girl with a map.

"Wait." Bakugo sad, halting the group, "How do we know she's not with that American guy?"

"HEY ORANGE HAIR GIRL," Itsuka looked away from her map to the group of weirdos, "ARE YOU A PSYCHOPATH?"

"NO," Itsuka replied.

"HEY DO YOU WHERE THE NEAREST POLICE STATION IS?"

"TWO STREETS DOWN AND LEFT YOU CAN'T-MISS IT?" Itsuka replied, "Wait why am I yelling? Nothing is stopping me from walking down the street?"

However, as soon as she was making her way to the group, they started to run past her. She didn't mind of course, but then she recognized the person they were with.

"Midoriya?" Itsuka asked in confusion. Her sudden question got the attention of a certain explosion quirk user.

"Wait, how do you know Midoriya?" Bakugo asked, which caught the attention of everyone there.

"Why is he unconscious?" Itsuka asked she was getting ready for a fight.

"ANSWER ME FIRST BITCH," Bakugo yelled back. Itsuka was ready to kick him in the nuts.

However, someone stopped them from having a fight. That person was the man they were running from. "Jeez who the hell taught you manners," Jack said as he lit up a cigarette right in front of their faces. The man was also wearing a suit that didn't fit him that was covered in blood.

They stood in awe as the man had surprised them once again. Everyone was scared to talk to him, as his sudden appearance installed fear in them once again. However, one brave soul had the courage to speak up.

"Is that Yokubō's suit?" Momo nervously asked.

Jack took the cigarette out of his mouth and observed his clothing, "Yeah, it was. But he's out of commission right now."

"Did you kill him?" The moment she asked that the tension increased dramatically. Everyone felt like a knife was being pressed against their throats.

"That's not important right now," Jack said as he discarded his cigarette, "Look I've been all over Japan looking for that little shit. SO it would be very helpful if you gave him to me. Please." Jack was talking in such a calm manner that you could have confused his tone with glee. But he was talking about the life of an innocent boy, one that had no idea what was going to happen.

Bakugo then grabbed Jack by the shoulder, "What are you going to do with him you bastard?"

Jack looked back with a smug face, "Relax, I'm not going to kill him. In fact, I need alive, or else my plan will all go to waste."

"Plan? Was chasing us part of your plan? Was killing innocent civilians a part of your fucking plan? " Bakugo's voice was turning from one of fear to one of anger.

"No, but I'm not complaining and why should you? Why do you suddenly care for Midoriya so much? Is it because he's popular now? Is it because you developed a conscience for the things you did to him? No, it's because you want to feel special. You want to be the one who saves Izuku, you don't care a flying fuck about him. All you think is me, me and me. Well, guess what shit for brains the world doesn't revolve around you. In fact-"

That was the last thing Jack said before he was blasted away by an explosion to the face. "YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME FUCK FACE," Bakugo yelled. Because of his constant running and his previous fight, he had sweat a lot and when he sweats a lot; only trouble follows.

Jack got up from his position like the Undertaker. "You know I was going to let you kids live, but after the shitty day I had and the fact that you attacked me. Well, let's just say Hell is going to have new residents."

"Sato, go find a good hiding spot for Midoriya. It's best if he stays out of this," Bakugo said as he got ready for the fight, "The rest of you go on ahead. I don't want people I don't know dying."

"So you get to be the hero and we run away. Sorry, I don't like that plan," Kirishima said as he stepped up, "Too many people have died today." He started to harden his fists.

"If I can't protect Midori, then I shouldn't be a hero," Mina said as she started to produce acid from her hands.

"For Koibito and Yokubō', I will avenge them," Momo said as he started to create a spear out of her skin.

"Well, better die doing the thing I love," Imai said as wax came out of his body.

"Become as strong as a rock and as swiftly as a river. That's the motto of the Kendo Karate Dojo, and I plan on upholding it," Kendo said as he hand became bigger.

"Don't worry guys, once I find a safe spot; I will get help," Sato said as he ran away.

"So it's just you lots, not even some rando hiding behind the tree? If that's the case then you are _fuck_ ," Jack said. As Jack moved his arms around, the sound of bones and joints shifting could be heard.

 _'What's he doing? Whatever it is, then it isn't good,'_ Bakugo said in his head. He wasn't the only one who noticed either, everyone else put up their guard and was ready to act.

Jack then raised his left arm, like he was preparing a karate chop. In a flash, Jack's arm dropped down and something made a huge crater in the space between Bakugo and Kirishima. The moment they realized what had happened the group scattered in chaos. Imai and Momo went to hide behind cars, Mina went inside an alleyway, and Bakugo, Kirishima, and Kendo backed away from Jack.

"HAHAHAHAHA, you're scared already," Jack laughed like a maniac, "WE JUST GOT STARTED!" Jack then started to move his arms so fast that his hands we're no longer visible and destruction started to appear all around him. From cars to the ground to even street signs.

"Shit, how the hell are we going to attack him now?" Bakugo asked. It was like Jack had a force field around himself, Bakugo thought of it as a circle of destruction. If anyone got to close their bodies would be torn in half. However, if they stay still, who knows what horrors could happen.

"WAX BALL BITCH," Imai shouted as he threw a wall made out of wax at Jack. However, it was destroyed completely in Jack's area.

"Really, a wax ball? Did you really believe that would work?" Jack began to laugh again, "You have to be the biggest group of idiots I've ever met, and that is saying something."

As Jack was monologuing, he dropped his hands, leaving him completely exposed. During this brief moment of weakness, Itsuka dashed toward him with an enlarged right hand. She threw a large swing; but instead of hitting her target, she hit a random car instead.

"So you can make yourself bigger, neat quirk," Jack had somehow appeared right behind the orange-haired girl. Itsuka turned around to face her opponent, but then Jack decided to choke her with one arm and lift her up in the air. "You said you were a member of the Kendo Dojo. You look very similar to its founder, are you his heir? I wonder, if I kill you, will then entire Dojo come after me? Or maybe your _grandfather_ come?" Jack seemed to have a pleasant face after saying that word.

Itsuka kicked Jack in the face, but that only seemed to hurt herself even more. "Oh right you weren't there when I said it," Jack said, "Basically skin as strong as steel and bones as hard as diamond. However, I don't think such information would be useful to you because you're about to die right now."

 **BAM**

Momo's spear pierced Jack's side, leaving a massive hole in his body. "Diamond skeleton, meet Diamond spear," Momo then revealed that the tip of her spear was made out a powerful diamond.

"Steel Skin, meet Acid," Mina said as she jumped on a car and flung acid right at Jack's face. The acid burned his face away and put Jack in immense pain. The pain was so great that he was forced to drop Kendo.

"ORANGE GIRL GET TO SAFETY," Bakugo yelled as he threw another explosion at Jack, who was on the ground.

Itsuka did that, and after another explosion, Bakugo stepped away. The pain in his hands was too much for the blonde boy, even Bakugo had his limits. Momo, Kirishima and Mina continued to attack Jack while he was down. This created cries of pain from Jack.

However, those cries of pain soon turned into cries of laughter. "HAHAHAHA, is that really all you have?" Jack then got up, ignoring all the damage he had just taken. His face looked disgusting after Mina threw acid on it, not only that but there was also the other damage he had acquired which had to his body horror. "Do you want to see a magic trick?" Jack then showed them something horrifying.

In less than a second, all of Jack's wounds began to heal themselves. Everything from his damaged face to the hole in his stomach was healed. Soon it looked like he had never taken damage in his life. "So, what do you think," Jack said as he showed off his quirk.

* * *

"Here you go Midoriya," Sato said as he put Midorya in an alleyway, "Sorry, I can't find someplace better." He then got some old newspapers and used it to cover Midoriya's body, "Don't worry, your safe, because your friends are here."

 **RING RING**

Wait, was that a working phone? How can that be, there should be no service.

RING RING

After searching, Sato then found a ringing phone in Midoriya's pants. "Who's Kure Renzo?" Sato said as he picked up the phone.

"Midoriya I'm so glad you picked up. I saw your fight with Chakrii and I'm impressed. Maybe we should meet again sometime-"

"Um, I'm not Midoriya,' Sato said.

" _Who are you_?" Renzo said in a horrifying tone.

"My name is Rikido Sato and I am a friend of Midoriya's," Sato instantly responded, "We're being attacked by a villain he wants to kill Midoriya please help us."

"Where are you?" Renzo quickly asked

"We're near Dagobah Park," Sato responded.

"I'll be right there."

* * *

"HAHAHAHAHA, running away so soon. The fun isn't over yet," Jack as his onslaught of destruction continued. The circle of destruction had continued and it was worse now than before.

Kirishima was bleeding from his head, Bakugo's hands still had not recovered, Momo was near her stamina's limit and her diamond spear was almost broken, Itsuka's leg was nearly broken, Imai could barely create any more wax, and Mina didn't know how much acid she could create before it would start to burn her. Overall they could barely move, let alone fight.

"For fuck sakes, where is that muscle head?" Bakugo said.

"His name is Sato and I don't know," Imai replied. With the lack of energy in his body, Imai was about to collapse at any moment.

"So no one is coming for you," Jack ended his attack, "You're all alone."

The moment he finished that sentence, someone grabbed him from behind and German suplex him. The attack was so powerful that Jacks' head was left in the concrete.

"Have no fear for help is on the way?" Sato said as he performed a dramatic pose.

His friend's faces of fear then turned into faces of Joy. "Oh god, that's great. Who's coming, is it the police or a hero? Hell, I would even take the military"

Sato's face became one of excitement to one of fear, "I don't know."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT, WE WERE ABOUT TO DIE OUT HERE AND YOU WERE JUST FUCKING AROUND! IF WE DIE TODAY I WILL MURDER YOU IN HELL," Bakugo said, nearly using all of his remaining stamina to just say those two sentences. He wasn't the only one mad at Sato, the rest of the group took turns insulting Sato for his incompetence.

As the group ruined Sato's soul, Jack grabbed the concrete and lifted his head out. After brushing off the dirt in his "borrowed" suit, he then turned around. "So no one is coming for you," Jack said with a wicked evil simile.

The group then realize how truly utterly fucked they were. No one was coming; no police, hero, or even god could save. Prayer was useless in front of the devil.

"Well I never imagined dying for Deku, but if necessary, why the hell not," Bakugo said as he stepped up to face the demon.

"Oh, why is that?" Jack asked, "Your whole life you treated Midoriya like a piece of shit: you bullied him, isolated him and nearly ruined his life. So where is this sympathy coming from now? Why do you care so much now?"

"You know, I still don't understand why. Part of me says is because this is what Heroes do, another says that I should just leave and let Deku die."

"So why aren't listening to that part."

"Because Deku will be a great hero one day. One even greater than me, and until that day comes, I'll make sure he continues to live on. Even if it costs me my life," Bakugo boldly explained.

Jack put his hand to his chin, "You're the first. Every person I killed had some crazy reason for doing the things they did. Some said it was the good of their country while they burned it to the ground and killed its innocents. Others said it was to destroy evil while becoming evil. Yet you are the first to what someone to live because they will help the world. Trust me, being the first of anything in my line of work is rare. So congratulations Katsuki Bakugo, you are the first decent human being I will kill." Jack raised his hand towards the young boy. He was ready to kill him until

 **BOOM**

With one powerful kick, Jack was sent backward. His feet made cracks in the ground as he was being pushed back. "Now," Jack raised his head to look at his attacker, "Who the hell are you."

"It's simple," Kure Renzo said as he pointed to the group, "I'm there Senpai."

"Who the fuck are you?" Bakugo rudely asked.

"Shut up Kohai," Renzo replied, "Now which one of you is Sato?"

"That's me."

"Holy shit what are they feeding you?" Renzo committed, "Enough about that, you called for someone strong and here I am."

"What makes you so strong?" Imai asked.

Itsuka remembered something her father said a long time ago, " _Itsuka, whenever you see a person with black and white eyes, never challenge them to a fight. For they are the Kure and the Kure are the strongest in the world."_

"I trust him," Itsuka said, much to the shock of her allies.

"Thank you," Renzo said, "Now to deal with your threat."

"Oh so you now acknowledge me," Jack said, "A Kure, you're a one of a kind. Tell me just how strong are you?"

"It's simple, I am the prince of fighting," Renzo bragged.

"Prince, that's a shame; I wanted to fight the king," Jack said, "As for me, I'm the strongest man in America and I have never lost in my life."

"Too bad for today, you will have your first lost," Renzo stated.

Jack raised his right hand, similar to his previous attack. "Watch out," Itsuka yelled.

In a flash, Jack's arm was brought out and a long, fast came down at Jack. The attack was faster than anything the middle schoolers have seen. In fact, it was even faster than a bullet. Despite that, Renzo was able to stop the attack before it reached him.

"Really, is that all you got?" Renzo asked with a smug smile. In his right hand was Jack's left hand, stretched out further than any hand could move. It was as if - "Neat quirk," Renzo said before breaking Jack's hand.

"Not a quirk," Jack said as he retracted his hand, "But you are very strong. If I continue to fight you, it might take away an important time that I don't have. Guess I got use this now." In a flash, Jack took out his revolver with his not broken hand.

"Oh crap I forgot about that," Kirishima said, _'Wait if he's using the gun now, then those that me this guy is really that strong.'_

 **BANG**

Jack fired his revolver a Jack and expected the bullet to blow the Kure's brains out. But instead, the bullet hit the side window of a nearby car.

"Oh please, bullets are nothing against me," Renzo as he showed Jack his hand encrusted with a mysterious black metal. "Care to try again?"

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

 **BANG**

Jack continued to fire at Renzo, but it all had the same effect. The bullets ricochet off of Renzo's arms and hit the nearby cars. "How is he doing that? Is it his quirk or is it a technique?" Kirishima asked himself.

 _'No, it's both,'_ Kendo answered in her head, _'If I truly want to get stronger then I must watch this fight.'_

Renzo dashed towards Jack at a speed higher than the cheetah. Despite this, Jack still saw Renzo and was able to counter by firing another shot.

 **BANG**

Renzo was still able to counter with his black hands and the bullet crashed to the floor. "Your wide open you insane fucker!" Renzo said as he crouched down and prepared a powerful uppercut.

"So are they," Jack said as he pointed his gun not at Renzo, but at the group of injured middle schoolers.

 **BANG**

Jack used his final shot not at the person attacking him, but at the children who had already given up. The bullet went straight to Kirishima's gut, which passed through despite his hardening.

"AHHHHHH," Kirishima yelled as he held the wound in the stomach. He collapsed to the ground in sheer utter pain. The sheer shock of being shot still rang in his damaged body.

"Oh my god," Imai was horrified at the scene before him. He wanted to throw up whatever food was left in his stomach. His allies had similar reactions. Momo covered her mouth with her hands, Itsuka stood in utter shock, Mina was crying, Bakugo couldn't even move, and Sato held his friend in support.

"Oh god, Kirishima stay with me," Sato said as supported his friend.

Outside of Kirishima's cries of pain, the only sound that could be heard was Jack giggling at the situation. "PFFFT, what's wrong, were you not hard enough?" Jack's terrible joke made him laugh, much to the horror of the middle schoolers. As if they're lives were all just one big joke.

Renzo had only emotion running through his body; Anger. In less than a second, Jack's right hand (. Then Renzo grabbed Jack by the throat and lifted him up in the air. "Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you right now?" Renzo's assassin side was showing, he was truly ready to kill Jack.

"No offense Kure boy, but you couldn't even if you got your whole clan here," Jack smiled, "Plus I still haven't played all my cards." A shining orange light was emitting from Jack's mouth. Renzo saw the light and let go of Jack. He then instantly backed away right before Jack started to breathe fire like a dragon.

"What the hell? You can stretch your arms a long-distance and breathing fire, what in god's name is your quirk?" Renzo asked his anger still inside.

"Oh right, you see I've had some 'modifications' done to my body over the last few decades. The fire thing is because of a propane tank in my body and the arm thing, well let me show you," Jack then showed Renzo one of his scariest abilities. His head turned upside down like an owl and his arms began to twist in unimaginable ways. "I can control every part of my body, from the joints to the bones and even my muscles." His body then returned back to normal," Are you understanding why they call me the strongest man in America?"

"Yeah, yeah, just because you can do a lot of crazy things doesn't mean shit. All your doing is confiscating for your weakness," Renzo said.

"Listen here you little shit, I can beat you with any gizmos or guns. So from here on out, I'm going to beat you even my fists alone," Jack said as he cracked his knuckles.

"You're lost," Renzo said as he took off his shirt, "I hope you're ready for a beat down."

"You're sure about that?" Jack said as he placed his hand on Renso's chest, "Your well built, but that must be due to your Kure blood."

Renzo back away from Jack instantly. _'JESUS HE'S FAST. Well, he's the strongest man in America for nothing. If I truly want to beat, then I must use my quirk.'_ Renzo's arms suddenly became coated in black armor.

"Oh a Hardening quirk, neato," Jack said.

* * *

 **Kure Renzo**

 **Quirk: Armament**

 **Type: Transformation**

 **Description: The more willpower Renzo has, the more powerful his armor becomes. The armor not only enhances Renzo's attacks and defense but also allows him to damage anything. For example, if someone had the power to be transparent, Renzo's attack would still affect them. (Basically the Armament Haki from One Piece.)**

* * *

"So how strong is yo-" Jack never finished his sentence. Renzo performed a roundhouses kick that knocked Jack's jaw right off. Then Renzo punched Jack's head, which despite it still being hard, it nearly came clean off. Then Renzo punched his stomach so hard that his lungs collapsed on impact.

All the attacks and caused Jack's body to collapse on the ground. "So soon," Renzo said, _'Either he's tricking me or this is he's full strength. I guess he was lying about his title.'_

Renzo never took his eyes off Jack, yet the second he blinked, Jack disappeared. _'What the fuck?'_ Renzo said in his head.

 **BAM**

Renzo's entire body fell to the floor. There was a painful ringing in his head as if a gun had been fired right in his brain.

"Wow, all it took was one kick. You are a disappointment Kure boy," a perfectly healthy and uninjured Jack said.

Renzo used his quirk and threw a large piece of concrete at Jack. However, the piece shattered upon impact. "Yeah, that's not going to work. Be lucky that your quirk is strong enough to hurt me," Jack said.

 **BOOM**

Renzo's Armament Punch left a huge impact on Jack's face. "Shut the fuck up."

Bakugo was the only one still watching the fight. Everyone else was attending Kirishima. "Hey Boom Boy," Imai called out, "We're going to find a hospital. If you want to stay near that danger then be my guest."

"I have a plan," Bakugo stated. That sentence sent shockwaves to the children.

"Have you not noticed what happened to us? Kirishima was shot and we could be next. Even if your plan has a ninety-nine percent guarantee, I still won't help you," Imai grabbed Bakugo by the shirt, "Besides why should we help you. We've been listening to what he's been saying, and if one part of it's true, WHY SHOULD WE HELP YOU?"

"Because that fucking American is too damn strong. Even the new guy can't beat him, but my plan will work. Trust me, it's all we have," Bakugo promised.

"What are the chances?" Momo asked, much to the shock of everyone there. "Don't get me wrong, I'm only doing this for Izuku's sake. Once this is all over, I never want to see you again. Got it?" Bakugo nodded. "Good, now what's the plan?"

* * *

"Oh come on, those were just a few punches. Is this the full Might of Kure," Jack said, "I am greatly disappointed."

Renzo had bruises all over his body and even lost a front tooth. 'My body should be stronger than most. If anything these punches should be nothing. So why do they hurt so much?'

"Jesus, even those other Kure put up a better fight." That got Renzo's attention.

"Other Kure, what other Kure?"

"Oh right, I'm sure you would never have heard about them. Your family is big and they died before you were born. It's been a while, let me jog my memory," Jack the pierced his head with his finger, to the point where he was touching his own brain.

"It's been a long time and it was so many. I've killed a lot of Kure in my line of work, so many that I lost count. Funny thing is they've all said the same when they died. _'I will die for this family.'_ What utter bullshit, but they all died the same way so who cares."

At this point, Renzo's rage was reaching its boiling point, but then Jack touched the one subject no sane man would touch. "It reminds me of your father."

"My father," Renzo whispered.

"Oh yes your father," Jack said, "I've never met him, but I heard how he died. He died without putting up a good fight."

 _That's not true._

"He died like a coward."

 _Shut up_

"He died stupid and alone."

 _SHUT UP_

"He died like how he was born a weakling."

That was the last straw. After Jack said that sentence, Renzo changed. No, the word transform would be better. Renzo transformed into something otherworldly.

 **KURE STYLE: REMOVAL 100%**

 **ARMAMENT FULL BODY COATING**

 **BLACK DEMON**

Jack watched as Renzo transformed into his strongest form yet. His body was coated in his black armor and his veins were popping out. If anything, Jack did have to admit, Renzo looked like a real-life demon.

"So what now?" Jack asked. Jack's answer came in the form of his throat being ripped clean off. Jack reached for his throat and discovered it wasn't there. Renzo's next attack was kicking Jack's knee, that attack broke Jack's leg.

 **NIKO STYLE REDIRECTION + WATER KATA**

 **SWIMMING SWALLOW**

Jack was swarmed by a wave of never-ending punches. From his face to his chest they were constantly attacked. Renzo attacked with a full killing force. If anyone else was on the receiving end of those attacks, they would have died, but because it was Jack the attacks could only bruise him.

Renzo stopped his onslaught for one powerful strike to the face.

 **IRON BREAKER**

Jack's jaw was broken and he was sent flying sideways. Renzo used this as an opportunity to catch his breath. 'I can't use this form for long. So for as long as I can, I WILL KILL HIM.'

 **NIKO STYLE FLAME KATA RAGING FIRE**

Renzo dashed as fast as he could towards Jack, with a very powerful punch. However, Jack immediately caught the attack with one hand. "So this is your full might? SHOW ME MORE."

Jack threw a right punch aimed at Renzo's face, not only did it connect but it also left a major impact. 'Shit. If it wasn't for my quirks, my head would have been blown away.'

Jack threw another punch towards Renzo, but the Kure was able to counter.

 **NIKO STYLE REDIRECTION KATA ENTANGLEMENT**

The joints in Jack's arm dislocated in less than a second. Renzo used this brief window of opportunity to chop off Jack's entire left arm. The arm fell to the ground with a dud. However the thing that surprised Renzo the most wasn't the fact that Jack's arm came clean off, it was Jack's reaction.

Instead of yelling in pain, Jack simply reattached his arm to his body. As if he was taking a walk in the park. _'Shit, I should have noticed it earlier. He has a regeneration quirk.'_

"Let me warn you kid, the real fight starts now," Jack said. He put on a standard boxing stance.

"I wouldn't want it any other way," Renzo said. He put on a Niko Style Stance. With his left arm in a right angle and his right arm behind his hand, both were ready to strike. "Come at me bitch," Renzo smiled.

"It's your wish bastard," Jack said as he dashed to the Kure member. Jack started with a strong left hook aimed right at Renzo's face. Jack believed that he hit the boy, but was surprised when the attack passed through the teenager.

 **NIKO STYLE FLAME KATA PHANTOM PACE: right before their opponent attacks, the user side steps at the right moment. This creates the illusion that an opponent has hit the user.**

Once Renzo was safe he threw a strong attack.

 **IRON BREAKER**

The attack broke Jack's jaw, but that didn't stop him. Despite his injuries, Jack pressed forward. With a never-ending barrage of powerful punches, Jack was truly a monster. Renzo did his best to parry every attack, but there were too many and they were too fast. Eventually, a punch hit Renzo in his stomach, but he continued to defend.

However one became two, two became three, and three became many. Renzo was taking an all-out assault from Jack, but that still didn't stop Renzo.

 **NIKO STYLE ADAMANTINE KARA: INVINCIBLE**

Despite Renzo hardening his muscles, the attacks still left an insane amount of damage. Jack never stopped punching and in response, Renzo punched back.

 **SWIMMING SWALLOW**

The two traded endless amount of blows. The attacks were so strong that the ground below them cracked and shake. Renzo's face had the look of a painful struggle, Jack's, on the other hand, was one of joy and pleasure.

 _'I can't stop, I MUST NOT STOP,'_ Renzo screamed in his head.

"COME ON, YOU BETTER NOT STOP NOW!" Jack yelled.

Jack's wish was granted when Renzo forward kicks Jack's chest, which pushed him backward. Renzo then clawed Jack's face, which destroyed his eyes. Even with his eyes gone, Jack still fought back. He grabbed Renzo by the throat and threw an extremely powerful punch.

 **BOOM**

The punch sent Renzo flying, it even caused him to fly into a nearby tree. When he crashed, the impact was strong even to break the tree in half and cause it to fall. Renzo coughed up a pool of blood, which spilled all over his broken chest. _'Damn, when was the last time I've ever been this beaten,'_ Renzo said in his head.

"So, this is what the Prince of Fighting is like, such a shame compared to the King," Jack said as he walked to Renzo's body. His eyes were still blinded, yet he still had no problem. "Ready to give up?"

"No," Renzo said as he got up, "In fact, I'm ready to use the greatest technique in the world."

"You got some big balls, Kure, no wonder your so slow," Jack joked, "I take your challenge, Kure, I want to see your great technique. Don't disappoint me."

Renzo gave Jack the finger, "Your already a disappointment." Jack dashed towards Renzo at a high speed; to fast to be comprehended by the human eye, even with enchantments.

Jack threw a punch right towards Renzo's face, his strongest punch yet. Right before the punch touched him, Renzo had a memory of a day-long ago.

* * *

 _"So Renzo, what do you think of the Secret technique?" Tokita Ohma, Renzo's father, asked. He had black hair, similar to Renzo's, a body that rivaled Greek Gods. He also had a broken arm in a cast. He sat crisscrossed in a very fancy traditional Japanese room._

 _"It's amazing," a bright-eyed Renzo said. He was younger then, in his elementary school days. He was also beaten but ignored his injuries. "I never knew such a technique could be possible. It's way better than any Kure technique."_

 _"Glad you like it, but don't say that to your mother. And please don't say it to the rest of the family," Ohma said._

 _"I know, it's supposed to be a secret and I can only tell it, Karen," Renzo rolled his eyes, "But this technique can bet anyone."_

 _"No, Renzo there is one major weakness to this technique," Ohma warned._

 _"DADDY, RENZO, YOUR BACK," a young girl yelled out. Which alerted everyone in the mansion._

 _"KAREN NO," Renzo and his father yelled._

 _"KAREN YEAH," the young girl said as she hugged them both._

The memory brought a simile and tear to Renzo's face. Then the moment happened, Jack's punch touched Renzo's face. However, the attack had no impact. In fact, the punch didn't even affect Renzo. Instead, he threw his strongest punch in his entire life.

* * *

 **NIKO STYLE SECRET TECHNIQUE DEMONSBANE**

 **KURE STYLE REMOVAL 100%**

 **ARMAMENT**

 **GOD KILLER**

 **KABOOM**

Jak's head went flying off his body. His head spun until it crashed into the wall a mile away and made a tremendous crash.

"Suck it, blond bitch!" Renzo yelled before collapsing to the ground. _'Shit, I need to train more. This fight was too dangerous for me. He better be dead, a regenerative quirk dies once their head comes off. I need to take it down from now on. Wait, why didn't he use kicks? Was he a boxer, or was he holding back on me? Eh, who cares I WON. Now how do I get out of here?'_ Renzo looked at the still-standing body of Jack Blade, _'He was one tough mother fucker. What was his name again?'_

"Well well well, that was exciting," a very familiar voice said. Renzo lifted his head up and saw the weirdest fucking thing in his life. Jack's head was moving, veins coming out of his neck that help it crawled on the ground. His eyes, despite being destroyed by Renzo, were perfectly fine. "Oh, what, never seen a head moving on its own before," Jack said as he noticed the curious look on Renzo's face. The veins help the head climb his body. Soon, the head was reattached to the body.

"So, since I'm the one still standing, I win," Jack said as he did a victory pose, "Now you're probably wondering why I'm still alive. Let the author explain with a quirk description."

* * *

 **Jack Blade**

 **Quirk: Immortality**

 **Type: Mutation**

 **Description: Jack is immortal; meaning nothing can kill him. He can also accelerate his healing depending on the injuries. The only thing that can kill him is a literal act of God.**

* * *

"You see, the author says so himself. Not even your Kure Clan and it's an endless amount of killing techniques can possibly kill me. I'm an immortal bastard," Jack said as he spread his arms out. "Now, to end this battle the same way it started, mindless violence."

Jack's veins popped out of his arm and wrapped itself around Renzo's neck. Renzo gasped as the air left his lungs. He tried to break the veins or at the very least tried to break free of them, but it was all for naught. Jack's veins were too strong for Renzo, especially in his broken form.

"So this is how the Prince of Fighting dies, not in a fight of legend, but as a pathic nobody." Renzo clawed against the veins, his strength leaving his body every second. His face became purple and the air was leaving his lungs at a fast rate.

"Listen here Kure, this is a real strength and you will never obtain it," Jack said, "HahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Jack's laughter stopped when both of his arms dropped to the ground. "What the fuck?"

Then wax came out of nowhere and incase his legs together. "Did you forget about us?" Imai Cosm asked. Jack turned around to see his attackers but was met with wax to the face that covered his eyes. Jack was now blinded, and without his arms, he couldn't do anything. "Come on Ashido, let's get out of here, Imai said as he and Mina (who burned Jack's arms off) ran away.

"Big guy, get the guy who saved our lives out of here," Bakugo commanded, "Ponytail who's the cannon going?"

"It's done," Momo Yaoyorozu said as she finished the cannonball. Itsuka was handling the canon and its aim was ready to fire on the immobilized Jack.

"Lock and ready," Itsuka said.

"You shit's think a canon can stop me," Jack said, "You don't know AHHHH." Jack was stabbed from behind by a diamond spear.

"Did you forget me," Kirishima said as he pressed the spear deeper into Jack's body, "You shouldn't have." Kirishima then ran as fast as he could away from Jack.

"Ready?" Bakugo asked.

"Not yet," Momo said as she prepared the cannon. However, their hopes were destroyed when Jack's newly formed arm stretched out and destroyed the cannon. Itsuka and Momo watched in awe as their main hope was destroyed with ease.

"Was that it? IS THAT ALL YOU GOT," Jack said as he removed the wax from his eyes.

In this time of parallel Bakugo did the one thing no one expected him to do. He became a hero. Baugo picked up the heavy cannonball and with all his might unleashed the greatest attack he had ever seen. _'This is for Midoriya so that he can one day become greater than I ever could.y All Might yelled out his attacks, but now I do.'_ Bakugo used his quirk for the biggest explosion he had ever created, "DETROIT CANNON." His broken hand was bloody red, but it mattered not. The cannon went so fast that Jack could process it, there was only one thing on his mind.

 _'Oh shit.'_

 **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

The explosion was crazy. It was strong that the bystanders were thrown despite being yards away. It was so large people could see it miles away. The explosion left a mighty amount of smoke behind, as well as a large crater that sheltered the completely destroyed body of Jack Blade.

It was over.

Jack was defeated, it was all over. Bakugo, who was on his knees, began to cry. _'We did it Midoriya, we saved you.'_

Itsuka and Momo were saved by Itsuka enlarging her hands and using it as a shield. Once the smoke died down, Itsuka shut off her quirk. Both of them smiled as they realized the fact that they won.

Imai and Mina who had gotten away safely, couldn't believe the fact that the plan worked. Imai has a face of shocked while Mina smiled in joy.

Sato had successfully gotten Renzo to safety, and they were both shocked by the explosion. Their jaws were wide open in shock, but once Sato realized what had happened he smiled. "The plan worked, it worked," Sato said as tears formed in his eyes. Renzo then understood what was going on.

"Hey, can you take me to your friends? I need to congratulate them," Renzo said.

"Sure," Sato lifted Renzo on his shoulder, "Let's go met him." Renzo was not the only one who had that idea. Imai, Mina, and Kirishima all came over to Bakugo.

"Let me say this explosion guy," Imai Cosmo said, "I may hate you until the day I die, but I will admit, that was a good plan."

"It was," Renzo said as he entered the scene, "How did you plan it all out."

"Simple," Bakugo then proceeded to explain, "When he breathed fire he said that he had a propane tank inside his body. If we could blow that propane tank up, then he would be left in pieces. However, there were two major issues, One: we couldn't make him stand still to handle such an attack. But then you came along and we were able to hold him down. Two: his body was too strong for a simple explosion, so we needed to bring out the big guns. Or in this case cannons, however," Bakugo glanced over at the broken cannon, "We need to make a last-minute decision."

"So you made a crazy plan to defeat a crazy person," Renzo smiled, "I'm glad to be glad your Senpai."

"Um yeah, who are you?" Bakugo asked.

"Names Kure Renzo, remember that because it will be the name of a great warrior one day," Renzo bragged.

"Unfortunately that day would never come," a voice said as a body crawled out of the crater. Horror came once again on the faces of the youngsters. They all turned to see a deformed body stepping out of the crater.

"What, have you never seen a walking corpse before?" the deformed body of Jack Blade asked. Indeed it was deformed; pieces of his skin were burnt to a crisp, his organs were broken, bleeding or was showing or perhaps all of the above, his bones were also shown and they were surprisingly the only thing that wasn't destroyed by the explosion.

"Surprise," Jack said with his jaw hanging on one side of his mouth.

"How?" Momo asked, "How is this possible?"

Jack repositioned his jaw, "That was your first mistake; expect the unexpected. Before you go into the afterlife, do you have any last words?"

" **I HAVE A FEW WORDS TO SAY.** " A booming loud familiar voice said. The look of horror then became one of disbelief. The only person who was scared was Jack himself. " **FEAR NOT YOUNG ONES, FOR I AM HERE,** " Jack turned around and saw an enormous fist right in front of his face.

 _'Motherfucke-'_

 **BOOM**

All Might's attack crushed Jack's already destroyed face. His face caved in to the might of the punch. The attack was so strong it created a crater even bigger than the previous one. The attack even created stronger winds too, ones that nearly threw the youngsters away. Once it was over, All Might addressed the kids.

" **I'M SORRY I'M LATE, IF I HAD KNOW I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN HERE SOONER** ," All Might said.

"ALL MIGHT," the kids cried at the sight of the number one hero saving them from an unkillable monster. Even Bakugo was tearing up at the sight of his favorite hero. The only kid not crying was Renzo, because he was focused on something else.

 _'Why is he here?'_ Renzo said as he saw Shinu Senshi standing over the immobilized body of Jack Blade.

Shinu wasn't doing anything, in fact, he was just watching the body without doing anything. Then out of nowhere, Shinu lifted his leg and brought his foot down on Jack's face. Blood came everywhere, and everyone noticed. Shinu didn't stop, he continued to stomp on Jack's face over and over again.

"DON'T"

 **STOMP**

"YOU"

 **STOMP**

"EVER"

 **STOMP**

"GO"

 **STOMP**

"NEAR"

 **STOMP**

"HIM"

 **STOMP**

"AGAIN"

 **STOMP**

Jack's head wasn't even there anymore, instead, it was a pile of blood. Despite that, Shinu kept on stomping. It wasn't until All Might put his hand on his shoulder that he stopped. "Please, I know he has a regeneration quirk but that's enough."

"Sorry Yagi," Shenshi then noticed that Midoriya wasn't with them, "Hey where's Midoriya?"

"Ahhh, that was refreshing," Izuku said as he got up. He then noticed that he was in an alleyway without his shirt and was also covered in newspapers.

 _'What is going on?'_

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

"When did we get here?" Bakugo asked for what felt like the tenth billion times.

"WHO FUCKING KNOWS," Imai replied. The group consisting of Bakugo, Imai, Ashido, Sato, Momo, Kendo, and Kirishima. They were currently in an interrogation room with only a one-sided mirror for company.

Bakugo hated it because it was boring and everyone else hated it because they were with Bakugo.

After Jack attacked them, All Might escorted them to the hospital. Their families were immediately notified and each one of them freaked out. It was rare for such young kids to encounter and survive a villain attack. However, before they could even get much from their children; the police escorted them from the hospital and into this room. Where they had been sitting for the past two hours. Not even the rich Yaoyoruzu family could stop it.

"Now, this may sound crazy, but I have a crazy theory. This is all one big government conspiracy, and that blond guy was trying to kill Midoriya for the government," Sato explained.

"Like aliens?" Mina responded.

"Exactly," Sato replied.

"That's so fucking stupid that it made me lose most of my brain cells," Bakugo said.

"DO YOU WANT A FIGHT?" Sato asked as he rolled up his selves.

"Enough," Itsuka's voice echoed through the room, "Look we are both agitated, but arguing with ourselves isn't getting nowhere. So please, let's calm down."

Surprisingly, that stopped both of them and they sat right down in their seats.

Suddenly, the door unlocked and a military General came right in. "I'm so sorry," the General then sat right across from them, "I know you have a lot of questions right now."

"Yeah, like why are we here? We were the ones who were attacked and we legally fought back. So why are we here?" Bakugo asked.

"I am terribly sorry for this. None of you are in trouble, but we have to do this," the General said.

"Why do you have to do this? Shouldn't the Japanese police handle this instead of the American military? And shouldn't we handle this in a more pleasant way." Momo asked.

"Yes, but we need to make sure that everything here stays private," the General said, "We already discussed this with your family and we need to discuss it with you." Everyone leaned in to carefully here what the general had to say. "For compensation, we will give you one million dollars in US currency."

"Wow, that's awesome," Kirishima said.

"With that money, I can help my family's bakery," Sato said.

"Wait a second, what's the catch?" BAkugo said, "There's no way the US government would just give us a million dollars over a villain attack. No, there's a catch."

"You are a smart one Bakugo Katsuki," the General said, "Everything that has happened must and will remain a secret." That shocked the kids.

"So we can't tell the news station, or anyone else?" Imai asked.

"No, no one must know what happened yesterday, not even family or friends," the General said, "I know that may seem crazy but trust me it's the safest solution."

"Safe," Bakugo got up, "Was I safe yesterday? Were we safe yesterday? Was anyone safe yesterday? And if we do agree, what makes us safe? Because we weren't safe."

The General didn't get mad at Bakugo, instead, he started crying. "I'm sorry, what happened yesterday should never have happened to you or anyone else in this world. I hope, no, I pray that I could protect from such a thing. It's true that all I have is words, but my words have meaning. Please trust me." As he was saying it, the general bowed down to the kids. A man of high honor was bowing down to a bunch of kids.

"I don't trust you, but I do believe you," Bakugo said, "What do we do?"

"Nothing, your parents have already signed all the paperwork. All you have to do is keep your word," the General then got up, "Someone will come and get you kids. Stay safe and good luck." With that, the General left the room. He walked into an elevator with his lieutenant and dropped down into a secret floor. "What's his status?"

"Jack is awake, but has not made any moves," his lieutenant responded.

"How secure is he? I want him to ship out of this country faster than lighting," the General said. The elevator opened up, revealing a secret floor. "Make sure the security is top-notch, Jack is too dangerous to let loose.

"Understood. Where are you going?" His lieutenant asked.

"I need to ask Jack a few questions. Make sure that only I come out," the General stated. He then stood right in front of the door containing the monster. The General did his best to open it, however, his hand was shaking so much he couldn't open the door. _'Calm down, you've fought terrorists and war criminals. You can handle this monster,'_ the General then open the door.

"General my good man, how are you?" Jack Blade asked. Jack was sitting on his knees, with his feet and arms chained in heavy metal to the wall.

"Why were you trying to kill those kids?"

"Oh man, you're no fun. Look I never wanted to kill those kids, I was joking," Jack said.

"You shot one of them."

"It was funny," Jack said, "And why do you care? We both know that's not why you are here right now. You can ask me anything you like."

The General raised his eyebrows but was quickly succumbed to temptation. "Is your name really Jack Blade? I heard it was a nickname."

"Yes, it's not a real name. Jack comes Jack the Ripper, the famous killer. The Blade is from the fact that I am America's greatest weapon against foreign threats, like a sword. It's like a stupid hero name, like All Might"

"Is it true you are over a hundred years old?"

"Hey it's rude to ask someone's age, but yes I am around a hundred and thirty years old and I've had a very amazing life."

"My final and most important question, why did you attack those kids?" the General asked.

"Oh, that's a complicated answer. You see I never was interested in those kids, only one of them. Even then I was only was truly interested in Midoriya's teacher, so that's why I wanted to kidnap," Jack explained.

"Midoriya's teacher, why would you want anything to do with him?"

"Because that bastard broke a promise, a promise that made me continue fighting to this day. And I won't forgive him for it."

"Promise? What promise?"

"A promise to bring the greatest fight the world has ever seen. One between the man who stands above all other martial artists, the King of Fighting, and the man with the strongest quirk known to man, All Might. They can level cites in a punch and change the world in a second. A battle that could literally shake this world and destroy nations. I waited so long to see a fight, but then Senshi backed out." Jack's anger filled the room, the General sharted to shake in fear. " **THAT MAN SHOULD BE WIPED OFF THE FACE OF THE EARTH AND ELIMINATED LIKE THE STAIN OF FILTH THAT HE IS**."

Guards rushed in and tried their best to subdue Jack. "General, I like you so I will give you a warning. **A once great evil shall rise again and destroy everything the world believes in and his son will either assist him or destroy him. I have spoken."**

* * *

"Can you stay still for one second?" a very angry nurse asked.

"Sure, but can I ask you one thing?" Renzo did an outlandish pose on a hospital bed, "Are you Nurse Joy because you bring Joy to my heart."

"No, but if you continue flirting, I will tamper with your IV," the Nurse furiously replied.

"Okay then," Renzo said as he turned around. His body was covered in bandages from his battle yesterday. A battle that should have left them damaged for months, yet he was now as healthy as a racehorse. _'Man Kure healing sucks, I wanted to stay in this hospital a little longer. These Nurses have huge knockers.'_

"Excuse me coming through," a voice familiar to Renzo said.

 _`Oh no, it's her,'_ Renzo said in his head as he hid under his covers.

"Renzo, you can't hide from me," his sister Karen Kure said as she took all of his covers off. She was a beautiful girl around Midoriya's age with black hair and the traditional Kure eyes.

"Karen you bit-" Renzo was stopped when Karen kick his balls with a powerful kick.

"If you say such language I will force you to stay here longer," Karen said.

"Go ahead, I dare you," Renzo said with a smile.

"Nah, I'm just going to leave you to suffer," Karen said with a simile.

"No wait," his sister turned around to her injured brother, "I have important news. I'm coming home."

Karen's eyes teared up. "RENZO!" Karen hugged her brother while still crying. "I'm so glad you're coming home. It's been too long. Wait," Karen backed away, "You're not coming back just to steal money from us are you?"

"I coming and staying, just like how dad and mom wanted it," Renzo said.

Karen teared up again, "I'm glad."

* * *

"What the hell are you doing?" Tomura Shigaraki asked. He was in his bar base, holding a can of Mountain Dew.

"Practicing," Saiko said. He had a real sword in a hilt by his side, in front of him was an apple on a stand.

"How is this practice? Just do some push-ups, pull-ups and drink juice," Shigaraki said.

"That's not enough. I need to go beyond, like that stupid U.A motto says" Saiko said, "Are you going to just stand there?"

"No, I'm curious to see what you're going to do," Shigaraki grabbed a chair and sat on it, "Show me."

"Very well, don't blink or you'll miss it," Saiko said. He crouched down and grabbed his sword handle. In less than a second, the apple was slashed in half. The top half of the apple laid perfectly still on the edge of the blade. "Damn it, I'm still not there yet."

"I think your good," Shigaraki said.

"Shut up Neet," Saiko said, "Also, how are those quirk monsters doing?"

"They're called Nomu," Shigaraki replied, "And last time I checked they were almost done. Why?"

"I'm sure the Doctor won't mind if I helped him," Saiko said in a sinister smile.

"Fuck you, you called me a neet," Shigaraki said.

"SHUT UP NEET."

* * *

Katsuki Bakugo as walking home with a gift-wrapped in his arms. The gift was an All Might toy that he once stole from Izuku as a kid. It was so long ago that Bakugo was sure that Izuku had forgotten about it, but it haunted him like a ghost. Either way, this was a better way for Izuku to forgive him.

Bakugo never knew what happened to Izuku on that day, but honestly, he didn't really care. All he cared about was Izuku to have had a better life now on, maybe even help him become a hero. However, Bakugo knew he had a long way to go for forgiveness.

 _'Oh no,'_ Bakugo stopped at a corner and was afraid to turn. Izuku Midoriya was on the other side, walking home as if nothing had happened. _'Shit I didn't want to see him today. Wait he's not going home. What's he doing?'_

Bakugo watched at Izuku came down until he reached the end of the street. Then they both saw the craziest thing in human history.

"FEAR NOT BOY," Senshi said as he skids down the street doing a Jojo pose.

" **FOR WE ARE HERE** ," All Might came on the other side doing another Jojo pose.

"ALL MIGHT, SENSEI" Izuku yelled, "What is going on?"

" **YOUNG MIDORIYA, WE HAVE IMPORTANT MATTERS TO DISCUSS** ," All Might said as he placed his hand on Midoriya's shoulder, " **BUT FIRST."** All Might puff out the smoke of air before becoming a skeleton with flesh, "This feels much better, so who should tell him first?"

"It's your issues, you explain to him Yagi," Senshi replied.

"Wait, I thought your skeleton form was a secret. How come my Sensei knows?" Izuku asked.

"Oh simple, we were once childhood friends. He knows a lot more than this form," All Might explained.

"I have so many questions," Izuku said.

"There is time for that, but we have a more important matter," All Might faced Izuku, "Young Midoriya, I would like to give you my quirk."

"WAIT WHAAAAAAAT!" Katauki Bakugo said as he revealed himself to the trio.

* * *

 **THE GEARS OF HISTORY ARE TURNING**

"Hello U.A, we are the league of Villains," Shigariki said.

 **WILL LOVE RISE**

"Let's get married Izuku-Kun."

 **OR WILL HATE**

"I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL ALL THE FAKES ARE WIPED FROM THE EARTH," Stain yelled as blood came from his mouth.

 **WHAT CHALLENGES WILL OUR HEROES FACE**

"HERE IT IS, THE LAST BATTLE OF THE SPORTS FESTIVAL, IZUKU MIDORIYA VS HIS GREATEST RIVAL."

 **NEW EVIL WILL RISE**

"The Heavenly Wolvess pledged allegiance to the League of Villains."

 **FAMILIES WILL BE BROKEN**

"Hello brother," Redestro said to Senshi, "Nice to see you for once.'

 **FRIENDSHIPS WILL STRENGTHEN**

"Sorry, but if I let my friend here what kind of hero would I be?" Izuku said as he protected Iida's body.

 **PEOPLE WILL BE SAVED**

"What are you doing to this little girl?"

 **AND PEOPLE WILL BE LOST**

"I'm sorry Midoriya," Shinu Senshi said.

 **AND MOST OF ALL THE GREATEST CHALLENGE OF ALL WILL COME TO OUR HERO**

"Hello, my son," All for One said.

* * *

 **AN: Okay that took a long time to handle. So what to expect from now on, here's a list.**

 **Harem Shenanigans: Oh yeah it's all coming together.**

 **Fights: Bloody and Awesome**

 **Backstories: Sad and Tragic**

 **Villains: Evil**

 **Head pats: The best thing humanity ever came up with and Izuku will give them.**

 **Hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope you can't wait for what I have in store.**


	15. UA Entrance Exam

**AN:** **Thank you Dalijens for Beta Reading this chapter.**

* * *

 **NIGHT TIME**

In a back alley in the heart of Tokyo, a fight was about to occur.

"So what do you want?" A man who looked like a black bear said. He was wearing a tank top with pants and no shoes.

"To fight," a hooded teenager said, "You've been pushing drugs around this area, so I must stop you."

"What, you some kind of hero?" The bear-man smirked, "As a responsible adult, I MUST TEACH YOU A LESSON." His clothes ripped as the bear-man grew to 7 feet tall. "My quirk is black bear, I become a black bear man. Face it, kid, you have no hope."

The teenager smirked, "This a shame, I thought you would have been a polar bear. Then there would have been a real challenge."

The bear-man took insult to that. "I'LL GIVE YOU A CHALLENGE!" He threw a massive punch at the teen. However, the teen nearly dodged, without giving a second thought. The teen then threw a quick jab at the bear's nose. It proved highly effective with the bear covering his damaged nose in response.

The teen then did the most unheroic thing imaginable. He kicked the bear-man in the balls. That sent the bear down on his knees. "You bastard," the bear-man said.

The teen then sent a powerful kick right under the bear's chin. That sent the bear on his back. The teen then stomped hard on the bear's nose, which knocked out the bear man.

"Are you done?" a voice said behind the teen. It was Katsuki Bakugo, leaning against a wall.

"Yeah," the teen took off his hood, revealing himself to be Izuku Midoriya. "This guy was weaker than I thought. Heck, you could beat him even without your quirk."

"Good to know. Also, you better hurry up, if Mrs. Midoriya or All Might finds out what you're doing we're both in trouble." Bakugo said.

"Yeah sure, just one thing" Izuku rummaged through the bear man's clothes until he found a cell phone. After dialing a number, Izuku put the phone next to his ear. "Hello police, I would like to report an injured bystander. Yes, I am on 123 Sesame Street. No, the person is only knocked out but he is bleeding through his nose. Yes, I will stay until help arrives. Thank you." With that Izuku hung up and tossed the phone on the body of the bear-man.

"You know, you could have used your phone" Bakugo commented.

"Yeah, but if I did the police would track me and my mom would find out," Midoriya explained.

"Good point," while the teens were distracted, the bear-man injected a syringe into his body. Suddenly he became even bigger and even wilder.

"ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR." The bear-man charged at the teens, however, only Bakugo reacted. He pressed both of his hands against the bear man and used his quirk.

 **KABOOM!**

The explosion sent the bear-man flying. He hit the wall at an explosive speed and was soon planted into the wall itself. The bear-man was finally unconscious and knocked out for good.

"Next time you beat someone up, make sure they stay down," Bakugo said to Midoriya.

"Will do," Midoriya replied, "I think we should be going now. That explosion probably alerted the whole neighborhood." With that, Izuku and Bakugo ran away from the crime scene.

"Why did do this anyway? The U.A entrance exam is in a few days, so why bother?" Bakugo asked as he ran.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself. If I knew a villain was in town, I had to stop him," Izuku replied.

"Yeah, you also need to answer All Might's question," Bakugo said.

"I know, though I'm more worried about why All Might spends so much time with my mom," Izuku said.

' _Wait, he doesn't know All Might and his mom is dating. Damn man you are clueless, no wonder the girls haven't been dating you,_ ' Bakugo thought.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

"So, can anyone tell me why we are losing," Bakugo asked a group of boys. A basketball in his hands. Bakugo was wearing an All Might theme basketball jersey.

"The girls are good," Kirishima replied.

"The girls have better coordination," Sato added.

"And the girls have a leader who doesn't yell at their mates," Imai sarcastically replied.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP," Bakugo yelled, "Look if we lose then the girls will hang it over our heads for the rest of our lives!"

"No they won't, they're too nice to do that," Sato said.

"Nah, Ashido would do that. That's just her style," Imai said as he rubbed his head.

"Exactly, if we lose then Raccoon Eyes will never let it die! Are you willing to let that slide?" Bakugo asked his teammates.

"I'm okay with it," Kirishima said.

"Same," Sato and Imai replied.

"Hey Ref, how much time do we have left?" Bakugo asked the referee.

"20 minutes, girls are winning 40 to zero," Midoriya, the referee, replied.

"Fuck this I quit," Bakugo said as he tossed the basketball away.

"WE WIN," the group of girls consisting of Itsuka, Momo and Mina said. They were all wearing very good tracksuits.

Mina's had a pink tank top with purple sweat pants.

Itsuka was wearing an orange sweatshirt with blue shorts.

Finally, Momo was in a black tank top that showed off her belly and had a pair of shorts that revealed her long beautiful legs.

Midoriya yawned. "Good job your guys," He said as he walked away from the bench. Because he was the strongest and fastest of the group, he had to stay out of the game for it to be fair. So he became the referee.

"Midoriya what's wrong?" Momo asked as she noticed his sleepy nature.

"Sorry Yaoyorozu, I stayed up too late exercising last night," Izuku said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Sleep is just as important as exercise. Without it, you won't be able to grow properly," Momo said, "Because of that I demand you take a nap."

"But Yaoyorozu," Midoriya pleaded.

"No, if you don't take care of your health, I will have to step in," Momo started to sound like an angry parent.

"Okay," Midoriya said. Momo guided him to the park bench where he could rest.

"Here, I'll make you a pillow and-" Momo never finished her sentence because Midoriya was so tired that he collapsed right on her lap. Momo blushed while Midoriya slept sweet dreams on her lap.

"Hey, no fair. I wanted Midori's head on my lap," Mina pouted while Momo freaked out on what to do.

"Calm down Ashido, just ask Midoriya next time," Itsuka said. Although she did have a crush on Midoriya, she wanted more than a lap pillow. She wanted that you know what, badly. Good thing, she could calm her urges.

"But if I ask him, he'll get flustered and run away," Mina's pouting continued.

While the girls were arguing, the guys watched in pain. _'Midoriya you lucky bastard,'_ all the guys said in their heads, except for Bakugo.

 _'_ _Well, this isn't so bad,_ ' Momo moved her fingers through his hair, _'_ _He looks so cute when he's asleep.'_

"HEYO," a loud voice yelled out, which alerted everyone. The group turned to see a teenager wearing a white bike jacket and biker outfit. "WHERE IS IZUKU MIDORIYA, I WISH TO BEAT HIS ASS."

Izuku squirmed, but he remained asleep. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? THIS IS LITTLE SHIT IS WHAT U.A WANTS, BULLSHIT."

"Hey, shut up," Bakugo said, "If you want to fight, then fight us. We're all super strong."

"FINE, IF THIS IS WHAT IT TAKES, THEN I'LL FIGHT ALL OF YOU," the biker teen said.

"Kirishima you fight him," Bakugo said.

"ME? Why me?" Kirishima asked.

"Trust me, you could take him on. The weakest dogs bark the loudest," Bakugo said.

"Okay then, but only because I haven't had a good match in a while," Kirishima said as he cracked his knuckles.

"FINE, HAVE THESE WEAKLINGS CHALLENGE THE GREAT AND MIGHTY-" the biker teen was punched in the face with a normal jab and fell to the ground.

"Wait, was that it? How sad," Kirishima said.

"Hold on, I can still fight," the biker pleaded.

"No you can't," Bakugo walked over to the bike, "Listen, you think your hot shit, but let go of those desires. Trust me, it never goes well."

The biker took those words to heart and left with manly tears in his eyes.

"Wow, you've changed," Imai said. He was right, Bakugo was a lot different from when they were introduced.

* * *

 _"_ _Hey everyone, I would like to introduce a friend of mine, Katsuki Bakugo," Izuku said. Bakugo looked nervous and embarrassed to be there. Everyone else felt shocked and confused._

 _"_ _Excuse me what the fuck," Imai said, "Midoriya we need to talk, alone." Bakugo took the message and stayed behind as the rest dragged Midoriya away._

 _"_ _Midoriya please explain," Kirishima said, "Didn't this guy bully you. Last time I checked that was super unmanly."_

 _"_ _He did, but Bakugo is a better person now," Izuku replied._

 _"_ _How?" Momo asked, "Last time I checked he was still a rude bastard."_

 _"_ _Don't forget that he bullied you for years," Sato said, "How are we supposed to forgive him for that?"_

 _"_ _Don't," Izuku replied, "I hate him too, he's annoying, rough, and is a fucking asshole. But just know that he's trying."_

 _"_ _Excuse me," Itsuka chimed in, "I may be new here, but from I have seen Bakugo is a mix of good and bad. He wants to be good, but he's made numerous risky and unheroic decisions. However, if he truly wants to be redeemed then I have no problem against it. My problem is how you forgave him so easily."_

 _"_ _Midoriya, we can't control your feelings, but we can help you," Mina said._

 _"_ _Guys, I know you won't give him a chance, but trust me. Bakugo is getting better," Izuku said._

* * *

"Looking back, you became less of an ass than I thought," Imai committed.

"Whatever," Bakugo responded.

"Oh no," Itsuka dashed towards the sleepy Midoriya, "Wake up Midoriya, we got Karate lessons." That woke Midoriya up easily, he didn't even notice that he was on Momo's lap.

"Sorry everyone I gotta go, see you later Momo," Izuku said as he ran away with Itsuka.

"Wait, did he just call you by your first name?" Imai stated.

"So unfair," Mina pouted.

Izuku and Itsuka ran until they reached a large building with the words KENDO KARATE plastered against it. It was the place Izuku went to for the last eight months to train in Karate. It was also the place where he got beat up a lot.

 **BAM**

With a strong kick, Izuku was knocked down against the floor. "Again," Oikakete Kendo, Itsuka's father and owner of the Dojo said. He was wearing a karate gi with a tenth-degree black belt.

"Yes sensei," Izuku said as he got back up. He was also in a karate gi, but he had a white belt.

"Hey, why does sensei go so hard on Midoriya?" a background character asked.

"It's because Mr. Kendo hates that Miss Kendo hangs around Midoriya a lot. He wants to keep his daughter pure," another background character replied.

"You two want a sparring session?" Mr. Kendo asked.

"No sensei," the two replied.

"Good, now Midoriya you will be attacking me," Oikakete said, "Try to break my guard and attack me."

"Yes Sensei," Midoriya said in an upbeat tone. He tried to attack Oikakete over and over again. However, each time Midoriya landed flat on his face.

"Again," Oikakete said.

"Yes Sensei," Midoriya said as he got up. After a couple of intense rounds of sparring, Midoriya was given a break.

"Here you go," Itsuka handed her friend a wet towel. She was also wearing a karate gi, only hers had a brown belt.

"Thank you Kendo," Midoriya said as he placed the towel against his forehead. "Sensei is going hard on me today."

"Don't give up, just because you're not strong now doesn't mean you won't get stronger in the future," Kendo said, "That's a line we live by."

"Thank you Kendo," Midoriya said with a bright smile.

 _'_ _So adorable, I just want to eat him up,'_ Kendo said in her head.

To anyone else watching, it would have a sweet wholesome scene. For Oikakete, it was a painful sight. His daughter should be a pure girl until after High School. Yet, this boy was turning her into an impure succubus.

The only reason Midoriya still had his head was that Kendo liked him. That's it, that was the only reason why. Okay that and the others like him. And he developed a soft spot for the green-haired boy.

 _'_ _Okay, maybe he isn't as bad as I thought,'_ Oikakete said in his head.

"Oh sorry Sensei, but I have to go now," Midoriya said, "Dance practice is in a few minutes."

"Go ahead, and good luck with your entrance exams," Oikakete replied.

"Thank you Sensei," Izuku said as he bowed and left the dojo.

"Dance practice? I thought he wanted to be a fighter, not a dancer," a background character asked.

"Yeah well, I heard he's doing it to improve his flexibility," Oikakete replied, 'If he was a karate expert, maybe then I would allow him to date Itsuka.'

After a few minutes of running, Izuku came to the dance studio owned by Dansā (Mina's Sensei.). "Midoriya you're late," Dansā said.

"Sorry, karate practice took a while," Izuku said, "I'll suit up."

"You better," Dansā said as he rolled away.

" ā, is Midori here?" Mina asked as she came out of the female changing room. She was wearing a one-piece black dance uniform.

"Yes, he is," Dansā said, "But that's not important right now. You need to focus on paying attention."

"Hey I do pay attention," Mina said as she pouted.

"What's my full name?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Exactly."

"Hey Ashido," Izuku said as he entered the dance studio. He was wearing the same thing Mina was except for males.

"Midori, I'm so glad you came," Mina said as she practically hugged Izuku. The hug caused a slight blush on his face, but Izuku quickly dismissed it.

"HEY SAVE THAT STUFF OUTSIDE OF TRAINING," Dansā said as he wheeled over, "It's dancing time."

And just like that, Izuku's dance training continued. Like his Karate, he had also been doing it for eight months, however, unlike Karate, Izuku had to deal with a monster during practice. A terrible monster. An evil monster, a monster so file that it could destroy mankind itself.

"Midori is something wrong?" Mina while in a sexy pose.

 **HORMONES**

'Why does it only happen during dance practice?' Midoriya asked himself, "I'm fine Ashido."

Both Midoriya and Ashido did a whole hour of dance routines, stretching, and making sure that Izuku's body was pulled to its limit.

"Oh Midoriya, show me what you got," Dansā said. Izuku jumped up in the air, did a flip and landed on his hands while spinning. "Perfect."

"Thank you," Izuku said, he then landed on his feet. "I've been practicing."

"I can see," Dansā said, "Oh, do you know what time it is?"

"Grappling Time," Imai Cosmo said as he burst through the front door.

"Oh no," Izuku said. Grappling was much more difficult than dancing; Izuku preferred striking it was much simpler.

"Oh come on Midoriya, I'll go easy on you," Imai said. Whenever he and Izuku spared, Imai always won. Well, that was because he was just better at Jiu-Jitsu.

"Well, I guess I gotta get going," Mina said in a sad tone.

"Don't worry Ashido, we'll see each other soon," Izuku said with a very bright simile.

 _'_ _OH GOD HE'S SO CUTE, I JUST WANT TO SNUGGLE HIM UP,'_ Mina screamed in her head, "Okay, I'll call you later tonight Midori."

"Sure thing Ashido-san," Midoriya said as he waved Mina goodbye. That ticked off Imai.

"Forget about it, I'm not going easy on you," Imai said in a horrifying tone.

"Wait, Imai," Sato said as he got close to Izuku, "Sorry I have to do this." Sato then Body slammed Izuku into the floor. "That's for having a harem."

"I think you knocked him out," Dansā said, "Your problem now." The man then wheeled away in his wheelchair.

"I'm not knocked out," Izuku grumbled out, "I thought we were friends Sato."

"We stopped being friends after you betrayed us. Bros before hoes."

* * *

 **ONE HOUR LATER**

"Another lost for you and another win for me," Imai said as he pinned Midoriya to the ground.

"Ha."

"Shut up Sato," Imai replied, "Also you got practice with your sensei now." Imai released his friend from the chokehold.

"Thanks, Imai, see you in the Entrance exam," Izuku said as he ran out of the studio.

"See you," Imai and Sato said as they waved him goodbye.

Izuku ran towards a beach that was once known for its garbage but has now become a beautiful paradise. Takoba Municipal Beach Park, the same beach where Izuku worked months trying to clean it. It was also the same beach where Izuku's life would change forever.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA," All Might yelled, "SO GLAD TO SEE YOU."

"ALL MIGHT!?" Izuku nearly cried. Even after eight months of interaction, Izuku still isn't used to seeing All Might in the flesh. Even though All Might even came over his house (in his skeleton form) Izuku still cried every time they meet.

"Midoriya," Senshi said, "Every time we do this. Why can't we have normal workouts now."

"You have normal workouts with me," Bakugo said.

"Shut up and do a 1,000," Senshi replied. Bakugo groaned as he got down on the floor and did a thousand pushups. Ever since he learned about All Might, Bakugo has been training under Senshi. At first, Senshi was hesitant to train Bakugo, but with enough persuasion, Senshi agreed. So Bakugo began to train with Midoriya, he even learned some Niko style moves as well as other martial arts.

"YOUNG MIDORIYA, YOU HAVE AN IMPORTANT DECISION RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU," All Might plunked a piece of hair out and handed it over to Midoriya, "WILL YOU BE THE SUCCESSOR FOR ONE FOR ALL."

Izuku grabbed the hair, "Wait, does it have to be a hair?"

"WHY NOT? ONE FOR ALL IS PASSED THROUGH DNA. SO THERE ARE MANY WAYS TO OBTAIN IT," All Might said.

"Oh like Blood," Senshi replied.

"YES, SPIT IS ALSO AN OPTION," All Might said.

"Or **[CENSORED]** and **[CENSORED]**."

"AND **[CENSORED]** , **[CENSORED]** , **[CENSORED]** ," All Might replied.

"STOP, the hair is the best option," Izuku said. Looking at it, he still couldn't believe it. All Might's quirk could be passed down to anyone in the world and HE was the one receiving it. Out of all the people in the world, Izuku Midoriya was the one who was receiving it. HIM, the boy who still could barely talk to girls outside of his mom. He was receiving this golden egg of a quirk.

But should he have it?

There were a lot more people that were better options than him, ones with quirks. Should he be the one to take it? Sure he could fight better than most people in the world, but there were people with quirks that could fight well without them like Renzo. Plus, what if he disappoints All Might? Then-

"Midoriya," All Might got down on his knees in his skeleton form, "You don't have to do this. Just because I'm All Might doesn't mean you have to do things for me. Midoriya you are responsible for your actions in life, not me. And even if you don't accept that's fine. Trust me, I'll support you with or without a quirk."

Midoriya took one last look at the hair before making his decision.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya and Yagi Toshnori were both in a car heading to the young boy's house, with Yagi driving the vehicle. "Can you believe it's been eight months since we met, and now you're going to take the U.A entrance exam," Yagi committed. He wanted to break the tension after seeing how nervous Midoriya was. "Don't worry I was nervous when I took the exams."

"Yeah, but you are All Might, a man born with supernatural strength and-"

"Hehe," All Might's giggles distracted Izuku, "Midoriya that's what the Tabloids say. Just like you, I had to work hard as well to get into U.A. It's also funny because Shinu also trained me with my master."

"Your master? I've never heard about your master. What were they like?" Midoriya asked.

"She was an amazing hero," All Might said, a simile appearing on his face, "She taught me how to do my signature simile. She was like a mother to me. Without her, I don't think I would have ever become the man I am today."

"She sounds amazing," Midoriya said, "Can I meet her?"

All Might's face changed to happiness to one of grief, "She's not with us anymore."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Midoriya replied. The car ride was silent until they reached their destination.

"Here we are," All Might said. They had arrived at Midoriya's apartment. " , we're here," Yagi said as he and Midoriya entered the apartment.

"Oh good, I just finished the Katsudon," Inko Midoriya said, "Would you care for some?"

"Yes please," Izuku said as he sat down on the table.

"I shouldn't, I have food at home," Yagi replied.

"Nonsense, it would be rude for me to not feed a guest in my house," Inko Midoriya said, "Besides I already made enough for all three of us."

"Well I can't say no to that," Yagi said as he sat down on the table. Inko laid the plates on the table before sitting down herself.

"Itadakimasu," all three of them said before eating their meal. " , I have to say thank you and Senshi for helping my son with training," Inko said.

"It's nothing, really I have to thank young Midoriya for handling the train," Toshnori said before taking a bite.

"By the way, where is Senshi? I wanted to thank him as well," Inko asked.

"He said he was going out with his girlfriend. He has big news to tell her," Toshnori replied.

"So, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Hageshi Dageki said in a fancy restaurant. She was also wearing a fancy dress. 'Dear God please tell me we're getting married.'

"Well you see," Senshi scratched the back of his head. Despite being in a suit, he looked "You see, I got a job."

"That's great," Hageshi replied, 'GOD FUCKING DAMMIT I WANTED TO GET MARRIED.' "So, where's your new job?"

"Well, you wouldn't believe me even if I showed it to you," Senshi replied.

* * *

"That was wonderful," Toshnori said as he finished his meal, "Your cooking never ceases to amaze me ."

"Thank you, Yagi," Inko replied.

"At least let me help you with the dishes," Mr. Toshnori said. He gathered up the plates and carefully put them in the sink.

"Let me help," Izuku said as he grabbed the sponge and turned on the sink.

"Oh my," Inko said, "My two favorite men helping me." Although Yagi and Izuku weren't related by blood, when Izuku saw them working together, they looked like a father and son.

"Ah, that was easy," Toshnori said, "Thank you Midoriya."

"Your welcome Dad."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Please forget what I just said," Izuku said, "I'msorryIshouldn'thavesaidthat,pleaseforgivemeahhhhhhhhhhhhhh." Izuku ran to his room to hide from his embarrassment.

Yagi Toshinori has fought giants, men who could control fire, a literal god in the flesh; but yet he could barely handle being called Dad. God, he needed to go out more.

"Well, that was a surprise," Inko Midoriya said.

"I'm sorry for that," Yagi replied.

"No, it's perfectly fine. I'm honestly more surprised than mad," Inko said, "Besides he wouldn't be wrong. We are technically dating." Inko played with her hair saying that last sentence, she still couldn't believe it. She was dating a man who worked for All Might (Izuku and Yagi have yet to tell her the truth).

"Yeah well, I still don't know if we should tell him yet," Yagi said.

"It's been four months. We should tell him soon," Inko said.

"I know, but I want to tell him together you know. I've never been in a relationship like this," Toshnori said.

"I understand, besides if anyone should tell him it should be you," Inko said, "You deserve being called his father," Inko said. She didn't want to be near his biological father. That bastard hasn't been around for years.

"I will trust me Inko," Yagi said before kissing Inko on the lips.

* * *

 **THE DAY HAS COME**

"Today's the day," Bakugo said. He and Midoriya were standing right in front of the gates of U.A. He hated this season, mainly because it weakened his quirk.

"Yes, it is," Midoriya said with a big smile. Today was the day where he can officially become a hero. All he had to do was step right through those gates. He took a step forward and instantly tripped.

 _'_ _God fucking dammit.'_

Surprisingly, Izuku didn't fall in his face like an idiot. Rather he was floating in the air, like if gravity itself had left his body. "Sorry for stopping you, it's my quirk. It's a bad omen if you trip and fall," a cute brown haired girl said, "Well see you in the exams." The girl left Izuku a blushing mess.

"Are you going to react to all girls like that?" Bakugo asked.

"Only the cute ones," Midoriya replied.

"I'm going to tell our friends that," Bakugo said.

"Please don't," Izuku said, "Besides we're going to see them after the exam."

"Yeah you're right, tell them yourself," Bakugo said as entered U.A.

"Wait up Bakugo," Midoriya said as he ran towards his friend. After catching up, Izuku and Katsuki entered a large auditorium. Once it was full, a very popular hero stepped forward.

"WELCOME TO TODAY'S LIVE PERFORMANCE! EVERYBODY SAY HEY!" President Mic yelled.

.

.

.

.

.

"WELL, THAT'S COOl, MY EXAMINEE LISTENERS! I'M HERE TO PRESENT THE RULES OF TODAY'S TEST," President Mic yelled.

"Ohgodit'sPresidentMicIlistentohisradioshoweverydayand-"

"Shut up," Bakugo replies, "Save that mouth for the exam."

"EXCUSE ME, SIR," a tall blue-haired boy said, "There seems to be a mistake. You said there will be three machines that we must defeat. But here on the pamphlet that you gave out. There seem to be four robots, one not shown in the presentation. And while we are at the matter, you there," Iida pointed to Izuku, "Stop your mumbling, this is a place where heroes train, not where kids play."

The auditorium laughed at that joked. Izuku was embarrassed by all the unwanted attention he was getting. "HEY JACKASS," Bakugo yelled, "Since this place is for heroes, a real hero would have waited before asking unnecessary questions." That made the whole auditorium quiet. That was a bigger burn than anything Endeavor can throw.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA, KEEP THE DRAMA OUT OF HERO WORK. ANYWAY, THE LAST ROBOT IS A GIMMICK WHO RAMPAGES AROUND DESTROYS EVERYTHING. IT GIVES ZERO POINTS, SO IT'S BEST TO JUST IGNORE IT," President Mic explained.

After explaining some more rules, the students were loaded up onto a bus. Izuku and Bakugo's friends were loaded onto different buses, while Izuku and Bakugo went on the same bus. After a short trip, the duo arrived at their testing grounds.

"Damn that's big," Bakugo said, "Looks like its city."

 _'Hey there's the girl from this morning,'_ Midoriya said in his head, 'I should say thanks.'

"What are you doing?" Iida grabbed Midoriya's shoulder, "Don't interfere with others."

 _'This asshole again,_ ' Bakugo said as he was ready to confront the boy with glasses.

"Interfere," Midoriya grabbed Iida's hand, "I was going to tell her thanks. If you start assuming things at first glance, then you're going to be a terrible hero."

The crowd watching the scene was shocked at how Iida not only embarrassed himself once, but twice in one day. How many more burns could the poor boy get?

"AND BEGIN," President Mic yelled, "WHAT'S WRONG? THE TEST HAS BEGUN. GO GO GO."

Everyone ran towards the city at their fastest speeds, even Iida was using gear one. However, they were all nothing compared to Izuku. He jumped over the crowd and began first place. Then he ran towards the city at a faster speed than anyone else.

"Holy Shit, that's Izuku Midoriya," someone from the crowd said.

"IZUKU MIDORIYA! What's he doing here? I thought he had a scholarship for U.A."

"Who cares, let's just go."

Everyone else ran after Izuku, hoping they can get to the city before he can. But it was all in vain, Izuku was the first into the city, and he still had a lot of energy left.

 **CRASH**

A one-pointer came out of a building, preparing to fire a laser at Izuku. However before it could, Izuku grabbed the machine by the neck and crushed its neck with his hands alone.

 _'_ _One down, many to go,'_ Izuku said in his head. Unfortunately, most of the examinees had caught up to him at this point and was already fighting other machines.

'Gotta find another one,' Izuku said as he ran off. It didn't take long for Izuku to find a two-pointer. It aimed it's laser right at Izuku and fired. Izuku barely dodged, but he threw a strong punch towards its center and ripped it's insides out. _'_ _Sorry machine,'_ the robot then fell to the ground.

 _'_ _So far that's three points, I need at least forty seven more to go,'_ Izuku said in his head as he ran away.

 **BOOM**

Two three-pointers began attacking Izuku. They shot missiles at the young boy, which he dodged with ease. Izuku jumped over one and landed on its head. Izuku then stomped so hard that the robot's head was destroyed. The other three-pointer then aimed right at Izuku and was about to shoot its missiles at the boy.

 **THOOM**

A laser came out of nowhere and destroyed the robot's head. "MERCI, thank you for the asset," Aoyama Yuga said. Izuku got of the robot and dashed towards Aoyama, which startled the french boy. "MERCY!" Aoyama yelled as he covered his face.

 **BANG**

Izuku destroyed the one-pointer right behind Aoyama with ease. "Now we're even," Izuku said as he ran off.

"THANK YOU MERCI," Aoyama yelled before he went off to fight more robots.

"Well this is a surprise," a U.A teacher said in a private room, "These first years are doing pretty good."

"THESE KIDS MAKE ME GO YEAH," President Mic said.

"I'm surprised Izuku Midoriya was participating," another teacher said, "I thought he had a scholarship here."

"Hey Aizawa, wasn't that your job?" President Mic asked.

"Yeah," Aizawa remembered the time he went to the Midoriya house.

* * *

 _"_ _So, if sign here your son will be exempted from the U.A entrance exam and will not have to pay for his tuition fees," Aizawa explained as he places the papers on the table. He was explaining the process to the Midoriya family. Midoriya Inko and Izuku were both present in the briefing. They were both surprised and nervous in the briefing._

 _"_ _Is there anything I need to know?" Inko asked._

 _"_ _Nothing really, everything I just said was it. There is nothing you need to worry about?" Aizawa explained. "This is a once in a lifetime deal Midoriya's if I were you I would take it."_

 _"_ _Um, this may seem selfish," Midoriya got the attention of both of the adults in the room, "But is it possible to take the exam and still get a scholarship?"_

 _"_ _Did I hear that right?" Aizawa asked, "Did you want to take the exam?"_

 _"_ _Yes, I think it would be unfair if I didn't. Everyone else is working hard for it, I want to feel like I earned it instead of receiving it," Izuku explained._

 _"_ _Wait one second," Aizawa got up and made a phone call. "Nezu it's me. No, I didn't expel him. He wants to do the entrance exam and still get the scholarship. I see I'll let him know." Aizawa shut the phone off. "The principal agrees, however, there is one condition. You must score in the top five to enter the school."_

 _"_ _That's insane," Inko replied._

 _"_ _I'll do it," Izuku said with a brave simile, "I promise it."_

* * *

 _'_ _What a weird kid,_ ' Aizawa said in the present, "If you have questions, ask the rat."

"Call me a rat and you'll be my next test subject," Nezu said as he sipped tea.

"Hey look, Midoriya is doing bad out there," a teacher said as they pointed to the screen.

They were right, Izuku was struggling. Every time he saw a robot, it was instantly attacked by someone else. 'I gotta get points, gotta get points,' Izuku said in his head.

 **THOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **THOOM**

 **BOOM**

The sound of a massive machine filled the city with fear.

"ZERO POINTER, EVERYBODY RUN," an examinee yelled. The massive robot crashed through the building and it scared every student there, even Izuku.

'Dear God, where does U.A get the money to make such creations,' Izuku said in his head as he ran away, 'I need to get points now or never.'

"Help," a small cry said. Izuku turned around and saw a brown-haired girl on the ground. She was clearly in pain and needed help. The Zero Pointer was about to crush the gravity girl in a single swoop until something powerful came.

Izuku dashed as fast as he could, he then clenched his butt cheeks and threw the most powerful punch of his life yet.

 **KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

The Zero Pointer was gone; no not destroyed, gone. There was nothing left of the machine aside from the fear it once created. The machine was wiped off the face of the Earth, and in its destruction was a canyon created by Izuku's attack.

Everyone who saw the scene was in awe at the mere sight of such a powerful quirk. Even Ochako, who had a front seat view of the attack, still couldn't comprehend the attack. Izuku, at first didn't even realize the impact of his punch until after he landed. Then, he noticed something else.

Pain.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH," Izuku screamed as he finally noticed the pain coming from his right arm. Taking a look, Izuku's stomach turned. His right arm looks like it came out of a body horror manga. Cuts were scattered all around his arm and blood was leaking out, his arm was also in a crooked position that shouldn't even be humanly possible. And that's even getting into the numerous bruises, on his arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH," Izuku's pain was now the only thing on his mind.

"Here let me help you," Ochako said as she rushed over to Izuku. She ripped off a piece of her jacket and wrapped it around Izuku's arm. With a few twists and turns, Ochako made a functional arm brace for Izuku. 'Thank you Aunt Hageshi, this was important information.' "Does anywhere else hurt?" Ochako asked.

"No," Izuku said as he got up, "Thank you, but I must go now. I need points." Ochako was amazed at Izuku's determination. Despite his arm being broken, he was still willing to fight. What was his driving motivation?

"IT'S ALL OVER!" President Mic yelled.

A look of despair appeared on Izuku's face. It was over, but it just started. No, now all of his hard work and pain was for nothing. "Seven points, I only got seven points," Izuku said as he collapsed on his knees.

"Well done. Good luck to everyone," a small nurse said as she went around and gave candy to some students. "I see, your arm looks terrible," Recovery Girl said as she examined Izuku. With a quick kiss on the arm, Izuku's injuries began to heal itself, however, some bruises and cuts remained. "Oh my, it looks like it's very serious. Let's get you to my nursery, bots," a pair of robot assistants came out and help Midoriya to the nurse's office. "Anyone else please come to me," Recovery girl said as she healed the injured.

Ochako watched as her savior was taken away by the assistance robots. She saw how sad his face look. _'_ _I want to help him. Like how he helped me. But how? OH, I know.'_ With that, Ochako ran off to speak with President Mic.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER:**

Izuku stared at his fish for an unhealthy amount of time. Ever since his entrance exam, it had not been his week.

First, there was his All Might not returning any of his calls or texts. _'_ _I must have done bad,'_ Izuku said in his head.

Then there was Sensei leaving Japan. "Sorry Midoriya, I'm going to China. See you soon," Senshi said before jumping in the ocean and swam away.

And finally, there was the fact that he bombed the practical exam. Forget the written; if he did bad on the practical then there was no way he would get into U.A.

"Izuku, IZUKU," his mother yelled, which brought Midoriya back into reality.

"Sorry Mom, I spaced out a bit," Izuku said as he ate his dinner. While he ate, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Inko said as she went to the door. Izuku was focusing on his food rather than the guest at the door.

Inko gasped, "Toshnori!" That got Izuku's attention, if All Might was here then it must be important. Wait why did his mom use All Might's first name?

"Inko we talked about this," Toshnori whispered, "Young Midoriya I have something important to you." Toshinori handed Midoriya a letter. "Congratulations, you got in."

Izuku teared up a bit, before hugging the man he considered a father. "Thank you All Might."

"All Might?" Inko asked, "I was dating All Might."

"DATING!" Izuku yelled, "You two were dating." All eyes were turned on the number one hero.

 _'_ _OH SHIIIIIIIIIT,'_ All Might yelled in his head.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN INDIA:**

"Do you know how long it took me to find you?" Shinu Senshi said, "Why the hell are you in India anyways?" He was sitting down on a temple floor. In front of him was a table with two tea cups.

"It's a long story," a very old and fragile man said as he drank tea. "Beside's, you still found me."

"It took me a fucking week. If I miss my job because of you-"

"Oh be quiet, the old man said, "Besides you wouldn't miss it."

"I might," Senshi said as he drank tea, "Oh yeah, I got a student."

"I heard, can I see him?" the old man said, "I'm sure he would like to see me."

"Nah, he'll probably be freaked out seeing you," Senshi said as he drank more tea, "But I'm sure he would like to meet you Dad."

 **THE FIRST SYMBOL OF PEACE: THE CHINESE HERO ZODIAC**

"Stop calling me dad. I'm not your father," Zodiac said.

"YOUR ARE TO ME," Senshi said, "By the way, I met All Might again."

"Now that's some really good news. I want to see my successor, I heard he's great." Zodiac said. "I wonder what he's doing now."

* * *

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you," Toshnori said.

"YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD US," the Midoriya family said.

* * *

 **AN: I'd like to give a shout out to** **My Hokuto Academia. It was made by a good friend of mine and I highly encouraged it. If you like this fic then will sure like his.**


	16. First Day of School

**AN: I have so many things to say. First, NEW CHAPTER OF THE DECADE. Second, over 1,000 followers Thank you all so much for your support. I could never imagine this especially for a fic like this. Thank you, all 1,000 of you. Also thank you White Tiger for beta reading.**

* * *

Izuku looked at himself in the mirror. Today was the day. His first day of high school. But Izuku wasn't just going to any high school. No, he was going to U.A: the greatest Hero school in the world. Just two years ago, Izuku was a quirkless nobody, but now he was one of the strongest teenagers in the world. Look how far he had come.

"Izuku," his mother stopped him at the door, "Do your best at school honey. I hope you know that I'm going to be supporting you all the way."

"Thanks, Mom," Izuku hugged his mother, "I'm going to do it, I'm going to be a hero." Izuku left his house and caught up to a certain blond friend.

"Oi Deku, we're going to be late," Bakugo said in his messy school uniform.

"Not if we run," Izuku said before dashing off.

"HEY, wait up," Bakugo yelled as he ran after his friend. "You know if we took a train it would be faster."

"Yeah, but this is a better exercise," Midoriya replied, "By the way, have you contacted Sensei recently?"

"No, isn't he in China?" Bakugo asked.

"That's what he said, but I'm not sure," Midoriya replied.

"The first one there is a rotten banana," Bakugo said before running past Midoriya.

"Hey wait for me," Midoriya replied before chasing after Bakugo. After a tough race, it ended in a tie; Bakugo and Midoriya both arrived at Class 1A at the same time.

"Good game," Midoriya said as he held out his hand. They were both hunched over trying to catch their breath.

"Not good enough," Bakugo said, "It took us an hour to get here. Sensei and All Might could've gotten here in under a minute."

"Yeah, but they've spent many years training. We're still on the first step," Midoriya said, "So you think the guy with glasses will be in our class?"

"Unfortunately yes," Bakugo said, "With our odds, he's probably inside right now."

Bakugo opened the door, and he was right. "Sir, please do not lean on the desk. You are disrespecting everyone who came before us as well as the brilliant craftsmen who created this fine piece of art."

"Dude, chill out," a blond tall teenager replied. He was even taller than Iida and was almost as muscular as Sato. "Who's to say that our Senpai's didn't do the same thing?"

"Because our Seniors knew how much of an influence they would have over our teaching?"

"Jesus, are you that pretentious? Is your name some kind of stupid pun?"

"My name is Iida Tenya. What is yours?"

"Hachi Takeshi, remember that name because it's going to be a better hero than you."

"How dare you, we-" Iida's rambling once he noticed Midoriya standing by the door. "It's you," Iida rushes to the door and surprised both Midoriya and Bakugo. "I am sorry for my disrespectful behavior at the exam. I was clearly in the wrong and my way of thinking was holding me back. You were the real hero, not me."

While Iida was praising Midoriya, another person came up to him. "Oh, you're the punchy guy," Ochako Uraraka said. To Midoriya she looked so cute while wearing the school uniform. "Your punch was so cool and awesome, you blew away that robot. You were all like, Smash," Ochako even demonstrated the punch Izuku famously did.

While she chatted away with the famous Midoriya, members of the classroom started to take note. "Looks like Midoriya came right on time," Kirishima said to his three friends Mina, Momo, and Sato.

"Yeah, a shame Imai and Kendo are in Class 1B. I wanted to be with them," Mina pounced.

"Don't worry Ashido, no one says we can't visit them at lunch," Momo said trying to reassure her.

On the other side of the ro _om, there was a blond girl with buns in her hair who was freaking out about her celebrity crush. 'Oh my god, there's Izuku Midoriya. He's even cuter in person. How cute will he look like with blood on him? NO Himiko, do not think that you're in the hero course today. Action first, feelings later, just like Mister Vlad King said,'_ Toga Himiko said in her head. She was a student in this school, a far better fate if she had not seen the hero of her life.

"Thank you for the compliments, I'm happy your here too," Izuku Midoriya said.

"You kids talk too much," a man in a yellow sleeping bag said. All eyes were focused on him. He then put a juice box in his mouth, "It took you all eight seconds to quiet down, at this rate you'll never be heroes."

 _'Who the hell is this guy?'_ Everyone said in their heads.

"Now," the man got up and took out a school exercise uniform that was in his bag, "Put these on, we have an exam to do."

'EHHHH.'

"By the way, I'm your homeroom teacher for now."

'EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.'

 **OUTSIDE:**

"I can't believe we are taking a physical exam on the first day of school," Kirishima said as he stretched his arms.

"I know," Midoriya said as he stretched out his legs, "Then again U.A is known for its unique training practices."

"Alright youngsters," Aizawa their homeroom teacher said, "Today we will be having a quirk examination test."

"QUIRK EXAMINATION TEST?!" Everyone shouted out.

"But what about the entrance ceremony or-"

"Those meaningless things are a waste of time," Aizawa replied. "Besides, I still need to confirm if you are worthy of being heroes. Bakugo, please come up." The blond teen obeyed his teacher and was given a ball. "How far could you throw in middle school?"

"Seventy meters."

"Great, now use your quirk. You can do anything you like as long as you don't leave the circle." Aizawa explained.

Bakugo went into a throwing position before unleashing the full power of his quirk on the ball.

 **KABOOM**

The ball went so far that it was only a glimmer to those with even the strongest eyes. Aizawa held a machine that displayed Bakugo threw the ball around eight hundred meters. "This is the first step of figuring out what heroes you'll become. I'll rank you based on your performance on all tests. Now there is something very important about this. The two students who end up in last place will be deemed without potential and will be expelled."

That last sentence shot through the students like a powerful arrow. Although, some of them were confident in their abilities while the rest were scared, especially one individual.

 _'Expelled, I can't be expelled, it's only the first day and-'_ Toga's thoughts then went to the first day she met a real hero.

 ** _EIGHT MONTHS EARLIER_**

 _Toga was at a playground trying her best to do a pull-up. Unfortunately for her, her weak arms didn't have the strength to pull herself up. Then, her arms gave away and Toga fell to the ground._

 _However, the blond girl was caught by a pair of strong hands. "Are you alright?" the hero known as Vlad King said._

 _"Um, thank you, mister. I'm alright," Vlad King then helped Toga to the ground._

 _"Stay safe missy, we don't want you to get hurt." Vlad King said as he was about to leave._

 _"Wait! Mister, you're a hero right?" Toga asked._

 _"Last time I checked I was. Why is something wrong?" Vlad King asked._

 _"If there is a person who wants to be a hero, but they have a villain's quirk, should they still be a hero?" Toga asked._

 _"Well that is a hard question," Vlad King said as he put his hand on his chin, "But it has an easy answer. Quirks do not make the person; they're just another piece of us, like our hair or eyes. However, it is also our job to make our Quirks good not for ourselves but the people around us. Quirks are a gift, but it is a gift we must not use for selfish acts. Who cares if one is born a villain as long as they die a hero."_

 _Toga's eyes began to tear up, "Thank you, mister."_

 _"I have a name you know."_

 _"Yeah but I like calling you mister," Toga replied, I don't know what to say."_

 _"Well I do," Vlad King then put his hand on Toga's shoulder, "Want me to train you?"_

 _Of course, what other answer could Toga say but yes?_

 _'I trained hard with Vlad King just to get here and I won't let that go to waste,'_ Toga said in her head, _'I will win.'_

"Wait, this is unfair. We already did the practical exam," Ochako replied.

"Unfair, many things in life are unfair; especially hero work. If you are complaining on the first day of school over something so meaningless, then you aren't worthy of this school." That shut Ochako for long. "Besides, Class 1A this year is different than any other class. Twenty-one students is an odd number so we have two options. Either accept one more student like 1B or expel a student. This test will help me decide on which path this class should go."

 **EVENT ONE: 50 METER DASH**

 **IZUKU VS IIDA**

"No offense Midoriya, but I will be the one winning this event," Iida said.

"None taken. From what I've seen, your quirk is suitable for quick speed. However, that's not stopping me," Izuku said with a prideful simile.

The two-step forth and took their positions. "Go," Aizawa said.

 **ZOOM**

Iida quickly finished the 50 meter run with Izuku right behind him. "3.04 seconds," the robot said,

Once Izuku passed, the robot said "3.30 seconds."

"Good job," Izuku said as he held out his hand.

"You too Midoriya," Iida replied as he shook his hand. _'I can't believe it, he was able to keep up with me in gear three. The only other person who's ever been able to do that is my brother. This guy is strong.'_

 **TOGA VS MINA**

The moment they started, Toga was already behind. Mina was able to pass Toga completely and end in first place. "4.50 seconds," the robot said. Toga then passed behind her, "6.8 seconds."

 _'Not good, I have to do better,'_ Toga said in her head

As Aizawa watched the students finish the 50 meters, two students caught his eye. _'How pathic, those two don't belong here,'_ Aizawa said in his head.

 **SECOND EVENT: GRIP STRENGTH**

Izuku did extremely well in this event with a whopping 200 Kg, Izuku placed fourth. Third belonged to Sato, second belonged to the tentacle boy known as Shouji, and first was someone completely unexpected.

"OH YEAH," Hachi Takeshi said in an extremely muscular form that gave All Might a run for his money and without a shirt.

 **Hachi Takeshi**

 **Quirk: Hulk**

 **Type: Transformation**

 **Description: Takeshi can buff up his body just like All Might. However, unlike All Might, Takeshi doesn't have anything else other than his base strength. However, that still makes him stronger than a majority of humanity. Unfortunately, it damages most of his clothes unless they are specifically designed, somehow pants are immune.**

"700KG WHOA," Takeshi yelled.

"Now he's just showing off," Denki Kaminari said.

"I can't tell if he's being an asshole or mainly," Kirishima said.

"He's just an asshole," Bakugo replied.

"60 KG," was the number that appeared on Toga's screen.

 _'Still not good enough.'_

 **THIRD EVENT LONG DISTANCE JUMP**

Bakugo did the best at this event, by using his quirk and the sweat from doing the other events, the explosion user was able to beat everyone with total ease. However, that didn't mean the others did bad. Ochako Uraraka came a close second because her quirk allowed her to jump long distances. Momo, surprisingly, came in third because she used her quirk to create a pole used in pole vaulting; however, she made some of her adjustments which allowed her to go even farther than most Olympic contenders.

Izuku came in 5th simply by jumping, however, he still was able to get 7 meters. Just a few more meters and he would have broken the world record.

Toga sadly got only 3 meters.

 **FOURTH EVENT SIDE STEPPING**

Toga did well, but not as well as she wanted but she still did well. However, she still placed 15th out of 21. _'No I have to do better,'_ Toga said in her head, _'I have to be a hero.'_

 **FIFTH EVENT BALL THROW**

 **KABOOM**

"OH YEAH," Hachi Takeshi yelled in his muscular form.

"650 meters," the machine said.

"Damn, not good enough," Takeshi said as he went back into his normal form.

"Toga Himiko, your up next," Aizawa said as the blond girl stepped up. She was given a ball to throw. Just before she threw the ball, her body shook in fear.

 _'If I fail this event, then I can never become Hero,'_ Toga said in her head.

"If you keep this up, then you will prove me right," Aizawa said to the young girl. Toga stopped with a confused look on her face. "Vlad King told me all about you. From your quirk to even your 'issues' that came with it," Aizawa said, "How can you be a hero when you have a lust that could harm the people around you?"

The only one who was able to hear Aizawa's cruel words was Izuku Midoriya and Bakugo Katsuki. Everyone else was guessing what their teacher was saying to their fellow class member.

"Hey Yaoyorozu, can you hear what's he saying?" Ashido asked.

"No, but whatever it is, it isn't good," Momo replied.

"Such a shame, I'd hate to see a cute girl go," Takeshi said, "But that's life, nothing I can do about it."

 _'Who cares,'_ a boy with two different hair colors said, _'Just because one weak girl is leaving doesn't mean anything is going to change.'_

" I would like to-"

"Midoriya, I have something to say to you too," Aizawa's game turned towards his other student, "Like this girl, you also don't belong in this school." Those words did reach the ears of other students, including Midoriya's friends.

Bakugo was about to yell out how wrong he was, but Midoriya stopped him by raising his hand. "Why do you say that Teacher?" Midoriya asked.

"Good grief, I don't like explaining myself, but you're an exception. First, let us discuss your attitude. You took the exam when you had the chance to exempt, only because you wanted to. That's pretty selfish if you ask me. Then there is your quirk."

"Quirk? But I thought Midoriya was quirkless" Kirishima said.

 _'Shit, we didn't tell them about OFA,'_ Bakugo said in his head.

"At first glance, it may seem like a good quirk to have but on closer inspection, that's a lie. Not only does your quirk damage your body upon using it, which renders your body useless, but not also creates massive amount out of damage to the environment around you. Such destruction can not be used by a hero, especially when civilians around him. If a hero hurts the innocent, can he be called a hero? And if your body is broken just by using your quirk once, how can you save anyone?"

Surprisingly, Izuku wasn't affected by his teacher's words, instead, it gave him determination.

"Himiko, please give me the ball," Izuku asked. Toga was hesitant at first, but Aizawa gave her the okay.

"It doesn't matter, you're both leaving today," Aizawa said.

Izuku was given the ball, "Mr. Aizawa, I am going to use my quirk to throw this ball and I still will be able to move. If I do, then can both me and Himiko have to stay in this school?"

"Are you placing your future on a bet? Go ahead, I'm not stopping you," Aizawa said.

Izuku took up a throwing position with his right hand behind him. Then with a quick motion of the arm, he unleashed the power of One for All on the ball.

 **KABOOM**

The ball went so far that it couldn't even be tracked by the human eye.

"850 meters," the machine said.

'Wait, seeing his power at the entrance exam, it should have been much more than that,' Aizawa then saw that Izuku didn't have a broken arm but instead a broken finger.

"Sensei, I can still move," Izuku said with a strong look on his face

 ** _ONE WEEK EARLIER_**

 _"So One for All creates massive amounts of power but destroys your body in the process. Seems like a shitty quirk," Bakugo said at the beach. He was also accompanied by All Might in his skeleton form and Midoriya._

 _"Hey now, One for All may have its problems, but it's one of the finest quirks in the world," All Might said, "Although I did have some issues at first, I was able to control it."_

 _"Well, mine seems to be out of control," Midoriya replied. "My Smash attack was able to destroy an entry city with one attack. I need to be able to tone it down or I'm going to mess everyone up."_

 _"I know what's the issue," All Might said, "You're using a 100% of the power."_

 _"Isn't that a good thing?"_

 _"No, it's not. If I used 100% all the time, I would create even more collateral damage then Superman in that awful movie we don't talk about. Instead, use 50% or 25%. That way you can still land powerful attacks and not destroy everything around you," All Might explained._

 _"That's not bad, but what if it still destroys my arms?" Izuku asked._

 _"Why use your arms? You have other body parts, like legs and fingers. So why limit to just your arms?" All attention was turned to Bakugo, "What I'm not wrong?"_

 _'Sometimes I forget that Bakugo is smart.'_

 _'By limiting it to 50%, my quirk does less damage to my body. But,_ ' Izuku then grabbed his hurt hand, _'IT STILL HURTS.'_

"So, you did better than I imagined," Aizawa said, "But Himiko Toga still needs to pass."

"Can I at least give her some advice?" Izuku asked.

"Go ahead, surprise me," Aizawa said.

Izuku grabbed Toga's hand and took her to a place far from Aizawa's ears. However, this just raised even more suspicion from the students. "Hey Momo, why is Midori helping her so much?" Mina asked.

"I would like to know too. But I'm more worried about what Midoriya just did. He told us he was quirkless, so why does he have a quirk?" Momo asked.

"Was he hiding it from us? And why did that girl know?" Mina asked as she turned her gaze towards Ochako, who was also curious to what was going on.

A weird feeling came to Momo's chest. She didn't like Izuku hanging around girls behind her back. She wanted to be the one that Izuku helped and the one who Izuku stood up for. She wanted to be the girl closest to Izuku.

 _'Is this jealousy?'_ Momo's asked herself. Her gaze turned towards Izuku and Toga, _'It's because of that girl.'_

Going back to the strange duo, Izuku asked Toga a very important question, "Himiko, what is your quirk?"

"Uh," Toga replied.

"I know a lot about quirks, any information can help us," Midoriya replied.

"Well; when I drink someone's blood I become that person and I even can their clothes, however when I turn back after transforming into their clothes too I become….. naked," Toga was embarrassed saying that last part.

"A shapeshifting quirk, that's incredibly rare but very powerful. A quirk like that can be useful for mumble mumble mumble mumble," Midoriya just started to mumble different things Toga could use her quirk for. Most of it was hard to understand, but Toga did hear some parts, like using someone else's quirk.

"Um, Midoriya," Toga said, which ended Midoriya's mumbling.

"Oh sorry, it's something I do," MIdoriya said. "Anyways if blood is all you need then here," Midoriya offered his broken finger which had some cuts on it.

Toga was happy to see the sight of blood, but then her thoughts turn to confusion. "Why, why are you doing this?" Toga asked.

"I know what's like to be persecuted for something you were born with," Midoriya said, "I don't want others to feel the same way I did."

Toga's heart throbbed by those words. "Okay, I'll do it." She opened her mouth wide and sucked Midoriya's finger.

"Hey, tentacles, what's going on over there?" Takeshi asked.

"I have a name," Shouji replied.

"Whatever Hentai just tell us what's going on," Takeshi said.

Shouji rolled his eyes and formed ears from his tentacles. "I hear the sound of sucking."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh yeah," Takeshi yelled.

"WHAT," Everyone else yelled.

"From what I'm hearing she's enjoying it," Shouji added.

"WHAT," Mina, Momo, and Ochako yelled.

"Oh yeah she's enjoying it well," Shouki added. Shouji knew that Toga was only sucking Midoriya's finger, but should he tell them that detail. He knew he was adding oil to the fire, but hey let's see how far it goes. Plus he wasn't lying. "She seems to be sucking hard."

"My man," Takeshi said.

 _'How the hell did that girl seduce Midori in one day. I'M SO FUCKING JEALOUS,'_ Mina yelled in her head.

After a minute of sucking, Toga let go of Midoryia's finger. _'That was the best suck I've had in my whole life.'_

"One more thing Himiko," Midoriya said, "There's something about your quirk that could benefit you."

After a few words with Midoriya, Toga was ready to throw the ball. "So you're finally done," Aizawa said, "I was getting sleepy."

All the students were watching anticipation. They had waited to see what tricks Izuku had given Toga. "I'm ready Sensei," Toga said proudly.

"Show me what you got," Aizawa said as he handed her a ball.

Toga stepped up and was ready to throw the ball right towards the sun. However, right before she threw it, her arm transformed. A grey substance wrapped itself around her arm. It transformed her arm from the inside out until it became someone else's arm. Once the substance came off her arm, her arm became muscular and larger.

"Hey, isn't that Midoriya's arm?" Bakugo asked. As soon as he said that, everyone noticed the same thing.

"I see now, she has a transformation quirk," Takeshi said, "Explains why she was sucking him."

Toga threw the ball as if Midoriya was throwing it and got an impressive score, "90 meters."

"So, they've impressed me again," Aizawa said.

 **THE END OF THE DAY**

Everyone had finished with their physical exam and had gotten their results back.

 **First** \- Momo Yaoyorozu

 **Second** \- Izuku Midoriya

 **Third** \- Katuski Bakugo

 **Fourth** \- Shoto Todorki

 **Fifth** \- Hachi Takeshi

 **Sixth** \- Tenya Iida

 **Seventh** \- Fumikage Tokoyami

 **Eighth** \- Mezo Shouji

 **Ninth** \- Ejiro Kirishima

 **Tenth** \- Rikido Sato

 **Eleventh** \- Mashirao Ojiro

 **Twelfth** \- Mina Ashido

 **Thirteenth** \- Ochako Uraraka

 **Fourteenth** \- Koji Koda

 **Fifteenth** \- Tsuyu Asui

 **Sixteenth** \- Yuga Aoyama

 **Seventeenth** \- Hanta Sero

 **Eightieth** \- Denki Kaminari

 **Ninetieth** \- Kyouka Jiro

 **Twentieth** \- Toga Himiko

 **Twenty-First** \- Toru Hagakure

Despite her best efforts, Toga still ended in the bottom two with an invisible girl. "By the way, the thing about expelling the bottom two; that was a lie."

"WHAAAAAT!" Most of the students yelled out.

"Not to be rude, but it was pretty obvious," Momo said.

 _'I'm not being expelled, I'M NOT BEING EXPELLED,'_ Toga yelled in her head. She jumped in the air and yelled "YIPPIE."

Izuku wiped the sweat from his forehead, _'Thank god no one had to leave.'_

"MIDORIYA," Toga jumped right at her new friend, with her breasts right near his head, "WE DID IT WE'RE NOT BEING EXPELLED!"

 _'That demon,'_ the girls who knew Midoriya said.

"By the way Midoriya," Aizawa handed Midoriya a pink slip, "Give this to the nurse and have her heal your injuries. And take someone with you that's not young Himiko."

"Awwwwww," the blond girl said.

"I'll go with him," Momo said.

"Sure why not," Aizawa said, "You're dismissed, now leave." Aizawa then got in his sleeping bag and went to sleep right in front of his students.

"Wow what an asshole," Hachi Takeshi said. "How long do we have to deal with him?"

"Until March, also don't talk about our teacher that way," Iida replied.

"Shut up nerd."

"So Midoriya, I have some questions for you," Momo said, "I hope you won't mind me asking."

"Go ahead Yaoyorozu," Midoriya replied, "We're friends after all."

'I want to be more than that,' Momo said in her head. "First, that quirk you displayed when you threw the ball, what was that? I thought you were quirkless."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you guys. It turns out I'm a late boomer and my quirk came right at the entrance exam," Midoriya explained, "I wasn't hiding anything at all. I swear."

 _'He's hiding something,'_ Momo said in her head, ' _However, it's possible that he either can't say it to us or doesn't want to. If the latter's the case, then I must investigate. I must get all the details first.'_ "Then what about Himiko?" Momo asked.

"What about her?"

"You helped her a lot today," Momo explained, _'And she was sucking you.'_

"Oh, well I saw her in need and I wanted to help her. Was that wrong?" Midoriya asked.

"It's not wrong, but I was just wondering why," Momo replied, "I respect you going out of your way to help people but there are limits."

"I understand," Izuku said.

"Also," Momo grabbed Izuku's injured hand, "If you need help with your quirk, please let me know."

"I will," Midoriya said, completely ignoring the fact that he was holding hands with a girl.

After that quick session, Recovery Girl healed Midoriya's finger and then forced him and Momo to listen in an hour-long presentation about not breaking your bones. After that, the day was done and the two friends were free to go.

"I can't believe our first day is over," Midoriya said. He had his backpack on him and was accompanied by Kirishima, Momo, Mina, and Bakugo. Imai and Kendo had to stay behind with class 1B and Sato also stayed behind to help them.

"I can't believe that our teacher is an asshole," Bakugo said.

"That's rich coming from you," Mina replied.

"Hey let's try and be nice here," Momo said, "Even though Bakugo is right."

"WAIT UP," two voices said. Turning around the group saw Ochako and Toga making their way towards the group.

"What do you two want?" Bakugo asked. Midoriya then hit him on the back of the head for being rude.

"Is it alright if we come with you?" the girls asked.

 _'Hell no,'_ Momo and Mina said in their heads.

"Sure," Midoriya eagerly answered. His answer was greeted with the bright eye faces of both Ochako and Uraraka.

 _'Goddammit, how many girls are in this boy's harem?'_ Kirishima asked.

"So what are we going to do?" Toga asked.

"We were thinking about going to the arcade, but we haven't picked a location yet," Mina explained.

"I know a good one right near here," Toga replied, "It has really good games and is very cheap."

"Sweat," Bakugo said, "But who's paying?" They decided that the only way they know-how, the way their ancestors decided; Rock, paper, scissors. Momo lost due to a lack of experience.

"Don't worry Yaoyorozu, you're rich," Mina said, "So we can play as much as we like."

"I don't want to waste too much money. I have limits you know," Momo replied.

"Wait, how rich is she?" Ochako asked.

"Her mansion is just as big as this school," Kirishima said, possibly even bigger.

That made Ochako's eyes widen in awe, "Wow."

"What are we doing? Let's go to this wonderland," Mina said as she went on ahead.

"Wait up, you don't even know where it is," Toga said as she got up to her new pink friend.

"Is it like this every day?" Ochako said.

"Pretty much," Kirishima said, "Except with three just crazy individuals."

"You get used to it," Bakugo said, "Trust me."

"What are you waiting for, let's have fun," Mina yelled to the group.

"Come on Deku," Bakugo said.

"Deku? I thought your name was Izuku Midoriya," Ochako said.

"It's a nickname Bakugo gives me, in return, I call him Kacchan," Midoriya replied.

"Well, Deku is a cute name for you. It just screams do your best, I like it," Ochako said.

"Sure call me Deku," Izuku replied.

From a short distance, Bakugo had one thought in his head. _'Don't tell her where the name comes from.'_

From a window on the top floor of U.A, two men watch the group of friends have fun. "You know, it feels like yesterday when Midoriya asked me to train him," Shinu Senshi said.

"I still can't believe he accepted One for All, I thought he was going to reject it," Yagi Toshnori said in his skeleton form,

"Well, that makes two of us," Senshi said as he started to walk down the hallway.

"Hey wait a minute," Yagi caught up to his friend, "One for All was your idea."

"Yeah, but I wasn't sure if Midoriya would agree to it. On one hand, he is receiving the same quirk as his hero, on another, there is a possibility that Midoriya would want to stay quirkless," Senshi explained.

"Wow, I never imagined you to be so analyzing. What happened in China?" All Might asked.

"Oh yeah about that, it turns out the person I wanted to see was in India. Took me a while to figure that out," Senshi said, "By the way, how is our relationship with Miss Midoriya going."

"Oh well, Izuku found out."

"Really."

"And then Inko found out I was All Might."

"Seriously," Senshi looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh, it's a serious matter," All Might replied, "Because of that I haven't been able to talk to both of them in three days."

"Come on man, don't be rude like that. The Midoriya's are so nice, I'm sure they understand," Senshi said.

"I know, but I've never been in a relationship before. Especially one like this," Yagi said.

"Wait, you mean you've never been in a relationship before, like at all?" Senshi asked.

"Yeah, this is surprisingly the first time I've ever gone out with someone. And it's my successor's mother can you believe it," Yagi said as he moved his hand through his head.

'I can't believe you're a virgin,' Senshi said in his head, "Still you need to talk to them, a lack of communication can be bad for a relationship."

"I know, I also need to tell Inko about young Midoriya's harem."

"That, I think you can leave out," Senshi replied.

"Nope, I'm done hiding secrets," Yagi said.

"So wait, are you telling her everything?" Senshi asked.

"Mostly everything, I will explain about training young Midoriya and my injury. However, I will only talk about One for All if Midoriya wants it," Yagi explained, "However, I will leave the matter of One for All to Midoriya. It's no longer my secret to keep."

"Wow, I still can't believe your the same guy who would charge at random bullies for vandalism," Senshi said.

"Hey, that kid became the number one hero," Yagi said. He then arrived at his office, "Well here comes the first day of unending paperwork."

Senshi then arrived at the janitor's closet, "Here's the first day of my wonderful job cleaning school toilets."

"Hey, be glad Nedzu agreed to hire you. You know how much the teachers hate you, especially Midnight," Yagi said.

"Yeah I know," Senshi said as he opened the closet, "I just hope there's not too much drama."

"Knowing this school, there will be," Yagi then buffed up to his All Might form, " **AFTER ALL, IN THIS SCHOOL YOU MUST GO BEYOND PLUS ULTRA.** "

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Was that a Dad joke?"

" **THEN YOU CAN CALL ME DAD MIGHT,** " All Might said before entering his office.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen," Senshi said as he grabbed a mop and bucket.

* * *

 **AN: Thank you all for this continued amount of support and love when I wrote this fic. I hope you continue to love this fic and support it. Thank you.**

 **Also if there are there any more girls you want in the harem please let me know. Here's a full list:**

 **Ochako**

 **Momo**

 **Mina**

 **Melissa**

 **Nejire**

 **Hatsume**

 **Kendo**

 **Toga**

 **If there are any more, please let me know because I was thinking of add more girls if you are fine with that.**


	17. BATTLE TRAINING

**AN: We've done it, boys. WE PASSED A 100,000 words WOOOOOOOAH.**

 **Thank you for all the support. I couldn't have done it without you.**

* * *

"Guys, dance with me," Mina said to her group of friends. They were sitting at a table big enough for all of them and in the arcade Toga suggested.

"Sorry, I'm beat," Midoriya said, which upset Mina.

"Can I do it? I've never done it before," Toga asked.

"Sure," Mina slumped. The duo went to the dance machine and put the quarters in, "Which song would you like? This is my first time playing this game." Mina asked.

"Let's pick the hardest one. You know, to get a good challenge," Toga suggested.

"Are you sure? I mean I've done hard dance songs but can you handle it?" Mina asked.

"Trust me Pinky, I can handle it," Toga said.

 _'_ _Pinky,_ ' Mina said in her head as she picked the song. The moment the song started, arrows started to fly like crazy. Mina was quickly caught off guard, but soon got ahold of herself. Her legs moved like butter. She perfectly timed every step she made, not missing a single one.

However, taking a quick look at her right, Mina noticed Toga wasn't doing as well. She was missing some steps and was reacting later on to others. It reminded Mina of when she was a beginner and how often she made mistakes.

"Cool your head, the more relaxed you are the better movements you could make. Trust me," Mina said to her new friend.

Toga listened to Mina's advice and followed. She didn't do as well as her pink friend, but she did better than before. Her steps became faster and started to be rhyme well with the music. "That's it, your doing great," Mina said to her blonde friend.

At this point, the two started to attract a small crowd. The crowd watched as the two girls racked up an insane amount of points. It started with a 100.

Then 1,000.

Then 2,000.

Suddenly they got 5,000 and it just got higher and higher.

"My God, I can't believe how well they're doing," Momo said as she watched Mina and Toga go at it.

"I can't believe they're getting along," Bakugo said.

"What makes you say that Kacchan?" Midoriya asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"What are we doing standing around, let's cheer our friends on. KEEP GOING YOU TWO," Kirishima yelled.

"YEAH," Ochako yelled.

The group watched as their friends kept getting more and more points, the more points they got the more the cheered on. Even after a while, Bakugo started to cheer for the girls.

However, all good things must come to an end. The song ended and the two got 5th on the leaderboard. "I'm so sorry Pinky-chan. If I was better at the beginning then we could have gotten higher," Toga said.

"Don't be sad, now we just have to get better and improve. Just like a hero," Mina said with a thumbs up and a simile. _'_ _You know, she's a nicer girl than I thought, I don't mind sharing Midori with her.'_

 _'_ _So cute, I want to be just like her,'_ Toga said in her head, "Your right."

"Holy cow, look at all these tickets," Ochako said, in her hands was a bucket full of tickets. There were even more tickets that Ochako couldn't grab onto.

"I wonder how many prizes we can get with this alone?" Toga asked.

"Let's find out," Momo said as she and the girls went to the ticket booth. Once arriving, they soon found out that they had surprisingly got 10,000 tickets.

"So much," Ochako said with wide eyes.

"Uraraka, what would you like?" Momo asked.

"What, why don't you pick the prize? After all, you did pay for all of this," Ochako said.

"Nonsense, I rather have someone else be happy in my place," Momo said.

"But I want you to be happy as well," Ochako replied.

"I'll be fine, just have fun," Momo said as she moved her hands through Ochako's hair. _'_ _She's a sweet girl. I can see why Midoriya likes her, maybe Midoriya would be willing for a more open relationship.'_

In the end, Ochako picked a small bunny plushie, one that made her and Mina awe in cuteness. Unfortunately, it cost them most of their tickets, but it was worth it.

"Well I had a lot of fun," Mina said as they left the arcade.

"Same, but Bakugo you need to improve your aim," Kirishima said.

"My aim is perfect, you just steal my kills," Bakugo said.

"At least I got this," Ochako said as she showed off her bunny plushie.

"But why is it green?" Momo asked.

"Who cares, it's cute," Mina said, "If only we could get more."

"Um guys," the group turned around to see Toga about to cry. "Thank you all for being my friends."

The group immediately came to Toga's aid by hugging the girl. "Don't cry, it will all be over soon," Kirishima said.

"We will always be there for you," Momo said.

"Don't worry, because we are here," Midoriya said. That made Toga teared up tears, not of sadness, but ones of joy. She finally had friends who cared for her. She embraced their warmth and for once, was truly happy with herself.

* * *

"Izuku, what were you doing?" His mother asked as she treated him by the door, "You came later than usual."

"Sorry mom, I was hanging out with my friends," Izuku replied as he took off his shoes. "Also, I made some new friends today."

"That's great Izuku," for some reason she looked nervous. "Izuku, All Might is here."

Izuku was also nervous now. It was weird talking to All Might now, he didn't hate him, it was just weird. Izuku wasn't comfortable with the idea of All Might dating his mom. For one, he never saw her go out with anyone else. He only saw his dad once, but it was for a quick visit. So knowing his mom was dating someone was a new feeling to him. Two, All Might was like an inspiration to him. Because of that, he hadn't separated All Might the legend from Yagi Toshinori, the man dating his mom. And three, he was now All Might's successor, so they have a student/teacher relationship now. Which just makes things even more awkward.

Well enough, monologuing time for a face to face talk.

Izuku sat right across Yagi Toshinori at the dinner table. From the look on his face, Yagi was just as embarrassed as Izuku. "Where do you want me to begin?" Toshinori asked. Inko had left the room, giving the two privacy.

"Well, why didn't you tell me?" Izuku asked.

"I was nervous, Midoriya this the first relationship I've ever been in," That made Izuku eyes widen, "You know I met your mother when I dropped you off once and she offered dinner. She was one of the nicest people I've ever met. I then invited her out for coffee and we hit it off. I was scared of starting this relationship, but your mother was a shining beacon that helped me in more ways than one. And I was glad, your mother is an amazing woman, I can see where all your good traits come from. In the end, I was glad to meet someone like her. So I understand if you don't want us together."

Izuku dropped his shoulders upon hearing that last sentence. "For a while now, my mom has been coming home with a big smile on her face. At first, I thought it was because of my training to get into U.A and all my friends, but now I see why. All Might, you make her happy as well and even if you're my teacher, I still value my mom's happiness. So no, I'm not against you dating my mom, but at least let me know about things like this please?"

"I will young Midoriya," Yagi Toshonori said, "Now we need to discuss some important things with your mother."

"So, I guess you need to talk to me," Inko Midoriya said. She sat right next to her son and was across Yagi Toshinori.

"Yes Inko, we know you must have some questions for us," Yagi said, "Where would you like to start?"

"Well, first I would like to know why All Might looks, no offense, like this?" Inko asked.

"Yeah, it's important that this doesn't come out in public. Everything I explained to you must remain a secret," Yagi explained.

"I understand," Inko said.

"Very well," Yagi said, "You see my appearance is because of this." All Might showed off his injury to his girlfriend. Inko immediately winced in horror on the injury. "I got this injury six years ago by a villain. Because of it, my time as All Might is shortly coming to an end. Something like this must never come to the public. All Might is the symbol of peace, if people knew the symbol of peace was a broken man then they would panic."

"I understand, but my real question is, why are you training Young Izuku?" Inko asked.

"Midoriya, I think this is something you must tell her. It's not my secret anymore," All Might said.

Inko turned to her son, who had a nervous face. "Mom, I told you that I got a quirk during the U.A entrance exam."

"Yeah, it was a sudden mutation," Inko replied.

"Except I wasn't born with that quirk, someone gave it to me." That's when Inko caught on to what they were implying.

"Is that even possible? To give someone a quirk, how is that possible? Who's quirk is it?" Inko asked.

"It's mine," Yagi said, "I wasn't born with this quirk either. My quirk is called One for All and it's a special kind of quirk. It allows me to transfer quirks to other people if they want it."

"So that's your quirk," Inko said, "But why Izuku?"

"Your son is special Inko. I've never seen such a brave person in my life. He is truly worthy of being my successor," Yagi said, "And I promise **AS A HERO I WILL PROTECT YOUNG MIDORIYA AND MAKE SURE THAT HE WILL BE A GREAT HERO THAT HIS NAME WILL BE IN THE HISTORY BOOKS.** "

Inko teared up on All Might's words. "Thank you, All Might." Yagi immediately transformed back and comforted the mother. Izuku also hugged his mother as she cried. "I've never been happier in my life."

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Izuku woke up feeling greater than ever before. His mom was happier than ever before and All Might was living with them. Izuku just couldn't show his room to All Might, that would the most awkward and embarrassing thing in his life.

"Izuku, breakfast," his mom called out.

"Coming," he quickly put on his school uniform. He greeted his mother and ALl Might at the dining table.

"Morning Midoriya," Toshonori said.

"Hey All Might," Izuku said as he sat down next to him. His mother than laid out plates of eggs for both of them.

"Here you go, you two have a big day ahead of you and you need a healthy breakfast," Inko said with a bright smile.

"Thank you, mom," Izuku said with a bright smile.

 _'_ _Too sweet,'_ All Might said in his head as he nearly spat out his coffee. He then took a look at his watch and his eyes went wide as basketballs. _'_ _SHIIIIT.'_ He immediately ate all his eggs.

"What's wrong?" Inko asked.

"Sorry but I have to get to a meeting. Midoriya you have to go to school on your own," Yagi said.

"It's alright, I can take the train," Izuku said.

"See you all tonight," Yagi said, he then kissed Inko on the mouth and left the apartment.

"I also have to go, Mom, thank you for breakfast," Izuku said as he hugged his mother.

Once he left, Inko was now all alone in the apartment. But inside, she had never been happier. She wiped a tear from her face, it took so long but she now had a real family.

* * *

"DEKU, WHY THE HELL ARE SO GODDAMN LATE?" Bakugo yelled. He was in the 1A classroom with the other students when Midoriya arrived.

"I'm five minutes early," Midoriya replied.

"THAT'S STILL LATE," Bakugo replied.

"Bakugo, he still got here on time. That's good enough," Momo said.

"NO, it isn't. In the US military, they shot you if your late," Bakugo says.

"They don't do that. No military does that," Ochako said.

"MIDORIYA," Toga yelled and ran to her new friend. "Check it out," she showed off her small skirt, "Don't I look cute in this?"

"Um well," Midoriya was blushing and tried to look away.

"Take your seats," Aizawa said as he came into the classroom. Immediately everyone ran to their seats, fearing what their teacher might do to them. "Today," anticipation was high among the students, "Is just a normal day."

"THANK GOD," all of the students yelled out at once.

So they had a normal day, with normal classes and normal lessons with not normal teachers. After they had lessons, it was lunchtime.

"Kendo over here," Midoriya said from a lunch table. With him was Momo, Mina, Ochako, and Toga. Bakugo and Kirishima were at a different table meeting their other classmates. With her, Kendo had a girl with vine hair and a girl with a plain face and black hair.

"It's been a while guys," Itsuka said as she sat down. The others made room for her and her friends. "This is Ibara Shiozaki and Yui Kodai. There my classmates in Class 1B."

"Hello, I'm Ochako Uraraka and this Himiko Toga," Ochako said as she introduced herself. Toga also gave a little wave to her 1b companions.

"I'm Momo Yaoyozu and this is Mina Ashido."

"What's up," Mina said as she did the peace sign.

"And I'm-"

"No offense Izuku Midoriya, but everyone in Japan knows who you are. You're called the rising Star of Japan for a reason," Yui said.

"Oh right, sometimes I forget that I'm a celebrity," Izuku said as he scratched his head.

"I saw the fight with my family. You put up an amazing fight, especially against someone who trained against a top ten hero," Ibara said.

"Yeah, I just barely won," Izuku said in his head. _'_ _Now that I think about it, I wonder what's Chakrii is doing now?'_

* * *

"ACHOO," Chaisai Chakrii unleashed a powerful sneeze.

"Bless you," a dark-skinned teen said, "You know, in Japan, they say that sneezing is because someone is talking about you."

"Saw, I would say that's dumb; but compared to everything else you've told me that's genius," Chakrii.

"SO RUDE," Yoroizuka Saw Paing said, "AND RIGHT BEFORE WE START THE SCHOOL DAY."

"You know, I wonder how Izuku Midoriya is doing?" Chaisai Chakrii said, _'_ _I'm still waiting for our rematch.'_

"HEY, stop daydreaming and get into the ring," a heavyweight Muay Thai fighter said in a fighting ring.

"Coming," Chakrii then put in his mouth guard and step into the ring. _'_ _Izuku Midoriya, I wonder what you are doing?'_

* * *

"Speaking of which, have you seen Imai? As soon as we got to the cafeteria, he disappeared," Itsuka asked.

"EAT, EAT, EAT," a crowd behind them chanted.

"I guess that's his work," Yui said.

They soon found Imai surrounded by empty plates and kids giving him food, only for Imai to instantly gobble it up in seconds. Soon, kids from all over the cafeteria were giving Imai their food to see just how much food the blond boy can eat. It got to the point where half of the cafeteria had given him their food and Imai just kept on eating without stopping. He then noticed Izuku making his way towards him.

"IOHIBDJBSJBKSBKSO," Imai said with food in his mouth, "JKWKJHBTBSCOQJS."

"Imai calm down. Eat before you talk," Izuku said.

Imai responded by shoving even more food in his mouth, "WIOYUIRYTABGDNKNC."

"Are you even speaking a human language?"

"UEGYAGHBVHVDEOI." It was clear that Imai was more interested in eating than talking. Izuku quickly realized this and left Imai alone.

"Honestly I don't get what you see in him," Momo said.

"Well let's just say that in terms of potential in martial arts, Imai outclasses me. Even now, he is far greater than me in terms of grappling" Izuku said, "So as long as Imai is stronger than me in one area, he earns my full respect."

"So Imai is stronger than you?" Mina asked.

'"No we are evenly matched, but that doesn't mean I won't get stronger than him," Izuku had a sinister smile on his face. One that sends shivers down to his friends.

 _'_ _A demon, that's the simile of a demon,'_ Ibara said in her head.

* * *

After lunch, the class of 1A came into their homeroom awaiting their next lesson. However, they didn't expect him to come into class.

" **I AM,** " his voice alone grabbed everyone's attention, " **COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE NORMAL!** "

Every student in Class 1A was in awe at the great hero standing in front of them. He was even wearing his silver age costume, which was his most iconic and recognized costume.

"I can't believe it."

"It's him, it's him."

"I have to be dreaming."

Well, what other reaction was normal.

" **STUDENTS, TODAY FOR HERO CLASSES WE WILL BE DOING,** " All Might pressed a button and the wall right next to change. It popped out boxes with numbers on each of them. " **BATTLE TRAINING.** "

"Battle," Izuku and Bakugo said with a strong simile.

* * *

After a quick change, all of 1A was outside in their hero costumes; with one exception.

"Hey Toga, why are you wearing your P.E uniform. Where's your hero costume?" Ochako asked her blond friend.

"Oh, well because of my quirk they had to make a lot of adjustments. They say it will be done by next week. At least they got me a support item," Toga explained, "But your costume looks great."

"Thank you," Ochako said.

"Hey what about mine," Mina said as she showed off her colorful costume, _'_ _Not only does it work well for my quirk, but I'm sure Midoriya will like it as well.'_

"Now now, no need for fighting," Momo said, it was then that the other girls and other students saw her costume.

 _'_ _WHAT KIND OF COSTUME IS THAT?'_ all the girls were saying in their head. They had every right to be shocked, it was too revealing for the average hero costume. Heck, it looked like Midnight herself made the costume.

"Sorry I'm late All Might sensei, my costume had a zipper problem," a certain green-haired boy said.

"No worries young Midoriya, all is well," All Might said.

Everyone turned to see the much-anticipated student made his arrival. Izuku was in a green costume with white stripes and a hood with bunny ears. Although his costume was plain, it showed off his powerful body underneath. It made the girls awe in amazement and the boys jealous of his strength.

'" **NOW FOR TODAY'S ASSIGNMENT, IT WILL BE** ," All Might pulled out a card, " **INDOOR BATTLE TRAINING. TEAMS OF TWO WILL EITHER PLAY A HERO OR A VILLAIN. THE VILLAINS HAVE TO PROTECT A BOMB AND THE HEROS HAVE TO SECURE IT BEFORE TIME RUNS OUT. ANY QUESTIONS?** "

"Are you threatening to expel someone just like Aizawa Sensi?"

"How will teams be formed?"

"How fabulous is my cape?"

" **ONE AT A TIME, I DON'T HAVE A HEARING QUIRK. FIRST OF ALL, RAISE YOUR HANDS. AS FOR HOW TEAMS ARE FORMED, THEY WILL BE DECIDED BY PICKING LOTS. YES YOU, YOUNG TODOROKI,** " All Might said.

"Sensei, there are twenty-one of us, and from what you said, there's going to be teams of two. So which team would the twenty-first student go to?" Shoto Todoroki asked.

" **GOOD QUESTION. BECAUSE OF THAT, ONE TEAM WILL HAVE THREE MEMBERS COMPARED TO THE AVERAGE TWO. DOES THAT ANSWER YOUR QUESTION?** "

"Yes, thank you All might."

" **NOW LET'S GO PICK YOUR TEAMS. REMEMBER THE U.A MOTTO, PLUS ULTRA.** "

"PLUS ULTRA," the students yelled back.

* * *

 **TEAMS FOR TODAY'S ASSIGNMENT:**

 **TEAM A -** Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka, and Himiko Toga

 **TEAM B -** Shoto Todoroki and Hanta Sero

 **TEAM C -** Bakugo Katsuki and Momo Yaoyorozu

 **TEAM D -** Tenya Iida and Hachi Takeshi

 **TEAM E -** Mina Ashido and Yuga Aoyama

 **TEAM F -** Koji Koda and Rikido Sato

 **TEAM G -** Jiro Kyouka and Denki Kaminari

 **TEAM H -** Tsuyu Asui and Fumikage Tokoyami

 **TEAM I -** Hagakure Toru and Ojiro Mashiro

 **TEAM J -** Mezo Shouji and Ejiro Kirishima

" **THESE WILL BE THE TEAMS FOR TODAY'S PRACTICE,** **"** All Might explained. **"** **FIRST ROUND, TEAM A VS TEAM D. BEGIN.** "

* * *

The Hero team was given 15 minutes to observe the layout of the building before the practice began. Wanting to make every second count, Himiko and Ochako observed every detail they could. Izuku however, was observing the building itself; not what was written on the paper.

"Deku, is something wrong?" Ochako asked.

"Hehehe, no I'm fine Uraraka. I'm just very excited."

"Excited, about what?"

"Takeshi, from what I've seen he's one of the strongest in our class, not only that, but he has a warrior's spirit. A strong one from what I've seen. There's also Iida and his mind. He's easily one of the smartest in class, no one of the smartest in the school. The perfect brain and the perfect brawn combined. That will make one hell of a match," Izuku smiled, "I haven't been this excited since my fight with Chaisai Chakrii."

* * *

"So what's our plan," Haichi Takeshi said as he leaned against the "bomb." His hero costume was a red spandex suit that covered his body and legs, his costume also came with a red cape and brown combat boots.

"I'm not sure. I've never had to think like a villain before," Iida replied.

"Well, how about this. We are heroes protecting a hostage from a deadly trio of villains and we have to wait until backup arrives," Takeshi explained.

"That's...BRILLIANT. I AM A NOBLE HERO WHO MUST PROTECT LADY BOMB-CHAN FROM THE EVIL CLUTCHES OF VILLAINS," Iida yelled.

"Jesus, don't let it get to your head," Takeshi said.

"TAKESHI, you will keep watch by the stairs. Once you see someone, immediately engage, but don't win. Make sure to drag it out as long as possible so that you can tire them out and reinforcements can come."

"Good, I'm eager for a fight," Takeshi cracked his knuckles, "And from what I've heard Izuku Midoriya is as strong as they come."

" **LET THE TRAINING BEGIN,** " All Might sound the bell to start the test. He then took out a grading sheet, _'_ _Young Midoriya, you are my successor (and Inko's son), but I will grade you as harshly as any other student. The same goes for the rest of Class 1A, I will teach them to my utmost limit.'_

"So, Takeshi is watching the stairs while Iida protects the bomb. It seems like a good strategy," Tsuyu said.

"On paper, but remember; every plan could fail at any moment," Bakugo said, "Besides we haven't seen Midoriya's plan yet."

"Wow, that was surprisingly smart," Denki said.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!"

"Shush look," Jiro said as she pointed to the screen, "What's Midoriya doing?"

Everyone turned to the screen and saw something bizarre. Both Ochako and Toga were holding onto Midoriya's back as if they were on a piggyback ride. Midoriya then went to the side of the building and placed both of his hands on the wall.

 _'_ _What's he doing?_ ' Everyone was thinking.

When Izuku's fingers emitted green lighting and he started to make holes in the wall with his fingers alone. He then placed both of his feet on the wall and started to climb with no issues at all. This shock everyone there, especially a certain blond boy.

"HE'S DOING A SIKORSKY," Bakugo yelled.

"A WHAT?"

"Sikorsky was an infamous Russian criminal who was sent to Death Row. However, he escaped by climbing the walls with only his fingers alone," Bakugo explained, "However, it was only because of extreme luck that Sikorsky escaped. The walls had small cracks in it that helped Sikorsky escape. Izuku, on the other hand, is creating holes in the wall to help him climb, just like Sikorsky."

"But why is he doing so? Wouldn't just entering the building be a better and safer option?" Shouji asked.

"Probably not, remember yesterday when Takeshi was proudly showing off," Everyone nodded in response, "Well it shows that although Takeshi is strong, he has a lot of pride. Both Iida and Midoriya noticed this. Iida used this to his advantage, that's why he put Takeshi ahead because that is the position Takeshi is best in; however, Midoriya also thought of it. Midoriya must have realized this so he decided to go an unconventional route. A route Iida never would have thought of."

"That's amazing, how could Midoriya figure this out?"

"Simple, it's because Midoriya is one of the best minds I've ever known. He thinks about things like this daily. Honestly, when it comes to strategy, he surpasses everyone here," those words shocked everyone there, except for one.

 _'_ _Just another opponent, I will beat him with only my ice,'_ Shoto Todoroki said in his head.

However, Momo noticed something else, _'_ _Is All Might smiling? No, he always smiles, but he looks prideful.'_

* * *

When Midoriya told Ochako and Toga his plan, they couldn't believe it. Climb the wall to get to the top, that was crazy. However, Midoriya surprised them both when he fully explained everything. If all goes well, then they would win the match with no problems as well as doing it record time.

However, the most difficult problem for the girls wasn't taking the bomb, but getting to it. They had to wrap their arms around Midoriya and get close onto their back, not only that but they also have to be very close to each other so that Midoriya could carry them both. Being that close to a guy and someone else they admire was…difficult for the girls.

 _'_ _Ochako is so cute, and I'm so close to her. And Midoriya is cute as well, I'm so lucky,'_ A blushing Toga said in her head.

 _'_ _I'm so close to Himiko and Midoriya. Oh if my Aunt saw me like this then I will never hear the end of it,'_ Ochako said in her head.

"Uraraka, Himiko, I believe we are on the top floor," Midoriya said, "I could be wrong but this may be the room the bomb is in. Check, and then tell me what you see."

Ochako and Himiko quickly peeked into the windows and then reported everything they saw. "I see Robot boy and the bomb, but no one else," Toga reported.

"Everything's clear on my side," Ochako reported.

"Good," Midoriya then climbed to the top of the building. The girls got off his back. "You ready?"

"Yes," the girls both nodded.

"HERE WE GO," Izuku raised his foot in the air and had it come crashing down.

 **KABOOM**

"What was that," Iida said

A large hole was formed by Izuku's kick, it was big enough for him and his teammates to enter. Ochako and Toga were the first to enter, their entrance shocked Iida to the core.

"How, how did you get here?" He asked.

"Sorry Iida," Midoriya said as he got into the room, "But I fight to win, even if that means using unconventional tactics."

"Hey, I heard a loud sound. What's going on up there?" Takeshi asked over the intercoms.

"Sorry Takeshi, but they're here. They must have ignored the stairs and gotten up here from a different path," Iida said.

"Wait, they ignored me," Takeshi buffed up, " **THOSE FUCKS!** "

His powerful voice reached the boom room and shocked the trio of heroes. "What was that?" Ochako asked.

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

The building started to shake every passing second. Even Midoriya was finding it difficult to stand. "IGNORE THE SHAKING. JUST GET TO THE-"

 **BOOM**

Takeshi's jumped through the floor and emerged like a demon from hell. " **HOW DARE YOU,** " Takeshi said.

 _'_ _There is my chance. While Takeshi distracts them I will run,'_ Iida got up, grabbed the bomb, and ran out of the room using his quirk.

"He's getting away," Himiko said.

"You two go after him, I'll deal with Takeshi," Midoriya said. The girls obeyed and ran past Takeshi. "Come on you big troll. Fight me." Midoriya ran towards Takeshi at full speed.

Takeshi threw a massive left kick towards Midoriya. Midoriya blocked with both of his arms yet it was all in vain. The kick was so strong that it sent Midoriya flying into the nearby wall.

 **KABOOM**

"MIDORIYA," the girls yelled.

Himiko had an idea, it was a crazy idea but the only one they had. "Ochako, go after Iida, I'll handle Takeshi by myself."

"That's crazy. If Midoriya couldn't even touch him what makes you think you can take?" Ochako asked.

Toga took out her support item, "Because, I think you and Midoriya are cute and I will protect anything cute."

.

.

.

.

.

"Wait what?" It was too late. Toga ran at Takeshi whose back was facing her. He was still in his rage mood so he didn't notice Toga until it was too late.

 **STAB**

Toga's support item stabbed Takeshi, though only by a little bit. Takeshi broke free from his rage mood and turned around.

'"Did you just stab me with a syringe?"

"Yes," Toga replied.

"Well okay."

Takeshi threw a light punch at Toga, who barely dodged the attack. She took the syringe out, inside was a small amount of blood.

Taking a closer look, Takeshi saw a small wire attached to the end of the syringe. _'_ _So, she may not have a costume, but she has a weird support item. I thought her quirk was transformation. Unless,'_ Takeshi took a look at the wound on his back and smiled. _'_ _SO THAT'S HOW IT IS. Honestly, I ever imagined U.A accepting a quirk like hers, but who cares in the end. The more interesting the opponent the better the fight.'_

"Ochako run, Robot boy is gaining distance every second," Toga yelled.

"Right," Ochako put on her helmet and ran out of the room.

"So blondie, I don't want to hurt a cute girl. So give up now and wait until the bell or face my power," Takeshi said.

Toga responded by drinking Takeshi's blood, "Your blood, I can tell a person's traits by the taste of their blood. Your blood tastes like a pervert and heroes hate perverts."

"Well, it looks like being rude is also a part of being a hero. Don't complain when I start punching."

"OI," Takeshi turned around to see a fist aiming right towards his face.

 **BOOM**

Takeshi's face was sent backward and blood came out of his nose. "That's my teammate right there, and I'm not going to let you ruin her cute face," Izuku Midoriya said.

Toga blushed when she heard Midoriya's words, "Toga, go help Ochako. She may need help dealing with Iida."

"YES SIR," Toga was about to run out of the room.

"Wait," Toga turned around, "Iida's weakness is his arms. Now go save your teammate."

"Sure thing," Toga ran out of the room with her syringe in her hand.

"Now," Izuku turned to Takeshi recovering from his bloody nose, "I'm ready for my fight."

"Well, I thought you were knocked out from my kick earlier," Takeshi said as he wiped the blood from his nose.

"Nah, it was only a concussion. I'm at full strength now," Izuku said.

"Good, it would be a shame to fight you with an advantage," Takeshi wiped his blood on his pants and then cracked his knuckles. "LET'S BEGIN."

* * *

Toga ran down the hallway, looking for Ochako or at the very least Iida. Her search leads her down empty hallways and even more empty rooms. That was until she heard something crash in the floor below.

Not wasting this chance, Toga rushes towards the stairs at her fastest speed. She wasn't as fast as Iida or Izuku but she tried her hardest to run. After a few seconds of running, Toga had finally caught up to Ochako.

Ochako had cornered Iida in a hallway with no windows and only one door. The bomb was right behind Iida, standing right next to the end of the hallway. Ochako was across from Iida and had put on a boxing stance.

Toga finally got up and took out her syringe, "So how should we approach this?"

"Well Iida is trapped; if he engages us then he risks the bomb being caught. His best option is to stay still, unfortunately, we're not going to let that happen," Ochako said.

"Nice," Toga smiled, "I take him, you take the bomb, I take the boy."

"I WILL NOT LET YOU HURT BOMB-CHAN," Iida yelled.

Toga and Ochako stopped in their tracks. "Excuse me what."

* * *

 **BOOM**

Izuku threw a strong punch towards Takeshi's left side, but it did nothing. Takeshi just swung his massive arm towards Izuku, who just barely dodged.

Izuku then jumped up in the air and roundhouse kick aim right at Takeshi's face.

 **KABOOM**

Despite the kick landing point blank, it had little effect on Takeshi. "Is that all?" Takeshi said before grabbing Izuku's leg and slamming him onto the ground.

Izuku responded by kicking Takeshi in his already damaged nose. The already accumulated damage caused Takeshi to let go of Izuku's leg and made him step back.

"Come on," Takeshi said as held his nose, "Is attacking my nose all you could do?"

" _Huff, huff._ " _'_ _What is this guy made of? No matter what attacks I use, it does not affect. There's some damage on his skin, but it still feels like I'm punching steel. Why?'_ Izuku was trying to figure out the mystery of this strange situation in his head.

* * *

"All Might sensei," the hero turned around to see Tsuyu Asui raising her hand, "What's with Takeshi's body? It seems like Izuku's attacks have no effect on him. Is it his quirk?"

" **THAT'S WHERE YOU'RE WRONG YOUNG ASUI.** "

"Call me Tsuyu."

 **"YOU SEE YOUNG TAKESHI HAS A CONDITION CALL MUSCLE HYPERTROPHY SYNDROME.** " The students turned their head in confusion, they had never heard of anything like that in their life.

 **"LET ME EXPLAIN, IT IS AN EXTREMELY RARE CONDITION THAT NOT ONLY REDUCES MUSCLE FAT BUT ALSO INCREASES MUSCLE SIZE. BECAUSE OF THIS, TAKESHI'S MUSCLES WERE SUPER STRONG FROM THE MOMENT HE WAS BORN. SO EVEN WITHOUT HIS QUIRK, TAKESHI STILL HAS SOME SO THE STRONGEST MUSCLES IN THE WORLD,** " All Might explained.

 **(AN: I'm not messing with you this is real . /condition/myostatin-related-muscle-hypertrophy#synonyms.)**

"Wait, so how is Midoriya supposed that thing?" Jiro asked.

.

.

.

.

.

"Come on Bakugo it's your job to explain," Kirishima said.

" _huff,_ Well I were him I would start using more tactical fighting than just throwing attacks," Bakugo replied, "However, knowing Midoriya he probably has a better idea than me."

"I think your right. Look," Sato pointed to the screen. On it was Midoriya making a strange stance.

Bakugo's eyes immediately widen, _'_ _Is he using NIKO STYLE.'_

Midoriya's left arm was right in front of him in the shape of an L while his right arm was up and standing strong.

"Oh a new stance, interesting. But let's see what good it will do," Takeshi then brought down an extremely powerful right chop towards Midoriya.

Midoriya grabbed Takeshi's arm in the air and sent all that power right back towards Takeshi. It resulted in Takeshi's arm being dislocated from its shoulder.

In pain, Takeshi released his arm from Midoriya's grasp and hold on to his dislocated shoulder. 'Shit I underestimated Midoriya. Then again, who knew he had a technique like that in his arsenal. Time to go all out.' Takeshi then popped his shoulder back in place, which surprised Midoriya.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Midoriya asked.

"A small price to pay for victory. Besides, it was going to hurt, either way, that's what happens in a fight," Takeshi said.

Midoriya dropped his stance, "Before we start I would like to ask, what is true strength?"

"Uh?"

"I mean in your definition, what is true strength?" Midoriya asked.

"Uh, well I'm not the philosophical type so I will give you a simple definition. True strength is the ability to defeat any opponent without losing," Takeshi said.

"I see, thank you for your answer. I would like to fight you more but unfortunately for you, you've already lost, " Midoriya said.

"Wait, what?"

* * *

"Himiko, I'll get the bomb and you will handle Iida. Is that good for you?" Ochako asked.

"Sounds good to me," Toga said. Together, she and Ochako dashed towards Iida. Iida responded by dashing towards the duo. Ochako used her quirk on herself and float above Iida, which surprised the blue-haired boy.

Right behind him, Toga's body was wrapped in a mysterious gray goo. Underneath the goo, Toga's body began to change into a more powerful and muscular body.

"RAAAAA," Iida turned around to see a massive fist towards his face. He tried to block with his arms, but his arms and helmet were crushed by the powerful punch.

With just one punch, Iida was defeated.

Ochako turned around and saw Takeshi himself standing over his ally. Ochako was confused beyond all belief until "It's me Toga, it's my quirk remember."

"Oh right sorry" Ochako then grabbed the bomb and secured their victory.

" **HERO TEAM WINS,** " All Might said over the loudspeakers.

"What," Takeshi said.

"WE WON, WE WON" Ochako yelled.

"We won," Toga said in her normal form. However, because she was in her normal form Ochako saw something special.

 _'_ _SHE'S NAKED!'_

Blood came out of Ochako's nose and splattered against her helmet. _'_ _I've seen beauty.'_

* * *

 **AN: Okay, two things.**

 **One harem, I've seen your requests and I finally decide who is going to be in the harem.**

 **IBARA**

 **YUI**

 **JIRO**

 **PIXIE-BOB**

 **&**

 **MANDALAY**

 **Those are the new additions to the harem. I don't want to add anymore because then it will be way too big.**

 **SECOND: Two more chapters until the USJ. The next chapter is fluff, but then all hell breaks loose.**

 **Thank you fans of this fic. I wanted to call you guys fighters, but then I realize that will be a silly name. Instead, I'm calling you KINGS (and Queens).**

 **See you all next time.**


	18. Calm before the Storm

**AN: Thank you fishwhorakes151 and White Tiger for beta reading. White Tiger has been a great supporter of my fics over the years so I need to give him my thanks.**

* * *

"Now repeat after me. I will stop breaking my body."

"I will stop breaking my body," Izuku said.

"THEN STOP DOING IT!" Recovery Girl said as she hit Midoriya on the head with her walking stick.

"Ow," Izuku touched the spot where he was just hit, "I just broke a few bones."

"YOU BROKE YOUR GOD DAMN RIBS!" Recovery Girl yelled, "You're staying here for the rest of the period you got that?!"

"Yes mam," Izuku replied.

"Do you need help Deku?" Ochako asked. She had tissues in her nose after uniquely seeing Toga.

"No thanks, I'm completely fine," Midoriya said.

Physically yes. Mentally no.

After they won, Izuku went downstairs to congratulate his team. He then saw Toga without her uniform and immediately passed out, which caused him to be dragged away by the U.A robots into the infirmary. Ochako was also brought to the infirmary due to a lack of blood.

"So um, you did good," Ochako said.

"So did you. It was because of you and Toga that you were able to win at all," Izuku replied.

Ochako got up from her nurse bed and went up to Izuku, "But it was because of you that we were even able to get the bomb."

"Well-"

"JUST KISS ALREADY," Recovery Girl said as she pushed Ochako into Izuku's body.

Ochako collapsed right onto Izuku, which caused their lips to connect. Their eyes widened the moment they kissed. Instantly, Ochako separated herself from Izuku but was still on top of him. The two teens had no idea what to do, their minds went completely blank.

Until….

"MIDORIYA!" Shinu Senshi said as he burst through the door. "I've, oh," Senshi saw the position the duo was in and was flabbergasted, "I'll leave you two alone."

"SORRY DEKU, BUT I HAVE TO GO TO CLASS!" Ochako yelled as she ran out of the nursery and away from her friend.

"Wow, a kiss one the second day of school. You're a true Chad." Senshi said to his student.

However, Izuku didn't even notice his Sensei. His face was bright red, still recovering from the kiss he just had. His face was red and his eyes were motionless from the shock.

 **SNAP SNAP**

"Oí, Midoriya?" his Sensei began to snap his fingers near Midoriya's head to get his attention.

Izuku then came right back to reality and noticed that his teacher was right there. "SENSEI!" Midoriya yelled.

"You now noticed." Senshi put on a smug grin, "So, who is she and how much fun are you going to have with her tonight?"

"We... that's … but," Izuku just hid under the sheets.

Senshi laughed at the show his student was giving, "Relax, I'm just teasing. Besides, I know you're too nervous to ever make the first move, but I still can't believe you were in such a position. How far were you two going to go?"

That didn't help Izuku, it just made him even red. "Don't you have a job to do?" Recovery Girl asked.

"Yeah yeah, where's the mess?" Senshi asked. That caught Izuku's attention, he picked his head up and saw his Sensei with a mop and gloves.

"Job?"

"Yeah, I work here now. I'm U.A's new part-time janitor," Senshi replied with a proud and happy smile. Sure being a middle-aged man and having your first job being a Janitor was patheic, but hey it didn't hurt Sensei's feelings.

"Shut up and do your job." Recovery Girl said.

"Okay fine." Senshi said as he entered the Nurse's bathroom, he then regretted it.

"OH MY GOD, WHAT IN FUCKING SHIT'S NAME HAPPEN HERE?!"

"I know who did it," a new voice said. She then unveiled her currents, revealing herself to the trio.

"It was that blond wax boy, he had an eating contest. I guess he couldn't hold everything in and had to let loose. Also, I'm here because my quirk drains my stamina a lot so I need a lot of rest," Nejire Hado explained. She was in her hero costume and was also holding an ice pack near her head.

"Whatever," Senshi then put on a cold mask and went inside the disgusting bathroom.

"Oh, you said that guy was your Sensei? What does he teach you?" Nejire asked.

"Well, he teaches me-"

"Oh and what about you and that girl. Are you two in a relationship? Is it just you two or are you two in a polygamous relationship? Are you in a harem? What do your lips taste like?" Nejire was constantly asking more and more questions.

"Um well," Izuku gained a small blush.

"Hey what is your quirk? What type is it? What can you do with it? Is it cool? Is it lame?" Nejire asked.

Izuku inhaled a small bit of air before, "He is my Sensei and he teaches me Martial Arts. I'm not in a relationship with Uraraka, I'm single and r-ready to mingle. I have no idea what my lips taste like. My quirk is called Superpower, and it's an emitter and strength enhancer. It's awesome but it breaks my bones. Did I answer all your questions?"

Both Nejire and Recovery Girl were in awe at Izuku's response, especially Nejire. No one before has ever caught up to her talkative nature. This made the blue-haired girl simile in glee, she now wanted to ask more questions.

"You can keep up with me? How do you do that? Is that a superpower? Do you have two quirks? Your quirk breaks your bones, what else does it break? Can it enhance your arms or blah blah blah blah blah?" Nejire went so fast that anyone listing in could barely understand.

"Blah blah blah blah blah blah," Midoriya replied.

Recovery Girl was just watching in awe as the two hit off. _'You know what? I ship it.'_ Recovery Girl said in her head.

* * *

"Midoriya, are you all right?" Momo asked as soon as he came back into the class. It wasn't just her, Mina, and Toga also came up to him.

"I'm fine," Midoriya replied, "Just a few broken ribs."

"Sorry about that," Takeshi said a few seats away.

"It's alright," Midoriya replied.

"See you later Midoriya-Kun," the blue-haired girl said from behind the door.

"Later Nejire-senpai," Midoriya replied.

The moment Nejire said her first words to Midoriya, the girls who knew him had a deep menacing aura surrounding them.

" _Midori, who was that girl_?" Mina asked.

"Oh, she's a hero student like us, however, she's a Third Year. So in the infirmary, we talked a lot about hero stuff, I even got her number," Midoriya said.

 _'Lucky bastard,'_ the guys of 1A said in their head.

Toga then looked down at her chest and remembered the size of Nejire's _assets_ , _'Cruel world.'_

 _'Honestly,'_ Jiro was watching from afar and was not impressed, _'I don't get it. What do they see in him?'_

The only girl who didn't even notice Nejire or Izuku was Ochako. But that was because of the kiss that had happened earlier today. ` _Oh god, can we still be friends after something like that? What will he think of me?'_

Bakugo noticed both but honestly didn't care. So what if Izuku has a harem, doesn't mean anything in the long run except more child support to pay for. Honestly, the only other reason why Bakugo wasn't saying anything was because of what happened earlier today.

Poor Sero, Momo's wrath knows no bounds.

"By the way, Kacchan," the blond boy turned to his friend who had appeared right in front of him, "Sensei's back."

That shocked Bakugo to the bone, and his face looked like it had seen death itself. "Goddammit," Bakugo said.

* * *

"Mirio, Tamajiki-Kun," Nejire called out to her friends.

"Oh Nejire, you're looking better," Mirio said.

"Yeah yeah, also I met this really cute boy," Nejire said.

"I thought you said all boys are cute?" Amajiki asked.

"Well yeah, but he was super cute. Like super duper uber-cute," Nejire said, "We should have him train with us."

"Wow, this guy sounds like he has a lot of POWER!" Mirio shouted that last word, it was his signature catchphrase, "Who is he by the way?"

"You will never guess who. It's Izuku Midoriya that guy who was in that awesome fight. Remember, remember," Nejire said.

"Wait, he's our junior. Why are you crushing on our junior?" Amajiki asked.

"Because I can," Nejire replied.

"Haha, well who are we to judge," Mirio said.

"Oh, by the way, Mirio, I meet someone super strong. I think he could be even stronger than you," Nejire said.

"Sounds interesting. I want to meet him," Mirio said with a simile.

* * *

After school, Izuku was happily walking with his friends. Unfortunately, Imai and Itsuka had to stay behind again because of something a 1B student did (guess who). Sato had to help with his family's bakery so he had to leave early. So it was just the same people as yesterday. Each of them had smiles on their faces, except one boy.

 _'Oh god, I didn't do the training he wanted me to do. What will he think?'_ Bakugo said to himself.

"Well he is working right now so I guess you can do your training?" Midoriya said.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah he's the new janitor for U.A," Midoriya explained.

"He, he, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA,"Bakugo laughed like a egomaniac. "That guy is a Janitor, HAHAHAHA-"

 **BOOM**

Something whizzed past the student's heads and crashed into the ground. Upon inspection, the students say it was a piece of wood with writing inscribed on it. "Keep Laughing."

"Um, my Sensei is great," Bakugo said, "Nothing is wrong with him."

"Wait, you guys have a Sensei," Toga said, "What's he like?"

"He's rough and is hard on us but he's a nice guy," Midoriya said, "Plus without him, I wouldn't have gotten into UA or met my good friends."

"Aw, thank you Midoriya," Kirishima said.

"Your welcome," Midoriya replied with a simile.

 _'So someone taught Deku how to be strong. I want to meet him,'_ Ochako said in her head.

* * *

"What happened to you?" Yagi Toshonori asked his friend. His friend had just finished cleaning the nursery and looked terrible.

Shinu Senshi looked like he had fought ten wars and was involved in every battle. "Hell, I've seen hell," Senshi said.

"Jesus," Yagi said.

"How could one boy make such a mess?" Senshi asked.

"If you're complaining about that, then are you truly worthy of being U.A's janitor," a new feminine voice said.

"Oh no," Senshi groaned.

"Shut it," the voice of Nemuri Kayama otherwise known as Midnight said, "Just because Nezu accepted you doesn't mean I will. As well as the rest of U.A staff."

"I don't care," Aizawa said, "Who cares in the end?"

"WOW, THAT'S BOLD COMING FROM YOU," President Mic sarcastically said, "BUT THE SAME APPLIES TO ME AS WELL. I DON'T CARE."

"Oh come on, does no one have an issue with him here?" Midnight said.

"Midnight what's your deal with him?" Vlad King asked.

"None of your damn business," Midnight replied.

"I took her virginity."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Excuse me what the fuck?!" President Mic said. He was on the verge of laughing.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" Midnight was about to attack the buff man with her whip when suddenly-

"Everyone please calm down," a horrifying but squeaky voice said. The voice belonged to the most horrifying person in U.A.

Nezu, the principal of U.A High School.

"Now now, I don't want workplace drama going on," Nezu said. The rat or dog or bear thing walked into the room with so much commanding presence that it made everyone silent.

"Sorry, Mr. Nezu," Midnight said.

"It is nothing, but if such drama were to escalate then that could greatly affect the performance of not only our workers but our students as well. So please take into consideration what your actions might cause," Nezu said.

"Yes sir," Midnight said.

"The same goes to you Senshi. You may be a simple janitor in U.A, but outside you are an important man," Nezu explained, "So make sure any potential drama you must be reported to me."

"I will Sir," Senshi said.

"Good, now where is my tea?" Nezu commanded. That's when he noticed something peculiar. "Senshi what happened to the mop?"

"Let's just say I had to give a lesson on respect," Senshi replied.

* * *

"Inko, I'm back," the voice of Yagi Toshinori said.

"Yagi," Inko went to the door and hugged her beloved boyfriend, "How was your first-day teaching?"

"Surprisingly great," Yagi replied, he then gave a quick peck on Inko's lips. "Izuku did well today."

"Now are you saying that because he's my son or because he's your student?" Inko asked.

"Neither, he was just that good," Yagi said, "Speaking of which, where is Young Midoriya?"

"Oh, he's in his room doing homework. Would you like some dinner?" Inko asked.

"Yes, please," Yagi replied. Inko placed the plate down on the table and All Might be ready to feast "Itadakimasu," he said before eating his meal.

"So, anything interesting happened at school today?" Inko asked.

"Well, there was this massive food competition that results in one student eating over a hundred meals," Yagi said, "And Izuku teamed up with two girls."

"Two? Oh my, I never knew Izuku had it in him," Inko said.

"Yeah, not only that but he saw a little action if you know what I mean," Yagi sarcastically said. Despite him telling a joke, it caused Inko to teared up. Yagi instantly noticed this and comforted her, "Inko what's wrong? Was it something I said?"

"No, it's _sniff_ I can't believe I'm going to have grandbabies," Inko said, "IZUKU!"

"Yes, Mom," Izuku instantly ran to his mother upon hearing his name, "Did something happen?"

"I'm so proud of you," Inko said as she hugged her son, "I was always scared you would never get along with girls, but I'm happy you're finally getting along with them."

"Wait who told you about the kiss?" Izuku asked.

"Kiss?" Yagi and Inko asked.

 _'Oh no,'_ Izuku said in his head.

 **BOOM**

The Midoriya apartment was then destroyed by the power of Inko's tears.

* * *

"DEKU YOUR, oh my god what happened to you?" Bakugo asked.

Izuku Midoriya was a mess of a man. His clothes were drenched, his hair was messy and he just looked plain wet. "It's been sunny all day, how the hell did you get so drenched?" Bakugo asked.

"Never underestimate the power of a mother," Izuku said as he sat down.

Suddenly a towel was plopped down on his head. "Here dry yourself Izuku," Momo said.

"Oh, thank you Momo," Izuku said as he rubbed his face with the towel.

"And your hairs all messed," Mina said as she put her hands in her hair, "Let me make it all fluffy again." She then took out a hair comb and started to make Midoriya's hair the same as before.

"And let me help you with your clothes," Ochako said.

"Oh um, thank you," Izuku said as the girls helped him out,

As the girls helped Midoriya out, the boys watched from a distance; their jealousy growing by the second.

"Must be nice having so many girls helping you out," Sato said.

"Whatever happened to bros before hoes?" Kirishima asked.

"Puberty that's what happened," Bakugo responded.

"Get in your seats," a sleepy Aizawa said. He crawled into the classroom with the enthusiasm of a dying cat. "Today we will be picking your class representatives."

"NORMAL STUFF," the class of 1A yell.

"Calm down," Aizawa said, "I don't care how you do it but make sure it's done before class is over."

"I appoint myself as president. I am the shiniest one here," Aoyama said as he did a pose on his desk.

"Wait, that makes no sense."

"It does to me," Aoyama responded.

The class continued to indulge in chaos until…..

"GENTLEMEN, We have a solution for our crisis; Democracy. We each vote on a classmate and the one with the most votes is our Class President," Iida suggested.

"That's surprisingly a good idea," Takeshi said.

"What do you mean by surprisingly?"

So the class of 1A, all 21 of them, voted on who would be the best candidate to lead the classroom.

Izuku Midoriya was the class president and Momo Yaoyorozu was Vice President.

"So here you go, your class president and Vice President," Aizawa said as she Izuku and Momo stood before the classroom.

Izuku looked a little nervous and shocked at the moment. _'I honestly didn't expect this to happen. I didn't think four people would vote for me. I didn't even vote for myself,'_ he said in his head.

Momo, on the other hand, was thrilled to get such a position. "Thank you all for voting me, I will make sure that I am the best Vice President for this class," Momo said.

"Same here, I will strive to make this class the best I can," Izuku said.

* * *

 **LUNCHTIME:**

"So Izuku I heard you became class President," Itsuka said as she entered the lunch line with the 1A gang. This included Izuku, Momo, Toga, Ochako, and Mina. Itsuka had with her the same two as yesterday, Ibara and Yui.

"Oh yeah I did, though I still can't believe it," Izuku said.

"As a fellow Class President, I will encourage you with all my might," Itsuka said.

"Oh Itsuka," a loud powerful voice called out.

"Oh, Takeshi," Itsuka replied.

"Can I get your number?"

"No, you pervert," Itsuka replied.

"PFFT," Ochako laughed at Itsuka's response.

"I knew you were a pervert," Toga said, which made Momo chuckle.

"Wait how do you two know each other?" Izuku asked.

"Oh, he goes to my father's dojo and is very infamous for his pervert acts," Itsuka said, "If it wasn't for his strength then my dad would have kicked him out a long time ago."

"Hey, it's not my fault women with Gi are hot. I'm just a man of culture," Takeshi said.

Itsuka then grabbed him by the ear and pulled his head down, "Listen here perv, if I wasn't at school I would kick your ass here and now.

"OW ow, I'm sorry," Takeshi said. Itsuka then let him go.

"You know God forgives sinners, but not us," Ibara said, "So please don't be a sinner." Ibara then went to get her lunch.

"Midoriya help," Takeshi whispered.

"Sorry I can't help you," Izuku said.

"Heroes don't help perverts," Mina said as she walked away.

"Pervert," Toga said as she stuck out her tongue.

"Do I not have one alley of justice in this school?" A sudden tug caused Takeshi to look down.

"My friend," a certain purple ball haired boy said, "I am also a man of culture."

"I see," Takesi had made a new friend.

* * *

"So Izuku, as a fellow class representative just ask me any questions if you have any questions. Understood?" Itsuka said.

"Sure," Izuku said as he sat down on the lunch table.

"Midoriya, is something wrong?"

"Well I'm just trying to get used to being class president," Izuku said, "I'm not even used to being in such a position."

"Izuku I didn't vote for you for no reason," Toga said, "I voted for you because I knew how good of a hero you can be. And I know-how kind you could be, I truly believe you were the best choice for Class president."

"You voted for me," Izuku said in amazement.

"She's not the only one," Mina said.

"Guilty," Ochako replied.

"I'm sorry Midoriya but I voted for myself," Momo said.

"It's alright. So that's three of you, who's the fourth?" Izuku asked.

They then felt a depressing aura from behind them. "That would be me," Iida said from behind Midoriya.

"What's wrong Iida?" Izuku asked.

"Nothing just, _no one voted for me_ ," Iida said in dismay.

"Don't cry Robot boy," Toga said trying to uplift Iida's feelings.

"Midoriya, I came from a prestigious family. I've seen natural-born leaders as well as people who have risen from nothing. I would like to reach the same level as you but as I am now I am small. So until I reach your level, I am fine with the way I am," Iida explained.

"Wow, thanks Iida," Izuku said. Despite living this life for so long, he was never used to the amount of praise he received.

"What are we waiting for LET'S EAT," Mina shouted as she grabbed her chopsticks.

"Hold on, before we eat we need to pray to the lord," Ibara said.

"But I'm hungry," Mina replied.

"You can wait," Ibara said in a commanding voice, "Now let's hold hands."

Everyone just went along with Ibara, not wanting to make her upset. But they didn't complain.

 _'I never want to get this,'_ Izuku said as he ate his meal.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE IN THE SCHOOL:**

In an empty office, a dark purple portal opened and a Ninja came out with an Oni Mask. "I'm inside Shigraki, now you do your part," the Ninja said in an earpiece. He then closed the office door and locked it from the inside.

"Sure thing, just get the info we need," Shigaraki replied. The portal disappeared and the Ninja went searching through the file cabinets.

 **VREEEEE**

" **SECURITY LEVEL THREE HAS BEEN BROKEN. ALL STUDENTS, PLEASE EVACUATE IN AN ORDERLY FASHION.** "

Despite the alarm and the number of kids running down in halls in fear, the Ninja paid no attention. He searched through the file cabinets until he found what he was looking for. It was a single piece of paper. "Got you," the Ninja then took a picture with his phone of the paper.

 **BOOM**

The door behind him came crashing down. "You know, I was shocked to see that someone breached the barrier. But I then noticed that someone had accessed the principal's office and I got suspicious," The Ninja turned around to see his opponent, "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

 **THE NUMBER TEN HERO IN THE WORLD AND HEAD OF SECURITY AT U.A: "THE WILD TIGER" WAKATSUKI TAKESHI**

The Ninja answered by throwing a Knife at Wakatsuki. Wakatsuki was able to grab the knife and crushed it under his hands.

The Ninja realized the situation he was in and knew he had to escape. He grabbed the file cabinet and threw it at the hero. Wakatsuki easily brushed the file cabinet off and dashed towards the Ninja.

To escape the hero the Ninja jumped through the Office window.

Wakatsuki looked out the window to see nothing. Not even the glass from the shattered window. Wakatsuki then pressed an ear device, "Nezu we have a problem."

* * *

"So can anyone explain to me what has happened?" Nezu asked. He and the other teachers were in a boardroom.

"Yes, as we all know the front gate was destroyed which caused multiple reporters to rush in, but that wasn't why I called you here today. As you know, a villain got inside in U. A and was able to look through our files," Wakatsuki clicked a button on a remote. It then showed the picture of the villain. "I engaged him but before I could get any answers he escaped. We don't even know what information he got or anything about besides this," Wakatsuki then held up a plastic bag containing broken pieces of a knife. "It's high quality and very expansive, so we know that either he has a lot of wealth or is working for someone with that wealth."

"So we have a powerful enemy against us. If they were always able to get into U.A, why attack now?" Midnight asked.

"I think we all know that answer," Eraserhead then turned his head towards his coworker.

"Are you saying I am responsible for this?" Yagi Toshonori asked.

"No, but you do have a large number of enemies both Publicly and in the Underworld," Eraserhead explained.

"Even if that's true I would never have wanted like this to happen to this School. Especially if that means hurting the students," Yagi said.

"Enough," Nezu said. His one-word ended the argument. "Now the fact remains that someone got into this school. This is a major security issue. We must increase security in every regard."

"What about the USJ training tomorrow? Should we cancel it?" Thirteen asked.

"No, there is a way that we can continue training without adding distress," Nedzu said.

"Please don't tell me," Midnight growled.

"I'm sorry Midnight but this is the way," Nedzu said.

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE FAR AWAY:**

A man sat alone in a room with only a computer monitor and a photo to accompany him. Tubes of life support were all over his damaged face and body. The photo he held in his hand was one from long ago.

It was a photo of a man and his family. A green-haired woman holding her green-haired son standing next to a man white hair. _'It's been so long, Inko I wish I could see you and our son again,'_ All for One said in his head.

The ancient villain then heard a door open behind him. All for One quickly hid the photo before the guest could notice. "Ah, Doctor I've-," All for One then felt a gun being pressed against his head.

"Not the Doctor," a demonic voice said.

"Heh, Jack you should have me you were coming," All for One said.

"Sorry I just wanted to mess with my old friend," Jack Blade said. He then walked over to All for One's oxygen tanks. "So it's true, you did fight All Might."

"I'm surprised you knew, but then again nothing escapes you. Especially my hiding spot," All for One said.

"Well, you couldn't hide from me forever. I've killed Slayers of doom, lords of the undead, and even a God of War don't think I couldn't find one man," Jack said. He then began to observe the room, "You know it's funny. Despite your kingdom crumbling you still have this much power."

"You should know well not to underestimate me," All for One smiled under his oxygen mask, "So why have you gone to me?"

Jack threw a newspaper to the desk near All for One. It said, "NEW TEACHER OF U.A, ALL MIGHT HIMSELF."

"Not only that but there was an incident at U.A day where the reporters breached the front gate, but that would be a total coincidence right," Jack said.

"What do you want?" All for One asked.

"You remember our deal, the one we made 70 years ago?" Jack said.

How could the villain forget? He remembered the first time he met Jack. The American came to the Villain's hideout with the corpse of the fourth One for All user. Of course, Jack didn't know about One for All, but he did know about All for One's enemies.

"Yes, I stay in Japan and you stay from me," All for One replied.

"Good, just making sure you remembered our deal," Jack then turned his back towards All for One.

All for One then raised his hand, Jack's quirk was too great to take. All for One knew about Jack's quirk for a long time ago. Honestly All for One always wanted Jack's quirk.

Why not?

It was literal immortality. The fountain of youth. The ability to never die and to heal from any wound.

The only reason why All for One never took it before was the fear that Jack's quirk had a downside that All for One never knew about. But that fear was long gone with his new injuries. With Jack's quirk, he would never have to fear anything again. Not All Might, not the King of Fighting, not even the entire United States could stop him. He would be a God again.

"I wonder, how Inko and Izuku are doing?"

That one sentence stopped the great villain in his tracks. "What did you say?"

"Your son, Izuku Midoriya and your wife Inko Midoriya (you two are still married right?). How's he doing? After all, we don't want anything bad to happen to them, do we?" Jack was up close to All for One, their faces right in front of each other.

If All for One had eyes, he would be given Jack the look of death. "If you lay one finger on them I will-"

"Oh relax I'm going to do anything. After all, we don't want your quirkless son to get hurt do we," Jack then walked away from his so-called friend, "I'll leave you to your war with U.A. And I'll also leave Shigaraki alone, just remember our deal okay."

"Wait," Jack turned around to see All for One in a distressed state, "Why are you doing this? You know I'm attacking the biggest Hero Schools in the world and you're doing nothing about it? Why?"

"Well, I just don't care? For most of my life, I just haven't cared. You'll understand one day. But that's a story for another time. After all, our good author can't reveal everything yet," Jack said.

 _'Author, who is he talking about?'_

"See you later, Hisashi Midoriya," Jack said as he disappeared without a sound.

All for One grabbed the hand rests on the wheelchair and broke them in sheer anger.

From the shadows, Jack smiled to himself. _'I wonder, why All for One had a quirkless son and didn't give him a single quirk? Oh, this is a rabbit hole I love exploring.'_

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

The entire class of 1A was on a bus waiting to arrive at the newly constructed USJ. "So Toga, your hero costume still isn't done yet?" Izuku asked.

"Nope, but our P.E clothes aren't bad. It does make me look cute," Toga said.

 _'She does like cute things,'_ Ochako said in her head. She then remembered the events of the other day. _'STOP THINKING OF THAT. I mean, she is cute. Her and Midoriya but….WHAT AM I THINKING?'_ Ochako did her best to hide her blush under her helmet.

"So Midoriya, I usually say what's on my mind," Tsuyu said, "So there is something I need to ask."

"Oh, go ahead Asui," Midoriya said.

"Call me Tsuyu. Anyways, what is your relationship with All Might?" Tsuyu asked.

"Wh- what are you talking about?" Midoriya replied, ' _Oh no, did someone already find me out?!'_

"Well you two do spend a lot of time together and your quirk greatly resembles him. So what's your relationship?" Tsuyu asked.

"Oh well-"

"Now hold on a second Tsuyu. Sure All Might's and Izuku's quirks are similar, but they are different in many ways. For one thing, All Might's quirk doesn't emit green lighting or break his bones," Kirishima said.

 _'Thank you Kirishima,'_ Izuku gave his good friend a thumbs up.

"If only I had your gifts," Kirishima said.

"Hey don't be Kirishima. Your quirk is great for a hero. It not only protects yourself but also increases your attacks greatly," Midoriya said.

"Well Pros do have to worry about how well the public thinks about their quirks," Aoyama said, "Fortunately for me, my quirk is both flashy and applicable."

"As long as you don't blow up your stomach," Mina replied.

She then received the French stare of death.

"But not as good as Bakugo or Todoroki. They have the best quirks."

"What about me?" Takeshi mumbled from the far end of the bus.

"Bakugo may have a rude personality, but he's better than the pervert," Tsuyu said.

"Screw you," Takeshi said.

The bus then arrived at the USJ. The sight amazed the young teens. "So big, I think this is even bigger than my house," Momo said.

"Welcome young students to the Unforeseen Simulation Joint or USJ for short," the pro hero Thirteen said, "I built it all myself."

"THIRTEEN," Ochako shouted.

"Wow, she's your favorite hero," Midoriya said.

"Yep, she's uber duper super muper cooper cool," Ochako said, "Her rescue work is amazing."

"Wasn't All Might supposed to be with us?" Aizawa asked.

"Yeah, but his time was up so we got the next best thing," Thirteen said.

"Who would that be?"

"Okay, Thirteen I cleaned everything. Next time can you give me more than a mop and a bucket?" Shinu Senshi said.

"SENSEI," Midoriya shouted.

"Hi Midoriya," Senshi replied, "Wait what are they doing here?"

"Oh it's time for their rescue training, when they're done you might need to clean," Thirteen explained.

"Wait you had me clean this place. Then you're going to make me clean this place again," Senshi said.

"Correcto."

If Thirteen wasn't his coworker Senshi would have unleashed his full wrath on her.

"Midoriya, that's your Sensei," Ochako said.

"Yep, he's cool isn't he," Izuku replied.

As the students watched in awe at the powerful man, Takeshi made an observation. _'That man is unfathomable, it's not just his muscles that make him fearsome. Just how many strong people does U.A have?'_

"Whatever, I don't have much to do today?" Senshi said. His nose then smelled something weird. "Hey, does something smell weird to you?"

"No I don't-" Aizawa then something horrible. A dark portal then appeared on the ground floor. "EVERYONE RUN."

"Wait, what's going on Sensei?" Ochako asked.

"It's villains, VILLAINS HAVE ARRIVED AT U.A. Thirteen take the kids and ge-" Aizawa's orders were stopped by Senshi moving his arm in front of him.

"Aizawa you go with them I'll handle the villains," Shinu Senshi said.

"But there's too many of them. How can you handle them?" Aizawa said.

"Simple, I'm the King of Fighting. Peasant's have no right challenging the King," Senshi then jumped from the balcony.

 **KABOOM**

The landing caused a massive tremor that echoed throughout the USJ. The smoke created covered Senshi.

"Hey, who the hell are you?" One of the villains asked. He pointed his gun fingers right at Senshi.

"I am your King, **NOW BOW** ," Senshi said as he started to attack the villains.

"Oi, Nomu I think you might have some purpose after all," Shigaraki said.

A Ninja then came out of the portal with two swords at his side. "Seiko, make sure you don't kill everyone," Shigaraki said.

"But where's the fun in that," Seiko said as he took out a sword.

* * *

 **ON THIS DAY U.A FACE A THREAT FAR GREATER THAN ANY BEFORE.**

* * *

 **AN: Hey, everyone, I would like to shout out some great Kengan Fics that you need to read. I didn't even know these existed before but their great and I wish for you to read them.**

 **Kengan OC: Fists and Palms - This feels like a spin-off to Kengan. It has everything that makes Kengan good, from a good fight and good characters.**

 **Aplomb of the Wild Beast - A good fic that explores the friendship between Ryuki and Koga without making them gay.**

 **Kengan Ashura: Next Gen - It only has two chapters so far but I am curious to see where it goes.**

 **And**

 **Always for you - One of the few Non-reader fics in Kenhan Ashura. I want to support it and the author more.**

 **Thank you for your time**

 **#WeSupportYouHorikoshi**


	19. The battle of USJ

**AN: So it begins, the madness know as the USJ arc has begun.**

 **Thank you, Sona for beta testing this fic.**

* * *

"Aizawa Sensei, what's going on?"

"Villains," Aizawa replied, ' _Shit I never expected them to attack so soon. But as long as that demon is fighting them then we have a chance to escape.'_

"Thirteen let us take the students and leave before the villains get to us," Aizawa said.

"What about Senshi? We can't just leave him there," Thirteen asked.

"He can handle himself, that's why we invited him in the first place. All we need to do is get the students out of here and contact our allies. Senshi will most likely take most of them," Aizawa said, "We're wasting time, let's go." Eraserhead then led his students and his fellow coworker out of the USJ.

Unfortunately, someone stopped them.

" _ **Leaving so soon,**_ " a distorted voice said. A dark mist formed in front of the students, " _ **We just started.**_ "

Aizawa instantly used his eyes, but they had no effect on the mist.

"That doesn't work on him," a voice behind the mist said. He then appeared to the students and teachers. He was a Ninja with an Oni Mask, "Call me Se- no you can't know my real name. How about Oni, call me Oni."

Aizawa and Thirteen put on their stances. Aizawa did so by grabbing his scarf and Thirteen by popping open one of her finger holes.

"Hey, look if you just tell us where All Might is we won't do a thing," Oni said, "Villains honor."

"Bullshit," Aizawa said, "What villains attack a school and say they have honor?"

"Wiseass are you, fine. Kurogiri, do your thing," Oni said.

 **BOOM**

 **POW**

Bakugo and Kirishima rushed and both attacked the mist man at the same time. "Sorry Dusty Ass, we ain't going to be victims of your attack."

"No, stay back," Thirteen said.

"Too late," Kurogiri then surrounded the class and teachers in his mist.

"Everyone stay toge-" Aizawa's voice suddenly disappeared.

"Aizawa Sen-" Izuku's voice also disappeared.

Soon more and more people started to disappear.

* * *

"Shit, who the hell is this guy?" One villain asked. Senshi had already taken down nearly half of the villains with ease.

"Really, no one knows. I disappear for a few years and everyone forgets me," Shinu Senshi said. One villain came charging from right behind Senshi, only to be met with the large man's elbow to the face. "Seriously this is a low blow even for me."

Senshi then felt something touch his back and responded by throwing a powerful chop towards the neck.

Only to realize that it was his coworker Aizawa, who had a confused look on his face. "Aizawa, what the hell are you doing here? Shouldn't you be with the kids?" Senshi asked.

Aizawa looked around, "Wait what happened?"

" _ **Sorry, that was my quirk,**_ " the mist man appeared a few feet away from the duo, " _ **We can't have anyone escaping just yet. We want to leave All Might a present for his absence.**_ "

"You guys must be stupid for wanting to take on All Might. Not even i'm that dumb," Senshi said.

"Crazy, yes. Stupid, No," Oni said, he took out a samurai sword and was placing it on his shoulder, "But then again, we are challenging the number one hero and the King of Fighting."

The group of villains was shocked by their leader's words. "He's the King. No fucking way!"

"I thought he was dead, the Devil Lance killed him."

"We need to leave right now."

"RELAX, come on don't you think that we planned in case something like this happened?" Oni said. From the tone of his voice, he was sounding extremely cocky.

"Senshi, do you have any idea on what they are talking about? Aizawa asked. His voice was silent and curious as to not gain the attention of the villains

"No, but from the sound of it isn't good," Senshi replied.

"OHHHHHH NOMU," Oni yelled like a child calling out a pet.

Both Aizawa and Senshi felt something appear behind them. Something monstrous and not of this world.

Turning around, they saw a monster from the depths of hell before them.

"KILL," Oni said.

" **RAW**."

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE ELSE:**

"So any idea as to where we are?" Kirishima asked.

"From my guess, the Collapsed Zone," Midoriya replied.

"Great, just what we needed. Separation from our friends when something bad is happening," Bakugo said, "Well at least we're not alone." The trio was currently in a room with broken windows and opened doors.

"You're right," a group of villains came out of the exposed doors, "You're not alone."

"Me and my fucking mouth," Bakugo said.

* * *

 **IN ANOTHER ZONE:**

' _SHIT SHIT SHIT,'_ Ojiro jumped from Street light to Street light, avoiding not only the villains chasing him but the fires as well. ' _Of course, I was left alone with only villains to accompany me.'_

"Hey what's the matter, kid. Aren't you U.A kids supposed to be the top hero material. So why are you running?" One villain said, mocking Ojiro.

' _Oh shut it,'_ eventually, Ojiro found himself cornered by the villains.

"WHAT NOW BRAT?" One villain said.

"Oi, bitch," one villain turned around and was met with a massive fist to the face.

 **BOOM**

The villain was sent flying to the nearest wall. "So, you dared hurt one of my classmates. Well, good thing I'm here," Takeshi cracked his knuckles, "Cause I'm not locked in here with you, YOUR LOCK IN HERE WITH ME."

* * *

 **FLOOD ZONE:**

"Come on out, little girls. We won't hurt," a shark villain said, "Especially not that frog girl."

"What a pervert," Toga said. She, Ochako and Tsuyu were currently stuck in the ship on the flood zone. They were surrounded by villains and had no way to escape.

"Asui, I'm scared," Ochako said as she hugged her frog friend.

"Me too," Tsuyu replied.

"Calm down, our teachers are most likely rushing to our rescue," Toga said, "We just have to stay here and not do anything crazy."

 **THOOM**

The ship was sliced into pieces by one villain's quirk. "I'm tired of waiting, let's just get them now," the villain said.

"The ship's sinking!" Tsuyu yelled.

"What do we do? What do we do?" Ochako asked.

Toga had an idea but it was not only crazy but stupid. "Tsuyu," Toga took out her syringe, "I need your blood."

"Why?"

"Just trust me," Toga said. Time was running out and the ship was sinking fast. Tsuyu gave her trust to her classmate and gave her arm. Toga inserted her syringe into Tsuyu's arm and took out some of her blood. "Thank you," Toga said.

She then drank Tsuyu's blood much to the disgust of the two girls. "You two get out of here. Tsuyu the moment the villains come after me, grab me and run okay."

"But-"

"JUST DO IT!" Toga yelled as she jumped straight into the water. However, right before she hit the water, she was covered in a grey ooze and right before she hit the water she transformed into Tsuyu Asui. Her entire hero costume and all.

"There's the frog girl, GET HER," the villains all rushed after her.

"HIMIKO," Ochako yelled.

However, Tsuyu grabbed her brown-haired friend and jumped off the boat. As the villains rushed after the disguised Toga, Tsuyu immediately sent out her tongue and wrapped it around her fake self. Right before all the villains could attack her, she was yanked up into the air by Tsuyu.

"That was pretty crazy if I do say so," Tsuyu said, "But the hard part has only just begun."

The moment she said that the villains noticed the trap that was laid for them. "GET THEM," all the water villains rushed after the U.A girls, determined to get their revenge for their trickery.

* * *

 **COLLAPSED ZONE:**

"Wow, I can't believe these guys were so weak," Bakugo said as he kicked an unconscious villain.

"Still, it's a surprise that there were so many of them," Midoriya looked out the window, making sure they were clear.

"Come on guys we need to get out of here," Kirishima said.

"Not so fast," a voice with a Spanish accent said. Midoriya and Bakugo raised their guards and went on high alert. Kirishima noticed his friend's reaction and hardened his body while also raising his guard.

"Wow, you guys are no joke. You took out the weaklings, but can you handle a true threat?"

" **THE BULL KILLER" DONQUIXOTE GUERRERO**

"Sorry kids, you would have made it far into this world. But you had to meet me," Guerrero said. Unlike his companions, Guerrero was wearing normal plain clothes. "Or you could surrender, that way I don't have to hurt any kids."

Guerrero started to make motions with his fingers, he was eager for a fight. He would have an easy win, after all, none of these kids know about his quirk and he seems there's.

"Guys stay back. His quirk allows him to turn his fingers into knives, " Izuku quickly said.

' _Shit, how the hell does this kid know about my quirk,_ ' Guerrero said in his head, 'No matter I just need to take them out.'

Guerrero was the first to act. He transformed his right fingers into knives and moved instantly, trying to act Izuku but failed. Kirishima stepped in and stopped his attack with his hardening. The knives couldn't cut through Kirishima's arm so he was saved from harm.

Bakugo instantly responded by jump kicking Guerrero right in the face, which caused the Hispanic man to fall to the ground.

Midoriya then kicked Guerrero in the face, which caused him to fall on his back. Bakugo brought his hand down, but before any attack could happen, Guerrero dodged leaving a cut on Bakugo's arm.

"Shit," Bakugo pulled his arm back, trying his best to cover the wound.

' _God damn these kids are tougher than I thought,'_ Guerrero thought in his head, ' _I have no choice, I have to go ALL OUT.'_ Both of Guerrero's hands turned into knives and ran at the trio. Kirishima put both of his arms up and dashed straight towards Guerrero.

Instead of a slash, Guerrero threw a right kick towards Kirishima's hips. Unfortunately, Krishima's hardening made the attack effortless. Yet, Guerrero continued his assault with a flurry of powerful punches.

' _You're a tough kid, but everyone has a limit,'_ Guerrero thought as he attacked Kirishima. Fortunately for the redhead, he had friends on his side.

Bakugo placed his palm on Guerrero's face.

 **BOOM**

Guerrero was thrown back by the explosion, however, he gave Bakugo a large cut with one of his fingers.

As Guerrero stepped back, he noticed something odd. ' _Wait where's Izuku Midoriya?'_

He got his answer when he saw green lighting appear underneath him. Midoriya was in a crouching position, with his arm surrendered by One for all. 'Oh shit.'

 **KABOOM**

Izuku unleashed a massive right uppercut towards Guerrero's jaw. It was so powerful it sent the older and heavier man up to the ceiling. His head was stuck with his body hanging out like a cartoon character.

' _My punch was that strong! I was only using 10%,_ ' Izuku thought. ' _But still,'_ he placed his left hand on his right arm, ' _The pain is insane, I guess I should raise it a little more until my body can handle it.'_

"OI DEKU, next time don't let us do all the damn work," Bakugo shouted, "We were lucky that guy was weak as fuck."

"Hey, at least we won," Kirishima said, "But more importantly, Bakugo how are your wounds?"

"I'm good, that guy didn't cut too deep," Bakugo then ripped off a piece of his uniform and wrapped it around his wounds.

"There's also another matter," Izuku said, "While he may be weak, the other villains are most stronger and could most likely kill us easily if we're not careful."

"There's also the mist guy who can teleport us away in an instant. If I'm honest then I think we need to take him out first," Bakugo said.

"Why do you say that Bakugo?"

"Simple, he's the reason the villains got in here in the first place. So it's possible that he's their way out. If we take him out then the villains are left here until the other teacher's come," Bakugo explained.

"That's not a bad idea, but you two attacked him before to no avail. What's going to make this encounter any different?" Izuku asked.

"One simple reason, we attacked the wrong spot," Bakugo said. Both Midoriya and Kirishima turned his head in confusion. "Look, if that guy was all mist, then why does he wear clothes?" That's when it hit the two.

"Ohhh, so we just need to attack in the right place," Kirishima said.

"Not really, if we can pin down then that would be good enough," Bakugo explained.

"Wow, you're surprisingly smart," Kirishima said.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SURPRISINGLY?" Bakugo then gave Kirishima The finger.

* * *

 **FLOOD ZONE:**

Ochako, Tsuyu, and Toga were finally able to escape the Flood Zone and got on land. However, Ochako looked out of breath, as if she ran a 10K.

"Ochako, what's wrong?" Toga asked.

"Uraraka used her quirk on me so we could stay afloat," Tsuyu said.

" _huff,_ I'm fine, _huf_ f," Ochako could barely talk let alone move.

"Well this is a good sight," an evil voice said. The villains came out of the water, ready to hurt the girls. "What are you going to do now brats."

 **BAM**

The answer was met when the villains were taken out when a massive beast was through right at them. The black creature had crushed them completely, making them all unconscious.

"Damn beast, what the hell are they feeding you?" the voice of Shinu Senshi said.

"Your, _huff_ Deku's Sensei," Ochako said.

"Call me Senshi, you girls get back up there. It's safer now," Senshi said.

"What about the villains?" Tsuyu asked.

"Don't worry, he's taking care of them," Senshi pointed to his ally Aizawa.

Despite being outnumbered and outgunned, Aizawa was defeating villains left and right. For instance, he enwrapped multiple villains at once and sent them flying into the air before they came crashing down onto the Earth.

 **FLYING LOTUS**

"See he's good," Senshi said.

However, as he said that the villain he had previously thrown got back up. And it was pissed.

"RAAAAAAAHHHHH," the black beast yelled.

' _Shit, I thought that thing was knocked out. Looks like it's stronger than I thought.'_ "You girls get out of here," Senshi then grabbed his arm and was about to take something off.

"But-"

"I SAID GO," Senshi yelled. The girls quickly obeyed and grabbed Ochako to safety. "Good, now it's just you and me you beast."

The Nomu grunted, before standing tall and firm. However, that was before a small object was thrown at Mach speeds towards its chest. The attack sent the Nomu backward a few feet. Then another object was thrown, making the Nomu collapsed to its knees.

"Hey, that was just One-ton weights," Senshi threw the fourth one into the water next to him, "But don't worry, my fists weigh TEN TONS."

 **KABOOM**

Senshi threw a massive right punch at the Nomu, which sent the beast flying away.

Despite seeing how much trouble the Nomu was in, Shigaraki smiled to himself. ' _It's all going to plan.'_

* * *

Aizawa punched a villain right in the face as he collapsed to the ground. "Now there's only one match left," Aizawa said as he turned his attention to the Ninja, "You damn Ninja I'm going to make you regret the day you stepped into U.A"

"Very good, though I have to say I'm not a Ninja. Even though my clothes don't show it, I'm more of a Samurai," Oni said. He then took out both of his swords, "And let me show my power."

Aizawa unleashed his threads onto the Samurai, however instead of backing away like most opponents, Oni went towards Aizawa at full speed. Aizawa was quickly surprised by Oni's actions but soon accepted it.

Aizawa's bands moved like serpents and tried to wrap themselves around Oni. However, at the last second, Oni used his swords and cut the bands with ease. "Nice try, but my swords are top quality. You can try all you want but my swords can cut through anything," Oni said.

"You idiot, I'm more than a one-trick pony," Aizawa then took on a stance. His left elbow was raised high above his head and his right fist was placed right next to his body.

"Oh, I've never seen that stance before. Sorry Old man, you got me excited," Senshi made an X with his swords before beginning his attack on Eraserhead.

The fight only lasted a few seconds but the winner was clear.

"Aizawa Sensei we need-" Tsuyu stopped her words upon seeing what her teacher had become.

Aizawa was slashed all over, the biggest slash being on his back. The smaller ones however littered his body like an insect. Only his top part was damaged, but that did not mean they were any less futile. Aizawa's body collapsed to the ground, unable to handle all his damage.

"Looks like he wasn't able to keep up with my speed. Then again I move faster than most humans can see," Oni said. To humiliate his opponent, even more, the Samurai sat down on his body like a chair. "Oh hello, little ladies would you like to entertain me even more."

"Tsuyu run," Toga said.

"I can't-"

"RUN," Toga shouted. The frog girl listened and carried the exhausted body of Ochako by herself.

"So you plan to take me all by yourself," Oni said, "Even though your much more experienced teacher couldn't defeat me. Cool."

Toga took out her syringe, despite her body shaking, her hand was firm and proud.

Oni smiled under his mask, "Well, I'm going to have some fun."

* * *

 **EDGE OF THE COLLAPSED ZONE:**

"Well looks like we're out," Kirishima said as they left the collapsed zone.

"We need to be careful, who knows what could happen?" Bakugo said.

"Yeah but-" something got Midoriya's attention, something wrong? He immediately ran towards it, despite Bakugo's and Kirishima's words. He ran full speed at the scene and the moment he got there, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Oh your not supposed to be here," Oni said, his fists were covered in blood. Next to him was a beaten Toga, bleeding and bruising on the face, "Oh her, she was weak. Not as weak as you quirkless nobody but still weak. I didn't even need to use my swords on her." Izuku ignored all his talking and walked right past the Samurai, "Hey are you listening to me?"

Izuku cradled the broken body of Toga Himiko. "Izuku, is that you?" Toga asked with a weak voice.

"Yes, it's me," Izuku held Toga tight.

"Thank you," Toga said before passing out.

"Toga, TOGA!" Midoriya tried to wake up his friend, but it was all for not.

"See, I told you she was weak. As weak as you," Oni was about to take Midoriya's life when something happened.

The ground around Midoriya started to crack, green lighting surrounded his entire body, and a dark aura was forming around himself. " **I'm going to kill you,** " Izuku said.

* * *

 **BOOM BOOM KABOOM**

Wave after wave of attacks, yet Senshi's blows did nothing against the mighty beast. ' _I don't understand. I've thrown countless attacks on this thing yet happens. I knew it was a monster but this is getting out of hand,'_ Senshi was thinking.

The Nomu charged at Senshi, trying to throw a massive punch at the black-haired man. Senshi dodged and responded by Judo flipping the beast making it land right on its face. Once it was on the ground, Senshi threw a massive kick at its face.

The Nomu was sent flying, and it soon crashed onto the earth. Despite the powerful attacks, the Nomu got right back up; with no sign of damage. The Nomu charged at Senshi at extreme speeds and with one right punch was able to send Senshi to his knees.

The Nomu then raised both of its arms, ready to destroy the King of Fighting with one massive blow.

 **SLASH**

The Nomu's chest had three massive slash wounds on it.

 **Quirk: Evolution, Wielder: Shinu Senshi**

" **Good job beast, you made me go all out** ," it said. Shinu Senshi got up, his pupils were gone and a massive grin was on his face. Despite having the same body, it was clear that someone else was in control.

 **Before Shinu Senshi was the King of Fighting, he had another epithet: DEMON LORD**

* * *

 **AN: Izuku Midoriya vs the Mighty Invincible Samurai ONI**

 **And**

 **The King of Fighting vs The Symbol of Evil**

 **Who will win, Martial Arts or VIOLENCE?**

 **FIGHT**


	20. Desperation

**AN: Thank you WhiteTiger and Gotsh0cks for beta reading this chapter.**

* * *

"Karen, what's wrong?" Itsuka Kendo asked.

Kure Karen was the daughter of Tokita Ohma and Kure Fusui and the sister of Kure Renzo. A warrior born of the world's greatest sniper and one of the strongest men on the planet, she also happens to be one of the strongest members of the Kure clan in history. She has met and fought some of the strongest warriors in the world and didn't bat an eye.

But right now she was shaking on her knees and was holding onto the wall for support.

"Karen, are you okay?" Itsuka made her way towards her classmate, trying to make sure she was okay.

"Kendo, I'm scared," Karen said.

"What?"

"Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it." _'Not even Uncle Raiain can produce this much bloodlust. Whoever's emitting it, they're a true monster.'_

* * *

"Rei, is something the matter?" A beautiful blond teenage girl asked. She was wearing a U.A uniform belonging to the business department.

Mikazuchi Rei, a descendant of the Mikazuchi clan: A clan of assassins that rival the Kure clan in both powers and abilities. Rei has killed countless men and has trained to the point where his body nearly bled out. Nothing on Earth could scare him.

Or at least, that's what he believed.

Yet, he was holding his heart as if he had seen the devil himself. "Riñó, go get the teachers. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it."

Riño ran, trying to get the nearest adult. _'What's going on? I've never felt like this before. It feels like a demon is coming for my soul. Not even my father or grandfather could do something like this. I pray for whoever has to fight that thing.'_

* * *

 **THE USJ:**

"So Ojiro, got a game plan?" Takeshi asked as he left the Fire Zone.

"Why are you asking me?" Ojiro asked. The two of them had successfully defeated all the villains in the Fire zone and were now making their way back to the entrance.

"Look I'll admit I'm not the brightest individual, but I can tell when someone is smarter than me. So what are we going to do?" Takeshi asked again.

Ojiro was shocked. _'But you did everything. You beat all of the villains while I just watched. I'm nothing compared to you.'_

Suddenly, a feeling came to both of them. Ojiro collapsed to his knees. _'What, is THAT?'_

Takeshi grasped his heart, however, instead of being scared; a massive smile appeared on his face. _'What is that? I hope it's a villain BECAUSE I AM SO DAMN EXCITED.'_

* * *

"Be glad I'm showing you mercy," a chilly voice said. "I'm training to be a hero, so I can't kill any of you."

Everything around the boy known as Shoto Todoroki was frozen in ice. It looked like a frozen wasteland and it was all created in two seconds. Villains were trapped inside the ice, most couldn't even move their fingers.

Todoroki walked down the frozen landscape not caring for any of the villains who were trapped in his ice. That was until he saw a familiar individual.

Toru Hagakure, whose legs were trapped under the ice, was desperately trying to get out. "Oh hello, Todoroki can you help me?" the invisible girl asked.

Todoroki sighed as he crouched down and started to burn the ice. "Thank you," Toru said. "I'm glad I got teleported here with you. You took out every villain all at once."

"I didn't take them all out," Todoroki replied.

"What?"

"STUPID KIDS," a villain emerged from the ground, wielding a rather large knife.

"AHHHHHHHH," Toru screamed in fear.

 **THROOM**

Without even turning around, Todoroki froze the villain with his ice. The villain was immobilized instantly and could barely move at all. "Now I got them all."

"Amazing," Toru said. She was now free from Todoroki's ice and was able to walk freely.

"Come on, let's get out of here," Todoroki coldly said. He was in the lead with Toru falling behind him. "Are you scared?" Todoroki asked.

"Yeah, but I'm more worried about our classmates. I don't know if they can handle the villains. Not all of them are as strong as you," Toru answered.

"I wouldn't worry too much. Our teachers and classmates are strong enough to handle these weak thugs," Todoroki replied.

"But they said they were here for All Might. If they were willing to take him on, then they must be strong," Toru said.

"It's most likely a ruse. I imagine they were probably going to swarm him all at once. With these numbers, it could be possible. Unfortunately, they met us first," Todoroki replied. _'But if that wasn't their plan, then what was?'_

Suddenly a chilling and terrifying aura reached Todoroki. Despite the boy's endless training to handle extremely cold temperatures, it sent endless shivers down his spine. _'What is this?'_

"Todoroki, is that you?" Toru asked. It had to be him, no one else could make something feel so cold and unfeeling.

"No," Todoroki replied in fear.

* * *

His bloodlust radiated throughout the entire USJ. Anyone could feel it, as it was that powerful. But the one who truly was a victim of the bloodlust was the Nomu itself.

Born from a lab, its body was the twisted result of science and a mind similar to that of an obedient lapdog: a true abomination of nature. Emotions were as alien to it as small green men are to us. Yet, for the first time in its life, it felt its first emotion: fear.

That was the power the King of Fighting, Shinu Sensei, had.

" ** _What's wrong you beast? ARE YOU AFRAID,_** " Senshi slowly made his way to the monster. The Nomu started to back away in fear. " ** _COME ON FIGHT ME_**." Senshi charged full speed at the Nomu.

Right before Senshi attacked, the Nomu sidestepped backward. However, that was all according to Senshi's plan.

Senshi threw a powerful and fast right slash at the Nomu's chest. The Nomu was lucky enough to dodge at the last second, or at least that's what it thought.

 **SLASH**

Despite its attempts at dodging earlier, three large cuts appeared on its chest with blood oozing out. As if three swords had slashed the mighty beast.

Shigaraki, who was currently watching the fight, had no idea what just happened. _'What the hell just happened? The King didn't even have a blade on him, so how did the Nomu get cut? Was it his quirk?'_

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

Senshi then punched the Nomu at supersonic speeds, which made the Nomu flinch backward. It got back up and was about to attack Senshi when suddenly-

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

The Nomu's body was forced backward. It was like Senshi's attacks earlier, but this time nothing touched the Nomu.

 _'WHAT!? But the Nomu wasn't even touched. How the hell was it attacked? If things go like this then our plan will fail,'_ Shigaraki wondered. "NOMU GET BACK UP AND KILL THAT MAN!"

The Nomu got back up and forced itself to Senshi. It rushed at extreme speeds and was about to attack Senshi. In response, Senshi put both arms backward. Senshi watched as the Nomu charged at him at full speed, allowing the beast to approach him. The Nomu kept charging and charging until the last second a strange sound was heard.

' _What is that noise? It sounds like…... Jet engines,'_ Shigaraki thought.

Then the Nomu was right about to attack until-

 **VROOOOM**

Nomu's attack hit nothing but air. 'What just happened? Did the King just teleport?'

" ** _UP HERE MONSTER_** ," a voice shouted from up above. Both Shigaraki and the Nomu looked up to see Senshi on the ceiling kneeling. " ** _HERE I GO!_** "

 **BOOM**

Senshi launched himself like a missile at the Nomu. His speed was so great that the Nomu couldn't even react. Senshi spun around midair and had his right leg coming down with full force.

 **KABOOOOOM**

The Nomu's head was smashed into the concrete below with the power of Senshi's attack. The Nomu's eyes lost color and its arms gave out. From an outsider's perspective, the Nomu looked dead.

 _'What is this? WHAT THE HELL DID HE DO?_ ' Shigaraki was wondering.

* * *

 **Shinu Senshi**

 **Quirk: Evolution**

 **Type: Transformation**

 **Description: When the user is in a dangerous situation, they will gain a new ability. This ability will supposedly help them depending on the situation they are in. Sometimes the user won't even gain a new ability, and instead will only gain a boost in physical performance. However, while this quirk may seem invincible, there are three main weaknesses to this quirk.**

 **If the abilities are not used enough, then they will be gone forever. That means the user must use all their abilities or else.** **This effect only happens once a day. So don't expect it to happen constantly.** **The third and most effective weakness: every time a new ability is gained, the user will lose one year of their life.**

 **So far, Senshi has lost 35 years of his life. If he loses anymore, who knows what will happen to his body.**

 **He also has only three abilities left.**

 **Slasher: Senshi fingers, if having a full range of motion, can produce slashes strong enough to cut through steel. However, if it were to meet a blade or material just as strong, it will not cut.** **Double Attack: Once the user makes an attack, the same impact the attack left will happen again if the user allows it. This isn't limited to just punches: kicks, elbows and any other form of attack will produce the same results.** **Siphon: The user inhales air and can then exhale it for a powerful boost. Just like an Octopus Siphon; where the name comes from.**

 **These are the three quirk-like abilities Senshi has left, but they are more than enough to conquer the world.**

* * *

 _'If things go like this, then we would stand no chance against All Might. That's it, I'm sorry master but I have to use it.'_ "NOMU ADVANCE," Shigaraki yelled.

Suddenly, despite being down for the count, the Nomu began to change.

 **Vroom**

Its skin turned red, and it's veins began to show.

 **VROOM**

The mighty Nomu started to get back up even with the heavy Senshi on its back. _'No way, it knows THAT technique.'_

 **VROOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

The Nomu got right back up and threw the mighty Senshi off it's back.

 **Possessing Spirit: ADVANCE**

"RAHHHHHHHHH," the Nomu roared once more, this time more powerful than ever before.

However, instead of fear, Senshi only smiled. "Who cares what techniques you use? JUST TRY AND BEAT ME!"

 **The King of FIghting vs the Anti-Symbol of Peace Round 2 START**

* * *

 **Earlier:**

" **I'm going to kill you,** " Izuku Midoriya said as green lighting surrounded his entire body, making it glow.

Oni was frozen in fear, _'What the hell? He is a quirkless loser, HOW THE HELL DOES HE HAVE A QUIRK?! Only the master can give others quirks and he….Wait that's not possible.'_

Izuku laid Toga down and stood up with his fists clenched. The lightning surrounding his body grew more and more ferocious by the second. Oni felt like he was staring at a demon. _'Why is this boy reminding me so much of the master?'_

Izuku stopped standing around and started his assault.

 **KABOOM**

Izuku started with a dashing left straight at Oni's chest. Oni barely blocked with both his hands. However, that was the wrong move.

 **BOOM**

Oni's arms were both flung up in the arm by the power of Izuku's single punch. _'Oh shit,'_ Oni said in his head. With his exposed body, Izuku threw another powerful punch. This time on Oni's exposed stomach.

 **KABOOOOOM**

Oni could barely handle the power of Izuku's right punch. Oni has launched backward a long distance. He landed on his stomach and tried to get up, but that only caused more pain. Oni puked on the white floor, staining it with blood and vomit. _'HOLY SHIT, that fucking punch. He's different from before, I need to use my swords if I even want to survive this fight.'_

Oni got up and drew out his two swords. _'Okay, Izuku Midoriya, I ACKNOWLEDGE YOUR STRENGTH!'_

Izuku came rushing again, this time with both of his fists right by his side. His thoughts were not of his current fight but his friends and allies. _'I've gained friends, I got into U.A, my Mom is happy, and All Might even chose me as his very own successor. Everything I have now, I WON'T LET YOU TAKE IT ALL AWAY.'_

Izuku came charging in with a powerful left hook, only for it to be parried by Oni's long sword. Izuku then threw a right, but that was also parried, this time by Oni's short sword.

 **NIKO STYLE, ADAMANTINE AND WATER KATA: SWIMMING SWALLOW**

More and more of Izuku's punches came at Oni, each with enough power to destroy concrete blocks. Oni successfully parried all of them, however, it was not an easy task. _'Shit this kid is making go all out. If this goes on, I have to use THAT, but I can't accept that a quirkless loser is doing this.'_

Oni finally attacked, his long sword coming down fast and powerful on Izuku's head. Though, Izuku saw the attack coming. He grabbed the long sword with his left hand and crushed it with one hand. Oni responded by using his short side to stab Midoriya by the side, yet Midoriya saw that one as well. He grabbed Oni by the arm, and using his amazing strength, broke his entire hand.

Despite all of that, Oni smiled. _'I got you.'_

* * *

 **Saiko codename: Oni**

 **Quirk: Imagination**

 **Type: Emitter**

 **The user can create anything they want from their mind. The item is also invisible to everyone but the user. They cannot make a complex item like a gun, because it will drain the user of their stamina. Instead, the user makes simpler items like blades and arrows. The user can not make any living things as well.**

* * *

Oni imagined a brass knuckle with spikes on his free hand. With Izuku's face now exposed, Oni unleashed his attack.

 **BAM**

Oni's punch left a powerful impact on Izuku's face. Three holes now exposed his check. From an outsider's perspective, it looked like the holes came out of nowhere. "How's that feel loser? Stay the fuck down."

Instead of falling, Izuku glanced at Oni with terrifying eyes.

 **DRAGON SHOT**

 **BOOOOOOOM**

Oni's stomach felt the full force of Izuku's one-inch punch. He gasped for air as Izuku set another attack.

 **ONE FOR ALL DETROIT SMASH**

Oni's groin was instantly destroyed by the powerful kick. The kick was so strong that Oni instantly collapsed and was about fall to the ground if not for Izuku

 **KABOOM**

Izuku's knee struck Oni's chin so hard that his jaw shattered. It was at that moment that Izuku let go of Oni and let the poor man fall to the ground.

" **Who's the loser now?** " Izuku asked.

"NOMU ADVANCE," the voice of Shigaraki cried out. The two of them turned and watched as the mighty Nomu got up and changed. Shigaraki then turned to face the fallen Oni. "Oni, use the Advance as well," Shirgarki said.

Oni smiled underneath his mask, "Got it."

 **Vroom**

Izuku put up his guard, even in his angered state he still sensed danger.

 **VROOM**

"Well kid, only the real pros have made me go this far," Oni said, "But don't worry, I'll MAKE SURE TO KILL YOU QUICKLY." His skin turned red and his veins started to appear all over his body.

"Tell me, can your Inner Rage beat THE TIGER'S VESSEL?!"

* * *

Her eyes were now open. _'What happened?'_ Ochako asked herself.

"Ochako, you're awake," Tsuyu said. Ochako then noticed that Tsuyu was carrying her on her shoulder and that they were on a staircase.

"What's going on? Where's Toga?" Ochako asked.

"Calm down, get your strength first; we're almost at the exit, kero," Tsuyu said. The pair of girls climbed the stairs, desperate for hope, only to find ruin.

" ** _Is this the best U.A has to offer,"_** the mist being known as Kurogiri said, " ** _How disappointing_**." On the ground was Thirteen's damaged and destroyed hero suit, containing a body broken beyond belief.

"Thirteen Sensei," Mina Ashido said. Even the sturdy Iida wasn't moving, that's how terrified they were.

" ** _What's wrong heroes, SCARED?_** " Kurogiri asked, intimidating the young heroes in training.

"Yes," Iida said, much to the surprise of everyone there, even Kurogiri. "However, I met someone who's faced countless perils and he's still standing. As long as he stands, you pose no threat to me, Villain."

Kurogiri remained silent before he roared with laughter. "HAHAHAHAHA. I must admit you young heroes are bold. I like that. Unfortunately for you, I must obey my mas-"

 **VROOOM**

Kurogiri narrowly dodged the kick towards his head. Iida grunted at his missed attack. " ** _That's weird, isn't a hero supposed to yell out a super move before attacking?_** "

"There's no rule against it," Iida said. "Besides I'm not the only one attacking."

Kurogiri was confused until he felt a powerful attack coming right behind him. He barely dodged Satou's dropkick by an inch. Even though his face was covered in mist, Kurogiri began to sweat.

"You know, I wonder," Iida said. "If you are covered in mist, then why are dodging our attacks?" The other 1A students present realized Iida's words were true and they started to grin. They all got into attack positions and were ready to attack the mist man.

That's when Kurogiri realized something, _'These kids are more dangerous than the teacher. I'm sorry Shigaraki, but I must run._ ' And with that, Kurogiri disappeared.

"He's gone," Shouji said. "Did we win?"

Iida gasped for air, "No, we just managed to scare him."

"Wait, so we would have lost?" Sero asked. "Damn, and today couldn't get any worse."

"At least we're safe, for now," Iida said. "For the time being let's help the injured. Anyone hurt?"

"Kero, Ochako's low on energy," Tsuyu said as she entered the fray.

"Uraraka, Asui; you two are back! But how?" Mina asked as she helped Tsuyu carry Ochako.

"All thanks to Toga," Tsuyu replied.

"Where is she?" Ochako asked.

"Forget about that," Tsuyu replied.

 **SLASH**

Somehow, despite being so far away; everyone heard the sound of a sword cutting flesh. Everyone turned to the sound and saw Midoriya on his knees.

In front of him was a demon. "Is something wrong brat," Oni said, "SCARED!?"

* * *

 **MOUNTAIN ZONE:**

"Jesus Christ, how many of these losers are there?" Jirou said as she kicked a villain down a sloppy cliff.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you ladies from harm," Denki Kaminari said.

"Yeah, tell that to her," Jirou said, pointing to Momo who was demolishing villains left and right.

Momo wasted no time defeating the villains. With her staff, even the toughest of villains were defeated in one attack.

One villain tried to attack her from behind, however, that was a bad move. Momo immediately responded by hitting the villain in the nose with the back of her staff and then crushing the top of his skull with a backward elbow.

"I can't believe it, a baby is a better villain than you punks," Momo said.

One villain tried to take out a gun, but Momo immediately responded by shooting out a tranquilizer that knocked the villain out immediately.

"Trust me, it's better to surrender," Momo said.

"AS IF! GET HER!" one villain shouted. Suddenly all the villains rushed towards Momo, each ready to kill her.

"OH SHIT!" Denki yelled. He and Jiro tried to run and help their classmate, but it was futile.

Not because Momo was in danger, but because Momo was the danger.

In just two seconds, Momo defeated all the villains with ease. "That wasn't even good for a warmup," Momo said as she set her staff upward. _'Oh my god that's so cool, I wonder what Izuku would say about this?'_

"That was AWESOME," Jirou said in shock. Denki on the other hand, whose jaw was wide open, could barely say a thing.

 _'I didn't even do a thing.'_ Denki was depressed. So much so, that he didn't even notice the villain right behind him.

"Got you," a villain with a skull mask said as he grabbed Denki by the collar and put him in a one-arm chokehold. "NONE OF YOU BITCHES MOVE, EVEN ONE STEP AND I WILL KILL HIM."

Both Jiro and Momo were in shock, none of them even sensed his presence. Denki tried escaping his grasp with his pure strength but to no avail. "Sorry kid that won't work, I'm a black belt in Jujitsu and don't try your quirk either; it would be ineffective." The skull villain then showed off electricity emerging from his free hand.

Momo and Jirou agreed to his demands and put both arms up in the air, signaling their defeat. "Good, now you two stay there until I say so," the skull villain said. "Hehe, but don't worry you two would have no chance of defeating me no matter what you do."

"Well, what about me moi?" someone with a French accent called out. Out of nowhere, a laser beam shot out and hit the skull villain on the back of his head.

"SON OF A BITCH!" the villain yelled out. He let go of Denki to comfort the back of his head.

Seeing her chance, Momo rushed and kicked him multiple in the face. Despite his strong mask, it was nothing compared to Momo's kicks. The skull villain collapsed to the floor, his face covered in bruises.

"Denki are you alright?" Jirou asked as she examined her blond friend.

"I'm alright, but who did that?" Denki asked.

"It was me, Moi," Aoyama said as he appeared out of nowhere and flashed right in front of the group. "Your Prince Charming has arrived."

"Um, thanks," Denki replied.

"You're very welcome," Aoyama responded.

"Well I guess that's all of them," Jirou said, "What now?"

"We get out of here," Momo said. "Denki, are you now able to contact the school?"

Denki checked the radio on his head and was shocked to see that it was working. "Yeah, YEAH IT'S WORKING!" Denki yelled out in relief. "Mayday, alert, or whatever you say. There are villains at the USJ! I repeat there are villains at the USJ!"

"We did it Yaomomo, we're getting out of here," Jirou happily said.

"Well, what should we do now Moi?" Aoyama asked.

"I believe we should make our way to the exit, that way when the heroes arrive we're already safe. We should also duck and cover as to avoid any remaining villains," Momo explained.

The heroes in training agreed. The group of teenagers laid low (which was hard to do with Aoyama's shiny costume) and eventually they neared the entrance. "We're almost there stay-"

 **SLASH**

The group of teenagers was shocked to hear the sound of flesh being cut. They immediately checked one another to see who was hurt, they were even more shocked to discover that none of them were hurt.

"What just happened?" Jirou asked.

"Is that Midoriya?" Denki said as he pointed to Midoriya fighting Oni. There was blood staining his costume, coming from a massive cut on his chest. The wounds on his cheek were becoming worse by the second. Midoriya also had new fresh cuts on his arms, and though not deep, it would be extremely harmful if not taken care of. With all these wounds on him, Midoriya was struggling to stand.

However, his opponent, who was also badly beaten, was standing tall and firm. Blood was coming out of the eye sockets of his mask, both of his arms were bruised, all of his teeth were cracked and his ankle was swollen. Yet, he was still standing despite all his injuries.

"Is something wrong brat," Oni said, "SCARED!?"

Despite everything that was happening to him; Midoriya stood up, with a raging fire burning in his eyes. " **I'm not scared of a villain like you,** " and with that Midoriya dashed at speeds faster than the eye can see.

Yet that was nothing to Oni. With the swing of his arm, another cut appeared on Midoriya's arm. However, instead of screaming in pain or retreat in agony, Midoriya continued to charge.

 _'I can't believe it. Most people cower in fear from my invisible swords, yet this is the first time anyone has fought me for this long, I LOVE IT,'_ those were Oni's thoughts as he fought Midoriya.

His arms moved at speeds faster than ever before, but somehow Midoriya was able to dodge most of it. Then Midoriya grabbed Oni's left arm and threw a powerful punch right at the center.

 **CRACK**

Oni's left arm was broken and he was forced to retreat a few feet back. His arm was crocked in a way that should not be possible. It was moving like a puppet with strings.

"Holy cow, he's kicking that villain's ass," Denki said.

"Get that son of a bitch Midoriya," Jirou cheered.

However, while his classmates cheered Midoriya on, Momo noticed something. _'Why? Why does he look so much like him?'_ Momo's thoughts then turned to the horrifying day where she met the monster known as Jack Blade.

Midoriya didn't stop his assault on the samurai. He rushed in again this time aiming for Oni's right arm but was quickly met with a sword slash to the head. Midoriya dodged at the last minute, but not before throwing a powerful kick towards Oni's ribs.

 **CRACK**

The sound of ribs breaking filled the air. Oni threw a desperate slash towards Midoriya, however, it also missed Midoriya.

Despite throwing all these powerful punches Oni was still standing. "Hey kid, want to see a magic trick?" Like a machine, Oni's left arm then fixed itself instantaneously. "That fucking hurts, but hey it helps when fighting someone like you."

* * *

 **Quirk: Berserker Armor**

 **Type: Transformation**

 **Description: The user's body will remain intact for as long as they want. This means when a bone is broken or dislocated, the body will force itself to stay intact. However, this comes at the price of immense pain and damage internally. Another weakness is that if nerve damage were to happen, then it will be unable to heal the broken bones.**

 **(AN: Basically it's the Berserk Armor from Berserk)**

* * *

Midoriya was shocked before putting his guard up once more. Oni saw Midoriya's confusion before laughing, "HAHA, what never fought someone with more than one quirk before?" This time, Oni started his assault of indivisible swords slashes.

His arms moved like whips as he tried to kill Midoriya. Slash after slash after slash, each attack with the full intention to kill. Midoriya successfully dodged most of them, however, some left painful and lethal cuts on his body.

Izuku then grabbed both of Oni's arms and locked them in place. "What now brat?" Oni's answer came when Izuku placed his head backward and threw it at full force at the samurai.

 **BOOM**

The powerful headbutt cracked Oni's skull. Midoriya also took some damage, he fell to the floor due to a concussion.

While Midoriya was on his knees, Oni got up with ease. "Sorry kid but I was just stronger. Though I have to admit, your quirk is powerful."

Midoriya struggled to stand, the lighting that once surrounded his entire body was now gone. _'One for All is hurting me the more I use it. Not only that but my injuries are also slowing me down. Still,'_ Midoriya stood with only his right fist protecting him. _'I WON'T LET HIM WIN!'_

Oni smiled as he shut off the Advance. "A shame you fall so easily. If only you were stronger, but like they say. Born weak, die weak," Oni started to walk to Midoriya with the full intent to kill.

"We can't let this happen, we've got to do something," Denki whispered.

"Yaoyorozu what should we do?" Jirou asked.

Momo was freaking out on what to do. A bunch of ideas swarmed her head, but none could stop the situation at hand. As Oni walked towards Midoriya, he imagined a spear in his hand; Oni was ready to kill Midoriya. He was about to do it until-

Someone grabbed Oni's hand and raised it to the air. "Oi, that's my friend you're trying to kill," Bakugo Katsuki said. His grip was powerful and gave Oni no chance to escape. Oni immediately responded with an attack aimed at Bakugo's neck. Bakugo responded by using his quirk

 **KABOOM**

Oni was sent backward by the full might of Bakugo's explosion. His shirt now had a burn mark and exposed his chest. "That fucking hurt," Oni said.

"Good, We're going to do a lot worse to you now," Bakugo said.

Kirishima ran right behind Bakugo and helped the injured Midoriya. "I'm so sorry we're late," Kirishima said. "Can you stand?"

"Kirishima," Midoriya fell in his arms. "I can still-"

"No, rest for now," Kirishima said. Soon the other 1A students reached Kirishima. "Here take him." Kirishima handed the injured Izuku over to Iida and Ochako.

"Deku," Ochako said. She didn't want to see him like this, so beaten and broken.

Iida and Ochako took Izuku to where the injured Toga was resting. Koda and Tokoyami were the one's watching her and making sure she was safe. "You two make sure they're safe," Iida said. The two of them nodded as Iida ran towards his other classmates.

Ochako stayed behind for a few seconds, observing her damaged classmates. She hadn't known Toga and Izuku for long, but this shouldn't have happened to them. She then turned to Oni, _'You did this.'_

Oni was now surrounded by the 1A students, all who were ready to fight the injured Samurai. "Hehe, you fucks believe you stand a chance?" Blood was coming out of his mouth. "You won't even last a second against me."

"If that was true," Bakugo said, "Then why are you shaking?"

It was true, both of Oni's hands were shaking. _'Shit, my brain took too much damage. I can't wait for long.'_

Bakugo smiled, "So I'm right."

Oni then noticed Ochako Uraraka standing right behind him. "Did you hurt them?"

"What?"

 **BOOM**

Ochako punched Oni right in the nose, creating a stream of blood. Oni stumbled backward, holding his broken nose, "You bitch that hur-"

Oni never got to finish his sentence, as Bakugo grabbed him by the head and performed another explosion to the face.

 **KABOOM**

If Oni wasn't hurting before, he was now. His brain was rocking all over in his head, making it harder for him to fight back. But that wasn't the end of their assault.

Aoyama shot a naval laser right towards the back of the head, which felt like a metal baseball bat being swung at full force. It was followed up by Kirishima punching him square in the jaw and Momo bashing him on the head with her staff.

Oni fell to the ground and tried to crawl away, unfortunately, he was met with a powerful kick by Sato to the face. Oni grabbed a kunai from his belt and threw it towards his Sato, who barely dodged it and got a cut on his face.

Oni tried to get away again, but he was then met with a fully charged Recipo-Burst kick towards the face.

 **KABAM**

Oni's entire body spun in the air before falling on his back. Oni coughed up blood before resorting to his final resource. Oni pulled out what appeared to be a grenade, which caused all the 1A students to dash away from him at the mere sight.

With a quick ping pull, a bright and deafening flash filled the area. _'Shit it was a flash grenade,'_ Bakugo Katsuki said in his head. His eyes and ears were now useless due to the flash grenade.

Oni was now able to escape due to the flash grenade. Oni dashed as fast as he could past the 1A students, his vision now becoming hazy. So much so that he didn't see the ice which quickly trapped his left leg.

"I don't know who you are, but I know you're not innocent," Todoroki Shoto coldly said, right behind him was Toru Hagakure.

While in the ice, Oni was then attacked by another 1A student. Takeshi grabbed the samurai by the head and slammed him down on the floor.

 **BOOM**

"Hey asshole," Takeshi said. He was pinning Oni on the ground with his powerful right arm. Oni used the last of his strength to form a small imaginary knife.

 **SLASH**

His knife made a small cut on Takeshi's side, which forced the large boy to let go and cover his wound. Oni got up and dashed backward, but soon realized that was a bad mistake. The other 1A had now recovered from the flash grenade and were now ready for another beatdown.

"Shit," Oni said under his breath. He had no choice but if he wanted to survive here he must use it.

 **Possessing Spirit: ADVANCE**

Oni's skin turned red and his veins started to show all over his body. "Come you U.A brats, BRING IT ON," Oni yelled.

Takeshi was the first to attack, using a downward elbow that sliced through the air. Oni easily dodged at super-high speeds and unleashed a powerful endless combo of punches.

Despite his extreme toughness, Takeshi felt every single one of the blows. It hurt him so much that Takeshi was now on his knees trying to guard against the powerful onslaught. _'Shit, where did all this strength come from?'_

Luckily Takeshi was saved by one of his classmates, Sato, who grabbed Oni from behind and gave him a full-on german suplex.

This caused Oni to spit blood out of his mouth before escaping from Sato's grasp. His next target appeared right behind him, Shouji with three of his fists coming straight for Oni's head.

Oni quickly dodged the attack and countered with a powerful right straight to the stomach.

 **POW**

Shouji was still standing and could still follow up with a strong triple right punch to the face.

 **KAPOW**

Oni's head began to shake once again, allowing Sato to come right behind him again and held him tight in a mighty bear hug. Oni tried to escape, but Sato's muscles were too strong and his fatigue had finally caught up to him.

It was here that Oni was met with the full complement of 1A.

Kirishima's punches, Bakugo's kicks, Momo's attacks with her spear, and so much more.

Oni was forced to handle everything that the 1A students could use without injuring Sato at the same time. Eventually, the pain was too much for samurai to handle, Oni dropped the Advance and his skin turned back to normal. He hung his head low and it looked like he had fallen unconscious.

Sato let go of the Samurai, only to instantly regret it.

 **KABOOM**

Oni dug his elbow deep into Sato's body, which greatly damaged his solar plexus. Sato fell to the ground, covering his damaged chest.

"You fucks," Oni was spitting out blood every time he talked. "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU ALL!"

* * *

Izuku tried to stand up, his knees were shaking and his body could barely stand. "Midoriya, stand down," Tokoyami said. With Koda's help, Tokoyami placed Izuku down, much to Izuku's displeasure.

"I _huff_ I have to-"

"You don't have to do anything Midoriya there-" Tokoyama's words were cut off by a powerful crunch.

 **CRUNCH**

Turning to the source, the trio saw Shinu Senshi standing over the destroyed Nomu. With a look of glee on his face, the mighty King stood over the fallen beast.

" **You believed that you were stronger than me. Are you stupid?** " Senshi said. His voice had changed to that of an unfeeling monster.

* * *

 **FIVE MINUTES EARLIER**

Kurogiri warped himself right next to the leader of this whole operation, Tomura Shigaraki. "Kurogiri, what are you doing here?" Shigaraki asked, "

" **It was too dangerous in my previous location, but do not worry. I have already placed three powerful individuals in the front,** " Kurogiri said. " **Even if the students escape they will be easily killed.** "

"So that's where we put the Danger Triplets," Shigaraki said. "Then explain something else to me Kurogiri." Tomura pointed to the battle that was going on and let his anger shine into the light, "WHY IS OUR NOMU LOSING?"

It was true; whenever the Nomu threw an attack, Senshi threw a hundred more. Punches, elbows, knees, chops, kicks, Senshi was using everything he had on the mighty Monster. It was all working, the Nomu couldn't fight back.

The Nomu threw a right swing at Senshi's body, but the king quickly ducked and threw a powerful fury of blows at the beast's stomach.

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **KABOOM**

The Nomu was sent backward by that last punch, stumbling with each step. Unfortunately for it, it was not ready for the second set of attacks.

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **KABOOM**

The double blow on it made the Nomu bleed from its mouth. Its head was shaking and it could barely stand. The creature designed to the strongest man in the world was now being beaten beyond comprehension.

"I thought the King was a Martial Artist, what's with these quirks showing up?" Shigaraki asked.

" **No, pay attention young Shigaraki,"** Kurogiri replied. " **He's using both Martial Arts and Quirks.** "

"Explain."

" **Simple, his quirks from what I can enhance both his strength and his fighting style at the same time. By using his quirks, he can improve his fighting style in ways most of us can't even imagine,** " Kurogiri explained.

" **But where did he get those abilities? As far as I know, only the master and the doctor can give people more than one quirk, and even then only a select few can survive. So how did he get these powers?** "

"He's a cheater, a fucking cheater," Shigaraki said. "We must kill him."

" **But how?** "

Shigaraki didn't answer, in his head, there was only one response. _'I don't know.'_

The Nomu attacked once more by throwing a left punch towards Senshi's face. The man quickly sidestepped and countered by pressuring his palm against the Nomu's chin.

"Boom," Senshi said.

 **BOOM**

A massive wave of air hit the Nomu's chin and it sent its head flying. The hole in Senshi's palm closed itself, "I love that move."

Senshi continued his neverending barrage of attacks on the Nomu, forcing the beast back with every step. **_'YES YES YES YES YES YES,'_** Senshi screamed in his head. **_'I HAVEN'T BEEN LIKE THIS FOR SO LONG BUT NOW I'M BACK IN ACTION. I'M STRONGER THAN EVER BEFORE. SCREW ALL MIGHT, SCREW THAT OLD FOOL, AND SCREW JACK. I'M THE STRONGEST IN THE WORLD.'_**

The Nomu desperately tried to bite Senshi's shoulder, but the man responded by grabbing it by the mouth and dislocating it. The Nomu's mouth was now hanging by a single thread. Senshi then grabbed it by the neck and flipped it onto the ground.

" **You believed that you were stronger than me. Are you stupid?** " Senshi said.

It was then that Senshi saw something in the corner of his eye. If he was the same man as he was four years ago, he would have ignored that thing. But as he was now he couldn't ignore it. He turned his head a little bit and finally noticed it.

It was the eyes of Izuku Midoriya. They were not the usual eyes of hope, admiration, and determination. No, instead they were the eyes of fear. The fear of looking at a monster.

One Person gave him that look years ago.

Kure Renzo

 **/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\/\/\/\**

Senshi was no longer at the USJ. He was back into the same arena he fought for years.

The Zhàndòu Shàngdi arena.

His hands were covered in blood and on the floor with was the dead body of Tokita Ohma

 _'No no no no,'_ Senshi repeated in his head, _'Not this not this.'_

"MONSTER," a young Kure Renzo yelled, "YOU'RE A MONSTER."

 _'Oh god, OH GOD,'_ Senshi screamed in his head, he placed his hands on his head covering it. _'Please anyone, end this nightmare.'_

 **TAP**

Senshi was now back into the USJ. On his right side, Shigaraki was touching his body with his hand.

"Screw you cheater." Suddenly Senshi's body began to crumble and decay. Senshi backed away and tried to throw a right swing at Shigaraki.

The young man dodged the powerful attack. Senshi used his right hand to help cover his wound, but it was futile. Shigaraki's quirk had already destroyed the skin, exposing his muscles and blood to the open air.

"That's what you get for cheating," Shigaraki snickered, a grin then appeared on his face. "King my ass now you're going to die."

Right behind Senshi, the Nomu rose and it was ready to kill.

"RRRRRRRR AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH," the mighty beast roared, which startled Senshi.

Turning around, Senshi saw that all the injuries that he had inflicted on Nomu were long gone. _'Oh shit,'_ Senshi said in his head before the Nomu grabbed him by the head and slammed it onto the ground.

 **KABOOM**

The ground shook from Nomu's mighty attack, but that was not the end of the creature's revenge. He raised both of its fists and slammed it down on the ground.

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

"Stop," Izuku cried.

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

"STOP," Izuku cried louder than before.

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

 **BOOM**

"STOP IT!" Izuku's voice was finally heard.

 **BOOM**

When the Nomu was done, Senshi was a bloody mess on the floor. Blood covered most of his head and his body was destroyed to the point where Senshi couldn't move. Shigaraki grinned at this sight.

CLAP

CLAP

CLAP

Shigaraki clapped using the palm of his hands. "Well done Nomu, I knew you were strong," Shigaraki said. "All Might truly has no chance against you. Oi Oni, stop playing with those kids and come over here."

The 1A students had all watched the beatdown Senshi had and stopped fighting Oni. The injured Samurai made his way to his allies. He had bruises and cuts everywhere, and yet, he was still standing and walking perfectly fine.

"Christ, son of a bitch," Oni said. As he made his way towards Shigaraki, he stopped by a fallen villain and picked up their handgun. "This shit was not worth it. Let's just kill them all now and get out of here."

"As much as I hate you, I have to agree with you," Shigaraki said. "Nomu."

Nomu instinctively picked up Shenshi by the head; the man's blood spilled on the floor. The man was unconscious since he wasn't fighting back.

"Oni, will you do the honors?" Shigaraki asked.

"With pleasure," Oni said. He placed the tip of the gun against Senshi's head.

"Hold on" Bakugo cried out. His voice gained the attention of both the villains and the students. The blond teenager made his way towards the front. When he passed Midoriya, Bakugo whispered. "Stay calm, let me handle this."

"What do you want?" Shigarki asked. "I'll have you know that after him you're all next."

"That's fine," Bakugo replied. "Though I'm curious about something. Both he and that creature have multiple quirks." Bakugo pointed to both Oni and the Nomu.

"So what's your point?"

"I'm saying those quirks came from somewhere right. So tell me, who gave you those quirks?" Bakugo asked.

Immediately Shiaragki gave the order, "Kill Him."

Oni pointed his gun right at Bakugo, shocking the students. However, before he pulled the trigger, someone stopped him.

"What?" Senshi was grabbing Oni's arm and with a simple twist, broke the Samurai's arm.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Oni cried out in pain. Nomu responded by smashing Senshi's face onto the concrete floor. The creature then grabbed Senshi's right arm and broke it with ease.

 **CRACK**

"I thought he was unconscious," Shigaraki said.

" **It looks like the King is tougher than we thought,** " Kurogiri responded.

"You're damn right," Senshi said. His voice surprised the villains and sent shivers down their spine. "You think killing me is going to do you anything good? Let me tell you one thing you brats, my death would bring more pain to you and your master. Shoot me as much you want, hell has enough room for all of us."

"I changed my mind, kill him first," Shigarki said as he pointed to Senshi.

Oni's arm snapped back into place and he pointed his gun right at Senshi's head. "Any last words from the King of Fighting?"

 _'Well, this is it, no getting out of this one. Only a few regrets really: I wished I had spent more time with Hageshi (maybe even marry her), I wanted to know who my mother was, I wanted Renzo to get a better life, I wanted to meet my dad one last time, and I wanted to spend more time with Yagi. Yet, that's still not my biggest regret.'_

Senshi desperately moved his head and turned his gaze to Izuku Midoriya. The boy was crying, he was both scared and horrified at what was going to happen. Using the last of his strength, Senshi smiled. "Thank you Midoriya."

Right before Oni pulled the trigger, someone appeared.

 **BOOM**

The doors of the USJ were blown wide open. From the smoke, a certain man appeared.

" **FEAR NOT. FOR I AM HERE!** "

* * *

 **AN: I have some important things to announce.**

 **1\. I'm taking Ibara out of the Harem. I know many of you like her but the thing is, I don't know how to write her into the story without making her OOC. So instead, MIRUKO IS NOW IN THE HAREM. THAT'S RIGHT BEST BUNNY IS HERE TO STAY.**

 **2\. I can't believe it's been 20 chapters. So much has happened to my life since I started this fic. I can't wait to make more chapters and I can't wait to read all your comments/Reviews (they always make me happy).**

 **3\. Finally, I want to say goodbye to Rick May (voice actor for Solider in TF2). That game brought me so much fun in dark times. Although I was a filthy casual, Solider was my first main and one of my favorite characters. Goodbye Mr. May.**

 **Stay Safe and have a good day.**


	21. The end of Horror

**AN: The last of the USJ and the next battle.**

* * *

TAP

TAP

TAP

TAP

Yagi Toshinori, also known as the great hero All Might, tapped furiously on the coffee table. He had been given a huge chunk of free time, but he didn't know what to do with it.

He wanted to call Inko, but she was busy with work. He was thinking about calling Senshi for lunch, but he was also working. Midoriya was also doing schoolwork, so Yagi couldn't get him. There were also Yagi's new coworkers, but they were new to him and he was really shy.

Luckily for the hero, someone came.

"IT IS I, THE PRINCIPAL!" the principal said with an upbeat voice. The rat/dog/mouse/bear thing came into the room and climbed onto the couch. "So, what does our newest teacher want to talk about?"

"Hello sir," Yagi said.

"I haven't seen you do much today. Is something wrong?" Nezu asked.

"No, I'm just anxious, I guess," Yagi replied.

"Well relax, you have nothing to worry about here," Nezu said. "Anyways, how is training your successor going?"

"Honestly, it's been going well," Yagi answered.

"I'm sensing a but' coming."

"Well, I'm just worrying more and more about Midoriya every day," Yagi said. "Sometimes I fear that he would do something foolish like I used to do."

"Ah yes, the mischief of the youth and the fears of the old," Nezu said as he poured some tea. "Aren't you also dating the young man's mother?"

Toshinori blushed. "Yes."

"Maybe that also plays a part. You fear what would happen to him and how Ms. Midoriya would handle it," Nezu explained. "With all these fears pilling up, it adds more stress to your already stressful life."

"That's pretty accurate," Toshnori said. "You're good at this."

"I'm a principal. Dealing with stress is part of my job," Nezu said. "Tea?"

"Thank you," Toshinori took a quick sip of the tea. "Ah, that's some good tea."

"The finest in the world."

"Would it be all right if I were to visit the USJ? Give the students a few tips," Toshnori asked.

"NOPE!" Nezu instantly responded. Pulling out a tablet, Nezu revealed the headline: **All Might resolves five incidents in less than an hour.** "Your time as a hero is getting shorter and shorter each day. I wish to preserve that time as much as possible."

"I understand," Toshinori said.

"Besides, Eraserhead and Thirteen are fantastic teachers. There's nothing to worry about," Nezu said. He would soon regret those words.

"NEZU, IT'S AN EMERGENCY," the hero Midnight yelled as she entered the room. "THERE ARE VILLAINS AT THE USJ!"

Both Nezu and Toshiniroi stood up in shock. "GET EVERY TEACHER WE CAN AND MAKE SURE THE STUDENTS ARE SAFE!" Nezu ordered. As he gave out his demands, Yagi transformed. "Wait, what are you doing?"

" **DID YOU FORGET NEZU? I AM A HERO,** " All Might said as he took off his tie and ran to the USJ.

* * *

 **NOW:**

All Might noticed three things as he entered the USJ.

Senshi was on the floor with a gun pointed to his head. His body was badly damaged and bleeding intensely.

Izuku was also injured, with major cuts on both his arms and body.

Both Eraserhead and Thirteen were out for the count.

His fist clenched upon seeing these sights. His simile disappeared and the expression on his face turned to a glare.

All Might was not mad; he was furious.

"Well, look who it is," Shigaraki said. "The guest of the hour. Let that bastard go Nomu, we have no use for him." The Nomu dropped Senshi to the ground, his head cracking against the cold hard concrete.

"You sure about that, Shigaraki?" Oni asked. "What if he retaliates?"

"With those injuries, he would be lucky if he could move. He poses no threat to us." Shigaraki said. _'This is perfect. Nomu has completely healed from his wounds and is now in top shape. Kurogiri and I are in perfect condition and Oni can still fight. All Might stands no chance against us.'_

 **BOOM**

A wave of air hit Shigaraki's head. _'What just happened?'_ Turning his head, Shigariki saw a horrifying sight.

The Nomu was gone, in its place was All Might and a smoking fist. The Nomu had been punched so far that it was sent flying out of the USJ. _'Oh shit.'_

Oni responded by jumping away from All Might, but it was too late. All Might responded by unleashing a massive right kick at the Samurai. _'Mother fucker.'_

 **KABOOM**

Oni was launched outside of the USJ. The powerful kick destroyed every bone in his body as well as destroying most of his internal system. Once his body broke through the wall of the USJ, it stumbled like a ragdoll crashing into the ground until it hit a tree, ending his pain. After all that, Oni was now miles away from the USJ.

Shigaraki trembled in horror. His two best soldiers were destroyed by one hit each. They had thought they were able to defeat All Might. They had thought they were strong enough to kill him.

They were wrong.

"KUROGIRI RUN!" Shigaraki yelled. The mist man warped himself and Shigaraki before disappearing off the face of the earth.

After a long and lengthy struggle, it was all over.

The nightmare known as the USJ was over.

* * *

Paramedics and heroes came as soon as they could. Each student was thoroughly examined. Luckily, only Toga and Izuku had to go to the hospital. The teachers, Eraserhead and Thirteen, were also taken to the hospital; their injuries far too serious to ignore.

All Might was perfectly fine, although only his closet associates knew that was a lie.

Shinu Senshi had to be taken to the emergency room. His wounds were possibly life-threatening. After many difficult hours, Senshi's life was stable.

Despite all of this, the heroes won.

The majority of the villains were captured and successfully arrested, including the Nomu. The only exceptions were Kurogiri, Shigariki, and Oni.

However, many people questioned the heroes' victory.

U.A was a beacon for heroes everywhere; a place of safety and security. Yet, one group was able to shatter that image.

But the real horrors had yet to be seen.

* * *

"Master, I'm sorry," Shigaraki said. He and Kurogiri had finally come home after the lengthy battle. "All Might was too damn strong. He defeated both Nomu and Oni with one attack. It was all a failure."

"Relax Shigaraki," All for One said through his monitor. "The path of success is paved with failure. Don't let this one incident stop you. Although, I am surprised by All Might. I never imagined he could still have all that strength left. Speaking of which, where is Oni?"

" ** _Coming right up,"_** Kurogiri said. With a quick display of power, Kurogiri summoned Oni; whose body was still broken.

"Take him to the doctor. It seems like we might have some use for him," All for One said.

Shigariki was about to leave when something tugged at his pants. Looking down he saw it was Oni, who could barely move.

"You bastard. You're a shit leader who led us to doom. Everything failed because of YOU!" Oni yelled.

"Now, now, we know—"

"SHUT UP," All for One didn't expect to be interrupted. "You knew how inexperienced this neet is, yet you gave him such an important assignment. WHY? Have your injuries made you braindead?"

"You talk big for a guy who nearly lost to Izuku Midoriya," Shigaraki replied.

A wave of cold air filled the room. " **Explain?** " All for One asked.

"Izuku Midoriya was one of the students there. Oni fought him. It was a close match; Oni won by gravely injuring Izuku," Shigaraki explained.

" **Oni, didn't I tell you to make sure Izuku stayed out of U.A?** " All for One asked. " **And didn't you say that Izuku would never be a hero?** " Oni was silent. Even his rude, crude nature could do nothing against the mighty All for One. "Shigaraki, kill him."

With a single tap of all five fingers, the Samurai disintegrated into ash. "I always hated that guy," Shigariki said. Shigaraki then walked out of the room, "I want to be left alone."

" ** _Well, it looks like Specimen 4 was a failure,_** " Kurogiri said. " ** _Luckily, the doctor still has Specimen 2._** "

"True. By the way, Kurogiri, do you have information about illusion quirks?" All for One asked.

"None at the moment, but I will take note," Kurogiri replied.

"Good. Lay low for now and please be kind to young Shigariki. The first failure is often the hardest to deal with," All for One said. He then disconnected and was left alone with his thoughts. _'Izuku has a quirk, but how? Only me and… NO. NO NO NO!'_

The area around All for One was destroyed; as if a god had laid punishment. _'It's been too long, but it looks like I have to face my family again.'_

* * *

"BREAKING NEWS! U.A HAS BEEN ATTACKED BY A GROUP OF VILLAINS!" The news tower broadcasted.

Many people turned their attention to the many news stations covering this topic, including one particular man.

"This could be a problem," a black-bearded man said. "I must see Itsuka now."

 **"THE DEVIL LANCE" KUROKI GENSAI**

* * *

"Ah shit, that guy was too damn strong," Kure Renzo said. He was currently wrapping his hands in bandages. "I hope something good is on."

 **BREAKING NEWS, U.A HAS BEEN ATTACKED BY VILLAINS**

Renzo was shocked at what he saw. _'What the fuck? HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?'_

He reached for his phone; he had to make as many calls as he could. It was time for an urgent family reunion.

* * *

 **AT A HOSPITAL:**

"Well, despite your many injuries, you're going to live," the doctor said. "Tell me, are all young heroes crazy, or just you?"

"Just me," Izuku replied. "How's Toga?"

"Oh, your classmate. Don't worry, she'll live," the doctor said. "However, due to how severe her injuries are, she's going to stay here for a while."

"Can I see her?" Izuku asked.

"If she allows it, but right now she's seeing her family. We also contacted your mother, who's on her way now," the doctor explained.

"Thank you," Izuku said. "What about my other classmates?"

"Fortunately, none of them have the same level of injuries as you two. They are spending the rest of the day at home with their families," the doctor explained.

"That's good. What about my teachers?" Izuku asked.

"They're still being treated as of now. Luckily, they will live," the doctor explained.

"Great. Thank you for everything," Izuku replied.

"No problem," the doctor replied.

* * *

In another room in the same hospital, Toga Himiko was being treated.

"Luckily, the villain didn't cause any permanent brain damage. There will be a scar on her face, but other than that, nothing else," a nurse explained.

"Oh, thank god," said as she covered her face and sobbed. "Our baby girl is alive."

In front of the woman was Himiko, whose face was nearly completely wrapped in bandages. She was conscious but silent.

"Thank you miss, our daughter is finally safe," Mr. Toga said as he comforted his wife. "Do you mind if we were to be left alone with our daughter?"

"Of course," the nurse said before leaving the room.

Once she was gone, lifted her hands off her face, revealing that she wasn't crying at all. Mrs. Toga then put a smile on her face, "Himiko did you bring those villains to your school?"

Himiko was shocked that her mother would say such a thing, but she then realized that this wasn't even the worst thing her mother had done to her.

"Now, now Himiko, we are both glad that you got to U.A," said, "But you still have that unfortunate evil quirk. So Himiko, did you cause this?"

"No," Himiko replied in a dismayed voice. "I would never do something like that."

"Is that true? Are you lying to us again?" asked.

Himiko had no power here. In front of her family, she could do nothing.

 **KNOCK KNOCK**

"Excuse me," a weak voice cried out. Turning their heads, the Toga family saw that it was Izuku Midoriya. The green-haired boy was using a crutch to walk. "Is it all right if I speak to Toga?"

"Oh, sure thing," said. "We'll leave you two all alone." The parents left their daughter with Izuku.

Izuku noticed that something was wrong with Himiko, but didn't know what. _'It must be the villain attack. It took a lot out of us.'_ "Toga are you all right?"

"I'm fine, but what happened to everyone else?" Himiko asked.

"They're fine," Izuku said. "Right now they are spending time with their families."

"That's good. Is Ochako all right?" Himiko asked.

"Yeah, she's uninjured and safe," Izuku answered.

"How did you get those injuries?" Himiko asked.

"Oh, these; it's a long story."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Well, after that villain beat you up, I got angry," Izuku said. "I fought him with all my might, but I got badly injured."

"Why—why would you do that?" Himiko asked.

"Because, I wanted to save you," Izuku replied.

Himiko Toga was left utterly speechless. Someone cared for her. Someone wanted to save her. Someone loved her.

Her open eye began to tear up. "Toga is something wrong?" Izuku asked.

Izuku was met with a hug from his blonde classmate. "Thank you, Izuku," Himiko said.

Izuku was surprised by what was happening but quickly hugged Toga back. "Anytime Toga."

"Himiko. Call me Himiko." The two stayed that way for a while. "Izuku, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Izuku was so shocked by the sudden question that he nearly fell off his chair. However, he soon gained composure and sat right back up. "I'm sorry, can you please repeat that?"

"Can you go out? Just you and me alone," Toga asked. "Please?"

"Sure," Izuku replied. "What would you like to do?"

"I'm getting out this weekend. You can pick me up and we can watch a movie or have ice cream," Toga explained.

"That sounds nice," Izuku said. "Let's do it To—Himiko."

Himiko showed him a massive simile before hugging him again. "Thank you Izuku." The act even made Izuku smile.

As he left the room, Izuku had one thing on his mind. _'OH MY GOD, A GIRL ASKED ME OUT. A GIRL ASKED ME OUT!'_

* * *

"You know, it's a miracle you're still alive," a doctor said. "If it was anyone else, they would have died."

"Yeah, my life is full of miracles," Shinu Senshi said. His head was covered in bandages.

"I would recommend taking it easy for at least a month. That means no fighting, no dangerous trips, nothing. If you try anything exciting, your brain could suffer permanent damage," the doctor explained.

"Okay, I get it." Senshi turned his head towards the window. "Hey doc, does anyone know that I'm here?"

"Well, we contacted your girlfriend. She said she'll be here as fast as she can," the doctor replied.

Senshi smiled. "That's her alright. Hey doc, can I be left alone for a while?"

"Sure, just don't do anything stupid," the doctor said before he left.

Senshi continued to look out the window. ' _It's a beautiful day today.'_ Blood dripped out of his mouth. _'Seven more months. That's all I have left.'_

* * *

"IZUKU," his mother cried as she crushed her son in a hug. "Oh, my baby I was so scared when I heard the news."

"Mom, I can't breath," Izuku said. His mother released him, only to bring him back for another hug.

"I was so scared when I heard the news," Inko said. "I'm so glad you're safe."

"Thank you Mom," Izuku replied.

"Inko, you should let young Midoriya go," Toshinori said. "His injuries need to heal."

"You're right," Inko let go of her son. Only to then Toshinori. "Thank you for saving Izuku."

Toshinori was surprised by how warm and engulfing Inko's hug was. "It was nothing. Izuku is my successor, I had to save him."

"Still, thank you from the bottom of my heart," Inko said.

"All Might, what's going to happen to the school?" Izuku asked.

"Don't worry, they canceled school tomorrow. You have nothing to worry about," Toshinori explained.

"Neat," Izuku replied. "What about the villains?"

"Unfortunately it's a professionals-only situation for now. No one can know besides heroes and police," Toshinori explained. "Sorry, Izuku it wasn't my decision."

"It's okay," Izuku replied. "You're just doing your job, All Might."

"I still don't understand why they would do something like that," Inko said. "What's so important that they have to hide from family?"

"Well, I'm sure most parents wouldn't want their child's experiences to be leaked online. That, and the police wanna make sure they knew everything before making a public statement," Toshinori explained. "It's like what happened with my quirk and injury."

"Okay, but I still don't like this," Inko said.

"I know, but we have to bear it," Toshnori said. "I just realized, there's someone I have to see. You wouldn't mind if I check upon him?"

"No, go ahead," Inko replied. "I'm sure he would be delighted with your presence."

"Thanks," Toshnori said before he left the room. After taking a few floors and turning a few corners, Toshnori reached the room he was looking for.

 **KNOCK**

 **KNOCK**

"Come in," Senshi replied.

Opening up the door, Toshnori saw one of the strangest things in his life.

Hageshi Dageki was spoon-feeding her boyfriend. "Here comes the choo-choo train. Choo Choo."

"Come on Hageshi, I'm not that young," Senshi said. His girlfriend ignored him and kept putting food in his mouth.

"Um, excuse me," Toshinori said. "I hope I'm not interrupting something."

"Oh not at all. Please come in," Senshi said.

"Well, I believe we should do it alone," Toshinori said.

"Okay, I get it," Hageshi said. "Stay safe."

When she left the room, an air of tension filled the room. "So, that Nomu had more than one quirk. You know what that means right?"

"We don't know if that's true," Toshinori said. "This could be the work of someone else."

"Doubt it," Senshi replied. "Who else has the funds and the power to stage such an attack?"

"Stop," Toshnori was clenching his fists. "He shouldn't be alive."

Senshi saw that he was touching a bad subject. "I'm sorry. Hey, we won at least. That's a good thing."

"Right, but some got away and that's what's important," Toshinori took a seat. "The fact the villains got into the school and got away is what reporters are going to say. Even if one escaped, our credibility has fallen."

"Damn reporters. They're more like vultures than news givers," Senshi said.

"That and we have a special event coming up," Toshnori said. "And we got someone to help us."

"Really, who is it?"

Toshinori said who it was, which caused Senshi to crack a simile. "You're getting him. Now that's a good idea."

"I hope you understand the importance of this meeting," Principal Nezu said. "Especially with recent events." With him were all the hero teachers and staff. They were all needed for this important meeting.

"Oh I understand," a certain man said. "But I will give you time to explain."

"Thank you. As you know, a group of villains called the League of Villains has risen and has declared war on us; however; we know next to nothing about them. Luckily, your agency is one of the best information agencies in the world. We need your help. Can you help us?"

"Sure," Nạkrb said.

 **THE NUMBER SEVEN HERO IN THE WORLD, THE THAI GOD OF WAR, NARB**

"Though I would need something to gain from it. No offense but I run an agency, and I need to pay my employees," Nạkrb said.

"We'll do it," Nezu said.

"Are we sure?" Midnight asked. "We can turn to other hero agencies."

"No, it has to be him," Cementoss said. "No other hero in the world has as many connections and information as the man standing before us."

"Thank you for the compliment Cementoss," Nạkrb replied. "And take it easy, Mrs. Midnight, there's a simple way to pay me without the use of money."

"We're listening," Nezu said.

Nạkrb smiled. "There's a certain event coming up."

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

Almost all of the class 1A students were in class, the exception being Toga, who was still in the hospital. The students were silent, it had been a rough week for them all. They didn't want to talk about their feelings, so they waited until the substitute teacher would arrive.

Shockingly, they didn't have a sub.

"Good morning class," Aizawa said as he entered the room. His entire face was covered in bandages.

"AIZAWA SENSEI!" the whole class was shocked by his appearance.

"Morning class," Eraserhead replied.

"Aizawa Sensei, is it okay for you to be here?" Tsuyu Asui asked.

"As long as I'm not doing anything physical, I'm good," Aizawa replied. "Besides, we have a bigger threat to deal with. Something no one villain can stop."

"Oh no," Izuku said.

"Oh yes," Bakugo grinned.

"The U.A Sports Festival is coming," Aizawa said. "And for the first time in history, we're inviting another school to participate."

* * *

 **AN: Thank you everyone for supporting me while I write this story. It's been a blast.**

 **NEXT CHAPTER: A DATE AND THE START OF TRAINING**


	22. A DATE

**AN: Hey guys, it's me, Herolover.**

 **This is the first time I'm writing a dating scene so if you have any critique please let me know.**

 **Also, this chapter was edited by Editorial Deadweight (no I did not make that up) on Discord.**

* * *

"A foreign school in the Sports Festival..." Iida said. He couldn't believe it, as well as the rest of Class 1A.

* * *

The U.A Sports Festival; an event as big as the Olympics. One where every person in Japan will be watching. That is how big and important this event is. U.A holds this event every year to show the skill and talent of its upcoming heroes. From new freshmen to rising seniors, everyone gets to show off their skills.

It is also a chance for students to enter the hero course. However, it is extremely rare for that to happen.

Yet in the entire time the U.A Sports Festival has happened, not a single other school has joined. Not until now.

* * *

"Is this even allowed? Which schools are entering? Why is U.A allowing this?" Momo asked.

"Unfortunately, , I cannot answer all your questions at this moment," Aizawa said. "However, I can tell you what I know. The reason U.A is doing this is for one simple reason."

"A TEST OF STRENGTH!" Takeshi yelled out.

"Takeshi! Sit down and let our teacher speak." Iida said. "Besides, the answer is much simpler than that."

"Actually no, that's the truth," Aizawa said.

"EH?!" most of Class 1A said.

"I knew it," Takeshi said as he sat down.

"You see, after the USJ incident, many reporters started to call U.A weak and unprofessional." Aizawa explained. "However, you are the students that have not only survived the ordeal but have seen more action than most seniors. It is because of this, that U.A is gambling on you to win the Sports Festival. To prove that once and for all that U.A truly is, the greatest hero school in the world."

"Oi, teach," Bakugo said. "Is it heroic to gamble on something like this, especially when it comes to kids?"

"I know you don't have faith in yourselves, especially after what happened. But rest assured we all have faith in you," Aizawa said. "This is a once in a lifetime opportunity to show that you didn't survive on sheer luck. And to do that, you must prove how good you all are and the heroes you will become."

His words inspired the students, filling them with hope and determination.

"LET'S DO IT GUYS!" Ochako yelled.

"YEAH!" 1A cried out.

"What's got her so excited?" Izuku asked.

" _Maybe it's her time of the month,_ " Bakugo whispered.

"WE'RE GOING TO WIN!" Ochako cried out.

 _'You know, now that I think about it, why did Ochako become a hero?'_ Izuku asked himself.

* * *

"FOR THE MONEY?!" Izuku cried out. Ochako had told the truth to him, Bakugo, Momo, and Mina.

"Wow, that's completely unexpected," Mina said. "I would never expect your ambition to be something so greedy."

"Well it's a more serious situation than you would expect," Ochako replied. "You see, my family owns a construction business and business hasn't been doing so well. My family has had to cut costs and work hard just to have a single meal."

"Excuse me for interrupting, but wouldn't your quirk help your family's business?" Bakugo asked. "That could save tons of money."

"That's what I said, but my parents wouldn't let that happen," Ochako said. "They'd rather help me reach my dream than allow me to help them. That's why I'll give everything I have to become a hero. So that my parents can finally succeed."

"That's..amazing," Izuku said.

"You think so?" Ochako asked.

"I know it," Izuku said.

"You know, that reminds me of my great-great-grandfather," Momo said.

"How so?"

"You see, he was born a poor peasant but quickly rose to become a billionaire," Momo explained. "Well, it's not as heroic as Uraraka though."

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad."

"He did it to impress a girl." Momo nervously explained. "However, she constantly rejected him because 'he wasn't rich enough.' But in his grief, he later discovered he would-be wife so that was a good thing."

"That sounds like something out of a cheap romance movie," Bakugo said.

"Anyways, I wish you luck Uraraka," Momo said. "Your dream is far from any selfless."

"Thank you, Yaoyorozu," Ochako replied.

" **Um, excuse me."** The group turned and saw All Might standing in a corner, shivering. " **Is it okay if I have lunch with Midoriya?** "

"Go talk to him," Bakugo said as he pushed Midoriya towards the top hero.

The green-haired boy agreed and went with his teacher.

"You know, Midoriya has been spending a lot of time with All Might," Mina said. "I wonder what's the reason?"

"Maybe All Might sees him as a son?" Ochako said.

"It's most likely because Deku and All Might have similar quirks. All Might probably just wants to teach Izuku how to handle it right." Bakugo explained. _'I can't tell them the truth. Especially without Deku's permission.'_

"You know, it's oddly similar how much their quirks are," Momo said. "You seem to know something about this?" Momo glared intensely at Bakugo, with their glares matching each other in ferocity.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Ponytail," Bakugo said as he walked away. "Also, I'm buying you lunch today, Round Face. BUT ONLY TODAY!"

"Does he have to be so rude?" Ochako asked.

"You get used to it," Mina said.

However, while the two girls talked to each other, Momo noticed something. _'He knows, he knows something.'_

* * *

" **MIDORIYA MY BOY, HOW ARE THE GIRLS?** " All Might asked

"All Might." Izuku playfully responded.

" **JUST KIDDING!"** All Might then deflated and became his normal civilian form. "But still, there's something important that I have to talk to you about."

"It's about the U.A sports festival, right?" Izuku replied.

"You're damn right, it is." Shinu Senshi said as he entered the room. He closed the door behind him and sat right next to Yagi. "In my opinion, it's going to be the toughest one yet."

"It's because other schools are entering, correct?" Izuku asked. "Do we know which ones?"

"As of now, Nezu is talking to Shiketsu and Ketsubutsu if they want to enter." All Might answered. "However we do have one school confirming their entry."

"The same school a particular individual goes to." Senshi said. "Chaisai Chakrii, one of the toughest opponents you've ever faced."

"He's entering?!" Izuku said in shock.

"Well it's not confirmed," Yagi replied. "But it's most likely that it will happen."

"So that's what we're talking about," Izuku said.

"Not exactly." Senshi then showed him a news article on his phone. Although the article was in another language, the picture showed transcended words.

It was Chaisai Chakrii standing over a defeated heavyweight fighter with little to no injuries. "That boy has become stronger since you last fought him," Senshi said. "To the point where no one in his country can defeat him."

A feeling arose in Izuku. It was not fear or shock, but rather a feeling of excitement. Izuku smiled, "So what now?"

"Training," Yagi said. "The harshest training in your life."

"Tell Bakugo as well." Senshi said. "We're not letting him miss out on this."

And so, the harshest training Izuku and Katsuki had ever done was about to begin. But some things needed to be done first.

* * *

"What's going on?" Ochako asked. A hoard of students had begun to circle Class 1A, preventing them from leaving the classroom.

"Don't worry about it, Round face," Katsuki said as he reached the front of the classroom. "They're just vultures who are jealous of those on top." His insult created deep scorn in the hearts of the students. Already, Bakugo had created a multitude of enemies.

"You know, I heard a rumor," a purple-haired boy made his way to the front of the crowd and stood right in front of Katsuki. "That if a hero student does badly in the Sports Festival, they are kicked out of the Hero Course. And if a General Course student does good, they can enter the Hero Course."

"So?"

"So, we may be vultures but even we can throw a challenge." the boy said.

"Fascinating..." Bakugo grinned. The two stared at each other with such intensity that it gave the other students chills.

"That's enough, Shinsou." a black spiky-haired boy said, placing his hand on Shinsou's shoulder, "We should leave them alone."

"Same goes for you, Bakugo." Midoriya was slowly pushing him back. "It's best to not provoke them."

"Izuku Midoriya, you should watch out for yourself." the spiky black-haired boy said. "You're the most popular student here, so a lot of people want to knock you down."

"Does that include you?"

"Of course."

"Might I ask, what is your name?" Midoriya asked.

"Mikazuchi Rei. You better remember that name, for it will be the one that takes you down." With that, the mysterious boy disappeared into the crowd.

"HEY!" a silver-haired boy said as he struggled through the crowd. "Don't forget about Class 1B! This is our time to shine!" However, his cries fell on deaf ears.

"So, people are trying to take me down, huh?" A large devilish grin formed on Midoriya's face. "Interesting."

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Today was Izuku's date with Toga. To be honest, he was as nervous as hell. It was natural. It was his first date, and with Toga no less. A pretty girl and the first time. It screamed disaster.

No, he could do this. He's a powerful fighter. A date should be nothing for him.

Right?

There was also another thing Izuku was worrying about. What should he wear?

Izuku was sure that his All Might T-Shirts would give a bad impression. There was his shirt that said 'Shirt' but that wasn't winning any awards. Then again, Toga wasn't a normal girl.

If only he knew someone with dating advice.

Oh wait, he did know someone with dating advice.

All Might, he must have tons of dating advice.

All Might did not have tons of dating advice, but he wasn't going to tell Izuku that.

"I'm sorry, explain the situation to me one more time please," Yagi said.

"Well, you see, Toga wants to go one a date with me. I'm supposed to pick her up today and I need to wear something formal. I was hoping that you would have some advice for me." There it was, the million-dollar smile. All Might's big mighty smile was nothing compared to Izuku's small but bright smile.

All Might wanted to help Izuku so badly with his love life, but Inko was the only girl he never dated in his entire life. This meant that he was the worst person to ask. Even Midnight had better relationship advice than him.

But heroes never say no to a challenge.

"Don't worry, Young Midoriya. I will help you with your ordeal." In one move, Yagi transformed into his alter ego. " **WITH MY HELP, I WILL MAKE SURE YOUR DATE WITH YOUNG TOGA WILL GO PERFECTLY!** "

"Date?"

's sudden entrance surprised both of them. So much so that All Might transformed back into his skeleton form. "What's this about a date?" Inko asked.

"Oh well you see..." _'God, this is so embarrassing.'_

"I got a date, Mom," Izuku said. "With one of my classmates."

The sudden statement made Inko cry tears of joy. "Oh my baby, I'm so proud of you!" Inko said, she then engulfed Izuku into a bear crushing hug. "I'm so happy that you're finally going out! This means the world to me!"

"Thanks, mom," Izuku was freed from the back-breaking hug. "But I need help. I'm not sure what to wear or what to do and-"

"Relax, Izuku." Mrs. Midoriya replied. "Let me handle these things."

In just a few minutes, Izuku was now wearing a grey vest with a white shirt and formal pants. "Wow Mom, this is great. It perfectly fits!" Izuku said. "Where did you get this?"

"It used to be your father's," Inko replied. An air of silence filled the room. The topic of Izuku's father was a difficult topic for the Midoriya family. "But still, I'm sure he would love it on you."

"Thanks, Mom," Izuku and his mother shared one last hug.

"Remember what I said to you, Izuku; be calm and act natural," Inko explained.

"I will, Mom. Thank you for everything." Izuku said. He checked the time and realized that he had to go. "I'll be back."

The two parents waved their son goodbye as he went on his first date.

Yagi sighed. In the end, he did absolutely nothing.

"Is something wrong, Toshinori?" Inko asked.

"Oh it's nothing," Toshinori replied, he didn't want his girlfriend to worry about him so much.

"You can tell me," Inko said, she moved the hair out of Yagi's face. "I am here."

"Is that my catchphrase?"

"Maybe."

"Well, I wanted to help Izuku but really, all I did was stand around and do nothing," Toshinori explained.

"Hey, it's alright," Inko said. "You can still support him emotionally. To him, you're the greatest man in the world. Just being here and supporting him is enough."

"Thank you, Inko," Yagi said. His curiosity got the better of him and he had to ask one simple question. "Who is Midoriya's father?"

Inko broke away from her boyfriend. "That's a difficult question."

"You can tell me," Yagi said. "I trust you."

Inko sighed, she sounded exhausted, as if the mere topic of was enough to tire her out. Taking a seat, Inko explained the story to the hero.

"His name was Hisashi but he never told me his last name. He hated his family from what he told me. At the time, I never questioned it since I was just a young woman who was madly in love." Inko let out a small laugh as if she was making fun of her past life. "We met while I was grocery shopping. It started so nice and simple and before I knew it, we started dating. Looking back, he was exactly my type at the time. His stunning white hair entranced me."

 _'White hair? Nah, it couldn't be.'_

"We soon got married, and before I knew it, we had a child. With my telekinetic powers and his fire breath, we thought Izuku would be blessed with an amazing quirk. Much to everyone's disappointment, Izuku was quirkless. I think it was around that time that our relationship started to fall apart. Hisashi started to visit us less and less. The last time he even contacted us was six years ago. After that, nothing. Izuku blamed his quirkless self for not living up to his father's standards. I don't even know what happened to Hisashi, but honestly, the fact is Izuku has a better life now."

Inko signed, telling the story of her previous husband took a lot out of her.

"Hey, just because Izuku is going on a date doesn't mean we can't," Yagi said.

"What do you mean?" Inko asked.

'We can go out to a fancy restaurant or stay here and watch some silly American movies." Yagi suggested.

"Are you sure? What about hero work?" Inko asked

"I'm sure the world can handle a day without All Might," Yagi replied. "Now wanna see the Karate Kid with me?"

Inko giggled, "Okay Yagi, let's watch a movie. I'll make popcorn."

* * *

It took Izuku sometime before he could get to the hospital. When he got there, Toga was waiting outside the entrance, wearing only a lame red T-Shirt and shorts.

"You look amazing," Toga said while blushing. "And I just look silly."

"That's not true, I think you look cute," Izuku said, not even realizing what he had just said.

Toga's blush increased. "Thank you. Well, what are we going to do?"

"I have movie tickets to a new action movie and after that, we can go to any restaurant you want," Izuku explained.

"I like it." Toga replied. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!"

And with that, Izuku's very first date had begun.

The movie was very entertaining. It was Juan Fick vs the Iguanas in the White House 3: Abe Lincoln vs John F. Kennedy. Of course, it was amazing.

However, there was a scene where one character got slashed on the arm pretty badly. It wasn't gory or anything serious, but there was some blood.

At that moment, Himiko clinched onto Izuku's arm. He immediately noticed and went to comfort her. "What's wrong Toga?"

"Blood." was the only response Izuku got.

 _'Her quirk does give her issues of blood. Now that I think about it, Toga has said she has problems with her quirk. Either way, I need to help her.'_

Izuku's gaze was now completely focused on Himiko. " _It's alright, I am here._ " Izuku whispered.

It was just a few words, but it was enough for Toga to calm her urges. After clinching onto Midoriya for a few more seconds, Toga let go.

" _Thank you._ " Toga whispered.

"It was nothing." They went back to watching the movie, but Toga's mind was completely on the scene that had just happened.

 _'Oh god, that was so embarrassing.'_ Himiko said in her head.

After the movie, the couple had lunch in a nearby restaurant. Izuku ordered katsudon and Toga had a salad with pomegranate.

"Delicious!" Toga said before chowing down on her meal.

"I'm glad you liked it," Izuku said before eating his katsudon.

As they ate their meals, Toga was still thinking about what happened in the movie theater. _'Oh god, that was so embarrassing,'_ She said to herself.

"Is something wrong, Toga?" Izuku asked.

"It's nothing." Toga said. "It's not important anyway."

"I can tell that you're lying," Izuku said. "You can tell me the truth."

Himiko was hesitant at first, but she calmed down. This was Izuku Midoriya, the boy who risked his life to save her. She could trust him with her life.

"You know I have a blood quirk, right?"

"What about it?"

"I was born with a desire for blood. My entire life, I had an obsession with blood. I know it's weird but I can't help myself. Some days, if I don't have it, I go crazy. I don't want to hurt anyone, but people become afraid of me because of my love for blood. Is it so wrong to be different?" Toga explained.

Izuku knew exactly how Toga felt. He had been different his whole life. He knew that Toga's love for blood was weird, but it wasn't her fault; It was just how her quirk worked. Izuku couldn't blame Toga for how she was born, or else he would prove those bastards right.

"Toga, when we're done, I want to show you something."

"What is it?"

"It's a surprise. Trust me, it will be great."

While they finished their meal, Toga kept wondering what the surprise was. _'I hope it's something special.'_

After paying, Izuku took Toga to a local bookstore. _'A bookstore? What's the surprise doing here?'_

"No one will bother us here, so that means we can be alone together," Izuku said. He then took her to the far back of the book store, where no one could see them.

"What's the surprise?" Toga asked.

"Here." Izuku grabbed a random book off the bookshelf and flipped through at a fast pace.

 _'What is he doing?'_ Toga asked herself.

Izuku continued to flip through the pages until-

 ** _Slash_**

A small paper cut appeared on his finger. "Here you go," Izuku whispered.

"Izuku, what are you doing?" Toga asked. The moment she saw that tiny bit of blood, her instincts started to activate. She wanted to taste Izuku's blood again so badly.

"It's for you," Izuku said as he offered his finger to Toga. "You need blood right? Well, here you go."

Himiko was hesitant, not sure if this was happening or not. She slowly wrapped her hands around Izuku's finger and brought it to her mouth.

She sucked the blood out of Izuku's finger, making sure to enjoy every last second of it. When she was done, her face had a look of pleasure on it before becoming one of confusion.

"Why did you do that?" Toga asked.

"Because helping others is what heroes do," Izuku said.

Her heart skipped a beat, once again, Izuku had proven to be her hero. She hugged the boy and said, "Thank you, Izuku."

"HEY! What are your kids doing back there?" the store manager yelled.

"NOTHING!" Izuku replied. "Just looking for some books."

After grabbing some books and paying, the couple went home.

As they walked together, Toga's hand slowly found itself reaching Midoriya's. Before they knew it, the two found themselves holding hands.

Toga had a small but bright blush on her face. Midoriya, on the other hand, was freaking out.

 _'Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god! I'm holding hands with a girl!'_ Izuku screamed in his head.

After walking like that for a few minutes, Izuku and Himiko finally arrived at her house. "Thank you, Izuku. I had an amazing time."

"You're welcome, Toga," Izuku said. "I would like to do this again."

Before Toga could walk in, there was something important on her mind. "Izuku, what do you think about the other girls?"

"What do you mean?"

"Momo, Ochako, Mina, and Itsuka. They all like you," Toga revealed.

"What? That's silly, Toga. They're just friends, they don't like me like that." Izuku replied.

"It's true." Toga said. "Why do you think they like spending time with you? Or why they steal glances at you now and then? Or why you could always bring a smile to their faces?"

Izuku had noticed these things, but never really bothered to look into it. He just thought they were being really good friends. He never knew it was because they loved him.

"Why are you telling me this, Toga?" Izuku asked.

"Because if we do come out as a couple, then they will get jealous. And I don't want them to suffer." Toga explained.

"What are you saying?"

"I want to share you with the others." Toga answered.

"What?"

"Like a harem, you know." Toga replied. "That way, everyone is happy."

"But... I...I want to think about it." Izuku said. "I will tell you my answer later."

"Oh, okay." Toga replied.

"I did enjoy myself tonight, so thanks for that, Toga," Izuku said.

"No, thank _you,_ Izuku." Toga gave Izuku a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing inside her house.

Izuku was left outside, with both that question and the kiss rambling in his mind. _'I need to go home.'_ He wanted to cool off and relax his mind. Luckily, his home wasn't too far off. It only took him half an hour to get home but to him, it felt like forever.

"I'm back!" Izuku said as he entered his apartment.

"How was your date, Izuku?" his mother asked.

"It was good," Izuku said with a smile. "Is that the Karate Kid?"

"IT'S A GOOD MOVIE!"

* * *

As Izuku laid down on his bed, his thoughts wondered what Toga had said to him earlier.

 _"Momo, Ochako, Mina, and Itsuka. They all like you."_

Did they?

Did he like them back?

Momo was amazing. Her quirk was unmatched, and the way she used it was even better. She was also the smartest person Midoriya had ever known. Midoriya was surprised by her never-ending knowledge about everything. Momo was like a goddess born human.

There was also Ochako. With her bubbly attitude, she could never make Izuku not smile. She also transformed the name Deku, one which he hated for most of his life, to something inspiring. She also has one of the greatest aspirations to be a hero Izuku has ever seen. Ochako also was the one who saved Midoriya at the entrance exam, so there was that. Ochako was a true hero in his eyes.

Mina was the most energetic of them all. She was always trying to teach Midoriya how to dance as well as get him out of his comfort zone. There were also countless amounts of times Mina had teased him. If he was, to be honest, he did enjoy it. It made him feel special. Even though she looked different from everyone else, she was special to him. Alien or not.

Finally, Itsuka. There were numerous spars they had done together. She was the only girl Izuku knew he shouldn't hold back on, or else he would regret it. Itsuka was also the person who helped Izuku with karate. Without that, Izuku wouldn't be as strong as he is now. Itsuka was always checking up on him and was the friendliest person he ever knew. She was like his big sister.

Izuku had a small blush on his face when he just realized what he was thinking. _'Oh god, I do like them.'_

Well, that part was true. He did like those girls. Now there were other issues. What to do now?

Toga had mentioned a harem option, but was that the best choice?

If he did pick that option, would they accept it? Would they think he was a pervert? So many questions filled his mind.

He needed a place to think these things out. Luckily for him, he would be at that place soon enough.

* * *

 **AT U.A.**

"We're sorry, but we have to decline." the principal of Ketsubutsu Academy said.

Nezu was in an online meeting with the principal of their two greatest rivals: Ketsubutsu Academy High School and Shiketsu High.

"It's just that our current freshmen are not ready yet. If this were for any other year, I would happily accept it. But our freshmen are too inexperienced, so I must decline,l." the Ketsubutsu principal explained.

"I understand," Nezu replied. "What about you, Shiketsu?"

"It is the same for us as well. I don't believe any of our current freshmen can represent Shiketsu in this event. I wish the best of luck to you, Nezu." the principal said.

"The same to you," Nezu said. Before he could end the meeting, he got an answer.

"Wait, there is one student we have..." the Shiketsu principal said.

 **KENDO KARATE:**

"Dad, is something wrong?" Itsuka Kendo asked. She and her father were on the top floor of his dojo alone.

"No, nothing's wrong." Mr. Kendo replied.

She knew that was a lie. Her father looked far too anxious and nervous than normal. Part of her blamed the USJ attack. She doesn't blame her father for getting worried or scared for her, every parent should.

Speaking of the USJ, she hasn't seen Izuku since that incident happened. Itsuka wanted to check up on him and make sure he was alright. There was also the Sports Festival coming up, with her competing against Midoriya.

No wonder her father was so worried. But deep down, she knew it was something else that was causing his fear.

"Itsuka, you know how the U.A sports festival is coming up, right?" her father asked.

"What about it?"

"Well, I planned to train you intensely for the upcoming event." her father said. "But, plans have changed. Come in."

The door behind her opened up. "Hello, Itsuka." Kuroki Gensai said.

"GRANDPA!" Itsuka yelled as she hugged him. "It's been so long!"

"Yes, it has," Gensai said.

"Wait, is this the surprise?" Itsuka asked.

"Well..."

"I will be helping your father with your training," Gensai replied. "And trust me, it will be far more difficult than anything your father has done."

Itsuka smiled, "I'm ready for anything."

* * *

 **IN THE KURE VILLAGE:**

"So Karen, what did you call me for?" Kure Renzo asked. He and his sister were alone. No one was watching them and no one was listening to them. It was the perfect place to discuss any secret manners.

"I want you to teach me the Secret Technique." Kure Karen asked.

A pregnant silence filled the air. "No." was all Kure Renzo said.

"Why? I know the Niko Style and I'm good at it!" Karen said. "Why can't I learn it?"

"Because it's too dangerous," Renzo said. "People have died learning that technique."

"I can handle it," Karen replied. "You did and you were younger than me."

"At least I had Dad with me. You wouldn't even survive the trip there." Renzo said. "You're my sister, so I don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"Please Renzo. For Dad."

That sentence broke Renzo. He was the only one in his family who knew about the fate of his father. Karen and his other siblings were oblivious to what happened. And he wanted it to stay that way.

"Alright, but with one condition. What happens during training, stays in training." Renzo said.

"I accept," Karen said with a demonic smile that could only belong to the Kure Clan.

"Good, now pack your bags. We have a long training session ahead of us."

* * *

 **SOMEWHERE IN TOKYO:**

A massive hulking boy was running at his fastest, stopping for nothing. The U.A Sports Festival was coming soon and he needed to train for it.

Then he noticed a single-tailed boy was waiting for him.

"Hey Ojiro, what are you doing?' Takeshi asked.

"Hey, Takeshi," Ojiro said. "Are you busy?"

"I'm just on a jog. What's up?"

"Can..can you help me train?" Ojiro nervously asked.

"Why?"

"I...I'm sick of being in the background. At the USJ, all I did was watch as you and others fought off the villains. I've always been that guy in the background, the one most people don't even associate themselves with. I want to change. I want to be as strong as Midoriya. I want to win this Sports Festival," Ojiro explained.

Takeshi smiled. "I like it. Come with me, Ojiro."

"Why? Where are we going?" Ojiro asked.

"We're going to train, AND WE'RE GOING TO WIN! No backing out!" Takeshi yelled. "You with me?"

"Yeah!" Ojiro and his classmate ran into the sunset. They were going to train their hardest for the upcoming battles.

* * *

 **AT THE YAOYOROZU MANSION:**

"Is something wrong, ?" Kobito asked. Despite it being nearly a year after the fight of his life, he was still using a cane.

"Can I ask you a question?" the rich girl asked.

"Sure. You can ask us anything." Yokubō replied.

"I want you to train me," Yaoyorozu said.

"What for?" Kobito asked.

"I need to prove myself strong at the sports festival. I want to show that I'm more than just a pretty face, that I can kick some ass," Momo said.

"Wow, that's cool," Yokubō replied. "But don't say ass anymore, because cursing isn't cool."

"Heu, you remember that Yokubō and I were in the Self Defense Force right?" Kobito asked.

"I think you've mentioned it."

"Good, cause we're not going to teach you to be a warrior; we're going to teach you how to be a soldier."

Momo created a staff and struck the ground with it, "I'm ready."

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY:**

"Here we are." Shinu Senshi said. "Remember this place, Midoriya?"

"Yeah, this is where I trained to beat Chasai Chakrii," Izuku answered.

"So this is where you were? In the middle of nowhere?" Bakugo said. He wasn't wrong. They were in the base of a mountain, with little to no signs of civilizations anywhere.

"Don't worry, you've got us to accompany you," Yagi said as he finally took the last luggage out. "There we go."

Most, if not, all of their luggage was on a large and sturdy wagon. "Huh, there's still a lot of room on this thing," Bakugo said.

"That's because," Senshi got on the wagon. "You two are carrying us up the Mountain."

"WHAT?! Your fat ass is over 200 kilos! You expect Deku and me to carry you?" Bakugo yelled.

" **YOU'RE WRONG, YOUNG BAKUGO!** " the buff form of All Might then took a seat on the Wagon, " **YOU'RE CARRYING THE BOTH OF US WITHOUT QUIRKS.** "

"Motherfucker," Bakugo said.

"Let's just get this over with," Izuku said.

The two of them carried the wagon up the mountain, despite how heavy their two seniors were. However, it was taking quite a toll on the two teenagers.

" **HURRY UP, BOYS!** " All Might said. " **THE SUN IS GOING DOWN**."

"Deku, how fat is your dad?"

"All Might is not my dad," Izuku replied.

"Yeah, and I'm gay," Bakugo said.

"HURRY THE FUCK UP!" Senshi yelled.

After hours of back-breaking exercise, Bakugo and Midoriya were finally at the base of the mountain. The moment they were done, they both collapsed on the ground.

"Never, _huff,_ do that again," Bakugo said.

"Nah, I'm going to do it again."

"Welcome, everyone." A man emerged from a large cabin. " I welcome you to-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, HANTĀ! NO ONE LIKES YOUR INTRODUCTIONS!" an old man shouted through a window in the cabin.

"GODDAMIT DAD, I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU," Fukōna Hantā then took out a shotgun and began to blast away.

"HA, I'VE BABIES WHO CAN HANDLE A GUN BETTER THAN YOU," the old man shouted as he went inside the cabin.

"Deku, where the hell are we?" Bakugo asked.

"Oh Kacchan, we're in hell," Izuku replied.

* * *

 **THE SPORTS FESTIVAL IS FAST APPROACHING, WHICH ONE OF THESE YOUNGLINGS WILL WIN AND WHICH WILL LOSE**

 **STAY TUNED AND FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON KING OF FIGHTING**

* * *

 **AN: The UA sports festival is coming and it will be HYPE.**

 **BTW: I have an important question for you guys. Should I put this story on Webnovel? I've recently a friend of mine's story be stolen and put on that site. I don't want that to happen to my story. Also it could bring more fans to this story.**

 **Also this story has gotten 600 kudos on A03, over twelve hundred favorites on FF, and finally over 500 stars on Wattpad. Thank you all for this.**

 **Please let me know what you think about this story in the comments/reviews and good luck.**

 **Stay Safe**


End file.
